Um Bem ou um Mal Necessário
by Anninha Snape
Summary: A Ordem está inteira ou quase na Antiga Mansão dos Black. Hermione, dentre todos, é a única que nunca pode sair para lugar nenhum. Por que será? Aos poucos, descobre-se muito mais do que as aparências revelam à primeira vista. M rated por cenas de sexo.
1. Largo Grimmauld, nº 12

Estava tudo escuro

Estava tudo escuro. Era noite alta; fazia silêncio. Era assim, geralmente. Agora, que o trio de ouro de Hogwarts concluíra o colégio, eles estavam realmente dedicados à causa da guerra contra Voldemort.

Dumbledore decidira que era melhor continuar usando a velha casa dos Black como sede da Ordem da Fênix, e assim fora. Agora a maior parte dos membros da Ordem morava naquela casa, e isso incluía toda a família Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Alvo Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Remo Lupin e, ocasionalmente, Severo Snape.

Na verdade, Snape apenas usava a casa para dormir e raramente alguém o encontrava durante o dia, ou mesmo durante as refeições. Era como se ele evitasse todos.

E naquela noite, especificamente, Hermione descera para a cozinha para beber um copo de água e fora para a sala, sentar-se à frente da lareira. Ela olhava fixamente o fogo. Estava cansada. Seus pais estavam fora do país, por isso não estava preocupada por eles, mas sentia saudades. Além disso, Harry saía em várias excursões com Dumbledore, às vezes sendo acompanhado por Rony, mas ela nunca podia ir. Aquilo a deixava irritada, mas por outro lado, ela poderia dedicar o dia inteiro a pesquisas, a estudos, ou ao preparo de poções.

Mesmo assim, ela gostaria ao menos de saber o que seus amigos faziam nessas excursões, pois nem isso ela podia. Ela só queria ajudar. Ela sabia que todos ajudavam a seu modo, mas não lhe parecia certo ficar segura com livros em casa, enquanto todos se arriscavam do lado de fora.

Sua corrente de pensamentos foi interrompida pelo som característico de alguém desaparatando, e ela ouviu o farfalhar de uma capa passar rapidamente do rol de entrada para a cozinha. _Professor Snape_. Ela não se mexeu. Ele provavelmente ficaria muito bravo se soubesse que ela o vira chegar, que ela estava acordada àquele horário.

Mas ouviu um baque surdo na cozinha e o som de uma jarra de vidro se espatifando no chão, o que a fez esquecer qualquer precaução e correr para a cozinha.

Para sua surpresa, Snape estava sentado à mesa, com os braços cruzados e a cabeça escondida nos braços. Estava tudo quieto. A jarra de água que ela esquecera em cima da mesa agora estava estilhaçada no chão. Ele tinha um copo de vidro na mão, e ela pôde notar que as mãos dele tremiam um pouco. Ouviu-o bufar, parecendo muito irritado com alguma coisa.

Curiosa, ela adentrou a cozinha e, mesmo sabendo que ele ficaria muito irritado, tirou sua varinha do bolso interno das vestes e murmurou para os estilhaços no chão:

- Reparo.

Snape levantou a cabeça, mas não se virou para olhá-la. Ela apontou a varinha para a água que estivera jogada e murmurou:

- Evanesco.

E tudo estava consertado. Ela olhou para Snape, indecisa, e disse:

- Boa noite, professor. Espero que o senhor esteja bem.

E saiu da cozinha antes que ele pudesse responder. É claro que ele não acharia sua intromissão bem vinda. Ele não sabia ver que algumas pessoas se preocupavam com ele, e Hermione era uma dessas pessoas. Ele poderia ter sido o pior monstro com ela durante seus sete anos em Hogwarts, mas ela bem imaginava o quanto era esgotante ter de fazer todos aqueles trabalhos de espionagem para a Ordem durante a noite e, logo de manhã, encontrar um monte de jovens que não estão nem um pouco preocupados com o que ele tinha a ensinar.

Ela entrou em seu quarto, ainda pensando o que poderia ter acontecido. Será que ele sempre chegava assim? Ela sempre imaginou os horrores que ele tinha de fazer sob as ordens de Voldemort, mas nunca havia pensado como ele se sentia em relação a tudo isso. Queria ajudá-lo, mas sabia que ele negaria a necessidade de qualquer ajuda.

Hermione virou-se para o lado e forçou-se a dormir. Estava cansada, preocupada, mas ficar pensando nas coisas daquele jeito só iria atrapalhá-la.

A manhã seguinte trouxe algumas novidades. Em primeiro lugar, quando ela desceu para o café da manhã, a casa estava estranhamente silenciosa. Normalmente, havia muito barulho na casa durante o dia inteiro, pois os gêmeos sempre dariam um jeito de irritar ou de assustar alguém, o que ocasionalmente gerava risos, também.

Mas estava tudo silencioso. Ela viu Moody na sala, bufando, parecendo furioso, e viu que Snape estava tomando café da manhã com eles. Fazia quase seis meses desde que estavam morando na Ordem, e isso nunca acontecera antes. _Finalmente já sei o motivo do silêncio_, pensou ela, com um sorrisinho divertido.

Todos estavam à mesa, exceto Moody. Ela constatou que os único lugares à mesa eram o do auror, que ela não tomaria por nada nesse mundo, e o lugar que costumava ser dela, com o diferencial de que a cadeira à sua direita, que costumava estar vazia, agora estava ocupada por Snape.

- Bom dia, Mione – disse Molly. – Com fome, querida?

- Ahn... sim, obrigada – disse ela, sem saber ao certo do que estava com vergonha.

E sentou-se ao lado de seu ex-professor, sentindo-se muito incomodada. Ela estava esperando o momento em que ele faria um comentário ferino, mas ele não abriu a boca. Ele mal tocou o prato. E ela notou que as mãos dele ainda tremiam um pouco.

Achando que ele ficaria incomodado com a análise da situação física dele, Hermione voltou-se para seu prato e contemplou a torta de maçãs que Molly preparara na noite anterior. Começou a comer. O silêncio pesava. A presença de Snape parecia mesmo inibir a confusão habitual. E ela tinha certeza de que ele estava consciente disso. Nem Dumbledore estava falando. Os gêmeos comiam quietamente.

Então ela notou que havia algo errado. E que não haviam falado para ela. _Outra vez_. Ela levantou-se, brava, arrastando a cadeira para trás com violência, o que fez todos olharem para ela, inclusive Snape.

- Algum problema, srta. Granger? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Visivelmente, mas eu não sei nada sobre isso – resmungou ela. E deixou a cozinha.

Viu Moody na sala. Bem, ela havia pensado em subir as escadas e se trancar no laboratório, improvisado no sótão, mas, se o problema tinha a ver com Snape, como parecia, e Moody estava tão bravo, havia chances de ele contar tudo a ela.

- Professor... – começou ela.

Moody olhou para ela, mas só com o olho móvel.

- Intrigada, Granger? – perguntou o auror.

Ela suspirou.

- É só que há algo errado. Quero dizer, a presença do professor Snape à mesa faria o Harry, o Rony e a Gina ficarem mudos, mas o professor Dumbledore? Ou os gêmeos? Mas ninguém me diz nada. Eu pareço ser a única idiota que não sabe o que acontece nessa guerra imbecil!

Moody agora tinha os dois olhos fixos nela.

- E isso incomoda você? – perguntou ele. – Acredite, é melhor assim. Seus amigos só estão tentando proteger você...

- Eu faço feitiços que eles nunca nem ouviram falar! – exclamou ela, revoltada, sem se preocupar com seu tom de voz. – Eu acho que eu é que devia protegê-los, não?

O olho móvel de Moody correu para algum ponto atrás dela e ela olhou para trás. Todos estavam parados à porta, olhando para ela, menos Snape. Ela revirou os olhos e subiu as escadas.

- Mione... – Rony a chamou.

- Tenho poções complicadas para fazer; não me incomodem hoje – gritou ela, do alto da escada.

Ela chegou ao sótão e se trancou lá dentro. Sentou-se à bancada e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. A ignorância não era uma bênção. Ela pode ser uma bênção quando não se sabe absolutamente nada, mas saber apenas que havia uma guerra lá fora e que ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo não era uma bênção, pois dava margem aos mais terríveis pensamentos.

Ouviu baterem à porta alguns minutos depois. Ela se levantou e começou a pegar os caldeirões e a separar os ingredientes. Bateram à porta com mais insistência.

- Já disse que estou ocupada!

- Srta. Granger, abra a porta – era a voz de Snape, imperativa, mas baixa e letal, como sempre fora.

Assustada, ela correu para a porta e abriu-a. Seu olhar encontrou o de Snape, e ela afastou-se rápido, para dar passagem a ele. Ela voltou para a bancada, para ter o que fazer e evitar o olhar dele. Ele estaria muito bravo com sua intromissão na noite anterior?

Ouviu o som da porta se fechando e trancando. Respirou fundo, um pouco assustada. Mas continuou organizando as coisas em cima da bancada. Podia sentir o olhar de Snape em si.

- Srta. Granger, uma poção do sono não pode ser tão urgente assim – começou ele, aproximando-se da bancada e olhando pra os ingredientes.

- Eu não ia fazer a poção do sono, professor – murmurou ela. – Eu ainda não peguei os outros ingredientes.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda, mas ela não viu isso, pois não o olhava. Ele viu que ela estava vermelha.

- E que ingredientes estão faltando?

- Ahn... semente seca de maçã e... – ela engoliu em seco.

- E o que? – perguntou ele, e ela sentiu raiva na voz dele. – Raiz de visgo-do-diabo?

Ela olhou para ele, aflita.

- É. Sinto ser intrometida, professor, mas estou me sentindo tão estúpida, tão inútil, eu só queria ajudar alguém, mesmo que seja alguém que não vá ver a minha ajuda de bom grado.

Ela foi ao armário para pegar os outros dois ingredientes que faltavam, e os pôs em cima da bancada.

- Você deve ter mais o que fazer – disse ele. – Sem ter que perder o seu tempo com isso.

- Tenho. Mas vou ter tempo, já que não posso sair dessa maldita casa há mais de seis meses – retrucou ela, procurando controlar o tom de ressentimento. Ele não o veria com bons olhos.

Ele não respondeu; mas ela podia sentir os olhos negros dele cravados nela como estacas.

- Professor... o que o senhor veio fazer aqui? – perguntou ela.

Ela viu que ele se virou para a janela. Ela podia jurar que ele estava desconfortável.

- Bom, o senhor não precisa responder – disse ela. – Mas quando alguém sobe aqui normalmente é para me pedir alguma poção. E, como o senhor parece não ter muito tempo para preparar nada... Se quiser que eu saia para procurar...

- Eu vinha ver se tem... essa poção que você está preparando – disse ele, olhando pela janela.

Hermione sorriu.

- Então o senhor não vai brigar comigo se eu reparei que seu corpo inteiro está tremendo...? Como num efeito pós-cruciatus?

Snape virou-se para ela, irritado, com os olhos faiscando de ódio.

-_ Isso_ é intromissão, e não é bem vinda, srta. Granger – sibilou ele.

- Ele descobriu que você está com a Ordem, não foi? – perguntou ela. – Por isso o castigo... Por isso você está aqui agora de manhã, como nunca esteve.

Snape olhava para ela com raiva explodindo por seus olhos negros, bufando.

- Eu não estou autorizando alunos a se intrometerem nos meus assuntos...

- Exceto que todos sabem e ninguém se importou em ver se você precisava de ajuda – explodiu ela, levantando-se da bancada e gritando com ele. – Dumbledore te adora, mas ele está mais preocupado com o que vamos fazer sem as suas espionagens no momento, e ninguém mais parece estar em posição de se preocupar, já que o senhor gosta de humilhar todo mundo! Mas você não me assusta mais, então saia agora do meu laboratório, que quando essa porra dessa poção estiver pronta eu o chamo!

Ela bufou e viu que ele estava surpreso. Antes que ele tivesse uma chance de responder, ela voou para a porta, abriu-a e olhou para ele, esperando que ele saísse.

- Eu não pedi a sua preocupação – disse ele.

- Eu a dou sem precisar de pedido – tornou ela. – O laboratório era seu reino em Hogwarts, mas aqui é meu. E não tire isso de mim.

Snape olhou-a, voltando a expressar seu desprezo habitual, e caminhou para fora do laboratório. Ela fechou a porta e trancou-a, e encostou-se a ela lá dentro, respirando rápido. Ela acabara de gritar com Severo Snape e de expulsá-lo do lugar.

Hermione não viu o tempo passar, mas seu estômago roncou quando eram por volta de duas horas da tarde e ela olhou o relógio, estranhando que Molly não viera chamá-la para o almoço. Abriu a porta e desceu. A casa estava silenciosa.

- Ta bem; isso está começando a me assustar – murmurou ela para si mesma.

Chegou à cozinha. Não havia ninguém e nem sinal de que algum almoço fora feito. Olhou a sala, que também estava vazia. Subiu e bateu à porta do quarto dos amigos. Todos estavam vazios. Bateu à porta do diretor e depois da vice-diretora.

- Todos saíram?

- Não, srta. Granger – Snape abriu a porta logo ao lado do quarto de Lupin, o último em cuja porta ela batera. – Ainda estou aqui.

- Mas para onde eles foram? – perguntou ela, apreensiva, olhando para fora.

- Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Black e Moody foram para o Ministério para uma reunião que acredito que vá durar até amanhã pela manhã – começou ele. – Os Weasley foram acompanhar os gêmeos até o beco diagonal, e o testa rachada foi com eles.

Hermione franziu a testa.

- Mas a Molly não fez o almoço? – perguntou ela, achando estranho.

- Parece que não havia razão; todos iam sair; você, segundo ouvi dizer, não come quando se tranca no laboratório... E eu...

Ele se calou e olhou para algum ponto no nada. _E eu não tenho importância_, foi o que Hermione teve certeza que ele diria.

- Bom, eu estou com fome – disse ela. – E imagino que o senhor também.

Snape fitou-a, mas não respondeu. Ela sacudiu os ombros.

- Eu vou fazer alguma coisa – ela disse, e virou-se para descer.

- Não tem muito na geladeira – avisou ele.

- Bom... eu sou trouxa, professor – tornou ela, sem se virar. – Eu vou dar um jeito.

Ela parou no alto da escada e virou-se para ele.

- Ei... Se o senhor sabe que não tem muita coisa na geladeira é de se supor que o senhor foi procurar na geladeira?

Snape deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Parece que fui pego, srta. Granger.

Ela sorriu, e ambos acharam estranho.

- Eu virei chamá-lo quando estiver pronto.

E desceu as escadas. Ela não soube que Snape ficou olhando para lá tanto tempo depois que ela já havia saído. Ele suspirou e sacudiu negativamente a cabeça. Entrou em seu quarto e voltou para o livro que estava lendo, sem conseguir sair da mesma página. Estava lendo dez vezes a mesma coisa, mas sua cabeça estava longe. Ele suspirou e fechou o livro. Deitou-se em sua cama e fechou os olhos. Ela estava em todo lugar em sua mente.

Ele fechou os olhos com força, tentando expulsar a imagem dela lhe sorrindo ao pé da escada. Ele nunca a fizera sorrir antes. Ele só a fazia chorar. Mas ela lhe sorrira. E ela estava preocupada com ele. Claro, aquilo não era nada demais para alguém como ela, que se preocupava com todo mundo, mas para ele, justamente ele, aquilo significava muito.

Snape a evitara. Passara os últimos meses a evitando. Desde o primeiro ano ele a admirava, mas lá pelo sexto a admiração começou a se transformar em outra coisa. Ele se preocupava com ela. Ele queria que ela estivesse sempre por perto. Ele queria protegê-la. Mas então aconteceu... Numa noite fria, nas masmorras, ele a viu andando pelos corredores, fazendo sua ronda. Ela vestia uma roupa que não era o uniforme... Era uma calça leve, branca, meio transparente, e ele viu que ela usava uma calcinha fio dental cor de pele por baixo. Seus nervos começaram a trabalhar da maneira mais suja possível. E então ele viu a baby look verde musgo dela. Tinha mangas compridas, nenhum decote, mas era justa. Ele esgueirou-se nas sombras e ficou a observá-la. Nunca antes havia notado o quanto ela estava uma mulher. Não mais a menina que ele acompanhara crescer desde o primeiro ano, a menina cuja inteligência ele se divertia em desafiar. Não, ela era uma mulher. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, para reprimir esses pensamentos. Tanto lá nas masmorras quanto agora, no Largo Grimmauld, nº 12, deitando em sua cama, sentindo seu corpo responder à sua imaginação e às suas lembranças.

ESSA FIC AQUI É NC-18, M RATED AQUI NO FFNET, POR CENAS DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO E BEM DESCRITO. AS MINHAS LEITORAS NA VERDADE ME PEDEM ESSE TIPO DE CENAS, MAS HÁ SEMPRE QUEM SE OFENDE.

DEVO DIZER: SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA. É SIMPLES, NÃO MACHUCA NINGUÉM, NÃO FAZ MAL. SE QUEREM A HISTÓRIA, MAS NÃO AS CENAS DE SEXO, PULEM AS CENAS DE SEXO. NÃO EXISTE NENHUMA DIFICULDADE NISSO.

NESSA FIC VOU AVISAR SEMPRE NO COMEÇO DO CAPÍTULO QUANDO HOUVER CENAS DE SEXO, PQ DESANDEI DE VEZ E PERDI A VERGONHA NA CARA, ENTÃO AS CENAS ESTÃO BEM DETALHISTAS, ATÉ MAIS QUE EM "UMA MUDANÇA INUSITADA", Q A COISA JÁ ERA QUENTE.

EU AVISEI.

ESTOU SENDO MEIO CURTA E GROSSA PQ MINHA AMIGA LEYLA POTH RECEBEU DURAS CRÍTICAS POR "INSÔNIA OU TESÃO DA MADRUGADA", QUE É PORN.

PORRA MEU, ELA AVISOU Q ERA PORN, SÓ LEU QUEM QUIS (AAAAAAAAAHHHH, E EU QUIS!)

LER CENAS DE SEXO E DEPOIS SAIR FALANDO MAL DO AUTOR É COISA DE FALSA BEATA, E EU NÃO SUPORTO ISSO.

TO AVISANDO, ESTÁ AVISADO, E SERÁ AVISADO NO COMEÇO DE TODOS OS CAPÍTULOS QUE TIVEREM UMA CENA ASSIM. EU VIVO NUMA DEMOCRACIA, EM Q EU TENHO O DIREITO DEMOCRÁTICO DE ESCREVER E QUEM QUISER LER CENAS DE SEXO PRA FALAR MAL DEPOIS TEM O DIREITO DEMOCRÁTICO DE TER SEUS COMENTS APAGADOS. COMENTS CONTENDO PALAVRÕES E OFENSAS **SERÃO** APAGADOS.

PRA QUEM GOSTA DE CENINHAS SÓRDIDAS... EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

APROVEITEM!

ANNINHA SNAPE


	2. Silêncio

Snape sabia que não devia, que ela estava em casa, que não podia, mas lentamente sua mão desceu para se tocar por sobre a calça

Snape sabia que não devia, que ela estava em casa, que não podia, mas lentamente sua mão desceu para se tocar por sobre a calça. Queria que fosse ela fazendo isso. Soltou um suspiro de frustração e sentou-se. Estava se sentindo ridículo. Ele sabia que poderia seduzir a menina, mas não queria fazer isso. Queria que ela gostasse dele. Queria que ela o amasse. Mas ela não considerava nenhuma possibilidade além da de ajudar seu ex-professor, que transformara sua vida num inferno por tantos anos.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados com uma batida fraca na porta.

- Professor?

- Srta. Granger?

- O almoço está pronto.

Ele abriu a porta e viu-a parada ali. Ela o olhava de baixo, apreensiva; ele sabia que ela tinha medo dele. Sabia que ela temia importuná-lo demais. Sabia que ela o respeitava e que ela estava mesmo preocupada com ele.

- Imagino que eu deva agradecer pela atenção – disse ele.

- Não, não deve. Mas se quiser, qualquer agradecimento será bem vindo.

Eles desceram juntos para a cozinha, num silêncio desajeitado. Ele viu um cálice e um copo de suco no lugar destinado a ele. Olhou para ela com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sua poção, para o senhor beber antes de comer – disse ela. – É melhor beber com o estômago vazio, certo?

Snape assentiu em silêncio e caminhou para a mesa. Pegou o cálice e cheirou-o. Ela fez uma cara de incerteza. Era muito mais difícil fazer uma poção para um mestre de Poções. Mas ela pareceu aliviada quando o viu beber tudo de um gole só.

Eles comeram em silêncio. Ela, por um momento, quis que ele elogiasse a comida dela. Ela, na verdade, estava desesperada para que ele a elogiasse de algum jeito; ele fora o único professor que nunca fizera isso. Mas ele não disse nada. A expressão dele estava cuidadosamente fechada numa carranca sem emoção. Ou com o típico olhar de desprezo e raiva misturados. E ela soube, sem ele dizer nada, que ele odiava viver. Ela fixou seu prato. Ela gostava dele. Não era um mau professor, se tirasse as injustiças, e ele era um membro da Ordem inteiramente dedicado à causa da guerra.

- Professor... eu posso perguntar... como Voldemort – ela o viu tremer um pouco – como Você-Sabe-Quem... como ele soube que o senhor...?

Snape olhou para ela fixamente. Ele jamais diria a ela.

_Havia um terrível silêncio naquela sala quando ele apareceu ajoelhado diante de Voldemort, terrivelmente curvado. Suas roupas de comensal estavam impregnadas com sangue inocente, e ele sabia que logo mais espectros estariam rondando sua cabeça. Não porque ele matara, porque ele não fizera isso, mas ele os observara sendo torturados e não pôde ajudá-los. Bruxos nascidos trouxas... pessoas cujo único pecado era algo que não estava em poder deles mudar._

_Voldemort olhava-o com ódio._

_- Severo, seu traidor... – começou ele. – Lúcio me disse que você não matou nenhum daqueles sangues-ruins hoje. Que houve com você? Está traindo nossa causa?_

_- Jamais, milorde – disse Snape com uma voz sóbria._

_- Então por que você não se manifestou hoje?_

_- Fui um pouco egoísta, milorde – disse Snape, submisso. – Eu sempre proporciono os melhores espetáculos para meus colegas, mas nunca posso assisti-los. Eu apenas quis observar o movimento de hoje._

_Voldemort pareceu satisfeito com aquela resposta._

_- Bom, se é assim... Tenho um trabalho especial para você..._

_Snape ousou olhar para cima, demonstrando interesse em ouvir._

_- Já que você está dentro da Ordem... Preciso de algo._

_- Estou ouvindo, milorde._

_- Lá temos um grande símbolo contra nossa causa... – começou Voldemort, e Snape engoliu em seco. – Aquela sangue-ruim, amiga do Potter... Eu a quero. Quero que a traga para mim._

_Snape desviou o olhar. E Voldemort soube._

_- Por que hesita, Severo?_

_- É... complicado, milorde. Ela é a única que não sai da Ordem nunca. Dumbledore a mantém lá o tempo todo. Ela faz pesquisas, análises, ela cuida das poções, ela treina feitiços com os amigos. Será bastante complicado..._

_- Mas isso nunca foi problema para você._

_- De fato, milorde, mas esse caso é mais difícil. Se a Granger simplesmente sumir as suspeitas irão recair sobre mim. Não sei se o senhor sabe, mas só tenho a confiança cega de Dumbledore. Os outros têm a plena convicção de que estou ao seu lado._

_- Bom, Dumbledore é o único tolo, então. Mas eu quero a sangue-ruim. Quero que você a traga para cá. Dê um jeito nela antes._

_Snape teria disfarçado tudo; se Voldemort tivesse pedido Dumbledore, ele saberia encenar. Mas era Hermione. Ele olhou para o chão._

_- Como quiser, milorde._

_Voldemort não respondeu. Ele olhava para Snape fixamente. O silêncio pesou._

_- Desde quando, Severo?_

_Snape não ergueu o olhar._

_- Perdão, milorde?_

_- Desde quando você caiu de amores pela sangue-ruim?_

_Snape viu o perigo. Forçou-se a olhar para cima com um ar de deboche._

_- Milorde? Isso jamais poderia ser verdade..._

_- Você não se importa quando eu falo que seria bom trazer o Potter logo. Você até parece gostar da idéia. Mesmo se eu falo em matar aquele velho idiota... Mas você realmente hesitou quando falei da sangue-ruim._

_- Eu apenas imaginei as complicações que tirá-la de lá me trariam junto à Ordem, milorde – e Snape soube que estava com medo._

_Voldemort tirou a varinha e apontou-a para Snape._

_- Você vai ficar sozinho com ela na maldita casa, vai violentá-la e vai me trazê-la aqui, ainda viva, Severo._

_Snape olhou para cima e Voldemort pôde ver um brilho de desafio no olhar dele. Snape apenas disse:_

_- Sem chance._

_Voldemort lançou-lhe um feitiço, mas Snape defendeu-o – já tinha sua varinha em mãos._

_Ia aparatar, mas os efeitos de uma maldição Cruciatus o atingiram. Ele quase estrunchou, mas apareceu na casa. Seu corpo tremia. Derrubou a jarra de água. Estava apavorado. Precisava contar a Dumbledore. Tudo errado._

- Professor? – a voz de Hermione o despertou e ele olhou para ela. – O senhor está bem?

- Estaria ótimo se não fosse a sua intromissão em assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito, srta. Granger – disse ele, ferino.

Ele viu os olhos dela lacrimejarem e se condenou por isso. Por que ela estava preocupada com ele? Por que tinha de estar tão perto dele? Era tão torturante vê-la ali e não poder tocá-la, beijá-la, se afundar dentro dela, ouvindo-a gemer seu nome.

Ele sacudiu negativamente a cabeça e foi para seu quarto. Conseguira afastá-la de si outra vez.

Hermione ficou na cozinha olhando para seu prato. Ela tinha pena dele. Ela achava isso horrível, mas não podia evitar. Por que ele tinha essa mania estúpida de afastar todos de si? Ela via nele um homem que já vira os maiores terrores que a vida poderia mostrar, e ele não gostava de se misturar aos outros. Ela queria sair. Ela queria respirar. Não agüentava mais ficar trancafiada naquela casa. Parecia haver pressão em todos os lados.

Ela fez um feitiço para a louça se lavar sozinha e correu escadas acima para seu quarto. Colocou sua calça branca esvoaçante e sua baby look verde musgo de mangas compridas. Ela adorava aquela combinação. Não estava muito frio, por isso não viu necessidade de pôr um casaco. Desceu as escadas e ia bem para a porta, mas sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço.

Snape puxou-a e a segurou pelos dois braços, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Ela não vira que ele estava na sala.

- Professor?

- O que, em nome de Merlin, você acha que está fazendo? – perguntou ele, com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

- Eu... eu... eu queria sair um pouco... Eu não ia muito longe – murmurou ela, tentando se soltar. As mãos dele a apertavam com força.

- Sua menininha estúpida! – esbravejou ele, os olhos saltando das órbitas. Ele arrastou-a pela sala e a empurrou sem nenhuma gentileza, fazendo-a se sentar no sofá. Hermione o olhava assustada. – Você não pode sair!

Hermione estava mesmo com medo da agressividade dele, mas percebeu que ele estava falando sério.

- Por que não? – resmungou ela, chorosa. Ela olhou para a lareira. – Eu não saio daqui desde que pisei aqui, depois da formatura. Eu estou presa igual a um bichinho de estimação... Estou me sentindo claustrofóbica.

- O Lorde das Trevas quer você, srta. Granger – sibilou Snape no tom mais cruel que pôde produzir. Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Mas... mas não é assim com todos da Ordem? Se fosse assim, deveriam estar todos trancados aqui.

Snape fez que não com a cabeça.

- Srta. Granger, você é uma nascida trouxa. Só que você, dentre todos os nascidos trouxas, é a que ele mais odeia – disse Snape, num tom suave e perigoso.

- Por quê? – perguntou ela. – Eu sou amiga do Harry, mas...

- Não, não é isso, menina – disse ele, impaciente. – Você contraria todas as teorias de superioridade de sangue puro que ele tem.

Silêncio; Hermione o olhava com os olhos arregalados.

- Você não percebe, srta. Granger? Ele diz que os sangues puros são mais inteligentes, mais poderosos, mas você contraria toda e qualquer expectativa. Você é tudo o que ele presume que os sangues puros deveriam ser.

Ele viu os lábios dela se curvarem num sorrisinho tímido.

- Não é a hora certa para achar algo engraçado, Granger.

- Foi a primeira vez que o senhor me elogiou... mesmo que indiretamente – sussurrou ela. Apesar da situação, sentiu-se realizada.

Snape não respondeu àquilo.

- Prometa que não vai sair – disse ele, sério.

Ela sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

- Se eu continuar presa aqui eu vou entrar em paranóia. Estou ficando louca. O senhor viu como eu agi com meus amigos hoje de manhã? Eu não sou assim. Não sou agressiva, não costumo falar palavras feias, como a que eu falei para o senhor hoje de manhã.

- Estar preso ás vezes é questão de ponto de vista – disse ele, amargo, e Hermione notou que ele estava falando de si mesmo.

- Professor... O senhor está tão amargo... – murmurou ela, olhando-o com uma condescendência que ele achou insuportável.

- Eu não preciso da sua piedade, Granger.

- A minha piedade é a melhor coisa que o senhor tem no momento – sussurrou ela, entre dentes.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha para ela.

- Não use esse tom comigo, menina.

- Eu uso sim, professor – tornou ela. – Não estamos em Hogwarts. Estamos presos nessa casa insuportável por causa de uma guerra imbecil. E o senhor continua me olhando como se eu fosse uma lesma ou alguma coisa bem nojenta, com essa cara de desgosto. Se o senhor não estivesse nem um pouco preocupado comigo teria me deixado sair.

Snape bufou.

- Eu apenas não queria que as pessoas daqui também achassem que eu sou um traidor, como parece ser a tendência geral.

- Elas não teriam como acusar o senhor... Era só dizer que ficou trancado no quarto e não me viu sair – disse ele.

Snape sacudiu negativamente a cabeça. Hermione esperou ele dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não disse. E de repente as coisas estavam claras na mente dela. Tudo se encaixava.

- Professor, era o senhor que devia me levar para lá? Para Voldemort?

Snape ergueu o olhar para ela e ela soube que sim. O olhar dele normalmente não dizia nada, mas disse dessa vez.

- E foi por isso que descobriram a sua reação? O senhor não me levou e foi punido por isso? – perguntou ela.

Ele fez que não a cabeça.

- Eu recebi a ordem de levá-la para lá ontem.

- Mas então... o senhor não poderia ter fingido que aceitava a ordem e depois ter inventado alguma desculpa para não cumpri-la? Por que o senhor se revelou ontem mesmo?

A menina era mais inteligente do que ele esperava. Geralmente, ele conhecia a inteligência dela nas aulas, no aprendizado, mas nunca imaginara que o poder da inteligência dela também abrangia o poder de dedução.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa... Não consegui disfarçar que não conseguiria cumprir a tarefa. Pelo menos, não encenei muito bem. Ele deve ter me visto hesitar.

- Mas por que o senhor hesitou? A ordem não parece tão ruim... – ela olhou-o e arregalou os olhos em súbita compreensão. Snape estava começando a achar perigoso continuar a conversa. – O que mais ele mandou o senhor fazer comigo?

- Srta. Granger?

- Essa não foi a única ordem dele, foi?

- Não, srta. Granger – respondeu ele, num barítono controlado, segurando a ponte do nariz entre os dedos. – Não foi.

- O que mais ele mandou?

- Tenha criatividade, srta. Granger – respondeu ele. – O que um bastardo como o Lorde das Trevas mandaria um comensal bastardo fazer a uma menininha indefesa?

Hermione estava chocada, mas não tanto pela ordem de Voldemort. Aquilo combinava com ele. Era mais pela reação de Snape que ela estava tão espantada. Ele já devia ter feito aquilo antes; pelo menos fingir que estava tudo bem ele deveria ter conseguido.

- Professor... – ela chamou, apreensiva.

- Não se preocupe, Granger, está fora de cogitação.

- Não estou preocupada com isso. É só que eu não entendo... Por que isso causou um problema para o senhor fingir que estava tudo bem com a ordem? O senhor já... já deve ter feito... coisas...

- Sim, Granger, já fiz coisas que a sua cabecinha tola e inocente jamais poderiam imaginar. É que a idéia de ser um monstro também diante de pessoas que me conhecem... e para quem já fui um monstro de muitas formas... isso me incomodou. Eu morreria antes de ferir algum de vocês... – ele pareceu considerar a questão e acabou concedendo: – Bem, talvez eu torturasse o Potter, mas não mais que isso.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho triste.

- O senhor nunca foi um monstro – sussurrou ela. – O senhor era um pé no saco, mas não era um monstro. Nunca foi.

- Não seja ridícula, Granger – esbravejou ele. – E você, dentre todas as pessoas está me defendendo de mim mesmo. Eu sei bem o que eu sou. Muita gente me lembra disso constantemente.

Hermione olhava-o. Não era pena o que sentia, era compaixão. Ela achava que ele não merecia se sentir assim.

- Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo, professor Snape. Talvez tenha algum modo... Voldemort acreditaria em você... se você fingisse uma cena e depois parecesse que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Srta. Granger? – ele não escondeu o choque.

- Bom... – ela corou, mas se forçou a ir adiante. – Precisamos do senhor espionando. E eu não quero que o senhor fique preso aqui, como eu estou. Então eu pensei. A gente poderia ensaiar alguma coisa, claro que com a aceitação do professor Dumbledore...

- Ensaiar alguma coisa? – ele repetiu, incrédulo. – Srta. Granger, você faz idéia do que está propondo? Do que está propondo _a mim_?

- Bom, eu achei que... Pense... eu estaria no laboratório... sozinha. A casa estaria vazia. Você entraria no escritório... Com jeito de comensal da morte...

- Você sairia correndo assim que me visse – disse ele.

- Então – ela continuou, ignorando a interrupção dele – eu olharia para o senhor com cara de aluninha indefesa e perguntaria alguma coisa bem imbecil.

- Tipo?

- O senhor veio aqui avaliar a qualidade das minhas poções?

Snape deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca e comentou:

- No melhor estereótipo de Hermione Granger.

Ela sorriu.

- Bom, aí o senhor se aproximaria sem falar nada e... – ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Era muito constrangedor pensar nisso. Era esquisito.

- Você certamente não está pensando no que eu acho que está – disse Snape, cruzando os braços, com um ar de escárnio.

- Bom, o senhor não precisa fazer nada de verdade – ela se apressou a dizer. – Tem que parecer que o senhor ia fazer alguma coisa, mas o Dumbledore chega e vem me chamar.

- E ele me veria tentar algo com você de algum modo? – perguntou Snape, e, pela primeira vez, parecia não estar debochando. Hermione ficou feliz que ele estivesse considerando o plano dela. – Ele provavelmente arruinaria todas as minhas possibilidades de um dia ter filhos se ele visse algo assim de verdade.

Hermione realmente soltou uma gargalhada, tentando imaginar um Dumbledore agressivo. E a triste situação de Snape. Snape mirou-a um momento, com a boca aberta, sem reação. Mas logo se recompôs e disse:

- Responda logo.

- Bom, eu acho que você poderia fingir que estava cozinhando a poção que eu estaria cozinhando no laboratório. Você teria me deixado petrificada em baixo da bancada e ele acharia normal. Ele perguntaria se você sabia onde eu estava e você diria que não, mas que era bem provável que estivesse trancafiada na biblioteca... – Snape parecia estar ouvindo, e ela continuou – E, quando ele saísse, você me apoiaria na bancada e fingiria estar me obliviando. Que acha?

Ele assentiu.

- Parece viável – disse ele. – Só tenho de pensar... em como consertar algo que eu disse para ele antes de voltar para cá.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- O que o senhor disse?

- Bom, o Lorde das Trevas realmente disse de uma vez só a ordem inteira e, como ele já sabia que eu estava ao lado da Ordem, de certa forma, eu apenas respondi um "sem chance".

Hermione sorriu, tentando imaginar a cena.

- Ele deve ter parido – murmurou ela.

- Chegou bem perto – consentiu Snape.

Ela calou-se com uma expressão pensativa. Snape ficou contemplando-a em silêncio, observando-a morder o lábio inferior, tentando achar uma solução para aquele problema. Ela murmurou:

- Se o senhor puder parecer convincente o bastante...

- Sim?

- Bom, o senhor pode dizer que aquilo foi só algo para mostrar ao Dumbledore da sua fidelidade, porque ele estaria desconfiando de você... então você fingiu ser completo desertor... e o senhor pode falar da vantagem de não ter de arruinar nenhum plano dele com a desculpa de trazer uma informação útil para a Ordem, já que estará espionando só para um lado, o lado de Voldemort, presumivelmente.

Snape fitou-a um instante. Ela parecia ansiosa. Por fim, ele assentiu.

- Parece interessante. Vou trabalhar na cena. Daremos a idéia ao professor Dumbledore hoje mesmo, mas você pode dizer a ele que a idéia foi sua e você não vai fazer nada obrigada... Eu gosto da idéia do meu corpo inteiro.

Ela soltou outra gargalhada. Snape estava adorando faze-la rir.

- Se o senhor quiser, eu o procuro sem a sua presença.

- Não, não, ele deve ver que eu estou de acordo com essa maluquice. Só tem um problema...

- Outro?

- Você não vai conseguir fingir que está com medo de mim. Se você propôs esse plano é porque você, como Dumbledore, confia em mim. Você não vai fingir medo.

Ela fez um careta.

- Não tinha pensado nisso. Nunca fui uma grande atriz.

- Pois é.

- O que o senhor sugere?

- Que eu faça você ter medo de mim de verdade. Vou fazer tudo parecer tão real que você vai ter medo de verdade.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?

- Use roupas de baixo bonitas.

Ela abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la. Snape estava tentando dissuadi-la da idéia. Era brilhante, mas ele não sabia como agiria em relação a ela depois de tal intimidade. Mas ele a viu engolir em seco e assentir.

- Sim, senhor.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Como você é nobre, Granger. Chega a causar admiração – ele falara num tom irônico, mas ela sentiu que ele falara sério.

- Hum... nós deveríamos... combinar o detalhes.

- Os detalhes? Não, não, isso é inspiração do momento.

Hermione corou até a raiz dos cabelos e murmurou:

- Não _esses_ detalhes. Eu não posso saber de tudo se o senhor pretende me assustar de verdade. Mas os lugares da ação, como senhor vai entrar, a poção que eu vou estar fazendo na hora. São detalhes, mas é isso que vai dar realidade à cena.

Snape assentiu.

- Raciocínio lógico. Vamos subir, então.

E eles subiram em silêncio. Hermione ficou feliz em poder ajudar. Mesmo que a ajuda fosse meio... desconfortável, mas era uma ajuda. E Snape, pelo pouco que ela sabia dele, odiaria se sentir inútil como ela estava se sentindo.

Passaram a tarde inteira definindo falas, ensaiando a primeira cena, antes de ele começar a bancar o comensal. E, depois, ensaiaram a cena do Obliviate. E, para os dois, a tarde fora agradável e até recebera alguns sorrisos de ambos e duas ou três gargalhadas dela.

Quando a noite chegou e, com ela, todos os membros da Ordem – até o grupo que tivera a reunião no Ministério e que era esperado para a manhã seguinte –, encontraram Hermione lendo no sofá e Snape lendo no outro. Era estranho que não estivesse cada um trancado em seu quarto. Para espanto dos primeiros que entraram, Hermione levantou a cabeça e perguntou algo sobre uma poção que estava lendo para Snape, e ele respondeu tranquilamente, sem sinal de ser o mesmo Snape de sempre.

- Ah, professor Dumbledore – disse ele, ignorando os outros, levantando-se. – Tenho de falar com o senhor. A srta. Granger teve uma idéia meio... – ele olhou para ela – esquisita, mas pode funcionar. Quer nos ouvir num lugar reservado?

- Claro – disse um Dumbledore levemente surpreso.

- Hermione, como você fez o professor Snape ouvir você? – perguntou Fred, abismado. – Pegou ele com um Pretrificus de surpresa?

- Não, ela foi fazer o almoço para ela e me deixou comer também – disse ele friamente.

Dumbledore sorriu e os três subiram para o laboratório, onde Hermione contou o plano inteiro, com algumas pontuações de Snape. Por fim, o diretor parecia pensativo, em silêncio.

- Que achou, professor? – perguntou Hermione.

- É sensacional... Você pensou em tudo... – disse ele. – Mas... você tem certeza? Mesmo que seja fingimento... Até eu tenho medo do Severo quando ele resolve bancar o comensal da morte.

- Professor, se esta é a minha maneira de ajudar, eu ajudarei. Além do mais, tem sempre o alívio de ser fingimento – ela ofereceu um sorrisinho tímido.

- Bom... – Dumbledore suspirou. – Isso resolve o meu maior impasse... e me traz de volta as preocupações com você, Severo.

- Eu tenho um papel a cumprir, e é bom que a srta. Granger se disponha a ajudar com ele.

- Quando faremos? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Creio que pode ser amanhã à tarde – disse Snape. – Vocês todos vão sair de manhã, não é? Apenas dê a eles muito o que fazer fora, para que não voltem até à noite; o senhor fica, ou volta cedo.

- Certo. Até amanhã, então.

Hermione sorriu e corou, olhando para baixo. Era constrangedor, mas era o certo a fazer.

UH UH!

SE ALGUÉM TEM ALGO CONTRA CENAS CALIENTES SEM O CONSENTIMENTO DE UMA DAS PARTES, ESPECIALMENTE A FEMININA, NÃO LEIAM O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.


	3. Uma Cena Quase Real

SE ALGUÉM LEU O CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, VAI SABER QUE ESTE AQUI APRESENTA CENAS MAIS QUENTES, NÃO EXATAMENTE CONSETIDAS. APESAR DE SER UMA ENCENAÇÃO ENTRE ELES, AINDA ASSIM PODE NÃO SER AGRADÁVEL PARA ALGUMAS PESSOAS...

ANNINHA SNAPE

Hermione mal dormiu de noite. Estava um pouco ansiosa. Não sabia o que ele ia fazer, mas seu coração acelerava só de pensar. Ele devia ser mesmo terrível como comensal, para ser um dos preferidos de Voldemort. Ela estava com um pouco de medo.

Na manhã seguinte, quando o viu no café da manhã, corou e permaneceu a refeição inteira com a cabeça baixa. Dumbledore avisou tudo o que eles teriam de fazer durante o dia e que queria tudo pronto até a noite, sem falta. Todos esvaziaram a casa logo de manhã e os três remanescentes subiram para o laboratório para montar o cenário, começar a poção, distribuir ingredientes, deixar alguns metade preparados metade prontos para o uso; a habitual bagunça de uma bancada de poções em andamento.

Depois, Hermione foi tomar um banho e se trocar para a cena. Snape foi se vestir com as vestes de comensal, para dar a idéia de que iria fazer o que devia e arrastá-la de lá imediatamente.

Dumbledore disse que Snape deveria andar por toda a casa e se certificar de que não havia mais ninguém lá, e ele o fez. Ia começar...

Hermione sentia o coração acelerado, mas tratou de controlar isso. Deu continuidade à sua poção com uma expressão de concentração. Bateram à porta. Seu coração acelerou, mas ela disse num tom entediado:

- Entre.

A porta se abriu lentamente. E se fechou em silêncio. Ela não ergueu o olhar até que ouviu a tranca.

- Professor? – perguntou ela, parecendo estranhar. – O senhor veio me avaliar? Mas o que são essas roupas...?

- Vim avaliar sim, srta. Granger – sussurrou ele, num tom de que ela não gostou nem um pouco. – As minhas roupas são para a visita que farei daqui a pouco ao Lorde das Trevas.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Mas... mas o senhor... o senhor não havia sido descoberto? – perguntou ela, gaguejando. Mesmo no meio da encenação, ela via os olhos dele brilhando de um jeito estranho.

- Pois é... Veja que situação embaraçosa – disse ele. E deu um passo para frente, lembrando vagamente um felino prestes a atacar sua presa. Os olhos dele queimavam, mas ela viu que não era ódio ali.

- Professor... o que o senhor quer? É... é alguma poção? – perguntou ela, bambeando um pouco.

- Uma poção? – ele repetiu, os olhos fixos nela, uma voz rouca que ela sabia ser característica de um homem sexualmente excitado. – Não, srta. Granger.

E mais um passo. E mais outro. Ele olhou para o caldeirão.

- Veritasserum? – ele perguntou, dando a volta na bancada. – Achei que tinha deixado um estoque razoável... srta. Granger.

- Os aurores... eles a tem usado muito – disse ela, gaguejando um pouco. Ele havia parado atrás dela e estava roçando o nariz e os lábios no pescoço dela. Ela se retorceu para o lado tentando escapar.

- Hum... baunilha – sussurrou ele. – Seu cabelo tem um cheiro bastante agradável.

- Professor... – murmurou ela, chorosa, tentando se afastar. – O que o senhor está fazendo?

- Algo que tenho desejado há muito fazer, srta. Granger – sussurrou ele, e passou a língua pela orelha dela.

Hermione se levantou e escapou pelo lado, mas ele a segurou pelo braço e a puxou para si com determinação. Hermione arregalou os olhos quando sentiu o volume entre as pernas dele que pressionava seu abdômen. Tentou se soltar.

- Me solta – murmurou ela. Era fingimento, mas aquela coisa enorme não parecia ser irreal. Ela se debateu. Ele deu um sorrisinho demoníaco no canto dos lábios, e virou-a de costas para si, segurando-a pela cintura na frente, forçando as nádegas dela contra seus quadris.

- Grite – mandou ele, sibilando, enquanto seus lábios roçavam a pele do pescoço dela. – Isso me excita muito, Granger...

Ela se debateu. Ele a empurrou com violência contra a bancada, ainda de costas para ele, e usou seu corpo para imprensá-la ali.

- Ah! – ela gritou, pois doera mesmo o baque contra a mesa.

- Isso! – disse ele, urrando mais que falando.

As duas mãos dele subiram para acariciar os seios dela por cima da blusa. Ela se mexia.

- Por que você está fazendo isso, professor? – perguntou ela, num tom choroso.

- Porque você é muito gostosa, Granger, e várias vezes eu passo a noite me tocando imaginando essa cena – sussurrou ele, no ouvido dela.

Ela fez cara de nojo e tentou se livrar da desagradável posição. Os quadris dele a prenderam com mais força contra a bancada e ela chorou. A quina da bancada a estava machucando na altura dos ossos púbicos.

- Está me machucando, professor...

- Ah... mas isso não é nada ainda, Granger – murmurou ele, com a voz ainda mais rouca. E apertou os seios dela com mais força, massageando-os. Rasgou a blusinha dela e passou a mão por dentro do sutiã dela, sem tirá-lo, no entanto.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, achando que aquilo já era demais. Tentou se debater, fazê-lo soltá-la.

- Lute com mais empenho, Granger; eu tenho a eternidade para esperar aqui – murmurou ele, e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela, começou a beijar o pescoço dela, o lado do pescoço, entre este e os ombros. Mordeu aquela região, mas não com muita força. Ela soltou um gritinho abafado.

- Mas grite de verdade, menina! – exclamou ele, irritado, apertando os seios dela ainda mais.

Ela estava mesmo chorando e se debatia. Snape desceu uma das mãos para o cós da calça dela. Aquilo era ultrapassar muito os limites. Ela segurou as mãos dele, e ele insistiu. Ela usou toda a sua força e o empurrou como pôde. Tentou correr para a porta, mas ele a imprensou numa parede antes. Ela sentia a ereção dele pulsando contra seu baixo ventre. Os olhos dele queimavam sobre ela.

Ele puxou o cabelo dela para fazê-la olhar para cima. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e uma expressão assustada de verdade. Snape deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Assim está melhorando... Você pode tentar se soltar e gritar agora – sibilou ele, olhando-a nos olhos com um desejo visível.

Ela se remexeu.

- Por favor... pare... Me solte, o senhor está me machucando...

- Machucando? – ele soltou um risada seca, sem emoção. – Você vai saber quando eu começar a machucá-la, Granger. Por enquanto, só estou aumentando o meu apetite.

E puxou mais os cabelos dela, unindo os lábios aos dela. Hermione arregalou os olhos para ver os dele fechados. Ela não ia aceitar aquilo. Não ia abrir a boca, não mesmo. O que os meninos diriam se soubessem que ela havia beijado o professor Snape? De jeito nenhum.

Ele descolou os lábios dos dela.

- Abra já a sua boca – disse ele.

- Não – disse ela, e se debateu com mais força.

Snape virou-lhe um tapa com as costas da mão. Não doeu tanto, mas ela chorou mais. Era real? Não era uma encenação? Um tapa não parecia a combinação certa.

Ele tornou a beijá-la; ela achou por bem responder. Ele a imprensou mais na parede quando sua língua encontrou a dela. O beijo dele era voraz, e ela não se lembrava de já ter se sentido daquele jeito antes. Os lábios dele desceram pelo pescoço dela e foram para o colo. Ela arregalou os olhos. Ele ia fazer o que ela achava que ele ia? A língua dele passou pela curva de seus seios, mas ele não desceu mais. As mãos dele acariciavam a curva da cintura dela com força e ele afastou o rosto da pele dela para olhá-la nos olhos.

As pupilas dilatadas, olhos tão negros como a noite estavam cravados nela.

- Você é bem gostosa... – sussurrou ele, forçando os quadris contra ela novamente. – Olha só o que você faz comigo!

Ele segurou uma das mãos dela e a fez acariciar seu membro; ela soltou um gritinho agudo e tentou soltar sua mão da dele, mas a dele era mais forte e guiava os movimentos de sua pequena mão. Ele fechou os olhos, deixando a cabeça para trás. Hermione via o pomo de adão dele subir e descer conforme ele engolia em seco. Ele soltou um gemido abafado, quando a fez acariciá-lo com mais vigor.

Os olhos dele se abriram e ele a imprensou na parede ainda mais forte, separando as pernas dela com uma das suas, forçando sua coxa contra a intimidade dela. Ela deu um saltinho para trás. Tentou empurrá-lo. Bateu no peito dele. Ele sorria aquele mesmo sorriso diabólico.

- Me solte... Pelo amor de Deus, me solte! – sim, ela implorou.

Uma mão dele desceu para tocá-la, mas sobre a calça.

- Uh... toda molhada, sua vagabunda – sussurrou ele. – Já dá para sentir pela calça.

Os dedos dele pressionavam seu clitóris com força; ela estava incomodada. Era o Snape! Ela gritou. Sim, ela gritou, se debateu mais forte, chorou. Snape sorria o mesmo sorriso cruel.

- Já está na hora de arregaçar você, então – sussurrou ele. – Sabe o que eu vou fazer com você, Granger? Eu vou rasgar as suas roupas e vou meter em você com tanta força que você vai desmaiar de dor na primeira estocada. Você tem de gritar bastante antes de desmaiar, combinado? Os gritos sempre bombeiam mais sangue para o meu pau... é delicioso.

Hermione se debateu, gritou, implorou para que ele a largasse.

- O que eu te fiz?

- Você nasceu, sua sangue-ruim imunda – volveu ele, com um olhar de desprezo, mas ainda faiscando de desejo.

E logo ouviram a voz de Dumbledore, ao longe.

- Srta. Granger!

Snape revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Só pra não deixar eu foder você!

Ela arregalou os olhos quando ele puxou a varinha e a apontou para ela. Ela estava petrificada. _Graças a Deus acabou_, ela pensou, aliviada.

Snape a pôs embaixo da bancada, como eles haviam combinado, e transfigurou suas roupas de comensal para as suas normais. Fez um gesto para a porta se destrancar e preparou a poção de onde ela parara.

Bateram à porta.

- Estou ocupado!

Dumbledore a abriu.

- Ah, Severo, meu filho! – exclamou o diretor com seu olhar bondoso. – Onde está a srta. Granger?

- Não sei – disse ele. – Ela saiu daqui dizendo que precisava ver qualquer coisa na biblioteca. É algo urgente?

- Não, não muito. É que precisamos de mais Veritasserum.

- Ah, é exatamente esta que estou fazendo. Eu vi uma lista de poções urgentes que a srta. Granger preparou. Vocês terão a poção em um mês.

- Bom, eu vou procurá-la. Achei algo que ela pode fazer fora da Ordem, sem dar na vista.

- Mesmo, professor?

- É, mas falamos disso depois. Quero falar com ela primeiro.

- Certo.

E ele saiu. Snape bufou e olhou para uma Hermione assustada embaixo da bancada. Apontou a varinha para os fiapos da blusinha dela e a consertou e a fez voltar ao corpo de Hermione. Depois, apontou a varinha para ela e nada disse. Em seguida, ela estava acordando. Ele olhou-a com desprezo.

- O que você está fazendo aí, Granger?

- Não sei...

- Bom, a sua poção anterior estava um desastre – disse ele. – Se você fez alguma bobagem, como parece, deve ter desmaiado. Poderia estar morta, sua menininha imbecil.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Os dois se olharam. Ele se abaixou perto dela e ajudou-a a se levantar.

- Você está bem, Granger? – perguntou ele.

Dumbledore entrou no laboratório.

- Estou – murmurou ela. Só o tapa... ainda dói.

- Um tapa? – perguntou Dumbledore, severo, virando-se para Snape.

- Ela não abriu a boca – resmungou Snape. – É algo que eu faria se fosse desacatado dessa forma. – Ele passou a mão no rosto dela levemente, e a ela pareceu estranho que ele lhe fizesse um carinho. – Me perdoe, Granger.

- Tudo bem – murmurou ela, se afastando. Estava envergonhada. – É só que... Você estava certo. Eu senti medo de verdade.

Snape assentiu.

- É, os seus gritos estavam bem reais – disse ele. – Obrigado. Isso vai ajudar.

Dumbledore assentiu.

- Quando você vai, Severo? – perguntou ele.

- Hoje à noite mesmo. Eu mandei um recado para ele por escrito, dando uma idéia vaga do que havia acontecido. Só para ele não me matar assim que me vir.

- Boa idéia – disse Dumbledore. – Bom... eu tenho coisas a fazer no Beco Diagonal. Se não nos virmos, boa sorte, Severo.

Snape assentiu; Dumbledore deixou-os. Snape olhou para Hermione e viu que ela estava corada, olhando para o outro lado. Ele se aproximou e a primeira coisa que ela fez foi se afastar.

- Calma – disse ele. – Sou eu, seu ex-professor.

Ela deu um sorrisinho.

- Me desculpe, senhor... Eu... Eu...

- Está com medo – disse ele. – Eu imaginava que isso aconteceria.

- As mãos nos meus seios não estavam na combinação – resmungou ela.

Snape deu uma risadinha seca, meio de veludo. Ela nunca o vira rir.

- Eu disse que deveria surpreendê-la.

- E... me tocar... não foi muito gentil.

- Gentileza não é que se espera de um maldito estuprador – tornou ele. – Ainda achei que demorei demais para fazer isso.

- Eu achei muito convincente.

- O que é bom por um lado e péssimo por outro – disse ele. E suspirou. – Sinto muito, Granger. Eu... eu não queria... e desculpe pelo palavreado.

- Isso também foi convincente. Principalmente a parte de "sangue-ruim imunda" – ela disse, um pouco magoada.

- De tudo o que eu falei, é a única coisa que eu tenho certeza absoluta que jamais diria – disse ele. – Bom, a parte dos gritos também não é meu estilo; não sou sádico.

Ela considerou se ia mesmo perguntar aquilo para ele, mas acabou decidindo pelo sim.

- O senhor... o senhor já fez isso?

- O que? – perguntou ele. – Violentar uma mulher? Não. Eu costumava ensaiar alguma coisa na frente dos outros e depois arrastá-las para o meu quarto sob a desculpa de guardar os gritos só para mim. Eu as matava rápido e sem dor. É tão ruim quanto, mas nunca... nunca me senti bem com o nojo e com o ódio que demonstravam.

Hermione fitou-o com pesar.

- Eu sinto muito – ela considerou mais uma pergunta.

- Pode falar, Granger.

- Você estava excitado – murmurou ela.

Ele olhou-a em silêncio durante uns momentos, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto. Por fim, deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca, dos mais cínicos que possuía.

- Eu realmente acho você gostosa, srta. Granger – e saiu do laboratório.

Ela arregalou os olhos e deixou o queixo cair, sem saber o que dizer, o que pensar. Ele falara sério ou estava apenas zombando dela?

QUEM GOSTA DO SEVIE COMENSAL LEVANTA A MÃO (pelo menos, sabendo que ele é bonzinho)!!

BJOKASSS


	4. Volta

BOM, ESSE CAPÍTULO TEM CENAS INSTRUTIVAS; QUEM NÃO GOSTA QUE FAÇA O FAOR DE PULAR

BOM, ESSE CAPÍTULO TEM CENAS INSTRUTIVAS; QUEM NÃO GOSTA QUE FAÇA O FAOR DE PULAR. ALIÁS, EU NEM DEVIA AVISAR ISSO, PQ CLASSIFIQUEI A FIC COMO NC-18 JUSTAMENTE PARA AVISAR QUE HAVERIA ESSE TIPO DE CENINHAS...

PARA QUEM GOSTA, APROVEITEM!

Snape se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo para ela. Ele devia ter dito algo cáustico e cruel.

Ele se sentou no sofá e suspirou. Uma hora ela acabaria sabendo. Só que não precisava ser agora. Ela correria tantos riscos... Mas ele ouviu o som dos passos dela na escada e olhou para lá.

- O senhor estava zombando de mim ou estava falando sério?

- E isso faz diferença? – questionou ele, como se não estivesse dando atenção.

- Claro que faz! – ela gaguejou, tentando explicar. – É... eu...

- Meu corpo reagiu como o de qualquer homem reagiria na presença de uma mulher, Granger. Pense assim que talvez seja menos constrangedor.

- O senhor fala como se fosse simples! – exclamou ela.

- Não é?

- Claro que não! Isso é...

- Isso não é nada, não diz nada – tornou ele, secamente. – Sexo não significa nada demais.

Ela não respondeu e ele sentiu que ela o olhava indignada.

- Não seja tão certinha e romântica, Granger – disse ele, impaciente. – Eu fiquei excitado, mas isso não significa que eu agarraria você de verdade. Porque, aliás, a senhorita, que eu me lembre, estava toda molhadinha...

Ela corou violentamente.

- Eu... meu corpo reagiu ao seu toque... Isso não significa que eu estava gostando – ela se defendeu.

- Mas isso é justamente o que eu estava querendo dizer – disse Snape calmamente. – O corpo humano tem esses inconvenientes.

Hermione suspirou.

- Eu nunca mais vou conseguir olhar para o senhor normalmente.

- Eu assumi esse risco quando aceitei esse seu plano maluco – volveu ele, friamente.

- Como o senhor consegue?

- Como consigo o que, Granger?

- Agir assim!

- Assim como, senhorita?

Ela bufou.

- Como se não se importasse com nada.

- Eu não me importo com nada.

- Mentiroso!

Ele ergueu o olhar para vê-la no alto da escada.

- Com base em que você diz isso?

- Você arrisca a sua vida todos os dias por todos e não se importa?

- Não, não me importo.

- E por que o senhor faz as coisas que faz?

- Talvez porque me dê prazer fazer esse joguinho e ver como os idiotas à minha volta desconfiam de mim.

- Talvez porque o senhor seja um bom homem a quem coisas ruins aconteceram.

- Eu fiz as minhas escolhas, Granger, e eu pago por elas! – gritou ele, irritado, levantando-se.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Ele bufou e foi para a cozinha. Ela desceu e seguiu-o até lá. Ele bebia um copo de água e tinha uma linha profunda entre as sobrancelhas.

- Professor... Eu gostaria de poder fazer algo pelo senhor – murmurou ela. – Como posso fazer o senhor ver que há pessoas que se importam? Pessoas que se preocupam?

- Não há como me fazer ver isso, Granger – disse ele, inexpressivo.

Ela o olhava com um ar de piedade que o fazia odiar a si mesmo. Ele odiava que tivessem pena dele.

- Não me olhe assim, menina! – exclamou ele, irritado. – Eu sou um assassino, um espião, eu não mereço essa compaixão asquerosa.

- Não, não – disse ela. – Juro que não é isso. Eu... depois de tudo... mesmo encontrando o senhor tão pouco... Eu o admiro, de verdade, pelo seu trabalho, por tudo o que o senhor faz... Eu acho que o senhor merece aproveitar a vida, um pouquinho, pelo menos. Sei que é difícil fazer as coisas que o senhor faz... eu imagino... Mas o senhor não tem de fazer isso sozinho. Eu sei quem não posso sair... mas se o senhor quiser gritar com alguém... se apenas precisar descontar a raiva... Eu vou estar aqui mesmo, né?

Snape olhava-a, sério. Para a surpresa dela, a voz dele saiu estranhamente gentil:

- Gritar com você, srta. Granger? Eu não poderia fazer isso.

Ela continuou olhando para ele, curiosa, e ele olhou-a. Um ar triste passou pelos olhos dele, e ele desviou o olhar para fora pela janela.

- Gritar como, se o que eu mais quero fazer é abraçá-la e beijá-la e esquecer o mundo?

Hermione arregalou os olhos, espantada. Não soube o que responder. Desviou o olhar para o chão. Ele ergueu o olhar para ela de esguelha e deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

- Sinto, eu não deveria ter dito isso. Mas você acabaria sabendo de qualquer forma.

Ela estava surpresa, mas ainda era uma curiosa incansável.

- Por isso o senhor hesitou quando o Voldie pediu para o senhor me...?

Ele assentiu em silêncio, olhando para fora.

- E então o senhor não estava zombando de mim quando disse...

- Não, eu não estava.

Um estranho silêncio se impôs.

- Desde quando...? – ela perguntou, num sussurro.

- O fim do seu sétimo ano – ele engoliu em seco. – Eu sempre a admirei, sempre senti uma necessidade de protegê-la, mas... um dia vi algo que me deu idéias infernais...

- O que? – estranhou ela.

Ele deu um sorrisinho que ela só definiria como safado, e continuou a olhar para fora.

- Aquela combinação de calça branca e blusinha verde que você estava usando ontem... uma vez você estava fazendo a ronda com ela... e estava usando uma fio dental por baixo.

Ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Mas tente não me ver como um velho safado – disse ele, depois de uma breve pausa. – Você é a única aluna com que já tive alguma fantasia e Merlin sabe que não me orgulho disso.

- A sua consciência deve estar mais tranqüila agora que eu não sou mais sua aluna – comentou ela, calmamente.

- É como se ainda fosse – disse ele. – Você, dentre todos os seus amigos, é a única que demonstra alguma forma de respeito, como "senhor" e "professor".

- Do que o senhor preferia que eu te chamasse? – perguntou ela.

- Nada. Assim está bom.

Ficaram em silêncio. Em determinado momento, ele olhou para ela e estudou-a. Ela olhou para ele, em silêncio, e deixou-se estudar. Ele, sem pensar, deu dois passos para frente. Ela não recuou. Ele pôs uma mão em baixo do queixo dela e ergueu o rosto dela contra a luz.

- Pelo menos você não parece estar com nojo das confissões asquerosas que eu acabei de fazer.

- Não são asquerosas – disse ela. – O senhor tem mais caráter do que pensa que tem.

Ele deu um sorrisinho, que logo sumiu. Ele se afastou e deu as costas para ela. Olhou para o céu nublado pela janela e disse:

- A tendência das coisas é piorar, daqui para frente – disse ele. E suspirou. – Voltar àquele inferno é o certo, mas é tão... aterrorizante. Eu realmente quero morrer logo.

Hermione prendeu a respiração. Em três passos estava do lado dele, olhando para fora. Ela segurou o braço dele, e abraçou este, o que lhe gerou um olhar de esguelha. Ele não reagiu nem contra nem a favor.

- Isso é algo horrível para se dizer.

- Eu não digo normalmente. É que eu já lhe disse coisas piores. Eu geralmente não me abro, mas reconheço que é uma sensação boa, como se eu estivesse mais leve.

Ela abraçou o braço dele mais apertado.

- Eu não tenho nojo de você. Eu também não o odeio. Eu o admiro. Eu... eu gosto de você.

Ele olhou para ela, e ela viu que havia certo divertimento refletido ali.

- Você é uma pessoa tão boa, srta. Granger, que acabo não sabendo o que dizer. Mas não precisa fazer isso. Eu não preciso entrar na sua mente para ver o que você está pretendendo. Você sabe que eu... eu sinto algo por você, então você quer se aproximar de mim para fazer eu me sentir confiante.

- O que há de errado com isso? – perguntou ela.

- Nada, para uma pessoa pura como você, mas eu sou podre – disse ele, soltando seu braço do abraço dela e dando um beijo na testa dela. – Não vou usar você desse jeito, não vou me aproveitar da sua situação, da minha situação, da nossa situação.

Ela o olhou e sorriu.

- Você é mesmo muito melhor do que você pensa – sussurrou ela. Ele não ofereceu resposta. E fizeram silêncio. Ela logo disse – Vou fazer um chá das cinco; o senhor estaria interessado?

Ele assentiu em silêncio e foi sentar-se à mesa, no canto, observando-a passar de um lado para o outro na cozinha. Por fim, quando ela se sentou com ele à mesa, eles tomaram o chá, ainda sem falar.

Ele viu um sorrisinho divertido brotar nos lábios dela e perguntou:

- Qual é a graça, srta. Granger?

- Eu estava pensando o que a Gina diria se eu contasse a ela o quanto o senhor beija bem...

Snape olhou-a, chocado, e ela caiu na gargalhada.

- Agora quem está zombando de quem? – perguntou ele, sério.

- Ei, eu não estou zombando! – exclamou ela, divertida. – Eu falo sério! É só que é muito engraçado imaginar isso... Eu acho que eu ficaria muito feliz em contar para os gêmeos, só para ver a cara deles! É uma pena que a minha memória foi apagada...

Snape olhava-a, sério.

- Você não pode ficar me dizendo esse tipo de coisas, Granger – disse ele.

- E por eu não? Você disse que eu era gostosa, e isso é bem pior!

- É, mas eu estava convicto de que você sairia correndo. Você sabe como eu me sinto em relação a você.

- Isso é um problema?

- Claro que é. Você está me provocando consciente do efeito das suas palavras em mim – ele suspirou. – Eu já a teria seduzido antes, Granger, e por mais que eu saiba que a minha aparência não é a mais agradável entre as jovens, eu conseguiria, porque sei fazer coisas que os menininhos da sua idade nem sonham ainda. Eu apenas decidi não fazê-lo por respeitar você. Você entende?

Hermione fitou-o, com um sorrisinho leve.

- Você é muito bobo – disse ela. – Eu posso não ser maliciosa, mas isso não quer dizer que eu sou totalmente inocente.

- Eu estou consciente das suas aventuras com o sr. Weasley.

Ela fez uma careta.

- E das minhas aventuras com Victor Krum, também? – ela disse, com um sorrisinho calmo.

Primeiro ele demonstrou surpresa, depois ele deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. Um bem malicioso.

- Sempre precoce a nossa srta. Granger.

- Pois é.

- E para que você está me dizendo isso?

- Você mesmo disse na sala. Sexo não significa nada – disse ela. – Eu nunca teria pensado no senhor assim antes, mas eu não acho que eu me oporia.

Ele sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

- Você não sabe o que diz – resmungou ele.

- Não, mas veja pelo meu lado – disse ela. – Eu nunca conheci alguém que fosse se importar comigo de verdade – ele ergueu o olhar para ela, sem entender. – O Victor sempre foi meio... impaciente. E o Rony... eu não levaria ele a sério, quando eu sou sempre a última opção dele. Sexo por sexo, eu adoraria saber como é quando alguém se importa comigo, com o que eu vou sentir...

- Você nunca...? – ele não pôde concluir a pergunta.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- É meio ridículo, eu sei, mas é só para explicar que não seria como se o senhor estivesse se aproveitando de mim.

Ele assentiu e ficou olhando para sua xícara. Ela esperou o que ele ia dizer. Por fim, ele falou:

- Se é isso que você pode me dar... Eu ficaria muito grato...

Ela lhe sorriu e se levantou. Estendeu a mão para ele. Ele aceitou a mão dela e se levantou. Ela o puxou para fora da cozinha, para as escadas. Ele a olhava, tentando captar algum sinal de dúvida nela, mas ela estava muito firme. Ela o guiava pelo corredor. Quando pararam em frente à porta do quarto dele, ela o olhou, esperando que ele abrisse. E ele o fez, segurando a porta para que ela entrasse primeiro. Ela entrou e ele depois, trancando a porta em seguida. Quando ela se virou para ele, ele apenas explicou:

- Eu não quero que alguém nos interrompa, Granger... Hermione.

Ela lhe sorriu e assentiu, tirando o pesado casaco.

- Você bebeu alguma poção contraceptiva nesses dias?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça. Ele tirou a varinha de dentro do casaco e a sacudiu em direção a ela. Hermione sentiu um formigamento em seu baixo ventre.

- Isso evitará dores de cabeça – disse ele, pondo a varinha em cima do criado mudo e tirando o casaco. Deixou-o nas costas da cadeira e virou-se para olhá-la.

- Você ainda está em tempo de desistir. Depois que eu tocar você, não vou parar até o fim.

Ela assentiu e se aproximou. Ele olhava-a com o mesmo fogo de antes no laboratório. Snape puxou-a para si pela cintura com delicadeza e beijou-a. Dessa vez o beijo foi lento e profundo. Uma das mãos dele estava na cintura dela, fazendo-a sentir o que o simples beijo dela fazia com ele. A outra estava emaranhada nos cabelos dela, trazendo-a para perto. As mãos dela corriam nas costas dele, e suas unhas cravavam ali conforme ele tornava o beijo mais passional.

Ela sentiu sua própria respiração acelerar junto com a dele, e sentiu-se inundar por dentro enquanto aquele beijo se tornava mais feroz e possessivo, sentindo a ereção dele pressionando seu baixo ventre.

Os lábios dele descolaram dos dela e desceram pelo pescoço dela, enquanto a mão dele que estava em seus cabelos começou a passar dentro de sua blusa nas costas. A língua dele passeou pelo lado do pescoço dela; ele tirou-lhe a blusinha devagar e a pôs na mesma cadeira em que estavam os casacos.

Ela o abraçou e o beijou e uma de suas mãos desceu para acariciar o membro dele por vontade própria, não como na encenação no laboratório. Ele soltou um gemido abafado dentro de sua boca, e as mãos dele correram pelas costas dela, soltando o fecho do sutiã. Ela o soltou e deixou-o tirar-lhe a peça. Os lábios dele desceram pelo colo dela entreabertos ate alcançar um dos seios. Ele roçou os lábios nestes; ela arqueou em seus braços. Ele capturou um mamilo em seus lábios e começou a lambê-lo; ela resfolegou. Ele o chupou com força, ela soltou um gemido alto, que bombeou ainda mais sangue para seu membro. Ele se dedicou inteiramente à tarefa e gemeu contra a pele dela quando ela voltou a tocá-lo, por cima da calça.

Ele dispensou ainda mais atenção ao outro seio e chegou a mordê-lo de leve. Ela abriu a camisa dele e ele a tirou, deixando-a sobre a mesma cadeira. Hermione correu as mãos pequenas pelo tórax dele, sentindo-o. Ela passou os lábios pelo pescoço dele, sugando-o de leve. Desceu pelo tórax, beijando-o devagar, e sua língua passou pelos dois mamilos dele. Ela desceu mais e mais e os olhos de Snape, até ali fechados, se arregalaram, e ele olhou para baixo, para as mãos delicadas dela abrindo sua calça, quando ele entendeu o que ela pretendia.

Snape a puxou pelos cabelos, fazendo-a levantar e sussurrou, com os lábios a centímetros dos dela:

- Você não precisa fazer isso... Hermione.

- Eu sei que não - volveu ela, suavemente. - Mas eu quero.

Os olhos dele queimaram, e ele a beijou outra vez, com uma ânsia muito além de qualquer coisa que ela já pensara. Ela se sentiu desejada. Uma das mãos dele desceu por dentro da calça e da calcinha dela e ele sentiu-a molhada. Ela gemeu ao toque e mordeu o lábio inferior, arqueando nos braços dele. Ele deslizou um dedo para dentro dela, observando as reações dela como que hipnotizado.

Então pôs dois dedos para dentro dela e começou a realizar movimentos de vai e volta; ela gemeu e arqueou ainda mais, com os olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior. Snape sentiu sua própria respiração se tornar ainda mais difícil ao ver a entrega dela, os sinais do prazer dela. Pôs três dedos dentro dela e tornou o toque mais forte. Ela cravou as unhas em seus ombros, sem conseguir conter um gemido alto; as pernas dela enfraqueceram e ela teria ido ao chão se ele não a estivesse segurando.

- Vai, gostosa... - sussurrou ele, começando a sentir os músculos dela apertarem seus dedos. Ele desceu o rosto e sugou um dos seios dela, sentindo seu membro pulsar cada vez mais ao ouvir os gemidos dela e ao sentir o corpo dela inteiro estremecer.

- Ah... Severo - ela sussurrou.

Ele a beijou na boca vorazmente, enquanto abria as calças dela. Hermione se livrou de suas calças e calcinhas, ao mesmo tempo em que ele fazia o mesmo com suas próprias peças de roupa remanescentes. Ele voltou a beijá-la, enquanto a levava para sua cama.

Deitou-a lá e deitou-se por cima dela. Ele se postou na entrada dela, observando-a. Ela tinha os lábios entreabertos, fitando-o com os olhos tão cheios de desejo quanto os dele. Snape deslizou para dentro dela devagar, entrando inteiro nela. Ela cerrou os olhos com força. Fazia tempo para ela.

Ele a beijou, sem se mover dentro dela. Então ela o sentiu sair dela e depois entrar de uma vez só, com mais força. Ela arqueou e soltou um gritinho.

- Shh - sussurrou ele. E beijou-a outra vez.

Então começou a se mover de verdade, para dentro e para fora, sempre com mais força. Ele sentia o calor úmido dela envolvê-lo, sentia-a apertá-lo, e estava sem nenhum controle sobre si mesmo.

As unhas dela cravavam em suas costas conforme ele aumentava a força das investidas e ele sentiu as pernas dela travarem ao seu redor.

- N-não pare - ela pediu, com a respiração difícil.

Ele a olhou e começou a sentir os músculos dela o apertarem mais ainda, enquanto ela arqueava, gemendo seu nome, implorando para que ele não parasse. Ele não conseguiu saber como conseguiu se segurar por tanto tempo; queria vê-la atingir o ápice. As pernas dela o prenderam ainda mais, ao mesmo tempo em que as unhas dela cravavam com mais força em suas costas e ela mexia a cabeça de um lado para o outro, gemendo o nome dele. Ele deu um sorrisinho cafajeste, que ela retribuiu, tonta de prazer.

Ouvir o som do nome dele brotando daqueles lábios naquele estágio de emoção fez seu membro pulsar mais por alívio, e ele não parou; empurrou-se com mais força, sua respiração cada vez mais irregular. Hermione o observava, ainda sentindo-o mover dentro dela, depois de tanto prazer e daquele choque que percorrera todo o corpo dela.

- Ah... gostosa... toda molhadinha...

Sentiu algo quente inundá-la por dentro enquanto o rosto dele se contorcia numa expressão que poderia ter sido de dor, não fosse o gemido dele, de fundo de sua garganta. Ele soltou um pouco do peso de corpo dele, apoiando-se somente pelos braços, deixando a cabeça afundar no travesseiro ao lado dela.

Ela sentia a respiração quente e pesada de Snape em seu pescoço, enquanto acariciava calmamente as costas dele, tentando acalmar sua própria respiração. Ele beijou a testa dela e murmurou:

- Obrigado.

E mordeu de leve a região entre o pescoço e o ombro dela. Ela sorriu. Ainda o sentia dentro dela; o resultado da paixão dele escorrendo entre suas pernas, para o lençol.

Ele retirou-se do calor dela e se deitou de costas, puxando-a junto consigo, para se deitar no peito dele.

- Foi bom para você? - perguntou ele, olhando para o teto, sério, enquanto acariciava os cachos dela.

- Foi - respondeu ela, aconchegando-se mais a ele. Ela o sentiu abraçá-la mais forte.

- Então eu correspondi às suas expectativas? - perguntou ele, ainda sério demais para ela.

- Não - desta vez, ela o sentiu virar um pouco a cabeça para olhá-la. Ela acrescentou: - Excedeu todas elas.

Um sorrisinho brotou nos lábios dele, mas logo desapareceu. Ela se virou de bruços, de modo a encará-lo.

- Por favor, Severo, não aja assim comigo.

Ele olhou para ela, uma linha entre as sobrancelhas dele, mas não perguntou. Ela disse:

- Eu sei que você está preocupado com hoje à noite, comigo, ou eu sei lá com mais o que, mas você não tem de se esconder nessa fortaleza diante de mim. Por favor. Eu disse que estava aqui para você e eu falei sério. Não só na cama, mas onde mais você precisar.

Ele bufou e desviou o olhar, mas ela sentiu a mão dele acariciando suas costas em círculos leves.

- Eu não quero isso, Hermione - disse ele, e ela pôde vê-lo engolir em seco. Antes mesmo que ele continuasse, ela soube que ele lhe diria algo cruel, apenas para afastá-la de si. - Você vai desperdiçar o seu tempo com um homem que não pode lhe oferecer nada além de morte e destruição, não só para você, mas para seus amigos. Eu estou condenado, e não pretendo levar você junto.

Ela sentiu lágrimas enchendo seus olhos. Ele não falara nada cruel. Ele estava tentando se justificar.

- Não faça isso... - sussurrou ela, pondo uma das mãos sobre os lábios dele. - Não faça isso com você. Deixe-me ajudá-lo. Deixe-me entendê-lo. Deixe-me gostar de você.

Ele olhou para ela; uma de suas mãos foi acariciar a face dela, enxugando as lágrimas que vertiam.

- Você está chorando por minha causa! - exclamou ele. - Não por causa de algo mau que eu disse, mas por mim! Eu juro que não entendo você, Hermione! Como você pode?

- Você... você é tão diferente do que parece - comentou ela. - Eu sempre soube que era, mas ver o quanto... Isso é... é chocante.

Ele se sentou. Ela se deitou se costas, de modo a ver as costas dele. Ele olhava para frente, para longe dela.

- Srta. Granger, você é só uma diversão conveniente; eu não gostaria de vê-la mais que o necessário - ele murmurou. Ela sorriu entre lágrimas. Depois de tudo, ele estava mentindo para afastá-la de si. Isso devia significar que ele gostava dela de verdade, talvez até a amasse. Mas doía saber que ele se impunha a solidão dessa forma tão cruel. - Então, eu apenas a avisarei quando minhas mãos se tornarem insuficientes para as minhas necessidades físicas e nos veremos aqui dentro deste quarto. Mas não vou obrigá-la a nada, se você se opuser a isso.

Ela ponderou um momento o que deveria responder, mas disse:

- Sim, para mim está bom.

Hermione pôde jurar que o ouviu prender a respiração. Ela não o deixaria assustá-la e, se era assim o único modo de fazê-lo ouvi-la, ia ser assim. Porque, verdade seja dita, ela não poderia se opor ao que a aguardava sozinha num quarto com Severo Snape.

- Você é mesmo uma vadia de marca maior, para se sujeitar a esse papelzinho - ele disse, e o tom dele a lembrou imediatamente do Mestre de Poções.

Ela mordeu a língua antes de responder, gritar, chorar, e simplesmente disse:

- É, é isso mesmo - disse ela, sentando-se na cama, enrolando-se nos lençóis. Ele se virou para olhá-la, incrédulo. Ela podia ver naqueles olhos inexpressivos e vazios que ele não esperava aquela resposta. - Eu adorei dar uma pra você, porque você é muito gostoso, e vou adorar ser a sua vadia.

Ela se levantou e começou a pegar suas roupas do chão e a se vestir. Era constrangedor saber que ele a olhava durante todo o tempo em que ela se vestia, mas ela o ignorou. Ela foi para a porta no quarto e disse, com a mão na maçaneta, sem se virar para ele:

- Se eu consegui corresponder às suas expectativas pelo menos metade do que você correspondeu às minhas, acredito que a sua mão será insuficiente muito em breve.

E saiu antes de ele sequer esboçar uma resposta.

Ela entrou em seu quarto e finalmente permitiu que as lágrimas vertessem. Caminhou lentamente ao banheiro, enquanto suas pernas ainda tremiam pela atividade anterior, e começou a se despir para se lavar. Entrou em baixo do chuveiro chorando, não sabendo se estava mais magoada pela rudeza dele ou se pelo fato de que ele não queria dizer aquilo.

Por que raios ele tinha de agir assim, desse modo? Por que ele sempre tinha de manter as pessoas afastadas de si, quase como se ele fosse um bicho selvagem e perigoso, ou como se todas as pessoas fossem nocivas? Como fazê-lo ver que a vida e tudo que há nela valia a pena? Ele não sabia o que era uma vida, ela estava bem certa disso, mas como mostrar a ele, se ele não permitia uma aproximação?

Seria nos poucos minutos em que eles estivessem naquela bendita cama que ela mostraria a ele o quanto ela se importava. E ele iria ceder, iria lhe permitir acesso, iria deixá-la conhecê-lo. Ou ela não era Hermione Jane Granger.

Ele ficou no quarto, sentado, fitando o teto, permitindo a si mesmo ficar sem reação. O que a menina queria com aquilo? Ele tinha certeza absoluta de que ela não era o tipo que se prestava ao papel de amante, de vadia particular. Por que ela estava aceitando aquilo? Era para fazê-lo sofrer? Para mostrar que ele era tão capaz de ter o corpo dela e não seu coração? O que era mundano ele podia ter, mas não o que era puro?

Ele sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, sentindo-se estúpido. Olhou para seus lençóis, onde ela estivera até pouco tempo atrás. Se ele tivesse conseguido ficar quieto, talvez ela ainda estivesse ali, com ele.

Mas ela tinha que entender a reação dele, as preocupações dele! Teria sido tão mais fácil se ela simplesmente tivesse saído, deixando-o a sós com seus demônios! Ou talvez, se ela não tivesse falado nada, eles poderiam ter feito mais uma ou duas vezes... Teria dado tempo.

De qualquer forma, ela estava certa: ele realmente queria voltar. Queria estar nos braços dela outra vez, queria mexer naqueles cachos e beijar aquela pele macia, senti-la sob a sua.

Snape suspirou. Sentia-se ridículo estando tão envolvido por aquela menininha que mal completara dezoito anos!

O jantar foi feito por Hermione, e todos chegaram famintos das atividades do dia. Ela conseguiu sorrir e agir naturalmente, sentindo-se chorando por dentro.

Todos estavam sentados comendo, e ela se viu decepcionada ao não encontrá-lo ali. Ele a estava evitando? Ela suspirou. Bebeu um gole sofrido de seu suco, murcha por dentro, até que o viu entrar na cozinha, a capa farfalhando às suas costas. Não era a capa habitual dele.

- Vai sair, Severo? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Sim, preciso de uns ingredientes que só se encontra na Travessa do Tranco em certos lugares que só se vai a essa hora – disse ele. E sentou-se.

Os gêmeos começaram a rir e a debochar.

- O professor está indo a um puteiro? – perguntou Fred, às gargalhadas.

Molly ralhou e disse para eles respeitaram as mulheres da mesa.

- Antes fosse – resmungou Snape. – Se bem que não há muitas mulheres atraentes nesse tipo de ambiente, como vocês bem devem saber.

E eles engasgaram. Hermione o viu olhar para ela e ela jurou que havia um brilho divertido naquele olhar, mas foi tão rápido que poderia ter imaginado.

- Passaram bem a tarde? – perguntou Moody, com o olho móvel correndo de Hermione para Snape.

- Hum... fazendo poções, eu respondo por mim – resmungou Hermione, mexendo com a comida de seu prato, sem lhe dar muita atenção.

- Eu não devo satisfações a você – cuspiu Snape.

- Severo – repreendeu Dumbledore.

Snape se levantou e assentiu para Dumbledore, e, sem olhar para mais ninguém, deixou a cozinha. Hermione ficou decepcionada que ele não olhasse para ela, mas reconheceu que alguém poderia desconfiar de algo. Ela sabia que não iria dormir enquanto não soubesse que ele havia voltado e que estava seguro, em casa.

Snape apareceu, e viu-se a sós com Voldemort. O ex-professor estava de joelhos com a cabeça voltada para baixo.

- Sinto muito, milorde – disse Snape, antes que qualquer coisa fosse dita.

- O seu bilhete foi curto e pouco convincente, mas fiquei curioso, então vou permitir que você viva tempo suficiente para me explicar o que se passou por essa cabeça – vociferou Voldemort.

Snape ousou olhar para cima, fingindo engolir em seco.

- Sei que devia ter explicado a minha situação para o senhor antes, mas eu precisava de uma memória inteira para mostrar àquele velho idiota... – ele começou. – E a sua raiva foi particularmente convincente, quando eu disse que não ia foder a sangue-ruim.

Voldemort deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca. Aquilo o fazia lembrar o velho Snape.

- Dumbledore estava mesmo desconfiado de você, então? Como?

- Creio que ele me viu olhando fixamente para a minha máscara de comensal... foi o que ele chamou de "um olhar devoto". Mas depois da minha suposta deserção ele se convenceu de que o olhar era "enojado, reprovador", ou o que quer que ele chame... Eu o deixei ver a minha pequena ceninha aqui com você, milorde, e ele se convenceu.

- E para onde você disse que foi hoje? – questionou Voldemort.

- Comprar ingredientes na Travessa do Tranco.

- Olhe para mim, Severo.

Snape olhou para Voldemort, com um ar submisso que convenceria até Alastor Moody. E deixou Voldemort ver a cena que ele ensaiara com Dumbledore na noite anterior, logo depois que ele e Hermione haviam dado a idéia para o diretor. Então, Voldemort o viu olhando fixamente para sua máscara (outra cena que havia ensaiado), até que, curioso ao vê-lo entrar vestido de comensal no laboratório, acompanhou a cena do laboratório até o momento em que Snape dissera a Hermione que ela se complicara com a poção. E saiu da mente dele.

- Bom, Severo... Muito bom – disse Voldemort. – Um seguidor fiel, na verdade.

- Eu apenas fingi ser um desertor porque seria uma terrível perda a de um espião no meio da Ordem. Não havia outro jeito, milorde, imploro que acredite. A vantagem de eles acharem que não pertenço mais ao círculo dos comensais é que não terei de arruinar plano nenhum nosso, sob a desculpa de espionar para eles.

- É, isso ajuda muito. Era muito arriscado manter as aparências. Só que agora você deverá sair menos de lá... Não é sempre que ingredientes estarão faltando.

- Bom, eu estou planejando não encontrar nenhum ingrediente hoje – disse Snape. – Os estoques estarão em falta, e só há uma loja que comercializa o que eu preciso.

Voldemort deu outro daqueles sorrisos assustadores.

- E quando você pretende voltar para buscar o ingrediente?

- Não sei ao certo, talvez semana que vem, quando terei algo útil para lhe dizer, milorde.

Voldemort assentiu e fez sinal para Snape se levantar. Ele o fez.

- Muito bem... Você quase conseguiu comer a vadiazinha, hein?

- Foi por pouco – concordou Snape. – Eu realmente a quero agora... Você ouviu que gritos deliciosos?

Voldemort fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Muito bom – disse ele. – Vá. E volte assim que tiver algo para mim.

Snape fez uma reverência e desapareceu dali.

Hermione voou do sofá quando ouviu o som da capa farfalhando para a cozinha. Ela, cautelosa, foi até lá. Snape bebeu um copo de uísque inteiro em um gole só e o pôs pesadamente na pia, respirando fundo.

- Foi tudo bem?

A voz dela o fez se virar para olhá-la, com os lhos estreitos. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e fez sinal para ela se aproximar. Ela o fez. Ele segurou os cabelos dela e a puxou para um beijo voraz. Hermione foi pega de surpresa. Será que até depois de encontrar Voldemort ele queria assustá-la?

Mas ele a abraçou calmamente depois do beijo, sem dizer nada, e enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dela.

- Eu não acredito que você me esperou – sussurrou ele.

- Eu fiquei preocupada – murmurou ela, devolvendo o abraço. – Mas parece que deu tudo certo. Você quer que eu vá para o meu quarto ou para o seu?

Ela sentiu o silêncio tenso dele.

- Vá dormir – disse ele, por fim, soltando-a e dando-lhe as costas. – Tenho coisas a pensar.

Hermione olhou-o pacientemente e se aproximou. Ele sentiu a aproximação e virou-se para encará-la. Ela simplesmente deu um beijo leve nos lábios dele e se retirou da cozinha em silêncio.

AI AI AI

SEVIE COMENSAL, SEVIE PROFESSOR, SEVIE APAIXONADO... AS PESSOAS DE VERDADE TÊM TODAS ESSAS FACETAS, E EU ADORO PENSAR QUE MEU SEVIE ESTÁ BEM REAL...

AH, ACHO Q NUNCA DISSE ISSO ANTES, MAS A IDÉIA TODA É DA JK. EU NÃO FUI BRILHANTE O BASTANTE PRA INVENTAR HP E SEU MUNDO (INCLUINDO O SEVIE GOSTOSÃO)...

EU APENAS GOSTO DE BRINCAR COM ELES!!

TÃO GOSTANDO??

BJOSSSSSSS

ANNINHA SNAPE


	5. Inconseqüente

Era de manhã quando Hermione acordou

Era de manhã quando Hermione acordou. Dormira depois de ter chorado muito. Por que ele não a quisera no quarto dele? Por que não viera ao dela? Ela achou que depois de dispensá-la ele mudaria de idéia e apareceria por lá... Por que ele não fez isso?

Ela desceu, morta, querendo acima de tudo sair naquele dia. Precisava andar por aí, ver a cor da rua. Chegou à cozinha, onde havia aquele silêncio esquisito, mas menor que no dia em que Snape estivera presente no café da manhã pela primeira vez. Sim, ele estava lá, e lançou-lhe um olhar indiferente quando ela entrou.

Hermione suspirou e sentou-se em sua cadeira, ao lado da dele, como sempre.

- Mione, você ta bem? – arriscou Harry, olhando-a.

- Não – ela disse num sussurro. – Eu preciso sair... ou eu vou enlouquecer.

Snape fez menção de dizer qualquer coisa, mas não disse nada. E Hermione sabia que ele estava com raiva dela, mas ela não podia fazer nada por ele se ele mesmo não viesse falar com ela.

Severo Snape olhou para Dumbledore como se ordenasse uma recusa, mas o velho diretor disse:

- Acho que podemos providenciar um pequeno passeio para a srta. Granger... – ele sorriu por trás dos oclinhos meia-lua.

Ela abriu um sorriso como um que não se via havia muito tempo e levantou-se correndo.

- Eu... eu vou me trocar.

E voou para fora da cozinha.

- Mas acho que alguém terá de ir com ela... – disse o diretor.

Snape cerrou os punhos, mas sua expressão estava sobriamente neutra.

- Nós vamos! – disse Rony. – Eu, Harry e Gina! Não seria o máximo?

- O Lorde das Trevas certamente iria adorar – disse Snape entre dentes, sem fixar ninguém em especial. – O testa-rachada, a nascida trouxa preferida dele e dois Weasley.

Harry parecia alheio à discussão, e Rony estava preparado para falar palavras feias, mas Dumbledore disse antes:

- Severo está certo.

E, antes que qualquer um dos três resolvesse protestar, acrescentou:

- Deve ser alguém capaz de proteger a srta. Granger... E não alguém que ela deva proteger – ele sorriu com a última frase.

- Eu posso ir – disse Moody, com uma careta. – Eu tenho mesmo que fazer algumas coisas pelo Beco Diagonal...

- Seria apavorante passear com você, Moody – disse Lupin, com um sorriso gentil. – Eu vou. Além do mais, se o Moody for, serão duas pessoas perto para proteger... Você só não precisa ficar conosco.

Ele riu.

- Tudo bem, Lupin, você é legal – disse Gina, com um sorriso. – Nossa... a Mione vai gastar todo o dinheiro dela... Vamos arrumar mais um pouco pra ela, mãe... Fazer compras é tããão bom!

- Mas que consumista! – exclamou Fred.

- Você poderia indicar a loja de gemialidades Weasley para a Mione...

Gina fez uma careta.

- Nós não queremos a Mione em segurança?

Risos retornaram ao nível normal de conversa da mesa. Snape fez uma cara de desprezo e levantou-se da mesa bufando. Ele tinha destino certo.

Hermione saía de seu quarto quando esbarrou em alguém bem grande e vestido de negro à sua frente. Ele a empurrou para dentro e entrou e fechou a porta.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ele disse, e os olhos dele faiscavam de raiva.

- Saindo – ela disse. – Com licença.

- Você não percebe, não é, menina? Não percebe o que seus atos inconseqüentes podem causar?

- Do que você está falando? – ela perguntou. – Eu não vou demorar... Eu preciso sair... Eu imploro, Professor, eu preciso...

Ele fechou ainda mais a cara ante a menção de seu título.

- Você sabe qual é a ordem do Lorde das Trevas, você sabe por que eu estou aqui sob as ordens dele... Você sabe o que eu precisarei fazer se você sair.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Você não faria...

- Eu faria sim, Hermione – o tom dele estava mais ameno quando ele baixou os olhos. – Eu preciso fazer. Eu preciso manter a confiança do Lorde das Trevas tanto quanto você precisa sair. Só que você faz isso por você... E eu também faço isso por você.

Hermione sentiu o coração apertar.

- Ele vai acabar saindo que você saiu... Terá sido a oportunidade perfeita para levar você. Estarei morto quando for para lá, mas não é por mim que eu temo a minha morte. Imagine quanto perderemos sem as informações que eu trago... Seu amigo testa-rachada não vai ter a menor chance se for pego de surpresa... Eu preciso me adiantar, mandar um recado para lá, e ficar bem aqui, sob a desculpa de não levantar suspeitas...

Ela olhava para ele, compreensiva, compassiva.

- Faça. Obrigada pela honestidade. Eu deixarei o Moody e o professor Lupin alertas.

Snape ergueu o olhar para ela, e novamente havia ódio ali.

- Mas você não entende, menina? Eles podem levar você! Se eu mal vou lá, como poderei proteger você... deles?

Ela sorriu com simpatia.

- Eu vou rápido e volto rápido. Prometo... Severo.

Ele ergueu o olhar para ela e com um passo estava quase colado nela. E acariciou o rosto dela.

- Eu... eu... – ele suspirou. Ela viu que ele estava desconcertado. Ele retomou um pouco a postura e desviou o olhar. – Eu não quero perder você.

E Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ninguém nunca... Nunca... – ele parou de falar e olhou para ela, esperando que ela compreendesse sem ele falar.

- Eu e o Lupin vamos desaparatar lá... Vamos passar na loja de livros... na de poções... – ela corou quando deu um sorisso malicioso, ao mesmo tempo que envergonhado, e Snape achou-a adorável. – E eu estava pensando em passar na loja de calcinhas.

Snape deu um sorrisinho, mas nada safado.

- Isso não é modo de se fazer chantagem, srta. Granger.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Eu preciso ir, Severo – sussurrou ela. – Por favor, me entenda. Eu volto rápido...

Ele baixou os olhos.

- Eu falarei com Dumbledore.

E suspirou. Ele ia para a porta, mas ela o reteve, tocando-lhe o braço. Ele olhou para ela.

- Me dá um beijo? – ela perguntou, quase incerta se podia pedir aquilo.

Snape se aproximou sem dizer nada, puxou-a para si pela cintura, e beijou-a ternamente. Mas o beijo tornou-se passional e profundo; ele a imprensou na parede e separou as pernas dela com uma das suas, e ela esfregou-se nele, gemendo baixo. Quando ele passou a beijar o pescoço dela, ela disse entre gemidos:

- Isso também não é maneira de se fazer uma chantagem, professor Snape.

Ele deu aquela risadinha de veludo deliciosa.

- Eu... eu queria não ter mandado você para o seu quarto na noite passada – ele murmurou, enquanto se ajoelhava na frente dela, abrindo-lhe a blusa e sugando-lhe os seios. Ela gemeu um pouco mais alto. – Céus, como eu estava precisando disso...

- Severo... Severo... alguém vai acabar subindo... – ela murmurou.

- Eu posso ficar invisível a qualquer momento que eu quiser... – ele disse, lambendo o mamilo direito dela e sugando-o, agora com mais força. Ela tentava controlar os gemidos a qualquer custo.

- Severo... eu estou tão molhada que vou molhar minhas roupas...

Ele se levantou e pôs a mão para dentro na calcinha dela.

- Ah... tenha piedade, menina... – ele sussurrou, acariciando-a, observando as reações dela. – Volte rápido, então, que os outros vão sair...

Ela engolia em seco várias vezes, mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando falar.

- Algum modelo ou cor de preferência para minhas calcinhas novas?

Ele sorriu um sorrisinho safado; ela o encarou, enquanto seus pensamentos ficavam difusos.

- Ai... ai... ai... Não pára – ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto suas pernas ficavam mais e mais fracas.

Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela com a voz deliciosamente rouca:

- Se quer me dar um presente... eu aceito uma fio dental vermelha...

Ela sorriu, quando fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio para não gemer alto demais. Suas pernas enfraqueceram e ele sentiu que ela chegou lá para ele... por ele. Quando retirou os dedos dela, levou-os à boca. Ela arregalou os olhos.

Ele pegou a mão dela e a fez passar sobre seu membro.

- Olha só que você faz comigo, menina – ele sussurrou. E abafou um gemido quando ela começou a acariciá-lo. – Parece que vou ter que resolver isso sozinho...

Ele se afastou um pouco, mas ela o segurou e o virou e o encostou na parede em que ela estivera escorada antes. Abriu as calças dele e libertou-o.

- Ai... você é enorme – ela disse.

Ele olhou para ela.

- Você não reclamou muito disso antes... – ele disse, e gemeu quando ela moveu a mão para cima e para baixo.

- Não, não reclamei. Mas eu me pergunto se ele vai caber inteiro na minha boca...

Ele arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a frase, a tempo de observá-la se ajoelhar.

- Eu não sou de ferro, Hermione...

Ele gemeu quando sentiu a língua dela passando pela extremidade e então pelo comprimento de seu membro pulsante. E ele olhou para baixo com prazer quando ela o pôs inteiro na boca. Ela olhou para ele e o chupou com força. Ele gemeu de fundo de sua garganta.

- Ai... põe tudo... – ele pediu, rouco, em meio a uma respiração totalmente descompassada.

Ela fez o que pôde; era difícil. Ele pôs a mão entre os cabelos dela, mas não a guiou.

- Ah... gostosa... eu vou gozar... – ele gemeu. – Pára que assim eu vou gozar...

Ela não parou e ele o fez. Ela não conseguiu engolir tudo e cuspiu o resto. E olhou para ele, que a encarava.

- Sinto... Não consigo engolir tudo... – ela murmurou, envergonhada.

- Você já fez bem mais do que eu pedi... – ele fechou as calças e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. E puxou-a para um beijo.

- Como você é gostosa – ele sussurrou, dando um beijo na testa dela. – Acho bom a senhorita estar de volta logo.

Ela sorriu. E puxou a varinha para limpar o chão do quarto.

- Eu vou sair daqui... posso atrasar um pouco o recado depois que você sair, sob a desculpa de ter ficado preso ouvindo Dumbledore dizer qualquer coisa. Mas vá logo.

Ele pôs a mão na maçaneta.

- Fio dental vermelha, é? – ela perguntou.

- É – ele disse, sem se virar, a voz mais sóbria e controlada. Ele abriu a porta e deu de cara com Harry e Rony. – Mas tem de ser da qualidade tropical, que a mediterrânea não serve para nada, srta. Granger.

- Sim, senhor – ela disse, esforçando-se para fazer uma cara de desgosto.

Ele se foi andando calmamente; os dois entraram no quarto.

- Que foi, Mione? – Rony perguntou. – O que o morcegão queria com você?

- É que estamos precisando de um ingrediente específico, então ele disse que se eu fosse passar na loja de poções eu deveria trazer um pouco desse, entende? Ele até que foi educado...

- O Lupin está te esperando – murmurou Harry, e deu um abraço nela. – Cuidado, ta?

- Calma, Harry, vai ser rápido – ela disse, pensando que, se ele soubesse que realmente algo grave poderia acontecer, ele nunca a deixaria sair, nem se fosse acompanhada por Dumbledore.

Os três desceram juntos. Dumbledore e Snape conversavam a um canto na sala e ela viu o diretor chamar Moody discretamente, e então o olho mágico de Moody cravar em Snape com uma expressão de desgosto.

- Vamos, Mione? – perguntou Lupin com um sorriso simpático.

- Sim – ela sorriu para ele e evitou a todo custo olhar para Snape.

Os dois aparataram ao mesmo tempo, e desaparataram no Beco Diagonal.

- Não podemos demorar – disse Lupin.

- Eu sei – ela disse. Andou rápido, olhando para os lados. Viu Moody logo perto, encarando-a. – Eu queria passar na Floreios e Borrões, na Loja de Poções e depois... na loja de lingerie.

Lupin corou até a alma.

- Nessa eu não gostaria de entrar.

Ela riu.

- Mas você tem de me proteger, Remo.

Andaram primeiro até a loja cor de rosa, que era a primeira do caminho. Se tinha uma coisa que ela gostava era de comprar calcinhas. Era uma pena que não podia demorar.

Claro, saiu de lá com uma sacola cor de rosa enorme, mas tratou de encolhê-la e colocá-la nos bolsos. Se alguma coisa acontecesse e ela tivesse que fugir, não abandonaria suas maravilhosas comprinhas.

Quando saiu da loja, encarou Lupin com um sorriso e gesticulou para a livraria, logo ao lado. Entraram juntos; Lupin lançou um olhar por sobre os ombros e viu Moody. Assentiu para ele.

Hermione olhou alguns livros de poções e de feitiços. E parou em frente à prateleira de artes das trevas. Lupin olhou para ela de modo estranho.

- Você, interessada nisso?

- Não. Eu estava pensando se tem algum livro aqui que o Professor Snape já não tenha – disse ela.

- Snape? – perguntou Lupin, com um sorrisinho.

- É – ela disse. – Se agora ele vai ter que ficar trancado durante a maior parte do tempo, seria bom que ele tivesse algo para fazer, né? Quero dizer, se não, ele vai querer tirar o laboratório de poções de mim, e aí _eu_ vou ficar sem ter o que fazer.

Lupin riu.

- É, faz sentido. Mas tome cuidado. Nós nunca sabemos para que lado ele vai levar nossa atenção.

Hermione olhou-o, curiosa.

- Às vezes ele acha que é intromissão ou zombaria – explicou Lupin.

- Ah... eu não ligo para o que ele vai achar. Se eu escolher um livro interessante o bastante, ele vai acabar lendo, alguma hora. E eu não estou esperando algum agradecimento.

- Isso é bom – disse Lupin. E sorriu. – Olha, acho que Snape tem todos os títulos... mas quem sabe algum periódico de poções mais recente?

Hermione sorriu para ele.

- Obrigada, Remo.

Ela passou para as revistas de Poções e achou umas três da semana anterior que falavam de coisas interessantes. Ela já o vira lendo aquelas revistas com aqueles nomes, então deveriam ser revistas boas.

E passou por um livro sobre criação de poções com feitiços avançados que parecia complicado o bastante para entretê-lo. Folheando-o um pouco, achou que ela mesma adoraria aprender o que tinha por ali.

Pagou tudo e encolheu os pacotes, unindo-os com o das calcinhas em seu bolso.

Quando ela e Lupin saíram da loja rumo à de Poções, notaram as ruas muito vazias. Moody não estava em nenhum lugar visível. E ouviram os pops característicos de desaparatações. Homens vestidos de negro com aquela máscara terrível.

- Bom dia, sangue-ruim.

Tanto Hermione quanto Lupin já tinham as varinhas em mãos para bloquear qualquer feitiço.

- Mione, vá logo... eu seguro eles – disse Lupin, puxando-a para trás de si.

- Vai sonhando – ela disse, encarando as máscaras feias, e sentindo um aperto no coração ao pensar em Snape usando uma daquelas.

- Mione...

Alguém os atacou com um feitiço não-verbal, que ela bloqueou com maestria.

- A sangue-ruim gostosinha vai virar brinquedo de todos nós antes de ser morta – disse um deles. – Saia da frente, lobisomem.

Lupin atacou um deles, enquanto Hermione o defendia. Mas um deles segurou-a por trás; a varinha dela voou para longe. O coração dela acelerou. Ela se debateu. A blusa dela foi rasgada. Lupin olhou para trás, atônito, e foi atacado pelos comensais a suas costas, arremessado contra a parede da loja de roupas de madame Merkin.

- Remo! – ela gritou. E se debateu mais. Os comensais a cercaram.

Ela olhou para sua varinha fixamente. Quando era pequena, fazia objetos voarem. Ela só precisava de mais concentração. Lembrou-se da primeira aula de vôo. Tinha de fazer a varinha vir até ela. Precisava.

Lupin, tremendo, ergueu a varinha e estuporou um deles. Dois comensais avançaram para ele e começaram a chutá-lo.

- Sangue-ruim... você não sabe como fiquei excitado quando vi você com Snape no laboratório – ele aproximou os quadris dela.

Ela fez cara de nojo, mas ao mesmo tempo de desentendida, pois Snape teoricamente apagara sua memória. Ela sentiu que ele ia aparatá-los dali, mexeu-se mais, de modo que ele deixou cair sua varinha. Ela estendeu a mão na direção de sua varinha, com a certeza de que ela viria, e ela veio. O comensal que a segurava foi arremessado contra a parede.

E ela virou-se para os que torturavam seu antigo professor de DCAT. Ela mentalizou um Accio Lupin, e ele voou para ela e ela os aparatou dali.

Desaparataram na sala da casa de Sirius, e então ela se permitiu chorar. Arrastou-se para Lupin, apenas semi-consciente.

- Remo...

Dumbledore e Snape vieram da cozinha. O Mestre de Poções arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena. Ele voou para Lupin e ergueu-o, segurando-o pelo colarinho.

- O que foi que você deixou acontecer a ela, seu lobisomem estúpido?

Hermione levantou-se de um salto, segurou-o pelo braço.

- Professor... Eu estou bem... Ele foi espancado... eu...

Lupin engasgou e sangue escorreu para fora de seus lábios.

Snape o abaixou.

- Você perfurou os pulmões, seu canalha – ele disse. E apoiou-o pelo ombro. – Diretor, vou colocá-lo no quarto de hóspedes aqui embaixo para não ter de subi-lo.

Dumbledore olhou para Hermione, grave. Ela achou que ele lhe daria uma bronca, mas ele perguntou:

- E Alastor?

- Ele nos acompanhou de longe, mas não o vi quando saímos da livraria... foi quando nos atacaram.

Dumbledore assentiu e murmurou:

- Você está bem?

Ela assentiu, sentindo lágrimas encherem os olhos.

- O pior é que eu sabia que isso podia acontecer... Eu fui egoísta e quis ir mesmo assim.

- Severo não parou de andar de um lado para o outro desde a hora que vocês saíram – murmurou o diretor. – Eu já estava ficando tonto. Tive que impedi-lo de aparatar umas sete ou oito vezes.

Ela sorriu. E suspirou.

Snape estava sério quando voltou.

- St. Mungus não é seguro, mas seria bom ter um curandeiro por aqui – disse ele. – Não vou dar nenhuma poção para ele antes que digam a extensão do dano. Duas ou três costelas foram fraturadas; alguma perfurou o pulmão.

Dumbledore assentiu. O olhar de Snape correu para Hermione; ela desviou o olhar. Deu um gritinho agudo quando ele a pegou no colo e a levou para cima.

- Ela parece bem, diretor – disse Snape. – Mas estou pensando em colocá-la ajoelhada no milho.

Dumbledore riu.

- As escolas trouxas pararam e usar isso há algumas décadas – sussurrou Hermione, envergonhada.

Ele levou-a escadas acima, sério, sem olhar para ela.

- Sinto muito, Severo – ela sussurrou, chorosa.

- Eu ainda tenho que ver as conseqüências disso – ele disse, ainda sem olhar para ela.

Snape abriu a porta do quarto dela e só então a pôs no chão. Empurrou-a para o banheiro e começou a despi-la.

- Ei! – ela tentou impedi-lo.

- Calada.

E tirou peça por peça das roupas dela, inclusive as íntimas. Ele a olhou de alto abaixo, com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas. E então ligou o chuveiro.

- Você não chegou a apanhar – disse ele, enquanto ela entrava embaixo da água quente.

- Não – sussurrou ela. E lembrou-se do que o comensal dissera. – Mas o que me segurou disse... ele... ele soube o que houve entre nós no laboratório...

- Ah, eu não cheguei a informar que o Lorde das Trevas gosta de compartilhar certas coisas – disse Snape. – Falha minha.

Ele olhou-a de alto a baixo.

- Vou ver como está o Lupin – ele suspirou. – Se precisar de alguma coisa, apenas me chame.

Ela assentiu.

Quando ele saiu, ela respirou fundo. Estava bamba só com o olhar dele. O simples olhar dele a fazia esquecer do susto vivido minutos antes.

Snape entrou no quarto de hóspedes, e Lupin olhou-o.

- Sinto muito, Severo... Como ela está? – perguntou ele.

- Está bem. Ela não chegou a apanhar – disse Snape.

- Não – Lupin engoliu em seco, pois sua garganta arranhava quando falava. – Ela nos tirou de lá... Ela... ela... – ele tossiu. – Ela estava sem a varinha... Ela fez a varinha voar para a mão dela... sem ter uma varinha...

Snape arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não sabia que a magia dela já estava assim – disse Snape, pensativo.

- Nem eu... – sussurrou Lupin. – Nós quase não a vemos, não é? Ela fica o tempo todo sozinha, trancada... – ele deu uma risadinha, mas se arrependeu, porque começou a tossir dolorosamente.

- Ah, inferno – bufou Snape, se aproximando para ajeitar os travesseiros dele. – Onde está o maldito Dumbledore?

- Foi buscar madame Pomfrey... E um curandeiro em St. Mungus.

- Do que você riu?

- Hermione trouxe livros para você... Ela achou que você iria querer distrair a cabeça... – Lupin sorriu, sonolento.

- Não durma, Lupin, não durma... – disse Snape, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama. – Vamos, diga o que você e Hermione fizeram no Beco Diagonal.

- Nós... nós... ela parou na loja de calcinhas, mas eu não entrei. Ela demorou lá... – ele sorriu de leve. – Depois fomos à Floreios e Borrões... Ela comprou um monte de livros para ela, mas ela parou na seção de artes das trevas, e achei estranho ela se interessar... aí ela disse que se não arrumasse algo para você fazer você iria querer tirar o laboratório dela, e ela ficaria sem ter o que fazer.

Snape deu um sorrisinho leve no canto da boca.

- Mas que lógica terrível a da srta. Granger.

- Ela não sabia que livros você tinha ou não tinha... Você deveria deixá-la ver a sua biblioteca.

Snape assentiu. Lupin piscava cada vez mais lentamente.

- Lupin, seu patife, se você dormir eu vou torturar você – vociferou Snape, impaciente.

- Tudo está ficando preto...

Nesse momento, Harry e Rony se aproximaram da porta, pois haviam acabado de chegar com Tonks, informados por Dumbledore do ocorrido.

Snape ajeitou os travesseiros dele mais alto e puxou um pano para limpar o sangue que saía da boca dele, com uma cara de nojo ímpar.

- Lupin, quando você melhorar, eu vou quebrar a sua cara por me fazer de babá.

Lupin sorriu, com os olhos meio fechados.

- Vão achar que você está do lado de Você-Sabe-Quem, se você fizer isso...

Snape bufou.

- E Moody? – perguntou o professor.

- Ele não estava lá na hora do ataque.

Snape baixou os olhos.

- Só falta aquele merda ter sido levado para o Lorde das Trevas... Se ele beber uma Veritasserum estou fodido...

Lupin riu e tossiu sangue.

- Pare de rir, seu canalha – disse Snape. – Ou vou deixar você apodrecer aí.

- Mas como você é gentil, Severo – murmurou Tonks, entrando no quarto. Snape olhou para ela e então viu os dois meninos e fez uma cara de nojo.

- Fique com ele aí, Dora – disse Snape. – Vou ver se a srta. Granger já está melhor.

- A... a Mione se machucou? – perguntou Rony.

Snape fez cara de nojo.

- Não. Aparentemente ela salvou a si mesma e Lupin, mas deve estar em pânico. Esperem aqui em baixo. Se ela estiver bem, eu a mando descer.

Harry e Rony não gostaram da idéia, mas não discutiram.

Snape subiu e entrou no quarto de Hermione, que havia acabado de se vestir e acabara de trazer seus pacotes de volta ao tamanho normal. Ela parecia séria demais.

- Você está melhor? – ele perguntou, estranhamente gentil.

- Vou ficar quando Remo estiver bem – ela murmurou. – Ou, se ele não ficar, acho que nunca mais vou sair.

- Você só aprende a lição se algo ruim acontece? – ele perguntou, e bufou. – O testa-rachada e o cabeça-de-tocha estão aí embaixo e querem saber como você está.

Ela pôs a mão dentro no pacote cor-de-rosa e tirou uma calcinha vermelha, cuja parte de trás era um fio – literalmente. Os olhos dele vidraram.

- Isso vai fazer você me perdoar? – ela perguntou, entre tímida e incerta.

- Vai – disse ele. – Mas se você vestir isso para mim... Bem, não vou ter piedade.

Ela sorriu; ele sentiu a marca queimar.

- O Lorde das Trevas já soube do fracasso – ele disse. – Quando Dumbledore voltar, diga que tive que ir prestar declarações.

Hermione assentiu e abraçou-o.

- Eu voltei logo. Tente fazer o mesmo.

Snape deu um beijo na testa dela e aparatou dali mesmo. Ela desceu para encontrar seus amigos; ele apareceu aos pés de Voldemort.

MENINAS...

ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO. NÃO VOU DEMORAR A PÔR O PRÓXIMOS, LINDINHASSSS

AH, AGRADEÇO À MINHA AMIGA LADY CAROL PELA CAPA, QUE ESTÁ NO ... ACHO Q NÃO DÁ PRA VISUALIZAR AQUI, MAS NÃO DEIXEM DE ME DIZER O QUE ACHARAM DA CAPA... EU ADOREI.

BJOKASS

ANNINHA SNAPE


	6. Confiança e Reconciliação

- Ora, ora, ora, Severo

- Ora, ora, ora, Severo... – disse Voldemort. – Você conseguiu vir... Que bom.

- A Ordem está um caos, porque o lobisomem está à beira da morte, milorde – disse ele. – Eu posso ter saído para ir atrás de Moody, que sumiu por alguma razão. Um dos nossos o pegou, senhor?

- Não... – disse Voldemort. – Moody saiu?

- Sim. Quando decidiram que a sangue-ruim podia sair, o Lupin foi designado para ir com ela, mas Dumbledore mandou Moody atrás deles... Acho que o babaca ia tentar me incriminar de algum modo.

- Bem, você estava na Ordem, com Dumbledore, no momento do ataque, certo?

- Sim, mestre, ele não desconfia de nada.

- Mas você demorou a ir me avisar que a sangue-ruim estava saindo...

- Sinto muito, milorde. O velho ficou me segurando para falar amenidades. Quando dei o recado, eu disse a ele que precisava mijar. Um inferno.

- Bem, não foi o seu atraso que os impediu de trazer a menina, afinal – disse Voldemort. – Eram quatro. Achei que fosse o suficiente.

- Contra Lupin e a sangue-ruim, talvez, mas parece... – disse Snape. – Lupin estava meio fora de si... mas ele disse algo em que não consegui acreditar totalmente.

Voldemort curvou-se para frente.

- O que é?

Snape ergueu o olhar para ele.

- Ele disse entre tosses e sangue... que a sangue-ruim estava sem a varinha e que a dela havia caído... e que a varinha voou para ela... sem ela usar uma para fazer magia – disse Snape, convincente.

Voldemort arregalou os olhos.

- Com quantos anos ela está agora?

- Uns dezoito ou dezenove – resmungou Snape.

Voldemort olhou para outro lado.

- Nenhum deles me disse isso.

- Foi ela que salvou Lupin e os aparatou para a Ordem, milorde – disse Snape. – E depois desse fracasso, acho difícil deixarem-na sair de lá outra vez.

Voldemort bufou.

- Você vai encontrar uma saída, Severo – disse Snape. – Você conseguiu nos avisar e conseguiu sair agora, não é?

- Tudo pelo bem da causa, milorde – disse Snape, fazendo uma reverência.

- Bem... melhor você ir logo, antes que alguém perceba sua ausência – disse Voldemort. – Eu me entenderei com aqueles quatro.

Snape levantou, preparado para aparatar, quando Voldemort fez sinal para ele esperar, parecendo pensativo.

- Severo, agora ela vai ganhar respeito na Ordem – disse Voldemort.

- Assumo que sim, milorde – disse Snape, sobriamente.

- Bem, sabemos que há tarefas que Dumbledore dá apenas para uma pessoa, e que só ela sabe... Mas ela é amiga do Potter, que poderá pedir ajuda a ela... E ela mesma talvez receba tarefas mais relevantes...

- Estou ouvindo.

Voldemort parecia contente consigo mesmo.

- Talvez não seja bom matá-la agora – disse ele. – Ela pode ser uma boa fonte de informações a que você eventualmente não tenha acesso...

Snape parecia curioso, mas ele já sabia o que Voldemort ia ordenar.

- Seduza a menina, Severo, você é bom nisso. O pobre herói injustiçado por erros passados... Você pode se aproximar dela... E conseguir que ela diga tudo o que souber a você.

Snape manteve a expressão neutra.

- Sim, milorde... Mas não vou conseguir bancar o bom menino na cama, e eu quero sexo com a vadiazinha... Talvez uma Imperio algumas vezes, apenas para eu ser eu mesmo?

Voldemort sorriu.

- Você deverá compartilhar essas vezes conosco... – disse Voldemort.

Snape deu um sorriso safado.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer... – ele considerou algo; Voldemort esperou. – Já tenho meio caminho andado, senhor.

- Como assim?

- O lobisomem me disse que ela me comprou alguns livros, para me distrair. Aparentemente ela acha que estou desolado por ficar preso naquela casa maldita e não poder me sacrificar pela Ordem, correndo o risco de ser descoberto pelo senhor...

Voldemort riu.

- Muito bom, Severo... Faça como preferir... Eu até já imagino você a afastando porque tem medo de uma menina tão inocente se aproximar de um homem com um passado tão negro... Perfeito.

Snape sorriu.

- Sem gritos, então... Vou ter que me virar sem isso... – ele resmungou. – Mas tudo pelo bem da causa.

Voldemort assentiu e Snape aparatou dali, voltando ao seu quarto, na Ordem. Ele respirou fundo, apoiando-se de costas na parede. Tudo que ele não queria era envolver Hermione nisso. Mas ela já estava envolvida. Ele suspirou e saiu do quarto. Harry estava prestes a bater à porta.

- O que é, Potter? – ele perguntou, sério.

- Eu... Snape, eu posso entrar? Eu... eu queria falar com o senhor.

- No meu quarto? – ele disse. – Sem a menor chance. Vamos para o laboratório.

Harry assentiu. Ele parecia nervoso, Snape observou.

Quando entraram no laboratório, Snape fechou a porta e virou-se para Harry com os braços cruzados.

- Snape, eu... – Harry parecia desconfortável. – Dumbledore me falou sobre o plano da Hermione para o senhor voltar às boas graças de Voldemort.

Snape fez uma careta.

- Aquele velho imbecil não perde o hábito – resmungou ele.

- Ele me contou sobre o senhor ter avisado a Voldemort hoje, porque ele saberia de qualquer jeito.

- Sim, Lupin está assim por minha culpa, Potter – disse Snape, com um suspiro. – Era isso?

- Não, não, senhor – ele disse. – É que... o senhor tem um jeito meio esquisito de se importar com as pessoas... Ahn... eu sei que o senhor estava com ódio de a Mione ter saído porque... porque o senhor gosta dela.

Snape abriu a porta.

- Fora, Potter – ele disse. – FORA!

- Espere, Sna... professor – disse Harry. – Eu queria dizer... A Mione sempre esteve certa sobre o senhor, sobre admirar o senhor... Apesar de o senhor gostar mais dela... eu sei que o senhor faria o mesmo por todos... como o senhor já fez várias vezes.

- Estou comovido, Potter – disse Snape, impassível. – Já falou o que você quer?

- Eu... eu gostaria que o senhor voltasse a me ensinar oclumência... – Snape teve dificuldades de esconder o choque em seu rosto. – Eu sei de coisas demais... não seria bom Voldemort xeretar na minha mente o tempo todo.

- Você só pode estar brincando – desabafou Snape.

- Não, senhor.

- Por que você não vai atrás de Dumbledore? Ele também sabe oclumência.

Harry deu uma risadinha amarga e sentou-se num dos bancos, olhando fixamente para a bancada que os separava.

- Tenho andado muito com Dumbledore... Atrás dos horcruxes e coisas mais... Eu... eu... olha, Professor, eu sei eu o senhor não me acha uma sumidade em inteligência e percepção...

- Verdade.

- ... Mas eu percebi que Dumbledore é ainda mais frio e calculista que o senhor.

- Estou lisonjeado.

- Não, escute, por favor.

- É o que estou fazendo.

- Dumbledore me disse que, quando Voldemort soubesse o quanto a Mione é poderosa, ele iria querê-la como comensal... Por isso ele deixou a Mione sair hoje, porque sabia que o senhor ia ter que avisar Voldemort... e então saberiam o quanto ela é poderosa...

Os olhos de Snape quase saltaram das órbitas.

- Ele _o que_? – perguntou Snape, curvando-se na bancada ameaçadoramente. – Quando ele te disse isso?

- Ontem à noite. Ele sabia que o senhor chegaria mal humorado e brigaria com a Mione... ahn... vocês dois tiveram um... um entendimento depois da encenação no laboratório, né?

- Sim – disse Snape, seco.

- Dumbledore me disse isso tudo ontem. Ele estava contando que ela ficaria sufocada... Porque o senhor chegaria tenso, e ela estaria esperando. E o senhor brigaria com ela. Eu quis tanto que isso não acontecesse... mas ela quis sair, e Dumbledore deixou... e eu vi o senhor fechar os punhos como se fosse encher o diretor de porrada... Eu não me oporia.

- E você veio falar comigo... você confia em mim?

- Bem... o senhor me odeia, e eu te odeio, mas somos duas marionetes de Dumbledore lutando contra Voldemort... eu acho que, se o senhor me ajudasse... eu poderia acabar com isso antes de Dumbledore atirar a Mione e quem mais for nesse papel que o senhor faz... e que eu imagino que não seja fácil...

Snape fitou Harry longamente, com a testa enrugada.

- O Lorde das Trevas achou melhor adiar a morte da srta. Granger, já que ela é poderosa e ganhará respeito na Ordem... terá acesso a mais informações. Ele me mandou seduzi-la.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Eu não preciso gostar de vocês estarem juntos... Mas a Mione é uma irmã pra mim... e eu sei que o senhor vai cuidar dela... como tem feito há meses...

- Mas que romântico – debochou Snape.

- Não me diga que o senhor está acima disso – bufou Harry. – A Gina também é poderosa para qualquer maldição bem agressiva... E eu já estou imaginando Dumbledore jogando-a no meio disso também... E então eu vou saber o que o senhor está sentindo... mas pelo menos eu não sei o que Voldemort faz... e deve ser melhor assim.

- Sim, é.

- Nós... nós temos um acordo, Professor? – perguntou Harry, a contragosto.

Snape assentiu.

- Depois do jantar – disse Snape. – Todas as noites, duas horas por noite... Em duas semanas você pode ser um oclumente razoável, se praticar.

Snape achou graça do sorriso do menino.

- Eu virei o professor preferido agora? – questionou Snape.

- Longe disso – resmungou Harry. – Mas o Moody estava no meio disso, porque foi Dumbledore que o mandou voltar... Sabendo que Lupin morreria para salvar Hermione... e... e ele está morrendo, não é?

- Já temos a extensão dos ferimentos? – perguntou Snape.

Harry assentiu.

- Vou ver isso. Quem sabe haja alguma poção em estoque que o ajude.

Os dois desceram juntos, mas Harry correu para o quarto de Gina e bateu à porta. Snape desceu, tentando entender o que acontecera. Harry Potter viera lhe pedir ajuda, porque não confiava mais em Dumbledore. Mas confiava nele?

Ele abafou um riso de descrédito. Mas como as coisas mudavam.

Ao entrar no quarto de hóspedes viu o curandeiro e madame Pomfrey fazendo de tudo para salvar Lupin.

- Precisamos de uma poção forte para coagular o sangue dele – disse a medibruxa a Snape.

- Isso poderia causar a coagulação de todo o sangue – disse Snape.

- Não, é a poção específica para feridas abertas – disse a medibruxa.

- Eu não cuido dos estoques há um bom tempo – Snape olhou em volta, e viu Hermione encolhida a um canto, com os olhos inchados de chorar. – Srta. Granger, temos a poção que madame Pomfrey pede?

Ela olhou-o.

- Não tenho certeza... – ela disse. – Vou procurar.

- Eu já vou subir; caso não tenha, posso prepará-la em meia hora.

- Ele terá perdido todo o sangue até lá – esbravejou o curandeiro.

- Vamos torcer para que tenha a poção, então – disse Snape, calmamente.

Hermione disparou escadas acima; Snape subiu e encontrou-a chorando no laboratório, desesperada, olhando as prateleiras, tremendo.

- A culpa não é sua, Hermione – disse Snape, indo até uma prateleira específica e pegando um vidro da poção.

- Você sabia que tinha! – ela disse.

- Eu apenas queria tirar você de lá... A culpa não é sua. Não tenho tempo para explicar agora, porque tenho que ir ver o Lupin, mas peça ao Potter para explicar o que houve. Ele tem uma história interessante.

- O Harry?

- Exato. Acho que ele está no quarto com a srta. Weasley e o irmão dela.

Hermione assentiu, enquanto Snape desceu calmamente os degraus até o quarto de hóspedes.

- Aqui está – disse Snape, e entregou o vidrinho a madame Pomfrey. – Há algo que eu possa fazer?

- Seria bom você subir e já preparar a mata-cão. Estamos quase na lua cheia, e não seria bom uma transformação violenta com ele nesse estado.

Snape assentiu e subiu para o laboratório sem pressa. Sentou-se num banco e cruzou os braços sobre a bancada e apoiou a cabeça nos braços, como ele estava quando Hermione o vira na cozinha naquela noite em que ele recebera a pior ordem dentre todas. Ele estava pensando sobre o que Harry dissera. Certamente, Hermione só sairia dali sobre seu cadáver.

O objeto de seus pensamentos entrou no laboratório, e ele ergueu a cabeça para encará-la.

- Você está bem, Severo? – ela perguntou.

- Dor de cabeça, apenas.

- Bom, você não vai mais poder me tratar mal... Dumbledore pode estar prevendo que eu vou sair – sussurrou ela, com um sorriso fraco.

- Bom, a culpa não é sua, eu disse.

- Eu sou previsível.

- Lupin vai ficar bem... Ainda está lúcido, ao menos.

Ela assentiu.

- Como foi com o Voldemort?

- Bem. Ele me mandou seduzi-la, porque a descoberta de você ser poderosa vai te trazer um nível de respeito na Ordem, e você possivelmente terá tarefas.

- Uh... então você vai me seduzir? – ela perguntou, sentando-se em cima da bancada com as pernas abertas, abraçando-o com as pernas. – E se você não conseguir?

- Eu sempre consigo – disse ele, com os lábios a centímetros dos dela.

- Ah, é? – ela perguntou. – E isso vai me livrar de ser levada pro Voldie?

- Por enquanto, até ele mudar de idéia – disse ele.

Ele pressionou os quadris contra os dela; ela gemeu.

- Sabe, acho que nós não vamos dar certo trabalhando juntos – ela disse.

- Ah, vamos sim; eu sou um homem centrado quando preciso... – ele disse. – Depois de hoje à noite, quando não deixarei você dormir, eu conseguirei me concentrar de novo, porque estarei tão exausto que não vou conseguir pensar no quanto você é gostosa...

- Hum... – ela sussurrou. – A minha calcinha nova te deu idéias?

- Idéias infernais, que vão ficar piores quando você a estiver usando...

Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Tem mais um monte daquelas. Acho que você não vai dormir mais.

- Isso seria ótimo. Odeio perder tempo dormindo.

Eles estavam prestes a trocar outro beijo e mais uns amassos, quando bateram à porta.

Snape bufou e ajudou-a a descer da bancada e começou a separar caldeirões para preparar sua poção. Ela foi abrir a porta.

BEM, BEM, CHEGAMOS AO FIM DE MAIS UM CAPÍTULO DA MINHA LINDA AVENTURAZINHA

VEJAMOS:

1- VCS CONFIAM NO DUMBIE?

2- VCS ACHAM Q O VOLDIE TEM PLANOS?

3- VCS QUEREM SABER O Q O SNAPE ACHOU DA CALCINHA NOVA DA MIONE?

SÓ UM AVISO A MAIS

EU ESCREVO NC-18, AS LEITORAS ME TRANSFORMARAM NUMA AUTORA VICIADA EM NCS, PORTANTO, SE ALGUMA DAS DAMAS OU DOS CAVALHEIROS NÃO GOSTA DE DESCRIÇÃO DETALHADA DE RELAÇÕES SEXUAIS, ESTÁ NO LUGAR ERRADO.

EU JÁ DEI O AVISO ANTES, E SEMPRE É TEMPO DE MUDAR DE IDÉIA.

NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA

E PARA QUEM GOSTA...

EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

BJOKASSS


	7. Fidelidade

QUASE UMA PORNOFIC, ENTÃO SÓ LEIA QUEM GOSTA, OK

QUASE UMA PORNOFIC, ENTÃO SÓ LEIA QUEM GOSTA, OK?

Era Dumbledore em pessoa. Ele olhou-a por cima dos óculos meia-lua; ela não conseguiu ensaiar o sorriso que sempre sorria para ele.

- Oi... ahn... entre – ela disse.

Dumbledore entrou e olhou para Snape.

- Srta. Granger, pode nos dar licença? – perguntou o diretor, sem tirar os olhos de Snape.

Hermione olhou de relance para Snape, que fitava o diretor com uma expressão neutra. Ela suspirou e saiu de lá, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Que posso fazer, diretor? – perguntou Snape calmamente.

- Harry veio conversar com você hoje sobre uma conversa que nós tivemos ontem – disse Dumbledore, sentando em um dos bancos, ainda encarando Snape. – E ele contou a mesma coisa para a srta. Granger.

Snape assentiu, mas não disse nada.

- Severo, eu gostaria de saber... Agora que você tem a confiança do filho de seu maior inimigo com a sua melhor amiga... você não está pensando em voltar atrás, está?

Snape manteve a expressão vazia.

- Voltar atrás em relação a que?

- Sua fidelidade. Continuará com a Ordem?

O Mestre de Poções suspirou.

- Minha fidelidade não é para a Ordem da Fênix e nem nunca foi – disse ele com a voz letal, que rasgaria a seda mais fina como uma lâmina árabe. Os olhinhos do diretor se arregalaram. – Minha fidelidade está contra o Lorde das Trevas. Eu vim a você naquela noite depois da morte de Lílian porque eu o odiei. Eu fui egoísta e saí do lado dele, porque o odiei, e ainda odeio. Lílian foi minha amiga e teria sido namorada se eu não fosse um bastardo, embora hoje eu olhe para trás e veja que ela era mais uma irmã. Eu a amava. Amá-la me fez odiar o Lorde das Trevas. Eu a perdi.

Dumbledore olhava para o fundo dos olhos negros, que continuavam inexpressivos.

- Dumbledore, minha fidelidade estará com você e com a Ordem enquanto eu vir que a Ordem está lutando contra o Lorde das Trevas. Eu tenho que beijar as vestes de um homem que matou a única pessoa que consegui amar de um modo puro. Até Hermione. E você está caminhando para jogá-la ao fogo, sabendo que ela vai querer ajudar com o que puder. Ela não vai entrar no seu jogo. Ou vai, sobre o meu cadáver. Portanto, não faça como o Lorde das Trevas fez, porque não terei problemas em dar as costas para você.

- Você luta contra Voldemort por vingança.

- Sim. Um motivo honesto por que lutar. Eu declaro porque estou lutando. Eu odeio o Lorde das Trevas e quero que ele vá para o inferno. Não dou a mínima para o mundo. Você também quer que ele morra, para restaurar a ordem, a paz, a felicidade e o mundo perfeito. Ótimo. Não importa porque estamos lutando contanto que lutemos. Entretanto, eu não vou deixar de lutar contra o Lorde das Trevas até que ele morra ou que eu morra, estando do seu lado ou não.

- Hermione é maior de idade e tem o direito de decidir como vai participar.

- Sim, ela tem o direito de decidir. Pena que você não tenha se lembrado disso quando armou aquela armadilha para ela e para o Lupin. Se eles soubessem as suas razões talvez não saíssem. Ou talvez saíssem, mas pelo menos conscientes de que estão lá para um propósito. As pessoas não são marionetes por mais que você as use assim, Dumbledore.

- Você ainda é a minha marionete mais obediente e mais compreensiva, meu menino – murmurou Dumbledore.

- Até você jogar Hermione no meio do fogo. Até lá. E ela não vai cair no fogo, isso eu posso jurar.

- Eu não pretendia jogá-la no fogo.

- Não, você ia jogá-la nesse inferno que eu chamo de vida. É pior que o fogo, com toda a certeza. Desista dessa idéia se você ainda quer a minha ajuda.

- Você não vai deixá-la.

- Não, vou levá-la. Se um dia ela precisar fazer algo arriscado, que faça. Mas que saiba exatamente por que e o que estará fazendo. Eu não exijo isso para mim mesmo, porque eu tenho nervos para lidar com certas situações. A inocência depois de perdida jamais retorna. E o que ela tem de mais bonito é essa inocência. Depois de enfrentar comensais, depois de participar de chacinas contra pessoas indefesas, depois de ver mulheres sendo violentadas de braços cruzados... ela jamais seria a mesma – Snape suspirou. – Lílian não foi. O Potter não foi. E ela não vai ser.

Dumbledore suspirou.

- Eu não quero que ela faça o mesmo papel que você, como você parece estar pensando.

Snape cruzou os braços e apoiou-se na bancada, fitando o diretor.

- Mas é isso que parece.

- Eu sei, Severo - Dumbledore suspirou e olhou para suas mãos em seu colo, na típica pose de criança culpada. - Eu não acredito que a srta. Granger poderia fazer o trabalho que você faz, ou que qualquer outra pessoa poderia. - ele deu um sorrisinho. - Uma grifinória não poderia manter frieza em nenhuma das situações que você descreveu e tantas outras piores. E nem eu quero que ela crie essa frieza.

- As suas intenções? - Snape não falaria assim com o velho diretor se não soubesse que ele estava preocupado em perder seus serviços de espião.

- Exatamente o que aconteceu. Voldemort não colocaria uma nascida trouxa nos rankings dele, a menos que quisesse ver sua causa destruída.

- De fato - disse Snape friamente. - Agora, tenho uma poção mata-cão para preparar, se o senhor puder me dar licença.

Dumbledore levantou-se, mas continuou olhando para Snape.

- E agora, Severo? Com quem está a sua fidelidade?

- Contra o Lorde das Trevas. Estou ao seu lado, como sempre estive, mas sempre, sempre, do meu próprio lado.

O diretor assentiu e se retirou. Snape bufou, mas estava aliviado. Ele começou a separar os ingredientes e mal percebeu quando a noite caiu. Apenas uma batida fraca na porta o despertou, ao mesmo tempo em que ele pôs o relógio para apitar quando desse cinco horas depois de ter acendido o fogo em baixo do caldeirão. Ele olhou para a porta e disse para entrarem. Era Hermione.

- Severo, vem comer - ela sussurrou. - Hora do jantar.

- Ufa - ele se espreguiçou. - Depois de um dia inteiro aqui... Por que você não voltou depois que Dumbledore saiu?

- Ah... - ela corou. - Eu estava ajudando os meninos a treinar alguns feitiços de defesa... e depois Molly me chamou. Sabe, eu achei que você precisaria de concentração para preparar a sua poção, então tratei de deixar você em paz.

Snape deu um sorrisinho aprovador.

- E quanto a Lupin?

- Remo está dormindo agora, mas parece que a poção o ajudou. Venha, vamos jantar.

Snape assentiu e levantou-se. Enquanto desciam as escadas, ele disse:

- Depois do jantar tenho de dar aula de oclumência para o santo Potter, ele deve ter lhe dito. E tenho de esperar dar as cinco horas de fervura da poção... Então abaixarei o fogo e só terei de olhá-la novamente amanhã de manhã. Se você quiser me esperar... Eu irei ao seu quarto ainda hoje - a última frase ele disse com a voz mais baixa e grave.

Ela apenas sorriu para ele e fez que sim com a cabeça. Quando chegaram à cozinha, ele estava explicando a ela qualquer coisa sobre a poção mata-cão e a mesa estava uma balbúrdia. Moody estava presente e olhou feio para Snape, que apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Os dois sentaram-se em seus lugares e jantaram em silêncio, em meio à desordem dos gêmeos contando algum episódio engraçado do Beco Diagonal.

Na hora da sobremesa, no entanto, Snape se levantou e foi para a sala. Não queria demorar muito com Harry. Queria ir logo para o quarto de Hermione, na verdade. Ele estava com saudades dela, e temia o próximo chamado. Tinha certeza que haveria uma reuniãozinha na casa de Malfoy por aqueles dias. Sempre naquele mesmo período do mês havia uma festinha nojenta a que ele era obrigado a comparecer pelo bem das aparências.

Harry entendera o recado, porque apareceu logo na sala, olhando em volta.

- Potter - ele disse. - Vamos logo.

- Aonde, Snape?

- Na sala de treinamentos. É perto do laboratório o suficiente para eu vigiar a poção.

Subiram em silêncio e Harry entrou na sala antes do professor, que entrou logo atrás e fechou a porta.

- Bem, Potter, você ao menos se lembra a parte básica da oclumência? - perguntou Snape, sério, no típico tom do professor de Poções. - Não importa se do que eu ou do que Dumbledore ensinou. Você se lembra de alguma coisa?

- Sim, senhor - respondeu Harry, tentando ser civilizado. Ele sabia que Snape seria desagradável. - Eu me lembro da teoria, mas quando chega a parte prática eu não consigo me concentrar o bastante.

Snape assentiu. Ia ser difícil.

- Sente-se, Potter. Tem alguma coisa que você não quer que eu veja? Deixe-me ver...

Harry sentou-se. Snape tinha que começar pela parte mais difícil. Está bem, por Gina ele aguentaria isso. Voldemort não poderia saber o que ele sentia por Gina, não poderia de jeito nenhum. Bem, também não seria muito agradável se Snape soubesse. É, ele provavelmente ficaria fazendo comentários ferinos e desagradáveis. Caramba, como a Hermione poderia estar interessada nele.

Ele ergueu o olhar para o professor, que tinha um sorriso malicioso no canto do lábio.

- Maldito! - exclamou Harry. - Isso não é justo! Você não me avisou que ia começar!

- Você não está esperando que Voldemort lhe mande uma coruja cada vez que quiser entrar na sua mente, está, Potter? - perguntou Snape com aquele traço de escárnio na voz.

Harry cerrou os punhos.

- Eu esperava que ao menos na hora de me ensinar o senhor pudesse...

- Pudesse lhe mostrar como as coisas são em vez de deixar tudo mais fácil apenas para conquistar a sua simpatia - interrompeu Snape com cara de desagrado. - Não sou ninguém que não Severo Prince Snape. Acostume-se. Você me pediu ajuda, mas não vai determinar como eu ensino alguma coisa. Lembra-se da teoria? É o que você precisa fazer. A sua mente deve estar fechada; fechada a tudo. Não pense, não sinta. Eu não gostaria de imaginar o que o Lorde das Trevas faria em posse da informação sobre quem é a sua donzela amada, embora, cá entre nós, isso seja óbvio.

Harry queria xingar. Ele precisava. O dia dele seria mais feliz se ele fizesse isso. Mas Snape estava certo, é claro. O maldito bastardo estava certo. Mas era difícil controlar os sentimentos, os pensamentos. Eles voam. Como controlar algo que é mais rápido que a sua própria vontade?

- Sei que é difícil, Potter, e você parece estar em um turbilhão emocional hoje, particularmente - disse Snape, sentando-se no braço de uma das poltronas em frente à de Harry.

O menino fitou-o.

- Como o senhor faz, professor?

Snape considerou a pergunta. Ele estava num estágio muito mais avançado do que o que Harry precisava. Harry precisava apenas fechar a mente. Ele tinha que deixar a mente aberta para alguns pensamentos e outros devia esconder a sete chaves.

- Eu simplesmente me ponho numa sala escura e fechada. Sem janelas, e sem cheiro e sem paredes ou teto. Como se estivesse em um grande lugar escuro - ele respondeu cautelosamente. Era assim que ele fazia quando não queria que Voldemort visse nada. - É uma técnica meio infantil, na verdade, mas ajuda.

Harry considerou. Ele pensou em uma sala escura. De olhos abertos numa sala escura. ele não veria nem a si mesmo. Um lugar onde não houvesse nem porta nem janelas. Simplesmente um véu negro de nada. Não era tão difícil assim. Uma sala escura. Bem, era um excelente começo. Ele poderia pensar numa sala escura durante algumas vezes no dia até se acostumar a não pensar em nada quando estivesse sozinho. Quando estivesse com alguém ele apenas prestaria atenção na pessoa e não pensaria em nada. Não permitiria que os pensamenos vagassem. Sempre que fosse pensar em alguma coisa, veria a sala escura.

- Isso é... útil, professor - disse Harry. - Eu... o senhor já vai...?

- Ah... talvez. Vamos conversar sobre alguma coisa. É uma missão difícil, mas vamos ver se você consegue esvaziar a mente enquanto estiver conversando. Você passa a maior parte do dia conversando.

- Que assunto eu teria com o senhor?

- Bem, se você quiser trocar grosserias está bom, apenas não se esqueça do exercício.

Harry sorriu. Achou estranho, mas Snape até que era engraçado, do jeito dele.

- Eu não sou seu bobo da corte, Potter.

- Agora é a hora em que o senhor fala mal do meu pai - disse Harry com um sorriso amistoso, ainda concentrado na sala escura.

Snape concedeu um meio sorriso, mas não disse nada.

- O seu pai era um antipático asqueroso e convencido - disse Snape. - Mas era um bom bruxo.

Harry olhou para ele, curioso. Snape não faria uma concessão depois de tudo o que seu pai lhe fizera, faria?

- Não por ele, evidentemente - disse Snape, tranquilamente, vendo o quanto era fácil fazer Harry de desconcentrar da sala escura. - Sua mãe o transformou numa pessoa razoável.

Harry pensou no que Snape estava dizendo e, como que num estalo, levantou-se e disse:

- Seu canalha! Você me enganou! Só para eu deixar de me concentrar! - mas ele não parecia assustado.

- Bravo, Potter - disse Snape, sarcástico. - É muito fácil enganar você, não seja tão inocente. Ou seja, mas não perca a concentração.

Harry voltou a se sentar. Dessa vez Snape não disse nada, apenas cruzou os braços e levantou-se. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Harry uma hora ia se desconcentrar. Não demorou muito, ele achou uma brecha para uma conversa entre ele e Rony, mas não ficou lá para ver.

- Potter, se o Lorde das Trevas quiser alguma coisa, ele pode ficar dias vigiando você até você perder a concentração. Não fique entediado em dez minutos.

A aula foi longa; passou um pouco mais de meia hora das duas horas previstas por Snape, mas pelo menos Harry já estava demorando mais para perder a concentração. Ao fim da aula, Snape passou uns exercícios de concentração e relaxamento para Harry fazer durante o dia e depois voou para o laboratório, quase satisfeito com seu desempenho como professor.

Ele verificou a poção, limpou seus instrumentos, a bancada de trabalho. Seus pensamentos voaram para Hermione e para o sorriso dela naquela tarde, ao lhe mostrar aquela roupa íntima tão pequena e tão vermelha. Sentiu-se endurecer e respirou fundo. Estava começando a sentir calor. O que seu pequeno demoniozinho lhe preparara para a noite? Ou ela não preparara nada? Um demônio em forma de anjo. Ele encostou na bancada, esperando o relógio apitar, e apoiou a cabeça dos braços cruzados em cima da bancada, respirando com dificuldade. Sentia seu membro pulsar. E lembrou dos lábios dela em torno dele naquela tarde, antes que ele fosse falar com Voldemort. Seu membro latejava como o inferno. Teria que se controlar muito para não agarrá-la antes mesmo que ela desse início ao jogo. Queria deixá-la tomar a iniciativa. Estava curioso. Ela prepararia alguma coisa. Era dedicada com tudo, e ele não via por que ela não seria com sexo.

Depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, o maldito relógio apitou. Cuidadosamente, ele baixou o fogo e saiu do laboratório, trancando-o em seguida. Estava ansioso e excitado quando caminhou escadas abaixo rumo ao quarto dela. Deixou as vestes fechadas, porque seria humilhante que alguém visse a tenda em sua calça, que estava incomodamente apertada.

Bateu de leve à porta da menina, que logo veio abri-la com passos silenciosos. Ele entrou e, quando ela fechou a porta, ele lançou um feitiço de silêncio. Não queria fazer nada baixo. Queria ouvir os sons deliciosos que ela emitia. Só então ele se virou para olhar para ela.

Hermione vestia um robe preto de seda e tinha os cabelos cacheados soltos, caindo-lhe em cascatas pelos ombros. Ele olhou-a da cabeça aos pés. Antes que ele se aproximasse, porém, ela o fez. E o beijou. Ele separou os lábios imediatamente e penetrou os dela com sua língua. Estava em chamas, e parece que ela também. Ela o empurrou até a parede e encostou-o lá, enquanto o beijava passionalmente. Snape sorriu em meio ao beijo. Ele estava bem servido naquela noite.

Suas mãos a envolveram e ela mesma empurrou os quadris contra os dele. Separou os lábios dos dele quando o sentiu tão preparado, mas não afastou seus corpos. Ele a fitava com olhos pesados e negros como nunca antes.

- Boa noite - ela disse, com um sorriso angelical.

- Tenho certeza que será - ele disse, descendo as mãos para desatar o nó do robe dela. Ela se afastou do corpo dele ligeiramente, e ele abriu seu robe.

Ele salivou. Sim, salivou. Uma gota de suor desceu pelo lado de sua testa. Seu membro pulsou mais ainda. Sem sutiã com uma calcinha vermelha diferente da que ele tinha visto. Ela deixou o robe cair no chão. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para o corpo dela. Os seios não eram grandes, mas eram perfeitos para o tamanho pequeno do corpo dela. A calcinha era de renda simplesmente, com fios quase invisíveis de tão finos de cada lado. Ela virou de costas para ele. A única coisa que se via atrás era a união de três fios e as nádegas firmes dela. Não grandes, mas firmes. Ele puxou os quadris contra as nádegas dela e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Você quer tirar uma fera de dentro de mim, não quer? - ele perguntou com a voz rouca e a respiração entrecortada.

As mãos dela abriram a braguilha da calça dele devagar, enquanto ele tinha um braço apertando o corpo dela contra o dele e a outra mão num dos seios dela. Ele mordeu de leve a junção do pescoço com o ombro dela, arrancando-lhe um pequeno gemido. Ela se virou no abraço dele e beijou-o na boca, pegando as duas mãos dele e as fazendo passar em seus seios. Ela começou a abrir as vestes dele e ele as deixou escorregar pelos ombros. Ela lhe abriu a camisa e ele a tirou. Não interromperam o beijo. Ele começou a mover os quadris contra ela, pedindo mais, mostrando o que ele queria.

Ela se abaixou para tirar as calças dele. Ele olhou para baixo. A cueca preta era incapaz de segurar aquele volume enorme. Ela estava ajoelhada na frente dele, fazendo uma cara inocente ao olhar para o imenso volume que a cueca tentava segurar. Olhando para ele, ela perguntou:

- Eu devo tirar isso?

- Ah... sim - ele disse. Ela abaixou as cuecas e olhou para o membro rígido.

- Eu devo pôr isso na boca? - e ela o fez antes que ele respondesse, e ele grunhiu alto. Ela o chupou forte, mas não era sua intenção acabar com a brincadeira antes que ela começasse. Snape parecia totalmente fora de controle dessa vez, e ela aproveitaria isso da melhor forma possível.

Ela se levantou beijando o caminho até chegar à boca dele, que ele entreabriu para beijá-la, mas ela se afastou, com um sorriso safado. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior; ele olhava para os lábios dela, mas os dele desceram furiosos pelo pescoço sensível até alcançarem os seios.

- Ah... Severo...

Ele chupou um deles com força, enquanto o outro ele apertava com a mão. E mordeu de leve, passando ao outro seio em seguida e dando-lhe o mesmo tratamento. Ela gemia baixo.

Ele desceu as mãos pesadas pela cintura dela, apertando-a contra si, olhando para os olhos dela.

- Hermione... se eu pedisse...

Ela forçou os quadris contra os dele, fazendo-o soltar um gemido baixo.

- O que você quer que eu faça para você? - ela perguntou.

- Dance - ele disse com a voz irreconhecível.

- Para você ou em cima de você? - ela perguntou deixando sua mão acariciar o membro dele.

- Para mim primeiro - ele sussurrou.

Ela o fez sentar na cama e alcançou a varinha no bolso do casaco dele no chão. Sacudiu-a de leve e uma música leve com batidas sensuais encheu o quarto. Ela se virou para ele e ergueu os braços, sacudindo os quadris devagar, no passo mais sensual da dança do ventre. Snape engoliu em seco, correndo os olhos pelo corpo dela, deixando-os prender no movimento arrastado dos quadris, no fio fino da calcinha vermelha. Para lá e para cá. Seu membro latejava febrilmente, precisando de alívio. Ele não sabia que Hermione conseguia dançar daquele jeito. Ela rebolou para ele até o chão e subiu empinando o traseiro, como de quatro. Sua mão desceu instintivamente para acariciar seu membro, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Controle. Ele precisava de controle, ou a agarraria agora mesmo e entraria nela sem piedade. Hermione viu a mão dele descer e sorriu. Levantou os cabelos com as mãos e deu uma volta inteira rebolando, e achou que era delicioso provocá-lo, saber que podia tirar todo o autocontrole de um homem tão centrado.

Caminhou lentamente para ele e rebolou mais devagar na frente dele. Quando ela pôs uma perna ao lado dele, o ex-professor pôde vislumbrar que a calcinha estava molhada, e isso já era demais para ele. Puxou-a para seu colo, de modo que ela o montou. Mas ela não ficou parada, começou a atritar seus corpos, para frente e para trás.

- Você ainda me mata, menina - ele grunhiu, beijando-a.

Ele rasgou a calcinha dela e virou-a na cama, abrindo as pernas dela.

- Eu estou louco para meter em você, então grite se eu te machucar - ele conseguiu dizer, postando-se na entrada dela.

Hermione sorriu e abriu mais as pernas. Ele não iria machucá-la, ela sabia. Ele tentou se refrear. Ela olhava para dentro dos olhos dele. Ele entrou devagar. Oh, sim, ele conseguiu. Ela forçou os quadris para cima.

- Você ameaça me machucar e depois vira um santo, Professor Snape? – ela debochou, e gemeu alto quando ele forçou tudo para dentro dela.

- Você gosta assim? – ele perguntou.

- Aham... bem fundo...

Snape sorriu e começou os movimentos de vai e volta. As mãos dele não conseguiam se decidir se paravam na cintura ou se corriam para os seios dela às vezes, mas ele acabou preferindo usá-las para manter as pernas dela abertas e cravadas no colchão.

Empurrou-se com mais força, não necessariamente mais rápido. Engoliu em seco. Tinha que se controlar ou não conseguiria esperá-la atingir o ápice. Para ele era uma questão de honra fazer uma mulher gozar, até mais de uma vez se fosse possível. Não que ele agüentaria tanto dessa vez.

- Severo... Ai... Você é tão grande... e tão forte... você está me rasgando!

Ele parou, assustado. Ela riu.

- Estava bom – ela disse, travando as penas ao redor dele.

Snape deu um sorrisinho safado.

- Eu não imaginava que você era vadia na cama – ele disse com uma risadinha gentil.

- Eu não era – ela forçou os quadris, afundando-o de novo dentro de si. – Agora eu sou a sua vadia.

Snape forçou os quadris para entrar inteiro e voltou aos movimentos de vai e volta. Ter parado um pouco restabeleceu algo de seu controle, mas Hermione não parecia preocupada com sua batalha interior. Ela estava totalmente entregue. Ele a fitou enquanto ia e vinha, sempre forte, ainda não rápido.

Ele grunhiu alto quando ela arqueou na cama e travou as pernas ao seu redor, gritando o nome dele. Ela o segurou apertado. Não, impossível continuar evitando o inevitável.

- Goza logo, Severo... – ela murmurou, também com a voz irreconhecível, manhosa.

Ele o fez. Depois de mais algumas estocadas em velocidade decrescente ele parou, exausto. Ia se retirar dela, mas ela o segurou com as pernas.

- Fica – ela disse.

- Eu vou esmagar você assim – ele disse, apoiando o peso nos braços.

- Eu gosto do seu peso em cima de mim – ela disse, sentindo a respiração acalmar aos poucos.

Snape continuou deixando parte de seu peso apoiado nos braços, a respiração ainda bastante difícil.

- Onde você aprendeu a dançar daquele jeito? – ela perguntou.

- Ah, tem um monte de cantoras trouxas que dançam assim – ela disse com uma risadinha. – E tem uma hora que cansa reler Hogwarts: Uma História.

Snape soltou aquela risadinha de veludo.

- Aprendendo a dançar sozinha... o que mais você aprendeu sozinha?

- Nada em especial. Eu vou deixar você descansar – ela sorriu, acariciando as costas dele.

- Eu vou descansar bastante quando voltar para o quarto – ele disse. – E amanhã, quando conseguirei trabalhar em paz.

- Então eu que vou por cima agora – ela disse.

- Você prefere?

- Não, mas é bom mudar, né?

Mais alguns segundos em silêncio. Hermione sentiu que ele não estava mais em seu estado normal dentro dela. Ele se empurrou fundo e virou-os na cama, de modo que ela ficou por cima.

- Como você disse que queria que eu dançasse para você primeiro, eu presumi que você também adoraria que eu dançasse em cima de você depois – ela disse.

- Eu vou olhar para você manhã no café da manhã com uma carinha de anjo e vou achar que sonhei essa noite – ele disse, engolindo em seco.

Ela sorriu e começou a rebolar com as mãos nos quadris, encaixada nele. Ele gemeu e urrou:

- Tenha piedade, menina!

Ela começou a se movimentar para cima e para baixo, e para cima e para baixo... Snape moveu contra ela também, segurando os quadris dela.

Fascinado, ele observou os corpos moverem um contra o outro, até que a sentiu outra vez estremecer e apertá-lo. E outra vez ele teve seu alívio logo depois dela. Hermione deitou-se sobre ele, ainda sem se desencaixar, sentindo a respiração dele se acalmar. Quando ele a puxou para baixo e a virou para o lado, abraçou-a e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Acho melhor deixar você descansar um pouco – ela disse com um sorriso, aconchegando-se no abraço dele.

- Você está pretendendo dormir? – ele perguntou. – Não devia ter infernizado a minha mente, então. Você vai dormir amanhã o dia inteiro.

Ela riu e o abraçou mais apertado.

- Severo, fique quieto. Vamos ficar quietos. Não quero que você brigue comigo de novo nem que saia daqui bravo.

Ela respirou fundo e ele a sentiu relaxar. De fato, era melhor ele não pensar. Porque, se pensasse, se lembraria de todos os problemas que lhe causava amar tanto alguém. Por aquela noite, entre diversão e carinho, ele tentaria se esquecer dos problemas com Voldemort e com Dumbledore. Porque só nos braços dela ele conseguia esquecer.

ESPERO NÃO TER DECEPCIONADO NO DESFECHO DA CALCINHA DA MIONE... USAHSUAHSHUAS

ALÉM DISSO, EU ESPERO Q TENHAM GOSTADO DO SNAPE ENSINANDO O HARRY... BOM, EU NÃO PODERIA FAZÊ-LO SER DO BEM, NÉ??

HEHEHEHEH

BOM, AGUARDEM... O SEVIE TEM O VELHO PROBLEMA DA GROSSERIA PRA ATRAPALHAR, ENTÃO SEMPRE ACONTECE ALGUMA COISA, NÉ?

ALÉM DISSO, TEM VOLVEMORT...

TEM DUMBLEDORE...

TEM TANTA COISA, NÉ??


	8. Festinha na Mansão Malfoy

AVISO (LEIAM)

AVISO (LEIAM)

ESTE CAPÍTULO É O PRIMEIRO DARK QUE EU ESCREVI, NUNCA TINHA ESCRITO NADA QUE CONTIVESSE VIOLÊNCIA DESSE TIPO, PELO MENOS NÃO EXPLICITAMENTE.

EU PODERIA VISAR Q O SEXO NÃO FOI CONSENTIDO, MAS AÍ É Q TA, EU NUM SEI. ACHO Q NUM ERA PRA SER, MAS ACABOU SENDO, PQ NUM CONSIGO ESREVER UM SEVIE TOTALMENTE MAU E VIOLENTO COMO UMA AUTORA EXPERIENTE EM DARK FICS SABERIA.

A VERDADE É: SOU INCAPAZ DE VER O SEVIE ESTUPRANDO ALGUÉM, POR MAIS Q ELE TENHA ENSAIADO QUALQUER COISA NA CENA NO LABORATÓRIO.

A PROPOSTA É DE MOSTRAR Q OS COMENSAIS SÃO UNS MONSTROS, SÃO HORRÍVEIS, SÃO DO MAL E Q MERECEM ARDER NO INFERNO. EM NENHUM MOMENTO AS CENAS ABAIXO DESCRITAS ESPERAM CAUSAR EXCITAÇÃO.

ALIÁS, MENINAS, DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM, PQ EU NUNCA TINHA ESCRITO NADA ASSIM. É Q ANDEI MUITO DECEPCIONADA ESSES DIAS E LI MUITAS FICS COM FINAL TRISTE...

EU ODEIO FINAIS TRISTES. FICO MAL O DIA INTEIRO!!

O dia amanheceu chuvoso e Snape olhou para a menina enrolada em suas cobertas. Ela tinha uma perna por cima das dele e ainda dormia. Ele olhou para fora pela janela e, com um suspiro, tentou se livrar do abraço dela para se levantar.

Ele o fez cuidadosamente, não querendo despertá-la, mas ela simplesmente apertou mais o abraço em torno de sua cintura. O ato, segundo ele analisou, fora inconsciente, pois ela ainda dormia.

Uma pouco impaciente, ele levantou o braço dela uma vez mais, tentando se mover, mas ela murmurou algo incoerente e não o deixou. Ele bufou. Tudo que ele não precisava era Gina Weasley adentrando o quarto para contar alguma aventura adolescente e encontrá-lo ali, nu com aquela cara de exaustão que ele sabia que estava nele. Quantas vezes foram, mesmo? Quatro? Cinco? Mais, certamente. Suas costas doíam e ele achou que seria incapaz de levantar.

Ele estava bem acordado agora e olhou para Hermione. Os cachos dela estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro e havia alguns em seu ombro, mas ele os deixou lá. Ela parecia calma em seu sono e aquela boca deliciosa que o levara ao orgasmo duas vezes na noite anterior estava ligeiramente entreaberta. Alguém ali embaixo também se lembrou, mas Snape estava exausto demais para mais uma rodada. E duvidava que ela estivesse um pouco melhor.

Mas ao olhá-la ali, tão inocente e tão calma em seus braços, tão linda, ele relaxou. Lembrou-se do feitiço que pusera na porta na noite anterior. Ninguém entraria. Não que não começariam a se perguntar onde eles estavam se eles demorassem, mas ainda era cedo. Ele poderia aproveitar para acordá-la de um modo menos brusco. A entrega dela estava sendo tão verdadeira. Ele apenas queria que ela o amasse, mas algo lhe dizia que era melhor assim. Mais dia menos dia ele seria descoberto e estaria morto num piscar de olhos. Ele não queria que ela sofresse.

Entretanto, havia um lado egoísta de seu cérebro que queria saber que alguém estava realmente preocupado com ele, não com seus serviços pela Ordem, como Dumbledore, mas com sua pessoa, Severo Prince Snape. Pelo menos isso ela parecia estar. Da última vez ela o esperara chegar da reunião. Ele bufou quando se lembrou de sua própria reação, mandando-a ir para o quarto dela.

Hermione de espreguiçou e esfregou os olhos. Ele a fitou. Quando ela abriu os olhos e o viu observando-a, ela sorriu.

- Sevie, você não deveria estar assumindo a sua postura de professor durão, acordando mais cedo que todo mundo e indo reclamar de alguma coisa? – perguntou ela, com um sorrisinho amistoso.

- Você queria isso?

- Não, mas eu sempre tenho a vaga sensação de que quando eu acordar você terá ido embora – sussurrou ela, e no mesmo instante se arrependeu. Ele fechou a cara numa expressão digna do mestre de poções, e ela só quis se corrigir. – Não que eu achei que você fosse me usar e me largar, é que eu fico preocupada que você seja chamado... numa hora inconveniente.

Ele não sorriu; tirou o braço dela de cima de si e foi ao banheiro. Hermione sentiu vontade de se castigar como um elfo doméstico ao vê-lo sumir no banheiro e cobriu um rosto com o travesseiro que ele usara. Por que ela sempre estragava tudo?

Bem, é verdade que ele não precisava levar tudo a sério, mas ela sabia que ele sentia algo por ela, talvez até a amasse. Era como se ela tivesse desrespeitado um único fio de sentimento que ele poderia ter.

Hermione sentiu lágrima querendo sair. Ele devia mesmo sofrer com tanta desconfiança o tempo todo, mas vindo dela devia ser mil vezes pior.

Quando ele saiu do banheiro, começou a recolher suas roupas sem nem lançar um mínimo olhar para ela. Suspirando, ela disse:

- Desculpe, Severo, eu gostaria de não ser tão estúpida a ponto de estragar nossos bons momentos.

Ele fez que não ouviu e continuou a se vestir. Ela bufou e tirou a coberta de cima de si para se levantar, mas sentar-se num impulso provou-se doloroso. Ela abafou um gemido de dor, que não passou despercebido pelo mestre.

Os músculos das pernas dela doíam, e ela presumiu que fosse pelo tempo com elas abertas, mas também tudo doía. Ela fez uma careta e pôs os pés no chão; as pernas tremiam. Ela ainda não percebera o olhar apreensivo de Snape sobre si.

- Sabe, Hermione, eu estava meio fora de controle noite passada... Eu a machuquei?

O tom de arrependimento na voz dele era tangível, e ela olhou para ele.

- Não, não. Quero dizer, depois de tanta atividade durante a noite eu não poderia passar ilesa... – ela sorriu para ele. – Talvez eu devesse fazer um aquecimento para as pernas antes de deixá-las tanto tempo separadas.

O canto da boca dele contorceu num sorriso leve, mas logo voltou ao normal.

- OK, o persona voltou – ela provocou. – Talvez você devesse ir para o seu quarto e, quando for seguro o bastante, você poderia sair e sair gritando com os meninos e tirando pontos da Grifinória.

Snape bufou alguma coisa, mas ele não estava mais mal humorado. Ela suspirou aliviada.

- Nos veremos no café da manhã – ele disse calmamente.

Ela assentiu e observou-o sair. Tinha que aprender a se calar. Tinha mesmo. Ele parecia tão leve e tão feliz quando estava com ela. Ela fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da noite. Fora muito agitada. Tudo doía e ela estava cansada. Mas tinha valido muito a pena. Será que ele ia ficar daquele jeito sempre que ela estreasse uma de suas novas calcinhas? Ela sorriu mais. Claro que ia.

O café da manhã estava barulhento, agora que a presença de Snape estava mais ou menos comum, embora Alastor Moody se mantivesse com cara de desgosto. Ele olhava de Snape para Hermione com uma cara de quem muito sabe, e ela se perguntou se o olho dele poderia enxergar através de paredes, corando imediatamente com o problema.

- Por que tenho a impressão de que a srta. Granger e Snape estão tão cansados? – perguntou Moody com a voz arrastada em ironia.

Snape olhou para Moody com uma expressão assassina, mas Hermione respondeu com um sorriso calmo:

- Talvez porque nós tenhamos feito sexo a noite inteira.

Rony engasgou sua torta, que voou para o outro lado da mesa em McGonagall (que tinha vindo visitá-los). Harry caiu na gargalhada e Gina arregalou os olhos. No mais, os outros pareciam arrasados. Snape olhou para ela com raiva.

- Não que tenha sido isso, mas do jeito que você está falando, Moody, é de se supor que você ache algo assim – ela suspirou. – Eu te entendo. Falta de sexo faz as pessoas imaginarem de tudo.

Agora sim; risadas de todos, umas mais contidas, outras menos. Molly e McGonagall fizeram cara de reprovação.

- Que jeito feio para uma moça falar – disse ela.

- Desculpe, sra. Weasley, mas tem gente que, além de não fazer o próprio trabalho resolve torrar o saco dos outros – retrucou ela, olhando para Moody com uma cara realmente irritada.

- Eu considero a resposta... apropriada – disse Snape com um meio sorriso de escárnio que geralmente servia para debochar dos grifinórios.

Os gêmeos tinham acabado de entrar; haviam perdido a discussão. Harry ainda ria, e olhava para Hermione com ar de quem adorou a resposta. Ele estava muito bravo com Moody por ter deixado, a mando de Dumbledore, Hermione e Lupin para enfrentarem os comensais.

- Que foi? – perguntou Fred, olhando em volta.

- Nada – respondeu McGonagall com um ar de reprovação que só ela sabia exibir. – Discussões comuns.

- Ah – disse George. – Bem, professor Dumbledore, que faremos hoje?

- Distribuirei as tarefas de vocês logo depois do café da manhã – respondeu ele. – Harry, você deverá vir comigo.

Harry assentiu em silêncio sem nenhum traço de empolgação e voltou a comer.

- O trabalho da srta. Granger já posso adiantar... Deverá repor o estoque de poções da Ala Hospitalar. Severo, você continuará com a poção mata-cão, correto?

- Sim, diretor – disse ele. – Eu já a verifiquei hoje de manhã; está tudo bem.

- O professor Lupin está melhor? – perguntou McGonagall.

- Sim, está – disse Gina. – Estive com ele hoje mesmo. Madame Pomfrey deverá vir nos ver lá pela hora do almoço e então ela cuidará dele.

Continuaram conversas à parte; Hermione viu que Snape deu um sorrisinho imperceptível para ela antes de desviar o olhar.

O dia correu calmamente; Snape e Hermione voltaram a ficar sozinhos em casa, mas desta vez ambos estavam realmente concentrados em suas poções. Snape lia alguns estudos recentes enquanto não tinha que fazer nada em sua poção; Hermione fazia anotações de um livro de Poções quando era hora de apenas deixar uma ou outra poção ferver.

Às vezes eles comentavam algo que haviam lido e discutiam um pouco, às vezes Snape vinha olhar o trabalho dela e a abraçava e a beijava, mas não passou disso. Hermione ainda tinha os músculos meio doloridos, mas preferiu não dizer nada a Snape. Ele parecia se culpar e esquecer que ela fora participante ativa na noite.

Mas, pouco antes do horário do jantar, Hermione ouviu um gemido de dor vindo da outra bancada e ergueu o olhar para ver Snape segurando o braço esquerdo. A expressão de angústia que ela encontrou lá deveria apenas refletir a sua própria.

- Ele está me chamando... – disse Snape, inutilmente, pois era óbvio.

Ela assentiu, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem.

- O que você acha que ele quer? – perguntou ela, um pouco insegura.

- Eu duvido que ele queira alguma informação. Por esses dias do mês é de se esperar que tenha alguma festinha na casa dos Malfoy...

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha, curiosa, e Snape teria rido ao notar que ela aprendera aquela expressão com ele, não fosse o drama da situação. Como ele não explicasse, Hermione questionou:

- Que festinha?

Snape suspirou.

- Eu realmente preferia que você não soubesse – ele disse.

Hermione continuou olhando para ele, mas achou melhor não insistir. Quando ele estivesse pronto, ele falaria. Ele ainda não confiava nela a tal ponto.

- Bom, então você não será torturado nem considerado traidor hoje? – perguntou ela, forçando um sorriso.

- Dificilmente – disse ele. – Você pode continuar as suas poções tranqüila e ir dormir cedo... Eu duvido que eu consiga voltar antes de amanhecer.

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas assentiu de novo e olhou para o caldeirão. Sentiu-o aproximar-se. Ele a abraçou por trás; ela sentada.

- Obrigado por se preocupar – ele disse num tom baixo.

Ela não respondeu, mas acariciou as mãos dele que se cruzavam em cima de sua barriga. Ele deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela e, no instante seguinte, ele não estava mais lá.

Hermione suspirou e olhou para seu caldeirão. É claro que ela ia esperar. Ela tinha que ver que ele estava bem e inteiro, ou não adiantaria nada tentar dormir, porque ela não conseguiria. Decidiu que ia levar seus livros lá para a sala logo depois do jantar e iria ficar estudando até ele chegar.

Ela continuou fazendo a poção, tentando se concentrar no que Snape dissera, tentando tirar a preocupação de sua cabeça; ele disse que ficaria bem.

Snape apareceu na frente da Mansão Malfoy, verificando que seu palpite estava certo. Calmamente, caminhou até a casa principal, cujas portas de entrada estavam abertas, permitindo uma visão parcial da festinha. Se Voldemort mandara chamá-lo, com certeza a festa já estava começando a esquentar, pois o mestre sabia que ele tinha problemas para sair das vistas de Dumbledore.

- Severo! – exclamou Lúcio, aparecendo à porta acompanhado de Draco.

- Boa noite, Lúcio – disse ele com um sorrisinho cortês. – Draco.

O mais jovem saudou seu ex-professor.

- Você conseguiu sair, então – disse Lúcio. – Precisou de alguma proeza para isso?

- Não – respondeu Snape simplesmente. – O velho não estava em casa.

- O Lorde das Trevas contou sobre o plano com a sangue-ruim – disse Lúcio. – Conseguiu alguma coisa?

- Prefiro conversar com o Lorde antes de espalhar as notícias – disse Snape cordialmente.

- Ah, mas é claro – disse Lúcio. – Bom, hoje é dia de comemorações, então vamos deixar o trabalho para mais tarde... ou mais cedo. Gostaria de ver as trouxas que McNair trouxe hoje? São umas delícias. Guardei duas intocadas para você.

Snape forçou um sorriso.

- Mal posso esperar, meu amigo – disse ele.

Lúcio deu um tapinha em seu ombro e o conduziu para dentro; Draco nos pés deles. Snape olhou em volta forçando uma expressão de agrado, em contrapartida do nojo que sentia de estar ali.

Via-se comensais com duas ou três mulheres em cada canto, alguns já caindo de bêbados. Snape viu ao longe duas moças amarradas com cara de assustadas; uma delas chorava.

- Aquelas ali, eu presumo? – perguntou Snape, apontando-as.

- Sim, são elas – disse Lúcio. – Salvei duas dentre as mais bonitas. Você merece só por ter de suportar aquele velho e aquele monte de Weasleys...

- Estou grato, Lúcio – disse Snape com um sorrisinho cafajeste. – Mas, antes de ir para um lugar mais reservado e cuidar das minhas meninas, acho melhor ir cumprimentar o Lorde das Trevas.

Lúcio assentiu e indicou a direção em que Voldemort estava, conversando calmamente com Narcisa e Belatriz. Snape caminhou para lá e os três olharam para ele. Voldemort deu um sorriso de aprovação.

- Conseguiu vir, seu cretino – disse Voldemort.

- Eu estava justamente falando para o Lúcio que Dumbledore não estava em casa. Foi fácil escapar. Só creio que não poderei demorar muito.

- Claro. Apenas aproveite o tempo que ficar por aqui – disse Voldemort, e parecia satisfeito. – Mas antes de ir aproveitar as trouxas que Lúcio separou para você, informe como andam seus progressos com a sangue-ruim.

Snape fez uma curta reverência.

- Nós temos trabalhado juntos no laboratório de poções; eu estou mostrando um lado gentil que ela acredita que só ela conhece. Nós conversamos; ela faz milhares de perguntas sobre milhares de poções e ingredientes e coisas assim, e eu respondo calmamente, e a deixo pensar que estou adorando a companhia dela. Ficamos próximos depois do evento com os comensais...

Snape deu um sorrisinho; Voldemort parecia curioso.

- Bem, milorde, o que se passa é que ela me contou que Dumbledore havia mandado Moody segui-los, ela e o lobisomem, naquele dia, mas que o próprio velho disse para Moody sumir de vista tão logo fosse possível. A menina contou que o Potter disse isso a ela. Dumbledore contava, ao que parece, que o senhor estivesse vigiando as ruas do Beco Diagonal e que veria tanto ela quanto o lobisomem.

- Dumbledore queria que eu pegasse a menina? – questionou Voldemort, achando estranho.

- É, eu também achei estranho, mas ela não soube explicar mais – Snape deu um sorriso maior e disse – Mas o Potter explicou.

- Potter? – Voldemort estava ainda mais curioso.

- De fato, milorde... Parece que ele ficou decepcionado com Dumbledore e veio me pedir para que eu, sim, milorde, eu o ensinasse a duelar, em vez de continuar aprendendo com Dumbledore.

Voldemort tinha uma expressão que misturava aprovação, triunfo e surpresa.

- Ao que parece a sangue-ruim andou conversando com ele sobre o quanto estou me sentindo mal por estar inútil para a Ordem, e o quanto eu sou dedicado e esses infernos – continuou Snape, modesto. – E o Potter veio conversar comigo porque ele soube que eu desertei para proteger a amiguinha dele, então ele acha que eu sou mais confiável que Dumbledore.

Voldemort riu. Riu com triunfo. Ele segurou um dos ombros de Snape amigavelmente.

- Seu canalha de marca maior – disse ele. – Você está se saindo melhor do que eu esperava... Já conseguiu foder a menina ou ainda não?

- Estou perto, milorde – disse Snape calmamente. – Ontem mesmo eu fui ajudá-la a cortar umas raízes e segurei as duas mãos dela para mostrar como era o certo. Ela estremeceu e se virou para mim. E eu a beijei bem devagar, como se eu fosse um cavalheiro. E quando a coisa começou a esquentar eu me separei dela e fui para a janela e pedi desculpas pela minha terrível conduta.

Voldemort sorriu.

- E ela?

- Ela correu para mim e me abraçou e disse que eu não tinha feito nada de errado, porque ela queria também.

- Ótimo, Severo, ótimo. E você?

- Eu engoli em seco com cara de bom moço entre pensamentos de sim e não e saí do laboratório com cara de transtornado.

Voldemort assentiu com ar aprovador.

- E o que você está planejando?

- Bom, hoje quando eu voltar eu estarei apavorado com todas as coisas ruins que vi e fui obrigado deixar passar para não ser descoberto. Provavelmente terei enfrentado comensais para defender uma pobre criança indefesa. Aposto que ela estará me esperando. Ela fica com medo de eu ser atacado por algum comensal da morte como traidor sempre que eu saio, e me espera voltar. Da última vez que vim me reportar ao senhor ela estava me esperando.

- Excelente.

- Eu estou planejando em deixar as coisas acontecerem hoje, naturalmente, como um homem precisando escapar do inferno da consciência, que só conseguirá isso nos braços da sangue-ruim imunda.

- Você acha que ela vai ceder?

- Ela me contou que não era virgem – disse Snape. – É mais fácil assim, não?

Voldemort assentiu, satisfeito.

- Aproveite um pouco antes de ir – disse Voldemort. – Mas não fique eufórico demais; você poderia ter dificuldades de parecer desolado para ela.

Snape assentiu, beijou a mão das duas bruxas e voltou para Lúcio, para clamar seu "prêmio".

- Agora sim, Lúcio – disse ele, sentindo o coração acelerar de leve.

Lúcio sorriu e conduziu-o até onde as meninas estavam presas. As duas olharam para os dois com uma cara apavorada.

- Estão drogadas? – perguntou Snape, sério, olhando de uma para outra.

- Não; eu sei que você prefere as moças sãs – disse Lúcio com um sorrisinho cruel.

- De fato; os gritos são mais reais – disse Snape, calmamente, olhando-as de cima a baixo agora. – Além do mais, drogas costumam ser anestésicas. Que adianta se elas não sentirem nada?

A que chorava antes recomeçou com o choro e a outra parecia simplesmente horrorizada demais para chorar.

- Pode levá-las – disse Lúcio.

Snape tirou a varinha da manga e as forçou magicamente a segui-lo pela sala e depois para o andar debaixo, nas masmorras da casa, até um quartinho pequeno, mas suficiente, que era o que usava habitualmente.

Ele as pôs para dentro e trancou a porta. E olhou-as. Elas pareciam desesperadas, e agora as duas choravam. Ele verificou se havia algum tipo de magia no quarto e, não constatando nada, disse:

- Sei que vocês estão com medo, sei que vocês acham todos nós estranhos, porque vocês nunca tinham visto nenhuma mágica. Sei que vocês viram horrores daqueles homens cruéis violentando outras moças, mas vocês tiveram muita sorte de nascerem tão bonitas e serem guardadas para mim.

Elas engoliram em seco.

- Eu não vou fazer vocês sentirem dor, apesar do que vocês me viram dizer ao homem loiro lá em cima. Mas o destino de vocês, depois de serem pegas por eles, é acabarem mortas. Eu não posso ajudá-las a sair, não posso salvar a vida vocês duas, mas posso salvá-las da dor e da humilhação que qualquer outro teria feitos vocês passarem.

- Se você não é como eles, por que está aqui? – perguntou a que chorava num sussurro.

- Porque sou um espião. Estou aqui para ganhar a confiança deles e tirar informações e ajudar a destruí-los – disse Snape. Ele gostava de esclarecer as coisas para suas vítimas. Tirava o peso de suas costas, uma parte dele ao menos, e dava a elas uma morte em paz.

Elas fizeram silêncio, tentando se conformar com o destino terrível que era reservado para elas, mas bem menos terrível que o das outras moças que foram capturadas com elas.

- Você vai nos matar com essa... essa varinha, né? – perguntou a outra.

- Vou, mas... eles vão vir olhar o corpo de vocês, então eu... – ele engoliu em seco.

A que chorava enxugou as lágrimas e murmurou:

- Você vai ter que fazer sexo conosco e fazer parecer que foi forçado.

Snape assentiu.

- Eu me chamo Sarah – disse ela com um sorrisinho. – Eu... você não poderia me matar primeiro e depois...?

Snape fez que não com a cabeça e suspirou.

- As seqüelas deixadas em um corpo são diferentes das deixadas em uma pessoa viva que foi morta depois do ato.

A que se chamava Sarah fitou o chão.

- Bom, nós podemos acabar logo com isso então? – perguntou a outra. E respirou fundo. – Eu me chamo Angelina. Eu... eu sou virgem.

Snape fez uma careta e tirou um vidrinho do bolso e mostrou a elas.

- Isso aqui é uma poção para vocês não sentirem dor – disse ele. – Você só vão sentir... ahn... a parte menos desagradável.

- Poção? – perguntou Sarah. – Ai, meu Deus, isso só pode ser um pesadelo!

- Poção equivale a um remédio para vocês – explicou Snape gentilmente. – Quem será a primeira?

As duas se entreolharam.

- Vocês querem que eu escolha?

- Eu... deixa eu ser a primeira... – Sarah disse, tremendo. – Não sei se eu tenho nervos para ver.

- Mas... eu já sabia que doía, mas numa situação dessas deve ser pior – disse Angelina. – Se eu assistir eu vou entrar em pânico.

Snape suspirou e indicou uma porta.

- Ali é um armário. Eu posso enfeitiçá-lo para quem estiver lá não ouvir nada do que se passa aqui fora.

- Nossa, senhor, você é... um anjo da guarda – disse Sarah. - Talvez seja melhor ela ir primeiro, então. A ansiedade piora as coisas...

Snape olhou para Angelina, ainda tentando entender o que era um anjo da guarda. Ela assentiu e abraçou Sarah, se desfazendo em obrigadas. Snape sentiu o velho pesar e desejou estar no inferno, mas não ali.

Sarah andou para o armário, que Snape enfeitiçou para se trancar e para não deixá-la ouvir nada. Ele olhou para Angelina e entregou o vidrinho para ela.

- Beba só a metade, que será o suficiente.

Angelina bebia enquanto ele tirava o casaco e o deixava pendurado atrás da porta. Ela entregou a ele o vidrinho com metade de seu conteúdo original e ele o deixou em cima do criado mudo.

- Eu vou ter de rasgar as suas roupas, e se você puder gritar, eu agradeço. Como você pôde ver lá em cima, eu dou a entender que sou um sádico egoísta que não gosta de dar espetáculos públicos. Quanto mais você gritar, melhor. Eu... eu não vou machucar você, mas você precisa gritar. Tente se debater e me empurrar, porque isso vai gerar alguma reação e provocar alguns hematomas. Talvez eu te dê um ou dois tapas, mas você não vai sentir dor por causa da poção, tudo bem?

Angelina respirou fundo, nervosa, tremendo de medo. Snape olhou para ela. Era difícil armar a tenda com uma menina que tinha metade da sua idade morrendo de medo. Ele perguntou gentilmente.

- Você ao menos já esteve com um homem nu?

Ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos e fez que não com a cabeça. Ele olhou para baixo.

- Você está apaixonado, não está? – perguntou ela com um sorrisinho amistoso. – Você tem alguém...

Ele olhou para ela.

- Eu amo uma menina da sua idade – disse ele, com visível pesar. – E me parece tão errado estar com outra mulher que não ela... – ele suspirou. – Para conseguir alguma coisa aqui eu vou precisar da sua ajuda.

Ele apontara para sua braguilha; ela corou, mas fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele se aproximou e a beijou delicadamente. Angelina aceitou o beijo; Snape sentia que ela tremia muito, mas beijou-a ternamente para ela conseguir relaxar. Ele pôs uma das mãos entre os cabelos dela e a outra acima do quadril dela. Devagar ele a sentiu abraçá-lo, hesitante. Então ele tornou o beijo mais passional e mais exigente, tomando cuidado para não assustá-la.

Quando Snape sentiu que ela começou a responder, ele puxou-a de encontro ao seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir a extensão de seu desejo. Ela deu um gritinho e descolou os lábios dos dele.

Snape não quis dar tempo de ela sentir medo de novo, por isso foi descendo os lábios pelo pescoço dela. Ela gemeu.

- A senhorita deveria gritar – disse ele, com uma ironia gentil.

Ela engoliu em seco. Ele olhou para dentro dos olhos dela e rasgou a blusinha que ela usava com um só puxão. Ela gritou.

- Ele é o espírito, mas grite mais alto e por mais tempo – disse ele. – Você deveria me bater também.

Angelina assentiu, cobrindo-se com os braços. Ele puxou os braços dela para baixo e virou-a de costas para si, forçando os quadris contra as nádegas dela. Ele passou as mãos para dentro do sutiã dela e rasgou-o. Ela gritou e começou a tentar se afastar, Snape apertou-a mais e começou a massagear os seios dela com força. Ela gemeu e pendeu a cabeça para trás. Isso o deixava excitado, mas ela deveria gritar.

- Angelina, grite e debata, por favor – pediu ele. Ele não queria machucá-la, mas ela não dava escolha. – Eu posso dar prazer para você, mas você tem que fingir que não está gostando.

Ele continuou a massagear os seios dela com força e começou a beijar o pescoço dela e mordeu a junção deste com o ombro.

- Grite, menina!

Ela começou a gritar e a se debater, Snape a imprensou contra a parede, ainda de costas para ele, e desceu uma das mãos para dentro do cós da calça e dentro da calcinha dela. Ela gemeu alto, mas logo se lembrou a começar a gritar e a se debater. Snape trabalhou a umidade dela apenas superficialmente e massageou o clitóris, antes de virá-la de frente para si e penetrá-la com dois dedos de uma vez só com força.

- Abra mais as pernas e abra as calças para ficar mais fácil – disse ele, e desceu os lábios pelos seios dela, ainda movendo os dedos dentro dela com força e sem delicadeza nenhuma.

Angelina obedeceu e tentou empurrá-lo, forçando as mãos contra o tórax dele, mas suas pernas estavam fracas. Snape mordeu forte o seio direito dela, sabendo que ia ficar preto depois. Ela gritou e tentou afastá-lo. Ele pôs três dedos dentro dela e forçou mais para dentro. Angelina parecia gostar, ela gemia, mas voltava a gritar, lembrando-se das instruções dele. Mas houve um momento em que ela só conseguiu gemer e ondular os quadris, fechando os olhos; Snape sentindo os músculos dela o apertarem forte. Ela olhou para ele arfante; Snape mandou-a tirar as calças enquanto ele mesmo se despia mecanicamente. Quando se virou para ela, ela olhou para o membro dele com um ar amedrontado.

- Não vai doer, lembra? – perguntou ele, terminando de abrir a camisa. – Deite-se com as pernas abertas; eu serei rápido, mas vou forte.

Angelina assentiu, envergonhada, e deitou-se na cama do modo como ele mandara. Snape se aproximou e deitou-se por cima dela, postando-se em sua entrada. Ele olhou para dentro dos olhos dela, com pena dela e com raiva de si mesmo, mas forçou entrada de uma vez só, tudo para dentro.

Ela sentiu, mas não gritou.

- Angelina... eu não quero pedir de novo – ele disse com a voz rouca.

Ela assentiu e começou a se debater e a tentar afastá-lo, enquanto ele ia e vinha com força crescente, com a respiração acelerada; ela gritava e ele preferia não ouvir. Ele imaginava Hermione gritando e implorando para ele parar.

- Me implore para parar – mandou ele em voz baixa.

- Pare, pelo amor de Deus, eu imploro – ela gritou, e gritou mais.

Ele a segurou com força na cintura para mantê-la onde ela estava e continuou. Uma gota de suor escorreu de sua testa e caiu no peito dela.

- Está acabando, Angelina, paciência...

Ela gritou mais e continuou implorando para ele parar, mas era difícil continuar gritando com aquela corrente elétrica que percorreu seu corpo inteiro e a fez sacudir a cabeça. Ela sentiu um líquido quente invadi-la, então ele apoiou o peso em cima dela, com a respiração pesada, puxando todo o ar eu podia. Ele logo saiu de cima dela e sentou-se na cama, escondendo a cabeça entre as mãos.

Angelina olhou para o sangue na cama e tinha certeza que aquilo tudo não era só seu hímen rompido, mas ela não sentia dor. Ela viu as marcas de mordida em seu colo e aquela maior em seu seio, mas ela não sentia dor. Ela sentira prazer. Ela sentou-se e apoiou uma mão no ombro dele. Ele não se virou para ela, mas ela disse:

- Estou bem, senhor. Obrigada. Eu nunca pensei que conseguiria ter um orgasmo na minha primeira vez.

Ele olhou para ela, que lhe ofereceu um sorrisinho amistoso. Ele assentiu.

- Você é gostosa, mas eu não deveria achar isso – disse ele.

Angelina sorriu.

- Obrigada, senhor.

Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele, e Snape se sentiu ainda pior com isso. Ele acabara de machucá-la, de tirar a pureza dela e iria matá-la, e ela o agradecia!

Quando ela tentou se levantar, ela foi direto ao chão, com as pernas bambas. Snape a ajudou a levantar. E a cobriu com seu casaco.

- Sua vez de ir para o armário.

Ela cambaleou até a porta, que Snape abriu. Sarah saiu em silêncio, e Angelina entrou. Sarah, segundo Snape observou, tinha o rosto manchado de lágrimas secas.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou-o de alto a baixo.

- Olha, eu nunca fui uma menina virtuosa, e esse é o maior pau que eu já vi na minha vida.

Snape sorriu para ela, meio constrangido.

- Não vou machucar você – ele disse.

- Ah, você vai sim – disse ela. – E vai fazer direito, porque eu vejo nos seus olhos que você não gosta disso... Que você falou a verdade... Você não tinha necessidade de mentir, aliás. E, se você não me machucar, você vai ter problemas para manter as aparências. Se eu vou morrer, eu quero que minha morte seja útil. Ouvi falarem que essas festinhas são periódicas, senhor, o que significa que mais meninas passarão por isso. E quanto mais cedo acabar menos delas sofrerão. Promete que vai fazer isso acabar logo?

Snape sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. Sarah não era a primeira jovem que pedia para ele bater de verdade, que agüentaria qualquer coisa para saber que mais ninguém passaria por isso.

- Eu faço o meu melhor... É uma questão de tempo, mas vai acabar.

Sarah respirou fundo outra vez. E olhou para ele.

- Você tem cara de ter uns quarenta anos... – ela sussurrou. – E você acabou com uma há menos de dois minutos. Você quer esperar um pouco?

Snape estreitou os olhos.

- Eu dou conta, mocinha.

Ela sorriu e passou as mãos sobre as próprias curvas.

- Precisa de algum incentivo, senhor?

- Você não precisa fazer isso – disse ele sério.

- Mas se eles quiserem... ler a sua mente... igual fizeram com a gente... acho que eles podem pensar que você fez aquela mágica para me fazer te obedecer, igual as meninas lá em cima...

- Você é perceptiva. Mas ninguém pode 'ler os meus pensamentos" se eu não deixar.

- E se aquele homem com cara de cobra mandar você deixar ele ver?

- Você viu ele fazer isso hoje? – perguntou Snape.

Ela assentiu.

- Eu chorei bastante porque eu vi o que estava acontecendo à minha volta. A Angelina ignorou tudo. Ela estava em pânico demais para prestar atenção. Aquele loiro que deu a gente para você é bonito, mas ele pegou três ali no meio... E aquela loira tava olhando... Ela é esposa dele, não é?

- Narcisa, sim.

- Eu vi eles fazerem coisas horríveis, senhor.

Ela se ajoelhou na frente dele; Snape deu dois passos para trás.

- O seu chefe pode pedir para ver o que aconteceu aqui... – disse ela, andando de joelhos para mais perto dele. – Eu quero fazer isso. Eu sei que não preciso, mas aquelas meninas eram obrigadas a fazer de tudo e para aqueles caras nojentos. Você tem uma voz sexy.

Snape olhou para ela com um sorrisinho entre divertido e derrotado.

- Vai dizer que você não gosta? – perguntou ela passando a língua pelo topo do membro dele.

Ele gemeu, sentindo-se começar a endurecer.

- Você era do tipo vadia?

- Era – disse ela lambendo a extensão dele. – Uma vadia de primeira, que é como os homens gostam.

Snape fechou os olhos e pendeu a cabeça para trás.

- Eu só não vou deixar você gozar porque acredito que você não cumpriria o estupro como deve ser feito.

- Você está calma demais.

- Tive tempo para me acalmar.

Ela o pôs inteiro na boca e começou a chupar, fazendo movimentos de vai e volta dentro de sua boca, circundando-o com sua língua. Snape gemeu alto, emaranhando uma de suas mãos no cabelo dela. Seus quadris começaram a se movimentar, pedindo mais.

- Ai... quase, quase... pára...

Sarah levantou-se e encarou-o.

- Isso foi bom, moça, mas eu deveria violentar você. O que me lembra...

Ele esticou o vidrinho para ela, que sorriu complacente, fazendo que não com a cabeça.

- Se você não beber você vai sentir...

- Eu sei – ela o interrompeu. – Mas eu não tenho facilidade de fingir dor. Eu não vou conseguir gritar se você não me der motivos para isso. E você quer que a gente grite porque tem alguém aí fora?

- Sempre tem – bufou ele.

Sarah assentiu.

- Me bate.

- O que?

- Me bate, dá um tapa, um soco se você conseguir, mas você não tem cara de quem bate em mulher.

Snape fitou-a; ela disse:

- Como uma boa vadia, sempre me meti com o pior tipo de caras – ela explicou. – Eu já apanhei bastante por bem menos. Pode bater.

Snape ergueu a mão, hesitante, mas bateu. Ela virou o rosto de volta para ele.

- É, você não bate em mulher – disse ela. – Acredito que você teria mais facilidade na frente de todos, né? Você pareia tão convincente como sádico...

- Eu sei. Você disse que eu bati fraco?

- Disse.

Snape ergueu a mão de novo e desferiu outro tapa, bem mais forte, bem mais ruidoso. Sarah lacrimejou.

- Melhor assim.

Snape assentiu e puxou-a para si e beijou-a vorazmente. Ela começou a se debater forte; ele a segurou com mais força contra si e insistiu no beijo. Ela mordeu o lábio dele. Snape se separou.

- Você está tentando me deixar bravo de verdade?

- Sim. Estou conseguindo?

Snape passou a língua pelo lábio inferior, que sangrava, e assentiu.

- Não queira me ver bravo.

Ela deu um sorrisinho demoníaco, virou-se de costas para ele e esfregou-se nele.

- Sua vagabunda – ele disse. – Você não tem que fazer isso.

- Eu adoro ser a melhor em tudo, e se vou servir de puta, vou ser a melhor puta.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça, mas pelo menos isso o deixava com menos peso na consciência. Ela parecia ter noção disso. Virou-se de volta para ele e olhou-o com um ar desafiante.

- Uma quarentão malvado que não sabe fazer com uma vadiazinha de vinte – disse ela. – Deve ser deprimente estar na sua situação.

O próximo tapa que ela recebeu veio tão inconscientemente que Snape só notou o eu tinha feito depois. Ela sorriu.

- Agora tenta me assustar de verdade, se não eu não vou gritar – ela disse, passando a língua pelo sangue que escorria de seu lábio inferior.

Snape fez que não com a cabeça e decidiu terminar logo com aquilo. Virou-a na parede e a imprensou com força, batendo as costas dela ali. Rasgou o vestido dela de alto a baixo e notou que ela estava nua em baixo dele.

Ele puxou uma das pernas dela para cima e enfiou quatro dedos dentro dela de uma vez. Ela gritou.

- Você está molhada – ele disse, surpreso.

- Não seja gentil – ela disse entre dentes.

Snape forçou mais e ela gritou e o empurrou. Ele sentia ela se afastar. Ele esperava acabar logo. Ele abaixou para passar a língua pelos seios dela e mordeu um deles como força. Ela arranhou as costas dele profundamente. Ele sentiu dor, mas isso o fez seu membro pulsar mais. Unhas eram um afrodisíaco para ele.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso, Sarah.

Ele a tirou da parede e a virou de costas e a pôs de quatro na cama sem nenhuma gentileza. E entrou nela sem piedade. Ela gritou, se afastou o quanto podia, mas ele segurava seu quadril com força e estocava sempre mais forte.

- Me implora para parar – ele sussurrou.

Sarah começou a gritar, pedir ajuda, tentava se afastar. Snape sentiu, entretanto, que ela estava gozando, e se derramou no fundo dela, deitando-se na cama em seguida, arfando. Sarah deitou de bruços e olhou para ele.

- Cara, você é gostoso – disse ela.

Snape olhou para ela.

- Você disse que não conseguia fingir dor.

- Eu não consigo. Mas eu sou masoquista, eu não contei? – perguntou ela.

- Ah – ele disse. – Isso é meio sinistro. Por que você estava com medo dos outros, então?

- Porque só alguns tipos de dor me excitam. E o que eles estavam fazendo estava bem longe desses tipos.

Snape assentiu. E levantou-se para começar a se vestir.

- Ai, que pena que eu vou morrer – ela disse. – Você é o tipo de cara pra quem eu daria a minha vida inteira.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio – disse ele.

- Você quer oral mais uma vez? Dessa vez até o fim? – perguntou ela.

Ele olhou para ela.

- Você vai morrer pelas minhas mãos daqui a pouco e você quer...? Você não é normal.

- Você já devia ter percebido antes – ela o puxou e o fez deitar na cama.

- Eu tenho alguém – ele disse, morrendo de peso na consciência por estar com vontade de sentir os lábios daquela safada em torno do membro dele.

- Isso é óbvio – disse ela. E começou de novo a trabalhar seus lábios em torno dele. – Mas ela vai entender você atender a um pedido tão simples de uma pobre vitima indefesa.

Snape agarrou os lençóis e fechou os olhos com força, com o queixo apontando para o teto. Ela era boa.

Snape gemeu alto e chegou lá. Ela engoliu tudo e levantou-se.

- Pode se trocar agora, sr. Sexy.

Snape estava morrendo de peso na consciência por causa de Hermione; estava apavorado em ter mais fantasmas rondando sua cabeça. Ele se trocou rápido e abriu a porta do armário. Angelina levantou-se e saiu. Snape notou que ela tinha a boca sangrando e um dos olhos arroxeado.

- O que foi isso? – ele perguntou.

- Eu me bati – ela disse. – Para deixar mais real. Você não me bateu.

Snape suspirou.

- Vocês não precisavam fazer isso.

- Você não precisava tratar a gente bem – volveu Angelina, tirando o casaco e devolvendo-o a ele.

Ele o colocou e sacou sua varinha.

- Vai ser rápido e indolor; as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigada, senhor – disse Angelina timidamente.

- Tenha sempre em sua mente que você é um gostoso – disse Sarah com um sorrisinho amigável.

Snape deu um sorriso para elas e pensou naquela imperdoável. Os corpos delas caíram um no chão e outro na cama desajeitados, nus e marcados. Snape sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. Ele abaixou-se ao lado de Sarah no chão, e tirou o cabelo do rosto dela, acariciou a bochecha da jovem. Depois, levantou-se e sentou-se na cama ao lado de Angelina. Olhou para ela com pesar e passou a mão sobre o arroxeado no olho dela. Deu um beijo na testa dela e levantou-se com sua máscara de pele.

CARAMBA!!

VCS NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DO QUANTO EU CHOREI ENQUANTO ESCREVIA TODA A SEQUÊNCIA DO SEVIE NA MANSÃO MALFOY!

ELE É TÃO... BONITINHO!

AGORA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ME DIGAM O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM. EU NUNCA TINHA POSTO NADA DE DARK NA MINHA FIC, E PRECISO DA OPINIÃO DE VCS. PQ, TRATANDO-SE DE ANNINHA SNAPE, VCS PODEM TER CERTEZA Q O FINAL SERÁ FELIZ, MAS ATÉ LÁ, MUITAS COISAS VÃO ACONTECER.

APROVEITEM E ME CONTEM SUAS EXPECTATIVAS SOBRE O ENCONTRO DE MIONE E SEVIE DEPOIS DISSO.


	9. Revelação ou Desentendimento

Capítulo IX:

Capítulo X: Uma Revelação ou Desentendimento

Snape desaparatou na sala e voou para a cozinha. Ele torcia para que Hermione não o estivesse esperando. Eram pouco mais de meia-noite ainda, mas ele dissera que não esperava voltar antes do amanhecer. Não era verdade. Ele apenas não queria encontrá-la depois de fazer tudo o que ele sabia que faria.

Uma vez na cozinha, ele abriu a garrafa de uísque-de-fogo e encheu um copo e bebeu de um gole só. Ele respirava rápido, agitado. Ele não vira Hermione parada encostada no batente até que ela se moveu.

Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão vazia e, tentando controlar o turbilhão de emoções que estava sentindo, disse friamente:

- Eu estava sob a impressão de ter-lhe dito para não me esperar.

- E eu estava sob a impressão de ter deixado bem claro que eu não conseguiria dormir enquanto estivesse preocupada com você – ela disse, trincando os dentes.

Snape estreitou os olhos. Péssima hora para desafiá-lo. Ele não queria isso agora. Ele queria ir para o inferno, ele queria se trancar em seu quarto e morrer lá dentro. Ele não podia olhar para ela e deixar de imaginar que poderia ter sido ela no lugar daquelas meninas.

- Vá para a sua cama e nós nos veremos amanhã, no laboratório – ele disse, sério, tentando controlar a voz para se manter fria. Ele não queria ameaçá-la, nem assustá-la, mas ele precisava de um tempo para pensar antes de encará-la de novo.

- Pare de falar comigo como se eu fosse uma puta de rua – ela disse, brava. – Eu estava preocupada, eu queria saber se você ficaria bem, eu queria estar aqui para você quando você chegasse – ela suspirou. – Poxa vida, Severo, você não poderia ser mais razoável?

- É difícil ser razoável depois de cometer dois estupros seguidos de assassinatos – ele trincou os dentes com uma expressão ameaçadora. – Vá para o seu quarto e me deixe em paz, ao menos por hoje.

Hermione arregalara os olhos logo no começo da frase, e quando ele terminou, uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela. Snape sentiu uma fisgada no peito. Ele se sentiu egoísta. Como pudera deixá-la se aproximar dele, sabendo que ele era um monstro e que ela sentiria pena? Ela só se aproximara por pena. Ele sentiu-se ainda pior.

- Hermione, vá embora daqui – ele disse, mais baixo, mais calmo. – Deixe-me.

Ela ainda olhava para ele, como que presa ali.

- Talvez... – ela engoliu em seco. – Talvez fosse melhor para você me dizer o que houve.

Ele olhou para ela, e novamente estreitou os olhos.

- Você tem algum problema de surdez? Eu já disse o que houve – ele sentou-se na cadeira, cansado, derrotado. – Será que você não pode simplesmente... ir?

Ela engoliu em seco mais uma vez. Ele via que ela estava assustada. Mas ela abaixou-se ao lado dele e apoiou as mãos nas pernas dele. Ele olhou para ela, que o encarava com um sorrisinho amigável. Ela tremia de medo, ele sentiu, mas ainda estava lá.

- Severo, você já disse mesmo – disse ela. – Eu creio que já vi você chegar assim uma ou duas vezes. Mas me lembro que, logo depois do dia do laboratório, você me disse que nunca tinha feito. Você disse que lhes dava uma morte rápida e sem dor, que era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Snape olhava para o chão, ou para qualquer lugar que não fosse ela.

- Quando eu disse que estaria aqui para você, eu disse de verdade. Não pretendo sair correndo. Quando você falou de "festinha na Mansão Malfoy" eu imaginei algo assim. E você tem um papel a representar. Deve ser horrível estar no seu lugar, Severo, mas deve ser ainda pior ter de fazer coisas ruins e engolir os fantasmas depois.

Ela segurou as mãos dele, e ele as apertou. Ela sorriu. Estava quase conseguindo. Mais um empurrãozinho e talvez ele ficasse razoável.

- Você teve de dar uma exibição pública para os outros, é isso?

Snape desviou o olhar para ela e sentiu-a estremecer – de medo – e sentiu que precisava afastá-la de si o mais rápido possível. Por que ela estava ali? Ela estava com medo dele, ela estava apavorada com o que ele tinha feito, por que ainda estava ali?

Hermione olhou para dentro dos olhos dele e viu que ele não pretendia responder. Mas, apesar de saber que ele ficaria agressivo por estar com raiva de si mesmo, ela acreditava que ele não jogaria essa raiva contra ela.

- Severo, espere. Antes de você gritar comigo, me empurrar para fora, me arrastar para o meu quarto e me trancar lá dentro, considere o que estou dizendo. Você precisa de uma válvula de escape, antes que essa pressão toda faça você explodir.

- Eu não preciso de nada disso, eu preciso que você vá embora e me deixe em paz – disse ele. – Eu estou satisfeito apenas com sexo, não estou precisando de uma melhor amiga ou de uma confidente. Eu não quero que você se intrometa nos meus assuntos.

Hermione suspirou e levantou-se.

- Você vai precisar de muito mais do que essa pose de comensal malvado para me afastar – ela se dirigiu para a porta da cozinha.

Ela sentiu um aperto em seu braço e então estava imprensada contra a parede, com as pernas separadas por uma das dele; suas mãos presas na parede acima de sua cabeça por uma das dele. A outra mão ele usou para segurar o queixo dela e fazê-la encará-lo.

- O que eu preciso para fazer você entender que eu não mereço essa compaixão? Preciso mostrar a você o que eu fiz?

- Isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor? – perguntou ela, com a voz calma, mas a expressão assustada.

Snape a forçou mais contra a parede. Ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas sua garganta deu um nó. Ele afastou-se dela e deu as costas.

- Hermione, elas tinham a sua idade... Poderia ter sido você ali... Poderia ter sido você...

Hermione sentiu os olhos marejarem. E respirou aliviada. Tinha conseguido. Ela não se aproximou; ele parecia precisar de espaço. Ela fez silêncio, esperando.

- Eu... eu as levei para um quartinho, como de hábito. Todos ali sabem que eu detesto exibições – ele respirava com dificuldade; ela suspeitava que, se ele não estivesse chorando, estava quase. – Mas mesmo assim... eu não poderia ajudá-las a fugir... Eu... eles iam querer ver os corpos... Eu não podia...

Agora Hermione abraçou-o e encostou a cabeça nas costas dele. Mas sentiu algo no bolso interno das vestes dele e, abrindo-o, tirou um vidrinho e olhou-o. Ela sabia que poção era aquela. Ela mesma havia preparado. Ele não se virou para ela.

- Francamente, Severo, pelo jeito que você estava falando eu achei que você havia espancado as meninas até a morte!

Ele virou-se para ela, algo surpreso.

- Eu acho difícil imaginar você fazendo isso, mas do jeito que você falou eu quase acreditei – disse ela. E olhou para o vidrinho de novo. – E essa poção não deixa resquícios de magia no corpo. Você é mesmo inteligente, mas já estou cortando o seu suposto "estupro" como a causa do seu estresse. É por ter de matá-las que você está assim, não é? Bom, provavelmente é melhor para elas, porque Deus sabe o que os outros teriam feito se você as deixasse vivas. E elas acabariam morrendo depois.

- Você fala assim porque você não estava no lugar delas – ele cerrou os dentes de novo.

- Não, eu não estava – Hermione concedeu e novamente olhou para o vidrinho. – Como você as fez beber isso?

- Eu dei a elas e as mandei beberem, oras – disse Snape, como se fosse óbvio.

- Ah, então elas beberam algo que um estuprador cruel deu a elas apenas por que ele mandou? – perguntou Hermione, cruzando os braços.

Snape abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou-a. Hermione esperou.

- Eu expliquei a situação a elas – ele disse simplesmente.

Hermione deu um sorriso afetuoso.

- Severo, você não imagina... Isso deve ter ajudado as meninas...

- Ah, sim. _Olha, eu sou uma bruxo que estou fingindo adorar isso porque trabalho para uma organização que pretende acabar com essa raça imunda desses homens que vocês viram hoje. Então, eu vou ter de estuprar e matar vocês duas, mas tenho aqui uma poção que fará com que vocês não sintam dor_. Realmente, Hermione.

- O que elas disseram? – perguntou ela gentilmente.

- Uma delas era virgem... – ele fez uma cara de interrogação. – Você nasceu trouxa...

- Sim?

- O que é um _anjo da guarda_? – ele perguntou.

Hermione sorriu mais abertamente.

- Onde você ouviu isso?

- Uma delas disse que eu era isso – ele disse, fechando a cara.

Ela se aproximou e acariciou o rosto dele. Ele fechou os olhos e inclinou-se ao toque.

- Um anjo da guarda é uma figura que aparece nas religiões trouxas... pelo menos em algumas delas... É como se fosse um guardião protetor que não vemos, mas que cuida de nós.

Snape abriu olhos.

- Você deve estar debochando de mim – ele disse, sério.

- Não, não. Eu poderia procurar algum livro sobre isso e te mostrar. É verdade.

Snape bufou.

- Como elas...? – ele olhou para Hermione e desviou o olhar.

- Elas devem ter visto os outros. Você deve ter sido uma bênção para quem estava esperando algo bem pior.

Ele não respondeu.

- Sevie, eu não faço idéia do quanto é horrível estar no seu lugar e ter de fazer essas coisas, mas, uma vez que elas já estavam lá e sofreriam de qualquer jeito, você não se sente melhor por saber que conseguiu salvar pelo menos duas moças da dor e da humilhação?

- Elas passaram por isso também.

Hermione pôs o vidrinho em cima da mesa como quem assina uma sentença, e disse:

- Claro. E uma delas disse que você era um anjo da guarda num momento de medo e dor e ódio, né?

Snape cruzou os braços.

- Isso não me consola.

- Nem deveria. Mas acredito que, se estivesse no lugar delas, eu teria preferido a solução menos ruim que você ofereceu. Sem sentir dor, morrer rápido. Eu posso imaginar as mãos de Malfoy em mim...

Snape abraçou-a no segundo seguinte.

- Isso não vai acontecer, nunca, não vai, eu não vou deixar – ele disse, abraçando-a com força.

Ela retribuiu o abraço.

- Eu acredito em você, Severo, mas você não pode se culpar por algo que você não poderia evitar.

- Você não pensaria assim se estivesse no meu lugar.

- É, talvez não. Mas eu pensaria assim se estivesse no lugar de alguma das duas.

Snape fechou a cara. Vencido por uma menina de dezoito anos.

- Venha, vamos pro meu quarto – disse ela. – Você precisa de uma massagem e uma boa noite de sono.

- Hermione, eu não...

Ela apontou a varinha para ele em um segundo.

- Se você não quiser ficar sob uma _Imperius_ você vai subir as escadas atrás de mim quietinho e obediente.

Snape estreitou os olhos.

- Abaixe isso _agora_.

Hermione manteve a varinha firme.

- Não me ameace, Severo Snape. Você não quer me ver muito brava.

- Estou assustadíssimo – ele disse, mas andou para fora da cozinha.

Hermione baixou a varinha e seguiu-o. Ele parou na frente de seu próprio quarto, e Hermione olhou-o, séria.

- A minha cama é maior – ele explicou, displicentemente.

Ela assentiu e entrou antes dele. Snape entrou em seguida e trancou a porta.

- Um banho quente e longo? – perguntou ela gentilmente, ajudando-o a tirar o casaco.

Snape assentiu em silêncio. Ele não queria estragar a vida dela. Ele não queria que ela perdesse o tempo dela com ele. Ele não queria deixá-la lavar suas mágoas. Mas era tão bom que ela estivesse ali. Ele não mais sentia que podia feri-la, mas que ela podia curá­-lo.

A manhã estava fria, e ainda era muito cedo. Snape acordou com uma jovem de cabelos cacheados em seus braços, de costas pra ele. O corpo quente contra o seu era tudo que ele sentia que não merecia, mas ela insistira tanto.

Ele olhou para o que podia ver dela daquele ângulo. A orelha, um pedaço da maçã do rosto, a ponta do nariz delicado, os cílios longos fechados. Ela parecia calma e segura em seu sono. Ele não tivera pesadelos com o que tinha feito pela primeira vez, desde que se tornara comensal da morte. Tivera um sono tranqüilo e ininterrupto. E devia isso a ela.

Deu um beijo leve no lado do pescoço dela. O pijama que ela usava era meio infantil, o que aumentava a sensação que ele segurava uma moça frágil, que ele sabia que ela não era.

Ele a abraçou mais forte e afundou o rosto no ombro coberto de cachos dela. Sentiu-a se mexer e se espreguiçar de leve. E ela virou-se e olhou-o com a cara amassada.

- Você dormiu bem? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. Você...?

Ela assentiu e abraçou-o, e encostou a cabeça no peito dele. Ele a abraçou forte.

- Severo – ela chamou baixo.

- Pode falar.

- O que você sente por mim? – perguntou ela, num sussurro.

- Eu amo você, Hermione – ele disse simplesmente.

Ele a sentiu abraçá-lo mais forte e prendeu a respiração ao ouvi-la murmurar:

- Acho que estou me apaixonando por você.

- Não diga isso – ele disse, agora acariciando os cachos dela.

- Por quê? – ela olhou para ele.

- Eu não mereço você – disse ele, ainda acariciando os cachos dela. – Você é... é tão jovem e cheia de vida e livre... Eu sou um homem mais velho, negro e perseguido pelas coisas que fiz.

- Eu não ligo pra isso – ela murmurou e voltou a encostar a cabeça no peito dele.

- Mas eu me importo.

- Claro, se você me ama mesmo – disse ela. – Mas você não deveria se impor um destino tão cruel. Eu sei o que você faz e fez; a escolha é minha também.

- Você está sendo impertinente.

- Você já sabia que eu era assim desde a primeira vez que eu pisei na sua sala – volveu ela.

Ele suspirou. Sim, ele sabia. Era impossível não amá-la, mesmo ela sendo uma impertinente. Ela era tão linda, e tão pequena e tão frágil sob sua forma.

Ela olhou para ele de novo e beijou-o. Pego de surpresa, ele a afastou de si.

- Hermione, sinto muito – disse ele. – Por mais que eu adore estar com você _desse modo_, eu não vou conseguir tocá-la assim... hoje.

Hermione deu um beijo na bochecha dele e voltou a abraçá-lo.

- Eu não tinha segundas intenções. Era só um beijo.

Snape não respondeu. Ele continuou abraçado com ela. E ficaram assim por muito tempo até que os primeiros raios do sol apareceram no céu.

- Você deveria ir para o seu quarto, ou para qualquer outro lugar.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando...

- O que, dessa vez?

- Calma. É que eu não vejo razão para esconder de todos que nós estamos... _juntos_.

Snape fitou-a.

- Que tal eu ser o morcegão das masmorras? O pior de todos os professores, o espião, o detestável Snape? Ex-comensal da morte, que tem como missão dada pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas seduzir você e tirar informações?

Hermione suspirou.

- Não ligo para o que vão pensar.

- Hermione, não. Agüentar os membros da Ordem olhando para mim como um traidor é ruim o suficiente, sem ter o peso de estar transando com uma aluna.

- _Ex_-aluna – ela corrigiu. – Se _você_ tem vergonha de estar comigo, aí já é outra história. Não vou insistir nisso. Eu só não queria que você achasse que eu tenho vergonha de você.

- Eu não tenho vergonha de você – disse ele.

- Então qual é o problema?

- Hermione, alguma vez você considerou a possibilidade de eu morrer no meio disso tudo? Você acha que tenho chances de sobreviver a esta guerra e ser feliz para sempre?

- Pára com isso! – ela disse, brava. – Eu também tenho chances de morrer. Todos nós temos.

- Você quer um compromisso sério? Uma aliança, quem sabe? – Snape bufou. – Estamos bem assim.

- Você disse que me amava – disse ela, ressentida, virando-se na cama e dando as costas para ele.

- É a verdade, mas isso não significa que eu vá pedir em casamento em algum futuro próximo.

- Eu não pedi isso – volveu ela. – Nem todo mundo que tem algum compromisso pretende se casar um dia. É só que eu não vejo por que esconder de todos que nós estamos juntos. Quero dizer, não estou dizendo que vamos ficar nos agarrando no sofá, mas não precisa fingir que somos apenas professor e aluna, coisa que já não somos faz tempo.

Snape não respondeu.

- Eu também não estou pretendendo chegar no café da manhã e anunciar que eu e você estamos transando – ela disse.

- Então o que você quer? – perguntou ele.

- Eu quero poder sair do seu quarto sem nenhum problema, quero poder conversar com você normalmente...

- Você não conhece nada sobre mim, Hermione – disse ele.

- Diz a lenda que namoros servem para isso.

- _Namoro_ – Snape repetiu a palavra com desprezo. – Homens de quarenta anos não _namoram_.

- Que seja – disse ela. – Nós conversamos, nos entendemos. O que você fez no passado não importa. Você pode me contar, se quiser, ou não contar, se não se sentir à vontade.

- Hermione, eu gostaria que você entendesse a gravidade de assumir que tem qualquer espécie de relação comigo, ainda que fosse uma simples amizade, o que não é o caso – ele disse, apoiando-se sobre um cotovelo e virado para ela.

- Você subestima meu poder de entendimento, né? – ela suspirou e se levantou. – Sabe, você acaba ficando chato com essa história.

Ela riu quando ele arqueou a sobrancelha direita para ela.

- É, já está ficando meio repetitivo, e isso me deixa entediada – ela parou com as mãos na cintura. – Blah blah blah eu sou velho pra você... blah blah blah eu sou um espião... blah blah blah eu faço coisas terríveis... Esse discurso já está cansando. Você poderia inventar outro.

Snape estreitou os olhos, mas havia qualquer coisa de divertimento neles. Ele se levantou.

- Você se cansou dos meus discursos, srta. Granger? – perguntou ele.

Hermione riu.

- Não de todos, claro – ela se corrigiu.

Ele a abraçou e disse:

- Talvez seja bom deixar as coisas meio subentendidas afinal – disse Snape, e sorriu de leve quando viu os olhos dela brilharem. – Isso chegará aos ouvidos do Lorde das Trevas, você sabe.

Hermione bufou.

- Você só está preocupado com o seu Lorde, né? – ela cruzou os braços.

- Claro – disse Snape, apertando o abraço. – É ele que torna a minha vida um inferno desde que me juntei a ele, e ainda mais desde que me arrependi... uns seis ou sete meses depois de ter tomado a marca negra.

Hermione sorriu.

- Olha só que menino comportado. Você até já começou a falar.

Snape não respondeu. Apenas soltou-a e foi ao armário para pôr uma roupa de dia, em vez de seu pijama.

- Oh, certo, então – disse Hermione. – Já que você escolheu me ignorar e eu vou sair à francesa.

Snape deu um beijo na testa dela e voltou à sua roupa.

- Hermione, só não responda a nenhuma provocação de Moody.

Hermione sorriu, com a mão na maçaneta.

- Eu vou fazer o meu melhor.

Quando ela abriu a porta, entretanto, deu de cara com Moody, que vinha pelo corredor. O auror abriu um sorriso maquiavélico e olhou para Snape lá dentro. O professor praguejou, e olhou para Moody.

- Algum problema? – questionou ele.

- Exceto que temos uma aluna no quarto de um professor – disse Moody com o mesmo sorrisinho.

- Uma _ex_-aluna saindo do quarto de seu _ex_-professor – corrigiu Hermione.

- O que dá no mesmo – disse Moody.

- Desocupe a porta, que eu tenho que me trocar – disse Hermione.

- Você está sob algum feitiço, Srta. Granger? Nunca se sabe o que um comensal da morte pode fazer...

Snape tinha a varinha dele apontada para o peito de Moody no segundo seguinte.

- Repita isso – disse ele entre dentes.

- Eu disse que ela deve estar sob algum feitiço, porque nunca se sabe o que um comensal da morte pode fazer para chegar aonde quer – disse Moody, o sorriso dando lugar a uma cara de desprezo.

Hermione entrou de volta no quarto e abaixou a varinha de Snape.

- Severo, _eu_ sei que estou aqui porque eu quero – disse ela com um sorriso terno. – Você dá valor demais ao que essa gente pensa.

- É porque _essa gente_ vai chegar lá embaixo dizendo que eu agarrei você à força – disse Snape com os olhos fixos em Moody.

- Sabemos que eu gostaria que tivesse sido assim, mas não foi – ela disse.

Snape deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca e assentiu e guardou sua varinha.

Moody ia abrir a boca, mas Hermione saiu e fechou a porta pelo lado de fora antes.

- Se você continuar com essa palhaçada, eu juro que vou azarar você – disse ela. – Você não tem um trabalho para cuidar?

- Prender comensais da morte.

- Então vá fazer isso e deixe Severo em paz – disse Hermione calmamente. E entrou em seu quarto.

Na mesa do café da manhã, quando Hermione entrou, já encontrou Snape lá embaixo. Parecia que todos estavam lá dessa vez. Até Shakebolt estava lá.

- Bom dia, Granger – disse Moody. – Você quer falar para seus amigos que dormiu com Snape hoje?

Silêncio mortal. Os olhos correram de Hermione para Snape. Ele tinha a mão comprimindo a varinha em seu bolso. Rony fez uma cara de desgosto. Todos tinham uma expressão algo espantada, à exceção de Dumbledore e Harry.

- Para que eu diria alguma coisa, quando você já gritou ao mundo, não? – perguntou ela, tomando seu lugar ao lado de Snape.

Comentários se formaram, mas as expressões estavam chocadas.

- É verdade isso, Mione? – perguntou Rony. – Quer dizer... você e o morc... o professor Snape estão...?

Hermione suspirou.

- Algum problema, Ronald?

- Ahn... eu não... é... – começou ele.

- Isso é uma... uma... eu nem sei o que dizer! – exclamou Minerva ultrajada. – Severo, isso é...

- Silêncio – disse Dumbledore, e logo foi obedecido. – Você fala como se fosse absurdo, quando nós todos sabemos como Severo se sente em relação à srta. Granger há algum tempo.

Hermione olhou para Snape, que respirou fundo. Ela via que ele estava à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Vocês poderiam parar de discutir isso – disse Snape, controlando-se para não se levantar e voar dali.

- Ah, então por isso que a Mione não podia sair, né? – perguntou Fred.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram na direção dele. Snape cerrou os punhos.

- Claro, ele pediu para não deixarem ela sair para que nada acontecesse com ela – disse George.

- _O que_? – perguntou Hermione, agora olhando para Snape.

Snape tinha a cabeça baixa e não sabia se sentia ódio dos gêmeos ou pânico que Hermione soubesse daquilo daquele modo.

- Isso é óbvio, não – disse Moody. – Ele queria ter um bom par de pernas garantido quando voltasse para casa.

E todos viram Moody atravessar a parede e uma Hermione em pé com a varinha em punho.

- Chega – disse Dumbledore.

- Agora acaba – disse Hermione com os olhos faiscando. – Com ele inconsciente tudo vai ficar em paz.

Ela bufou e saiu batendo o pé escadas acima.

Snape suspirou e fez que não com a cabeça.

- Se ela quiser sair de novo, eu vou estuporar alguém – disse Snape. – Os gêmeos são meus primeiros candidatos.

- Severo, não comece – disse McGonagall. – Você é incapaz de ver a impropriedade disso? Uma ex-aluna, por Merlin!

- Vá para o meio do inferno – vociferou Snape com aquele barítono perigoso digno de um discurso de primeiro dia de aula.

Madame Pomfrey se levantara para ir ver Moody, e logo voltou à cozinha.

- Eu recomendo St. Mungus – disse ela.

- Não mandamos nem Lupin para o St. Mungus – disse Harry.

- Pois é; Lupin não foi ferido por um feitiço – disse a medibruxa. – Muito menos de uma srta. Granger irritada.

- Com o que ela o atingiu? – perguntou Dumbledore calmamente.

- Sectusempra, pelo que posso dizer – disse madame Pomfrey.

Minerva olhou para Snape, que havia levantado a cabeça para a medibruxa.

- Você não está falando sério – disse ele.

- Você entende dessa melhor do que eu, Severo – disse madame Pomfrey.

Snape levantou-se e atravessou a parede destruída para ver um Moody aberto ao meio, sangrando. Ele fez uma careta.

- É, é um Sectusempra. De onde ela aprendeu isso?

- Você não sabe, Severo? – perguntou Minerva.

- Fui eu, professor – disse Harry, e todos olharam para ele, incluindo Snape. – Eu... eu lancei essa no Draco lá pelo meio do sexto ano, se o senhor se lembra.

- É, você estava usando o meu livro de Poções para se sobressair nas aula de Slugornh.

- Mais ou menos – admitiu Harry, e olhou para McGonagall. – Ela conhece esse feitiço por minha causa. Mas eu não sabia que ela era capaz de lançar esse...

- Diga um feitiço que Hermione Granger é incapaz de lançar, Potter – disse Snape num tom perigoso. – Eu provavelmente terei um destino parecido com o de Moody, mas vou subir mesmo assim.

- Severo, eu vou falar com a srta. Granger – disse Dumbledore.

- Não – disse Snape, e saiu rumo ao primeiro andar da casa.

Ela não estava no quarto dela, então ele subiu ao sótão. Ela estava lá no laboratório, com a cabeça baixa na bancada como tantas vezes ele estivera. Ele bateu na porta aberta e entrou. Ela não ergueu o olhar.

- Hermione, acho que você exagerou – disse ele cuidadosamente.

- Ah, ele está morto? – perguntou ela.

- Não, mas será mandado para St. Mungus.

- Então eu não exagerei – disse ela.

- Hermione...

Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele.

- Você disse ao professor Dumbledore para não me deixar sair e não me deixar saber de nada?

- Disse.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou-a. Então se forçou a falar:

- Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?

- Porque eu queria que você continuasse segura – disse ele.

Ela fez uma cara de raiva, que logo se anuviou.

- Eu te odeio – disse ela antes que conseguisse segurar as palavras.

Por um momento, Snape ficou desnorteado. Ela poderia jurar que viu os olhos dele encherem de lágrimas, mas foi tão rápido que ela poderia ter imaginado. Logo ele disse com a voz inexpressiva:

- Eu mereço.

Ela quis se corrigir, mas Dumbledore apareceu ali.

- Severo, saia.

- Não vou sair – disse o professor entre dentes.

- Então ouça – o diretor olhou para Hermione com um ar terno. – Srta. Granger, eu sei que você está revoltada, mas entenda. Eu não poderia discordar de Severo. Imagine se toda vez que você saísse ele ficasse do modo como ficou quando você foi com Lupin ao Beco Diagonal. Eu teria meu único espião morto em dois tempos.

- Vocês poderiam ter sido honestos comigo! Vocês não sabem como me senti! – acusou ela com um grito revoltado.

- Eu não sei, mas posso imaginar – disse Dumbledore. – Espero poder consertar isso.

Hermione olhou para ele, e Snape fez o mesmo.

- Eu sairei com Harry para procurar o último horcrux que nos falta para podermos atacar Voldemort. Você pode se juntar a nós.

O sorriso que Hermione abriu rivalizaria com todas as estrelas do céu brilhando juntas. Snape engoliu em seco e disse sobriamente:

- O que eu lhe disse outro dia no laboratório _ainda_ está valendo, Dumbledore – disse o professor, forçando uma voz fria.

O sorriso de Hermione sumiu, e agora ela parecia entre curiosa e assustada.

- Severo, a srta. Granger é uma menina inteligente, e ela já mostrou que sabe se defender – disse Dumbledore. – Dê uma chance a ela.

Snape fechou os olhos. Os rostos de Sarah e Angelina dançavam em sua mente.

- Eu falei sério naquele dia – disse Snape, e deixou o laboratório.

Dumbledore suspirou e sentou-se a uma bancada.

- Do que... do que ele estava falando, professor? – perguntou Hermione.

O diretor suspirou.

- Srta. Granger, o que você sabe sobre a razão de Severo ter voltado ao lado da Ordem? – perguntou ele gentilmente.

- Bom... nada, na verdade. Imagino que tenha sido algo terrível o que ele viu ou teve de fazer...

- Severo amava Lílian Potter – disse Dumbledore. O queixo de Hermione caiu. – Ainda a ama. Na época, ele achava que o amor que sentia por ela era a única coisa pura que existia na vida dele. Hoje ele olha para trás e ainda vê isso, mas acha que o amor que sentia por ela era um amor fraternal. Ele a protegia. Tiveram uma briga no quinto ano e nunca mais se falaram, mas ainda se gostavam. Quando Voldemort a matou junto com Tiago, ele o odiou e ainda odeia. Odeia com toda a força que só o amor é capaz de reunir. Por isso, naquela mesma noite, ele me procurou. E ele me disse, desde sempre, que só está ao lado da Ordem porque a Ordem está trabalhando contra Voldemort. E naquele dia no laboratório, depois que Harry contou a ele sobre a sua saída com Lupin e meus planos para ela, ele me disse que eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa que Voldemort havia feito.

Hermione tinha a boca aberta em espanto. Realmente, ela não fazia idéia de como Snape era, do que ele pensava, do que sentia.

- Ele disse que só estaria ao meu lado enquanto eu estivesse contra Voldemort e enquanto não jogasse você no meio do jogo. Lílian havia sido a única pessoa que ele amou. Até você. A única exigência que ele me fazia para ser meu espião e meu fantoche era manter você fora do jogo, fora da linha de fogo.

- Então... – Hermione suspirou. – Ele disse que não será espião para a Ordem se eu puder sair e ajudar vocês?

- Quase isso – disse Dumbledore. – Ele disse que ainda lutará contra Voldemort, mas não fará mais parte da Ordem. E trabalhará do jeito dele. Você conhece algo do jeito dele.

Hermione assentiu.

- O que ele disse agora há pouco...

- Que se você começar a participar das missões ele não estará mais aqui conosco.

- Mas isso é... é ridículo! – disse Hermione.

- Não é ridículo – disse Dumbledore, olhando para baixo. – Ele teme por tudo perder você. É o único medo que ele tem. Se você se esforçar você vai entender. Ele ama você, e ele teme que aconteça com você o que aconteceu com Lílian. Não deve ser tão difícil compreender.

- Só que ele se esqueceu de contar a minha felicidade no meio disso. Eu estou trancada enquanto meus amigos estão arriscando suas vidas. Ele não pensa nisso?

- Ele acredita que você está ajudando sem se arriscar. Você pode treinar seus amigos, preparar as poções necessárias. Pode ajudar sem precisar sair – Dumbledore suspirou. – Só espero que essa pequena concessão que lhe fiz não cause problemas.

- Não vai causar – disse Hermione levantando-se. – Eu vou conversar com ele, professor.

Hermione voou escadas abaixo. E não viu Harry parado do lado de fora da porta.

- Algum plano, professor? – perguntou Harry, sério, mas triste.

Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto é difícil lidar com Severo.

- Eu faço sim – disse Harry. – Antes eu o odiava porque achava que o que ele fazia é perseguição gratuita, mas quanto mais ouço dele mais o entendo. Deve ser tão difícil estar no lugar dele e ter que fazer o que ele faz, e ter e se preocupar com todos. Isso deve mexer com os miolos dele.

- Acredite, Harry, mexe – disse Dumbledore. – Eu não sei como ele vai reagir. Dessa vez, estou pronto a jurar. Ele tem algum plano, disso estou certo. Se ele não tivesse, teria avançado para mim com uma varinha em punho, como tantas outras vezes...

Harry cruzou os braços e encostou-se à parede. O clima estava tenso. Ali no laboratório e em toda a Mansão Black.

Hermione bateu à porta do quarto de Snape cem vezes, mas ele não abriu, então ela entrou lá. Ele não estava nem ali nem no banheiro. Ela desceu. Ela revirou a casa inteira. Ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Por fim, ela desceu ao quarto de hóspedes, em que Lupin estava terminando sua recuperação.

- Oi, Remo, o Severo passou por aqui?

- Não – disse Lupin, curioso. – Mas ouvi alguém dizer que ele aparatou sabe-se lá para onde.

Hermione ficou pálida e agradeceu ao lobisomem, deixando-o a sós. Aonde Snape fora? Será que fora para Voldemort? Não, impossível. Ele não faria isso. Era Voldemort que queria fazer mal a ela, não Dumbledore.

Será que Snape seria tão irracional? Não. Mas aonde ele fora, então? Se não fora para Voldemort, para onde mais teria ido?


	10. Spinner's End

Capítulo X – Spinner's End

Capítulo X – Spinner's End

Era madrugada alta quando a sombra negra desaparatou na sala do largo Grimmauld, nº 12. Hermione acordou com um sobressalto e caiu do sofá. Ela tinha a respiração acelerada com o susto quando olhou para os olhos negros que a fitavam de cima.

- Severo, você me assustou! – murmurou ela.

- Se você me odeia, por que me esperaria voltar? – a voz dele não tinha emoção nenhuma. – É um mistério para mim.

- Sevie, eu falei sem pensar... – murmurou ela em tom de desculpas. – Eu não quis dizer aquilo.

- Mas é bom – disse ele. – Assim você vai sofrer menos no final – ele falava como se não tivesse ouvido o que ela dissera.

- Desculpe, eu não quis... eu não...

Ela arregalou os olhos quando o viu apontar a varinha para ela.

- Severo, o que você vai fazer? Eu... – ela estava assustada, e recuou.

- Eu não peço que me perdoe. Não estou arrependido.

No segundo seguinte Hermione desfaleceu nos braços que a seguraram. E Snape os desaparatou dali.

A manhã na Mansão Black trouxe alguns membros da Ordem à cozinha. McGonagall se mudara para lá, e estava presente. Poppy não estava, pois acompanhava Moody em St. Mungus. Decidiram que era melhor dizer aos curandeiros que o auror fora atacado por um comensal.

Dumbledore parecia cansado, e uns vinte anos mais velho. Snape entrou na cozinha com capa farfalhando às suas costas. Rony, Harry e Gina já estavam à mesa, e Lupin se juntava a eles pela primeira vez desde o dia do encontro com os comensais no Beco Diagonal.

- Onde está Hermione, Severo? – perguntou McGonagal. – Em todas as vezes que vim aqui ela sempre foi uma das primeiras a descer.

- Deve estar no quarto dela sofrendo de autopiedade – disse Snape friamente. – Como eu vou saber?

Os outros se entreolharam.

- Bom, eu vou falar com ela – disse Gina. – Ela disse que ia esperar você chegar quando fui dormir. Ela não estava na sala?

- Não, até onde vi – disse Snape. – A menos que estivesse dormindo no sofá, porque passei direto.

Gina se levantou.

- Bom, vou falar com ela.

Snape assentiu.

- Potter, já é a segunda ou terceira noite que falto às nossas aulas. Você andou praticando?

- Sim, senhor.

- Ótimo – disse ele, levantando-se. – Tenho de falar com você, pois sairei hoje e só voltarei à noite ou de madrugada.

- Ahn... claro – disse Harry, levantando-se também.

Snape subiu sem mais dizer; Harry em seus calcanhares. Entraram na sala de treinamento e Harry achou estranho Snape trancar a sala e envolvê-la inteira num feitiço silenciador.

- O senhor vai me contar algum segredo?

- Levei a srta. Granger para Spinner's End ontem à noite quando voltei – disse Snape sem rodeios.

Harry deixou o queixo cair, mas tratou de fechar a boca logo. Qualquer esforço para falar lhe parecia inútil. Snape cruzou a sala e sentou-se numa das poltronas.

- Estou dizendo isso para você porque acredito que você seja capaz de entender, depois de ter ouvido Dumbledore contar minha triste história à srta. Granger.

Harry ainda era incapaz de articular palavras.

- Você está chocado. Você pode correr e contar a todos, se quiser. Eu vou continuar sendo espião para a Ordem, vou continuar freqüentando esta casa, enquanto não quiserem me matar, mas garanto que nem Dumbledore será capaz de tirá-la de lá se eu não permitir.

- Você a seqüestrou! – exclamou Harry, espantado.

- De certa forma – disse Snape. – Ela estava dormindo quando saí e pretendo chegar lá antes de ela acordar. Ela está sem a varinha, mas ela consegue fazer magias rudimentares sem ela, então é melhor eu voltar logo.

- Ela vai odiar você para sempre – disse Harry. – Você não tem o direito de... de prendê-la numa redoma de vidro.

- Não, não mesmo – disse Snape. – Mas se você fosse comensal e visse o que eu vejo... se você soubesse o que eles fazem com nascidas-trouxas, você entenderia. Aliás, tenho um quarto para a sua Weasley, se você quiser, porque em pouco tempo ela será o objetivo do lorde das Trevas. Você sabe, uma traidora do sangue, como ele chama.

Harry ficou branco e engoliu em seco.

- Eu não posso...

- Eu deveria compartilhar algumas memórias com você – disse Snape. – Eu farei, quando você for bom em oclumência. Você está mesmo praticando, tive dificuldade de ver seus pensamentos durante essa nossa conversa.

Harry deu um sorrisinho.

- Você... você está planejando trancá-la lá até o fim da guerra?

- Não – disse ele. – Eu vou esperar ela se acalmar até poder ser confiada com uma varinha...

Harry deu uma risadinha ao pensamento.

- E vou treiná-la até ter certeza de que ela poderá lidar com quantos comensais aparecerem, de surpresa ou não, pelas costas ou não. É o que deveriam ter feito durante esse tempo que ela ficou aqui, mas a deixaram sozinha, pensando no quanto injustiçada ela foi.

Harry assentiu.

- Eu... eu não vou dizer a ninguém.

- Bom, alguma hora a srta. Weasley vai descer e dizer que Hermione não está no quarto dela.

- Eu posso falar com Gina antes? Isto é, se o senhor permitir?

- Pode. Eu... você e ela serão bem-vindos na minha casa. Acho que Hermione ficará menos irritada se vocês forem vê-la. Eu poderei treinar você e a srta. Weasley se for de sua vontade.

Harry assentiu.

- Obrigado, professor. Você ainda é um cretino bastardo... você está sendo egoísta... Mas eu... eu entendo.

- Estou lisonjeado, Potter.

- Sério, professor. Você ainda é o Snape... mas se a gente para pra pensar... tudo tem sua razão de ser, né?

- Você é filho da Lílian, eu devo a sua segurança a ela, e o mínimo que eu posso fazer é... cuidar... ahn... da sua segurança.

Harry sorriu.

- Não é o mínimo. Vou correr pra alcançar a Gina.

Com um gesto de varinha os feitiços se desfizeram e a porta foi liberada. E Snape aparatou dali.

Hermione acordou sentindo uma tontura estranha. Sentou-se e, ao olhar em volta, viu que estava num quarto estranho. E então se lembrou da noite anterior. _Snape_. Ela procurou nos bolsos e viu que estava sem sua varinha.

Então se levantou irritada. Abriu a porta do quarto e deu de cara com uma escada estreita de madeira. Curiosa, desceu por ela, assustada, receosa. Onde estava? Aonde Snape a levara?

Ao pé da escada era como se fosse uma parede. Ela encostou nela, incerta, e foi como se a parede subisse para o teto. Ela se viu numa sala de estar velha. Havia estantes e livros em todo o lugar. E Snape estava sentado no sofá. Ele tinha uma revista nas mãos – a que ela dera para ele – mas agora olhava para ela, cuidadosamente sem expressão nenhuma.

- Onde estamos?

- Em minha casa, Spinner's End – respondeu ele.

- Por que estou aqui?

- Porque eu não vou deixar você ir a nenhuma missão enquanto não tiver certeza de que você está preparada para se proteger.

Hermione cerrou os dentes, mas forçou-se a continuar calma.

- Você não tem esse direito. Onde está minha varinha?

- Guardada em algum lugar a que você não terá acesso, até que eu decida que você pode ser confiada com uma varinha.

Ela cerrou os punhos.

- Sou uma prisioneira agora?

- Mais ou menos, dependendo do modo como você encarar.

- Eu vou continuar trancada, dessa vez em outro buraco do mundo, porque _você_ acha que eu sou incapaz de me defender – ela atestou, e o ódio dela era tangível. – Você é o homem mais desprezível que já tive a oportunidade de conhecer.

- E graças a mim, continuarei sendo o homem mais desprezível que você terá a oportunidade de conhecer – volveu Snape, levantando-se.

Ela recuou, olhando para os olhos dele.

- É claro. Porque você é um anjo da guarda, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou.

- Não. É um sentimento totalmente egoísta. Eu disse que não posso perder você. Eu não pretendo morrer antes dessa guerra acabar.

- Por causa da vingança pela morte da sua preciosa Lily.

- Também isso – disse ele, sério.

Hermione bufou.

- Alguém sabe que eu estou aqui?

- Por enquanto o Potter e sua amiga Weasley, segundo creio. Pelo menos, quando contei a ele, ele disse que contaria a ela.

- E os outros?

- Ou vão saber que fui eu ou vão achar que você fugiu, oras.

- Você é...

- Sim, um monstro. Mas estou pensando em treinar você em duelo quando você se acalmar, ainda que isso demore semanas. E eu disse ao Potter que ele e a srta. Weasley podem vir ver você.

- Que ótimo, uma presa que tem direito a visitas! – exclamou ela, agora gritando.

- Você preferia ficar trancada no quarto como uma presa de verdade? – volveu ele, rangendo os dentes. – Você vai ficar aqui, e eu posso ser o pior monstro do mundo; mas estou preocupado com você, estou com medo por você, eu vejo o seu rosto naquelas meninas, e você não vai sair daqui até eu ter certeza de que está pronta a enfrentar qualquer situação.

- Até estupros? – ela gritou. – Você vai me treinar nisso também?

Hermione sabia que aquelas palavras causariam efeito. Por um momento, achou que Snape iria bater nela, mas depois só o que viu foi ele lhe dando as costas e sumindo de vista por uma outra porta.

Ela suspirou e sentou-se no sofá. E chorou. Chorou por estar presa, chorou por ter sido tão cruel com ele. Chorou por estar chorando. Ela chorou por tanto tempo que não viu as horas passarem. Logo seu estômago roncava com ferocidade. Deu um pulinho de susto quando Snape aparatou na frente dela.

- Venha aqui, Granger – ele disse, entrando por outra porta.

Hermione não obedeceu. Ficou no sofá. Ela não conseguia entender como Snape podia ter tanto sentimento de posse em relação a ela. Ele a amava, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de decidir por ela, de obrigá-la a permanecer ali.

Snape apareceu na porta.

- _Venha aqui_ – ele disse.

- Não – disse ela. – Você pode me manter presa, mas não vai me obrigar a fazer nada que eu não queira.

Ele bufou e aproximou-se a passadas largas. Ela levantou-se e tentou correr para o outro lado, mas ele segurou seu braço e a arrastou na direção da porta por onde ele entrara antes.

Ela se viu numa cozinha. Ele a forçou a sentar-se na cadeira e pôs um prato e talheres para ela.

- A srta. Weasley separou para você – disse ele para o ar. E saiu da cozinha.

Hermione fitou seu prato séria. Era a comida de Molly. Ele trouxera comida para ela. Ela voltou a chorar. Céus, ela dissera mais cedo que ele iria violentá-la. Ela sabia como ele se sentia em relação a isso. Sabia que ele a amava. Ela só quisera feri-lo porque ela estava frustrada, mas sentiu-se mal, sentiu-se cruel. Ele já tinha tantos problemas, tantos demônios que enfrentar, e ela o fizera se sentir pior.

Sem vontade de comer, mas com fome, ela forçou a comida abaixo até esvaziar seu prato. E levantou-se e lavou a louça. E achou uma vassoura e varreu a cozinha. E secou a louça e guardou tudo.

Quando voltou para a sala, encontrou-a vazia. Então ela olhou em volta. Havia mais umas duas portas. Ela foi para uma delas e entrou. Havia um corredor e uma porta trancada ao final dele.

Ela voltou e foi para a outra porta. Esta estava entreaberta e havia uma escadinha, estreita como a que separava seu quarto da sala, mas esta descia em vez de subir. Um porão. Ela desceu e olhou para baixo. Um laboratório. Ela olhou em volta e viu Snape cortando ingredientes. Ele parecia concentrado. Ele tinha uma mão enfaixada e ainda sangrando. Ele tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Ele cortava tudo rápido. A faca escorregou e cortou a faixa que enrolava sua mão já enfaixada e rasgou a pele outra vez. Praguejou baixinho.

Hermione sentiu lágrimas virem aos seus olhos.

- Severo...

Ela fez menção de entrar, mas quando ele olhou para ela, só rancor estava naqueles olhos negros, tanto que ela estacou.

- Saia daqui – rosnou ele.

- Eu sinto...

- FORA! – ele sacou a varinha e ela sentiu-se voar porta afora e escadas acima e cair sentada no sofá.

Hermione chorou de novo, e mais. Sentiu-se terrível. Sem dúvida que Snape estava daquele jeito por causa dela. Ele parecia horrível. Ele devia estar remoendo a acusação dela repetidamente. Ela sentiu um peso no estômago e um vazio. O que ela tinha feito com aquele homem? Onde estava o velho professor Snape? Aquele maldito bastardo que os infernizava no colégio?

No lugar dele havia um homem que sentia e que tinha uma vida e uma consciência que gritavam contra ele. Ele parecia péssimo. Ele estava magoado. Era óbvio.

Ela suspirou. Não adiantava nada chorar tanto. Ela olhou em volta. Agora que reparava, a casa parecia desabitada há muito tempo. Estava limpa, mas parecia desabitada.

Ela olhou para os livros nas estantes e olhou para o sofá arrumado de qualquer jeito. Então ela começou a arrumar a sala, ajeitou o sofá, pegou vassoura, balde, sabão e rodo e pano e começou a limpar a lareira e os porta-retratos. Limpou a colcha do sofá a esfregão e começou a tirar pó dos livros. Já escurecia quando ela se deixou cair no sofá, exausta.

Ela respirou um pouco e começou a guardar os materiais de limpeza. Depois, lançando um olhar à porta fechada do laboratório, subiu para o que seria seu quarto.

Olhou em volta e suspirou ao ver uma mala – sua mala. Abriu-a e encontrou várias roupas, e roupas de baixo também. Parecia que todo o seu guarda-roupa estava ali. Ela pegou uma fio-dental branca e sua calça pantalona branca e a babylook de mangas compridas verde-musgo porque sabia que ele gostava e foi para o banheiro para tomar banho. Notou que seu xampu e condicionador e creme e pente estavam lá.

Ela entrou em baixo do chuveiro quente e respirou fundo. Tinha que achar um modo de se desculpar. Até porque, se ele não confiasse nela, ela continuaria sem sua varinha e não poderia treinar com ele e não poderia sair logo dali.

Quando saiu do banho com os cabelos molhados, tentando secá-los com a toalha, depois de penteá-los, ela viu que havia uma mesinha com uma refeição lá dentro. Ela suspirou, passando direto para a porta. Com um grito de ódio, notou que estava trancada.

Cansada, irritada, ela começou a esmurrar a porta e a gritar.

- Abre isso já, abre essa porta, Severo Snape! Me tira daqui! Abre essa porta!

Ela chutou a porta, socou a porta, gritou até não ter mais forças, mas nem Snape apareceu nem a porta se abalou. Exausta das atividades do dia, ela sentou-se para comer, amargurando estar ali. Snape estava mesmo com raiva dela, mas ela não esperava que ele sequer desse a ela uma oportunidade de se explicar.

Terminou de comer e olhou em volta. Havia uma caixa a um canto, e ela foi ver o que era. Seus livros estavam bem ali. Ela suspirou. Ele não fora cruel com ela, afinal. Ele só queria seu melhor. Ele poderia até ser um fracasso em saber o que era o melhor, mas ele estava se esforçando. Mas por que a trancara ali?

Quando ela finalmente se deitou, depois de muitas passadas e um esforço surreal para secar seu cabelo, ela se revirou de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir dormir. Ela odiava mal entendidos. Ou ela se desculpava com Snape ou nunca mais teria paz na vida. Principalmente depois de ver como ele estava se sentindo.

Já era quase de manhã quando ela acordou. Numa casa vazia.


	11. Acertos

Capítulo XI:

Capítulo XI: Acertos

Snape desaparatou na sala da Ordem para encontrar Tonks, Shakebolt, Lupin, McGonagall, Dumbledore, os Weasley e Harry ali, em reunião.

- Ah, quem estava faltando – disse Minerva, com um ar de preocupação. – Notícias da srta. Granger?

Snape fez que não com a cabeça.

- Não está na casa dos pais também – disse Snape com a voz baixa.

Dumbledore olhou-o por cima dos oclinhos meia-lua, mas Snape não mudou de expressão e o diretor nada disse.

- Voldemort não disse nada? – perguntou Harry.

- Mas que inferno Potter, você não consegue parar de repetir esse nome? – vociferou Snape.

- Acalme-se, Severo – disse Shakebolt. – Nós vamos encontrá-la. Ela tem de estar em algum lugar.

- Antes que os comensais a encontrem, eu espero – disse Snape.

- Continuamos tendo trabalho a fazer – disse Dumbledore. – Acredito que a srta. Granger esteja segura. Ela só precisa de um tempo. Harry, já que Hermione não vai, levaremos a srta. Weasley.

Harry arregalou os olhos, e seu olhar encontrou o de Snape brevemente antes que Gina desse um salto e subisse as escadas em disparada para trocar de roupa.

- Eu verei se Lúcio não a pegou – disse Snape. – Cruzem os dedos para a resposta ser negativa.

E logo ele se foi. Harry ficou olhando para as escadas. Sentia-se tenso, sentia-se explodir.

Hermione ficara feliz ao ver a porta destrancada, mas viu que Snape não estava em casa e ficou se perguntando se ele ficava na Ordem durante o tempo que não estava lá.

Quando ele apareceu na sala, ela olhou para ele, apenas para encontrar indiferença.

- Já tomou café da manhã?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça. Ele fez sinal para ela segui-lo e ela o fez.

- Severo, eu...

- Calada – ele disse imediatamente. – Não quero ouvir o som da sua voz.

- Mas eu...

Ele virou-se para ela.

- Eu disse _calada_.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e assentiu. Ele abriu a geladeira e tirou uma torta e lá de dentro. Sobras da sobremesa da noite anterior na Ordem. Ele pôs o prato à frente da menina, que conservava a cabeça baixa, tentando pensar num modo de fazê-lo ouvi-la.

Ele serviu a torta e ela começou a comer. Ele sentou-se à mesa e começou a comer também.

- Tenho estoques de ingredientes muito velhos aqui – disse ele, sério, e ela ergueu a cabeça logo que ouviu o som da voz dele. – Comprei novos ontem, mas é preciso prepará-los. Eu farei isso, mas preciso de potes de conserva limpos, e a julgar pelo seu trabalho na minha sala de estar estou seguro de que você é capaz de realizar trabalhos manuais satisfatoriamente.

Hermione engoliu em seco e assentiu. E voltou na comer. Quando terminou, notou a mão enfaixada dele. Ele não bebera nenhuma poção para aquilo?

Ela fez menção de falar, mas o olhar de Snape a fez continuar calada.

Desceram para o laboratório; Snape na frente a passos largos. Ele indicou uma bancada cheia de vidros de conserva sujos e empoeirados e ela dirigiu-se até lá. Olhou para a pia e suspirou. E começou a lavar. De vez em quando olhava para Snape, que parecia absorto em cortar em rodelas finas algumas raízes de visgo-do-diabo.

Os primeiros que ela acabou de lavar ela organizou de cabeça para baixo num escorredor de louças que estava na pia. E continuou lavando. Ouviu-o praguejar baixinho como no dia anterior e olhou-o. Ele havia se cortado outra vez e agora usava a própria capa para estancar o sangue.

Ela pegou um pano que acabara de lavar e correu para ele. Snape a afastou com uma carranca, mas ela se aproximou e puxou a mão ferida dele para si e desenrolou a capa e a faixa. Era o terceiro corte grande na mão esquerda dele. Os outros dois ainda estavam meio abertos, mas apenas o mais novo sangrava. Ela o puxou para perto da pia e lavou a mão com sangue na água corrente. Ele abafou um gemido de dor.

Ela então envolveu o pano na mão dele com cuidado, mas forte, para o sangue estancar.

- Você não deveria mexer com ingredientes e com uma faca quando está tão desconcentrado – disse ela num tom gentil.

Ele rosnou, mas não respondeu, e voltou à sua bancada, jogando fora o que fora manchado de sangue e voltando a cortar. Hermione suspirou e se aproximou.

- Severo, eu gostaria que você me ouvisse, porque eu n... – começou ela.

- Você tem algum problema para se manter de boca fechada? – esbravejou ele. – Eu não quero ouvir a sua voz, eu não quero a sua presença. Você só está aqui porque eu tenho que guardar esses ingredientes logo, e preciso dos vidros, ou você estaria lá em cima outra vez, e longe das minhas vistas.

- Eu sei que você está magoado, mas eu queria que voc...

- Menina, cale-se – disse ele. – Eu não quero conversar com você, eu quero cortar essa merda aqui. Vá cuidar do seu trabalho ou vá para o inferno, só me deixe em paz.

Hermione suspirou, magoada. Engoliu o choro e voltou a lavar. Ele era tão difícil quando estava ofendido. Quando terminou de lavar aquela infinidade de vidros, ele já havia usado dois deles para dois ingredientes diferentes e estava terminando de preparar o terceiro.

- Terminei – murmurou ela.

- Corte em tiras finas aquelas folhas ali.

Hermione assentiu e sentou-se à mesma bancada que ele, na frente dele, e começou a cortar o que lhe fora pedido. Às vezes olhava para Snape, mas ele a ignorava, então ela decidiu se concentrar em sua atividade.

- Por que você me trancou no meu quarto ontem à noite? – perguntou ela de repente.

- Porque Lúcio veio aqui me trazer notícias – respondeu Snape, sem erguer o olhar do que estava fazendo. – Eu fui realmente inteligente em pôr um feitiço silenciador duplo na sua porta, não fui?

Hermione ficou com a boca aberta, e já ia perguntar mais, mas ele disse:

- Da próxima vez que você abrir a boca eu vou pôr você para fora daqui.

Ela suspirou e voltou à sua tarefa. As coisas estavam realmente insuportáveis daquele modo, mas o que ela poderia fazer se ele sequer queria ouvi-la?

Ela seguiu cortando suas ervas da forma que ele pedira, tentando conceber uma maneira de pedir desculpas. Ela se perguntava se ele ficaria muito bravo se ela simplesmente se despisse na frente dele e o levasse a fazer sexo com ela. E ela se desculparia no meio de tudo. O plano poderia dar errado também; ele poderia se ofender de verdade e expulsá-la dali.

Quando ela ergueu o olhar para ele novamente, teve um sobressalto ao ver o olhar dele fixo nela. Ele sacudiu negativamente a cabeça e voltou a colocar o terceiro ingrediente no vidro de conserva. Levantou-se e lacrou-o. Hermione suspirou. Ela tinha de tentar alguma coisa que não usasse fala, porque ela tinha certeza de que ele cumpriria a promessa de colocá-la para fora.

Ele se sentou de volta na bancada. Ela levantou-se antes que ele pegasse a faca e contornou a bancada. Os olhos dele voaram para ela. Ela parou atrás dele e correu as mãos pelos ombros dele e pelo tórax dele.

- Volte para seu trabalho, menina – disse ele, fazendo menção de se afastar, mas ela manteve as mãos nos ombros dele e começou a beijar o lado do pescoço dele. Novamente Snape fez menção de se afastar, mas não completamente convincente. Ela ainda o manteve no lugar e passou a língua no pescoço dele. Foi recompensada com um gemido. As mãos dele estavam espalmadas na bancada à sua frente quando ele curvou o pescoço para o lado para facilitar o acesso dela.

Hermione tomou vantagem disso e desceu uma das mãos para o membro dele, já totalmente enrijecido. Ele gemeu mais alto. Ela o circulou ainda acariciando-o com vigor e beijou a boca dele. Os lábios se abriram e a língua dele encontrou a dela num beijo passional. Os braços dele envolveram a cintura dela e ele a colocou em cima da bancada com as pernas abertas.

As mãos dele pousaram nas pernas dela e os lábios dele desceram pelo pescoço dela, beijando, passando a língua ali. Ela gemeu alto e envolveu as pernas na cintura dele. As unhas dela arranharam as costas dele. Ele gemeu dentro da boca da menina e forçou os quadris contra ela. Ele rasgou a blusinha dela e arrancou-lhe o sutiã com um só movimento.

Ele beijou cada um dos seios dela e sugou ambos com a mesma força. Ela gemia alto e estava totalmente entregue.

Mas ele se afastou com um meio sorrisinho que ela conhecia bem. Era o mestre de Poções.

- Eu não pretendia treinar você para ser estuprada, srta. Granger – disse ele. E se afastou para o outro lado.

Hermione olhou para ele, incrédula. Ele saiu do laboratório.

- Eu não falei sério – disse ela, descendo da bancada.

Ele havia se sentado no sofá com uma revista em mãos. Hermione, sem se importar com roupas andou até ele do jeito que estava. Parou à frente dele com as mãos na cintura. Ele não olhou para ela.

- Você vai mesmo me ignorar?

Snape não respondeu.

- Mas eu estou tão excitada que essa pulsação abaixo do meu ventre dói... – ela insistiu e deu um sorrisinho ao vê-lo engolir em seco.

Mas ainda assim ele não disse nada. Ela suspirou e sentou-se no sofá à frente do dele.

- Bem, parece que eu terei de resolver isso sozinha então...

Os olhos dele correram para ela arregalados. Ela não tirou os olhos dos dele quando pôs a mão para dentro de sua calcinha e fechou os olhos. E tirou a mão até a altura dos olhos com sua essência. E lambeu os dedos. Ele engoliu em seco de novo.

- Isso é tão triste – sussurrou ela. – Eu preferia o seu corpo em cima de mim, se movendo contra mim... Queria sentir seu pau chegando fundo... E ouvir você gemendo meu nome quando estivesse gozando... Bom, eu posso tentar imaginar isso, mas não é a mesma coisa...

Inconscientemente uma das mãos dele foi atritar contra seu membro, que a essa altura estava implorando para ser solto. Os olhos dele estavam fixos nela com as pupilas dilatadas.

Ela se levantou e tirou o resto das roupas que faltavam para ela estar nua e caminhou até ele e montou no colo dele. As mãos dele apertaram sua cintura e ele tomou os lábios dela num beijo feroz.

Hermione se apressou em abrir as calças dele e libertá-lo, para que ele não conseguisse assumir o controle da situação outra vez.

Ela o guiou para dentro dela e forçou-se para baixo, tomando todo o comprimento dele. Ele gemeu e fechou os olhos ante a sensação dela envolvendo-o. Ela começou a se mover para cima e para baixo. Snape abriu olhos e encontrou os olhos dela nele.

Ele segurou a cintura dela e começou a guiar os movimentos dela com mais força. Ela gritou e arranhou os ombros dele por cima da camisa. Ele forçou-se mais para dentro dela. E ambos sentiram o clímax se aproximando rápido e forte.

- Hermione... – ele gemeu afundando o rosto no ombro dela.

Ela o abraçou e acariciou os cabelos dele, tentando restabilizar o ritmo de sua respiração. A dele estava pesada também, e ele parecia querer consumir todo o oxigênio que havia na sala.

- Você é uma jovenzinha muito desobediente – murmurou ele com a voz de veludo que ainda a fazia estremecer.

Ela afastou-se o bastante para olhar para ele.

- Já fizemos as pazes?

Ele desviou o olhar para o outro lado e ela viu os olhos dele encherem de água. O coração dela foi despedaçado. Ela o abraçou forte.

- Eu não quis dizer aquilo, Severo... Me perdoe. Eu só falei porque estava tão brava que eu precisava magoar você de algum jeito. Eu teria me desculpado naquela hora mesmo... Por favor, ignore isso. Eu nunca pensei que você faria uma coisa dessas...

Ela o sentiu abraçá-la forte e deu um sorriso de alívio para si mesma.

- Eu sei que você não pensou aquilo... Mas para mim... poderia ter sido você, entende... Eu não queria imaginar algo assim, porque isso faz parte dos meus pesadelos há tanto tempo... E você falou, falou com todas as letras...

- Eu sinto muito, Severo – sussurrou ela. – De verdade.

- Eu sei – disse ele, e suspirou. – Moody ainda está em St. Mungus.

Hermione olhou para ele, tentando adivinhar no que ele tinha pensado para dizer aquilo naquela hora.

- Você foi procurar algo sobre aquele feitiço quando o Potter falou sobre ele? – perguntou Snape, um pouco mais sério.

- Eu tinha visto o seu livro do sexto ano – explicou ela. – Quando o Harry falou do feitiço eu já o tinha lido várias vezes, e li o processo de criação que estava anotado naquela página. Eu sabia o efeito daquele feitiço muito antes de Harry nos contar. Por isso eu tinha medo do autor do livro... – ela deu um sorrisinho. – Eu continuava repetindo para o Harry que o livro era de alguém que mexia com artes das trevas...

- Você estava certa, para variar – disse Snape com um suspiro cansado.

- Se eu um dia tivesse imaginado que aquele livro era seu antes de todas as confusões que aconteceram naquele ano, eu nunca teria dito para o Harry parar de usá-lo. E eu provavelmente já teria procurado me aproximar do senhor bem antes.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha. Ela sorriu e disse:

- Você não faz idéia do quanto eu teria adorado falar de poções e coisas assim com alguém que não fosse dizer que eu era nerd demais, em vez de ter de ouvir sobre o campeonato de quadribol em todo café da manhã.

Ele deu um sorrisinho e acariciou as costas dela em círculos.

- Eu poderia dizer que você era uma sabe-tudo intragável, mas eu ainda me divertia em desafiar a sua inteligência.

Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto ele ainda fazia círculos em suas costas.

- Se você quer descansar é melhor ir para o quarto – a voz dele soou baixa.

- Agora que fizemos as pazes eu ainda terei de dormir em quarto diferente do seu? – a voz dela veio num murmúrio de lamento.

- Bem, achei que você preferia assim... – disse ele. – Não é assim que fazemos na Mansão Black? Cada um no seu quarto?

- Podemos mudar isso também quando formos para lá – sussurrou ela.

Snape suspirou.

- Se preocupar comigo... depois virar minha amante... depois mudar para o meu quarto um ou dois dias depois de dizer que está se apaixonando... Esta é uma evolução perigosa, Hermione, principalmente se pensarmos que ela aconteceu em uma semana.

Hermione sorriu.

- É verdade... Nossa, em uma semana aconteceu tanta coisa... Mas o começo foi sexo – disse ela. – E eu já me preocupava com você bem antes, desde que eu soube das suas atividades de espião. Se você me deixou ver um lado que eu não conhecia, a culpa de eu me envolver é só sua. Se eu começar a dormir no seu quarto, o que isso significa? Que somos amantes e que você cumpriu a missão dada pelo Vold... Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Eu odeio envolver você nisso – disse ele.

- Eu estaria envolvida de qualquer jeito, Severo – disse ela. – Não fique assim.

Ela bocejou.

- Vamos para o quarto – disse ele, movendo-se.

Ela resmungou quando ele se desencaixou dela. O resultado da paixão dele escorrendo pelas pernas dela e deixando a calça dele consideravelmente suja. Ela cambaleou nas pernas bambas, mas ele a segurou a ajudou-a a andar para a porta que ela vira trancada no dia anterior.

Quando ele abriu a porta, ela viu a enorme cama com lençóis pretos, porque era a única mobília realmente grande no quarto. No mais, um armário simples e um criado-mudo.

Ela entrou e foi para a cama.

- Você não quer se lavar? – perguntou ele, tirando as roupas.

- Fazemos isso depois – disse ela. – Estou cansada. Não tenho dormido direito. Odeio mal entendidos.

- Somos dois.

Ele puxou as cobertas e deitou-se na cama. Ela deitou-se ao lado dele e abraçou-o.

- Eu já posso ser confiada com a minha varinha? – ela perguntou numa vozinha fraca.

A risadinha dele fez o coração dela doer, e ele a abraçou mais e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

- Vamos ficar com poções primeiro – disse ele. – Temos coisas a fazer. Talvez em uma semana de bom comportamento eu devolva a sua varinha para começarmos a treinar.

Ela deu um beijo no ombro dele e suspirou. De repente, algo lhe ocorreu.

- Sevie?

- Hummm?

- Você teve de dizer ao Voldie que eu saí da Mansão Black, né?

- Sim.

- E o que você disse a ele?

- Que não faço idéia de onde você foi, que estamos todos procurando, mas que estou usando o seu sumiço como desculpa para ficar fora da Ordem e preparar as poções que ele me pediu.

- Ele pediu poções? – os olhos dela se arregalaram.

- Sim; os ingredientes são em maioria para ele – disse Snape. – Felizmente ele me deu tempo para fazer tudo.

- Mas não tem perigo de ele vir aqui para falar com você? – questionou ela.

- Tem. Lúcio já veio, há sempre a possibilidade de o Lorde das Trevas vir para conferir o trabalho. Mas ele prefere nos chamar até ele, então não estou contando muito com uma visita dele.

- Mas e se ele aparecer?

- Hermione, eu sou muito bom com movimentos tolos de varinha – disse ele abraçando-a mais forte. – Confie em mim, eu jamais deixaria algo ruim acontecer a você. A casa está toda envolvida por feitiços de proteção e de aviso. Eu saberei se alguém chegar e teremos tempo de esconder você. Na verdade, eu tenho um lugar que ninguém sabe que existe e que arrumei para o caso de precisar esconder você.

CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A HAIRUKA TAICHOU E A MALU CHAN. AMO VCS, MINHAS FOFAS COMPREENSIVAS...

O FATO É Q EU ENTENDO O SEVIE, POR MAIS Q NÃO CONCORDE EM TRANCAR A MENINA NA CASA. SÉRIO, POR MAIS Q ELE ESTEJA PARANÓICO, ACHO Q PODEMOS ENTENDÊ-LO COM ALGUM ESFORÇO.

A TODAS AS MINHAS LEITORAS COMPREENSIVAS TBM. NÃO COMPREENSIVAS EM RELAÇÃO A MIM, MAS AO NOSSO SEVIE.

SÓ QUERIA EXPLICAR PQ ACHO Q ELE TEM UMA LÓGICA AO TRANCAR A MIONE NA CASA DELE. ELE SABE O Q ACONTECE QUANDO OS COMENSAIS PEGAM MENININHAS. PRINCIPALMENTE NASCIDAS-TROUXAS. E ELE SABE Q ELE NÃO VAI PODER SALVÁ-LA SE PEGAREM ELA OU, SE ELE PUDER, A ORDEM PERDERÁ UM ESPIÃO.

ELE PODE ESTAR ERRADO, MAS A POSIÇÃO DELE É DIFÍCIL, NÉ??

BJOKASSSSS


	12. Príncipe Encantado

Capítulo XII: Quando Nem Tudo Vai Bem

Capítulo XII: Príncipe Encantado

Era quase de noite quando Hermione abriu os olhos e se viu envolta pelos braços de Snape. Ela olhou para ele e sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele parecia tão tranqüilo no sono.

Ela precisou tocar o rosto dele e acariciou a maçã do rosto e a linha do maxilar. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para ela. Ele tinha o sono muito leve.

- Desculpe – sussurrou ela. – Você parecia tão calmo dormindo...

Ele deu um sorrisinho sonolento e respondeu:

- Eu estava calmo. Obrigado, Hermione.

Ela deu um beijo no rosto dele e abraçou-o outra vez.

- Cara, sabe do que acabei de lembrar?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha para ela.

- _Cara_?

- Mania dos meninos...

- E o que você acabou de lembrar?

Ela sorriu.

- Você é o professor Snape! Dá pra acreditar?

Ele deu um sorrisinho contido, daqueles no canto da boca que só ele sabia.

- Mas em algum momento você se iludiu que eu fosse um príncipe encantado?

- Na verdade, príncipes encantados são loiros de olhos azuis, com aquela carinha perfeitinha. E são simpáticos e engraçados. Resumindo, nada interessante.

Snape deu uma risadinha e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

- É só que é estranho você ser tão diferente... Sabe, você ainda veste aqueles robes pretos e ainda tem esse nariz enorme, mas não me chama mais e sabe-tudo e nem tira pontos da Grifinória.

- É que estamos longe de Hogwarts.

Ela riu.

- Você inclusive tem um senso de humor – disse ela, sentando-se.

- Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai?

- Banho – disse ela. – As minhas coxas estão pegajosas.

- Eu disse para você tomar banho antes de deitar...

- Mas eu queria sentir você em mim por tanto tempo quanto possível – sussurrou ela. – É que agora estou grudenta e isso começa a me incomodar.

Ele sentou-se também e levantou-se.

- Tenho uma banheira nesse quarto. Não é lá uma grande banheira, mas serve para um banho para dois. A menos que você não queira.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Sevie – disse ela com um sorriso radiante. – Vamos.

Ele assentiu e levou-a ao banheiro. Ela começou a encher a banheira e ele foi fazer xixi.

- Ah, tem um homem pelado fazendo xixi na minha frente! – ela deu um gritinho.

Snape deu uma risadinha contida e se aproximou dela.

- Mas como você é engraçada, srta. Granger.

- Eu sei – ela sorriu e entrou na banheira. – Hum... essa água ta quentinha...

- Era a minha intenção, uma vez que não estou precisando de banho frio no momento.

Ele moveu-se para entrar na banheira atrás dela, e abriu as pernas para ela ficar no meio. Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Quer ajuda para lavar as coxas, srta. Granger? – perguntou ele, subindo as mãos, uma em cada coxa dela.

Hermione estremeceu, incapaz de responder. Snape subiu as mãos pela barriga dela e segurou os seios dela e começou a massageá-los. Ela gemeu e fechou os olhos, arqueando de leve.

- Eu me pergunto como alguém pode ser tão diabolicamente adorável como você – sussurrou ele ao pé do ouvido dela.

Hermione não respondeu. Snape havia apenas começado a beijar o lado do pescoço dela quando ambos ouviram um sininho. Foi quando Snape praguejou e se levantou de um salto que Hermione notou que havia algo errado.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela.

- Algum dos meus _amigos_ está me visitando. Enrole-se numa toalha e entre por ali.

Ela olhou para a parede que ele indicava sem entender. Snape fez um floreio com sua varinha e ela pôde ver uma abertura. Ela correu para lá e olhou para trás, mas Snape fechou a passagem sem dizer nada.

A jovem se viu numa espécie de quarto. Ao contrário do que ela imaginou quando ele mencionou o esconderijo para ela, era um lugar limpo e arejado. Estava cheio de livros e pergaminho, e havia ali uma pena e um tinteiro. Parece que Snape estava considerando a possibilidade de mantê-la escondida por muito tempo. Será que eles faziam alguma daquelas festinhas na casa dele também?

Ela sentiu um enjôo ao pensar nisso, mas procurou desviar os pensamentos. Ela devia ficar quieta enquanto ele lidava com o que quer que precisasse lidar.

Snape desceu para encontrar Malfoy pai e McNair sentados em seu sofá.

- Você demorou a descer, meu amigo – disse Lúcio, com uma malícia que fez Snape sentir ameaça de perigo.

- Pois é, estava tentando me convencer de que vocês iam me deixar em paz e que os sininhos eram só um pesadelo maldito – resmungou Snape sentando-se.

- Não com tanta sorte, meu amigo – disse Lúcio com o mesmo sorrisinho malicioso que Snape sabia ser sinal de algo errado.

- E o que traz vocês a esta porra caindo aos pedaços? – Snape cruzou as pernas e acomodou-se melhor no sofá.

- O mestre teve um sonho... um sonho que ele identificou ser uma lembrança do Potter – começou McNair. Snape sentiu o pulso acelerar, mas continuou com sua expressão entediada.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – perguntou Snape impaciente. – Se o mestre quisesse alguma coisa de mim ele teria me chamado.

- Pois é, mas ele teme perder a paciência e amaldiçoar você, então pediu que viéssemos – disse Lúcio.

Snape olhou para ele com a mesma cara de desagrado.

- Fale logo que merda você tem para falar. Tenho várias poções no fogo e um monte de coisas para ler. Você está perdendo meu tempo.

- No sonho, você falava ao Potter que tinha trazido a sangue-ruim para cá.

Snape já esperava por aquilo quando McNair mencionou Harry, por isso deu apenas um sorrisinho no canto da boca e disse:

- Ele continua tendo certeza de que estou ao lado do mestre. Mas é mesmo uma pena que Dumbledore não o ouça, não? Bem, se vocês acham que ela está aqui, podem ir procurar.

Lúcio e McNair se entreolharam.

- O mestre pareceu seguro de que era uma lembrança e não um sonho.

- Bem, talvez porque eu tenha mesmo dito ao maldito Potter que a menina está aqui, não, sua criatura excepcional? – perguntou Snape, cheio de ironia, impaciente ao mesmo tempo. – Daí até isso ser verdade é outra história.

- E você disse isso ao Potter a troco de que?

- Bem, se ele acreditar que estou mesmo morrendo de amores pela sangue-ruim e que a estou protegendo, ele vai continuar confiando em mim, não? Ele já está com a confiança em Dumbledore abalada desde o episódio do lobisomem. Sinto muito se estou fazendo o meu trabalho e parecendo atuar dos dois lados. Sinto se eu sou um bastardo convincente. Eu bem que gostaria que a sangue-ruim estivesse aqui. Seria melhor do que me masturbar a noite inteira.

Lúcio deu um sorrisinho.

- Não temos outra festa planejada para logo, mas posso conseguir alguém para você. McNair, você se lembra de uma comensal mais nova que disse que gostou do jeito de Severo?

- Lizzy Adams – disse McNair com um sorrisinho. – Sangue-puro, do interior da Inglaterra. Posso trazê-la aqui?

- Mas é claro que não – disse Snape. – Você acha que eu quero que uma jovem bonita veja este barraco em que vivo? Eu vou até ela.

- Minha casa é sua casa – disse Lúcio.

- Obrigado – disse Snape acenando com a cabeça. – Bem, se o Lorde das Trevas acredita mesmo que estou escondendo a sangue-ruim aqui, podem dizer a ele que não tenho nenhuma objeção a que ele venha pessoalmente verificar. Eu avisaria se estivesse com a menina.

- É, você não pareceria tão entediado se estivesse com a menina – considerou Lúcio. – Mas é tão estranho ela ter sumido do nada, para lugar nenhum... Ninguém da Ordem sabe onde ela está?

Snape fez que não com a cabeça.

- Eu mesmo fui verificar na casa dos pais dela. Não está lá. Não está na casa dos tios de Manchester e nem na casa da avó de Sussex. Ela deve ter se enterrado num buraco. Mas o que mais me irrita de verdade é que eu estava bem no caminho para seduzir a garotinha... Ela poderia ter me dito alguma coisa...

- A menina é uma maníaca por regras, pelo que Draco disse – comentou Lúcio, algo pensativo. – Será que a idéia de transar com um ex-professor a deixou apavorada?

- Sabe, agora que você falou, é uma possibilidade que eu não havia considerado... – comentou Snape, muito convincente. – É bem possível que a idiotinha tenha achado isso antiético ou sei lá que porra ela chame... Inferno. Vou trabalhar nisso se ela voltar para a Ordem.

- Bom, Severo, não foi dessa vez que me livrei de você – disse Lúcio com um sorrisinho.

- Claro que não; eu sou um mestre – Snape devolveu o tom irônico.

A dupla logo foi embora e Snape bufou e subiu de volta para seu quarto e foi para o esconderijo de Hermione. Ela olhou para ele quando ele entrou e ele logo se amaldiçoou por ter se esquecido de lançar o feitiço silenciador de fora para dentro.

- Você fala de um jeito tão estranho quando está como comensal – sussurrou ela. – Eu já tinha ouvido uma vez, na cena do laboratório, mas eu não tinha reparado muito por causa das circunstâncias. Você parece bem mau mesmo.

- Sinto muito ter deixado você ouvir... – disse Snape, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos. – Eu... vamos começar a treinar duelos de varinhas.

Hermione abriu um sorriso radiante.

- Sabe, Severo, eu ainda estou com muita raiva de você por você ter me prendido aqui. Como você sabe que eu não vou amaldiçoar você e fugir daqui?

- Acredito que você tenha alguma inteligência. Eu posso ser um maníaco obcecado, mas não teria trazido você para cá se eu achasse que você pode se defender de vários comensais.

- Dumbledore poderia me defender se eu não conseguisse – sussurrou Hermione.

Snape sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

- Dumbledore salvaria o Potter se tivesse de decidir entre vocês dois. Você sabe disso, Potter sabe disso e _eu_ sei disso. Porque é _Potter_, não você, que matará o Lorde das Trevas no final das contas. Seria uma decisão lógica da parte de Dumbledore, mas eu não dou a mínima para a lógica quando se trata de você. Agora, vista-se e desça para a sala.

Hermione suspirou. Por mais que ela não concordasse com Snape, ela conseguia ao menos entender as razões dele. E entendia as razões de Dumbledore também. Mas, ainda assim, ela não se via obrigada a concordar. Cada um com sua loucura. Ela imaginava a pressão de estar entre os líderes de uma rebelião contra Voldemort, e a difícil posição de fazer escolhas, mas ainda assim, ela não acreditava como aqueles dois homens podiam não levar mais nada em consideração além de suas causas.

Quando ela desceu, Snape entregou-lhe sua varinha e, sem avisar, imediatamente azarou-a com um feitiço não verbal. Quando ela voou longe contra a parede e caiu de quatro no chão, com uma cara de choro, Snape disse, em seu melhor tom de comensal:

- Você está esperando que um comensal _avise_ quando vai atacar, srta. Granger?

Ela fez uma expressão incrédula, mas conseguiu bloquear a próxima azaração dele.

- Severo, espere. Em que eu tenho que me focar?

- Sobreviver, no momento – disse ele.

Depois de quase duas horas de duelo incessante e um Snape implacável, Hermione deixou-se cair no sofá com olhos fechados.

- Eu não disse que havia acabado – disse ele.

- Me mate – disse ela engolindo em seco com a respiração pesada. – Estou exausta e não agüento mais.

- Hum... – murmurou ele sentando-se ao lado dela. – Eu sou mesmo um professor muito mau.

- É sim – murmurou ela com a voz fraca. – Eu vou cortar os seus testículos para me vingar.

Ele deu uma risadinha.

- Você não faria isso, querida, você gosta deles onde eles estão e funcionando como eles funcionam. Mas é melhor você ir tomar um banho enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa para comermos. Você precisa descansar, mas não largue de sua varinha. Eu vou atacar você a qualquer momento, e não estou para brincadeiras.

Hermione mostrou a língua para ele e levantou-se, mas ele a puxou, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo e beijou-a profundamente. Depois deixou-a ir.

Ela fitou-o.

- A sua língua para fora me dá idéias. Quando quiser fazer alguma má-criação, invente outra coisa.

Ela deu um sorrisinho e subiu para o que era seu quarto.

Snape ainda olhou para a escada muito tempo depois que a estante de livros desceu para fechar a passagem. Ele demorou a se dar conta de que tinha que preparar alguma refeição.

Durante aquela semana inteira Snape treinou Hermione durante o dia e a oclumência de Harry desde a hora do jantar até metade da madrugada. Ele estava exausto e dormia profundamente quando chegava em casa até a hora de começar a treinar Hermione outra vez. Uma semana foi suficiente para deixá-la prevenida.

Inclusive a pequena azaração que ele ia lançar durante a única vez que fizeram sexo durante aquela semana ela defendeu sem problemas. Aquilo rendeu muitas recompensas para ela naquela noite.

No começo da semana seguinte, Snape declarou que Hermione podia voltar para a Ordem e ir em missões com Dumbledore, mas fez milhares de recomendações e repetiu dez vezes as mesmas dicas sobre o modo como os comensais atacavam, tanto em grupo como sozinhos.

Snape voltou no meio da madrugada na última noite dela em Spinner's End e deitou-se ao lado dela, como se tornara seu hábito. Mas desta vez encontrou-a acordada.

- E Harry? – a voz dela foi o que o fez notar que ela estava acordada.

- Está muito melhor. Mas não diga isso a ele amanhã. Se ele perguntar alguma coisa, diga a ele que eu disse que ele tem muito a melhorar.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho, mas Snape notou que ela andava pensando em alguma coisa.

- O que foi, Hermione?

Ela deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Nada. Por quê?

- Você está pensando em alguma coisa. Eu apostaria meu braço nisso.

Ela suspirou.

- Sim, estou pensando em alguma coisa.

- No que? Posso saber?

- Lizzy Adams – respondeu ela.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Quem?

- A linda comensal jovem que adorou o seu jeito – respondeu Hermione.

Snape demorou a compreender do que ela estava falando, mas, quando se lembrou, deu um sorrisinho e perguntou:

- Você está com ciúmes?

- Responde.

- Não fomos apresentados ainda – disse ele. – Não houve reunião entre os comensais desde a festinha na Mansão Malfoy.

- Ah – disse ela simplesmente, virando-se de lado, de costas para ele.

Ele deitou-se e passou uma mão ao redor da cintura dela e beijou o lado do pescoço dela.

- Faz mais de uma semana que Malfoy e McNair vieram aqui, e você só me perguntou da moça hoje? Você passou a semana inteira pensando nisso?

- Sim – sussurrou ela.

- Mas como você é boba – sussurrou ele.

- Eu conheço a sua opinião sobre sexo – disse ela, e ele sentiu a voz dela tremulando, como em um choro contido a muito custo.

Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

- E se você consegue fingir estupros não deve ser muito difícil transar com uma comensal bonita que está a fim – acrescentou ela, e ele teve certeza de que ela estava chorando.

Snape suspirou e apertou o braço em torno da cintura dela.

- Se você não quiser que eu faça sexo com ela eu não farei – disse ele.

Ela olhou para ele e ele sentiu o coração apertar ao ver os olhos marejados.

- É claro que eu não quero – ela voltou à posição de antes de acrescentou: – Mas como você inventaria uma desculpa para isso?

- Eu tenho certeza que posso pensar em alguma coisa – sussurrou ele. – Por favor, não fique assim. Eu já havia dito que não queria que você se apaixonasse.

- Tarde demais – sussurrou ela. E corou muito ao sentir o olhar dele cravado em si.

- Você não quer dizer... – começou ele.

- Eu sempre admirei você... Eu sempre me preocupei com você – sussurrou ela. – E de repente nós nos envolvemos. E eu vi quem você era sem ter que se apresentar diante de ninguém para se manter vivo... Eu... eu não pude fazer nada, Severo.

Ele puxou o rosto dela de modo a fazê-la encará-lo. Ela tremeu ao ver a intensidade daqueles olhos negros.

- Hermione, eu não tenho futuro. Você entende que eu vou morrer no meio dessa guerra? Não existe chance de eu me livrar. Qualquer dos lados que descubra a minha traição, ou desconfie dela, e estarei morto no meio de uma batalha, ou no meio de uma reunião de comensais...

Lágrimas escorreram pelo lado do rosto dela até atingir os cabelos enrolados. Ele olhou para ela.

- A culpa é toda minha... Como eu fui deixar isso acontecer?

Ele fez menção de tirar a mão da cintura dela, mas ela a segurou.

- Sevie, não se culpe. Se você ficasse muito tempo na Ordem e nós nos encontrássemos uma hora eu ia descobrir você. E ia me apaixonar do mesmo jeito. Você é o homem mais... mais maravilhoso que eu já conheci.

Ele deu uma risadinha de descrédito.

- Você não está falando sério.

Ela o beijou. O ângulo estava meio estranho, ele atrás dela, ela de costas para ele, com o pescoço meio virado e ele a beijando. Ela sentir a mão dele que estava em sua cintura descer para seu baixo ventre e então para o meio de suas coxas. Ela deu um sorrisinho ante a surpresa dele ao fato de ela estar sem calcinha.

- Eu estou tão exausto que eu vou dormir logo depois de um orgasmo, então se você tem mais alguma coisa a falar, é melhor falar agora – sussurrou ele com a voz rouca.

- Me fode, Sevie – sussurrou ela com um sorriso diabólico.

- Você sabe a hora de dizer as coisas certas – disse ele com um sorriso, afundando dois dedos dentro dela.

Ela gemeu e fez menção de se virar para ele para facilitar o acesso, mas ele a segurou firme do jeito que ela estava.

- Vamos de quatro hoje – disse ele.

- Ta bom.

Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou no movimento dos dedos dele. Quando ela começou a arquear e a gemer mais alto, ele a colocou de quatro e se pôs de quatro atrás e em cima dela.

- Estou com pressa, amor, eu tava quase lá – disse ela.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem – ele entrou inteiro nela e gemeu alto, de fundo da garganta. – Você é tão gostosa...

- Você é tão grande... Você me preenche... – ela gemeu com ele.

Eles alcançaram um ritmo lento, mas forte e profundo. Snape acariciou os seios dela e beijou o pescoço e as costas dela enquanto fazia os movimentos de vai e volta.

- Sevie, não pára...

- Está difícil segurar... você está chegando?

- Quase...

Fazendo todo o esforço que podia, com um controle sobre-humano, ele continuou com o mesmo ritmo. Uma de suas mãos desceu para provocar o clitóris dela, numa tentativa bem sucedida de fazê-la gozar mais rápido.

- Vai, Mione... Eu não estou mais agüentando...

Ela gemeu alto. Ele mordeu de leve a junção entre o ombro e o pescoço dela.

- Severo, você é tão gostoso... – ela gritou e arqueou um pouco. Snape acelerou o ritmo e meteu mais forte.

Ela gritou mais um monte de obscenidades, e os dois atingiram o ápice juntos.

Snape desabou na cama respirando pesadamente e engolindo em seco várias vezes. Hermione deitou-se ao lado dele e passou uma perna por cima das dele. Ela pousou uma das mãos nas costas dela, e ela acariciou seus cabelos, observando-o piscar lentamente.

- Você fica cada vez mais gostosa... Está um vício, meu amor – sussurrou ele com os olhos fechados.

Ela deu um beijo nos lábios dele. Ele achou que estava sonhando quando ouviu a voz embargada dela murmurar:

- E você fica cada vez mais um príncipe, Severo Snape...


	13. Quando nem Tudo Vai Bem

Capítulo XIII: Quando Nem Tudo Vai Bem

Capítulo XIII: Quando Nem Tudo Vai Bem

Era de manhã, e Snape foi tomar café da manhã na Ordem. Estava combinado que Hermione chegaria cedo e surpreenderia todos ainda na mesa do café. Harry e Gina deveriam fingir surpresa e manifestar interesse sobre onde ela estava também.

O café da manhã estava quase terminando quando ela apareceu. Todos olharam para ela em silêncio primeiramente, depois um alvoroço começou. Molly perguntava onde ela esteve, Harry e Gina pareciam tão curiosos quanto, Minerva olhava-a, apreensiva, Snape tinha uma carranca e Dumbledore simplesmente não parecia surpreso.

- Calma, gente – disse ela com um sorriso simpático. – Estou bem. Eu precisava pensar.

- Aí você sai do único lugar seguro na Inglaterra e vai pensar –disse Snape com um rosnado baixo.

Hermione fitou-o.

- Eu perdôo você por agir como um bastardo e me manter presa neste lugar por seis meses, obrigada por perguntar – disse ela, entre dentes. E virou-se para os outros, que de repente se calaram. – Estou bem mesmo... Eu só precisei sumir, pensar, lembrar de alguma coisas e me esquecer de outras. Estou bem.

- A gente tem que fazer uma guerra de travesseiros, Mione – disse Gina. – Pelo bem da nossa amizade.

Hermione sorriu.

- Quem sabe na hora da fofoca.

As duas riram.

- Temos alguma missão para mim, professor Dumbledore? – perguntou Hermione.

- Temos várias, para escolher – disse Dumbledore com os olhinhos cintilando.

Snape bufou, mas nada disse.

- Bem, teremos muitas coisas pra fazer hoje – disse Dumbledore. – Srta. Granger e srta. Weasley, tenho uma missão para vocês duas.

- _Sozinhas_? – a voz de Snape e a de Harry se uniram e todos na mesa os olharam. Os dois se entreolharam.

- Sozinhas – repetiu Dumbledore. – Elas vão dar conta. Mas falaremos depois do café da manhã.

As duas pareciam mais animadas. Conversaram aos sussurros enquanto bebiam suco de abóbora na sala. Quando voltaram à cozinha, Hermione olhou em volta e perguntou por Moody.

- Ele está em recuperação em St. Mungus – respondeu madame Pomfrey. – Sabe, na idade dele a cura de certas maldições não é tão fácil.

Hermione estreitou os olhos.

- Ele vai tomar cuidado com o que diz da próxima vez.

- Bem, meninas, vamos conversar no meu escritório lá em cima – disse Dumbledore levantando-se.

Harry olhou para Snape. Minerva percebeu a troca de olhares entre os dois e prestou atenção na interação entre eles.

- Você a treinou do modo como eu expliquei? – perguntou Snape num sussurro.

- Eu fiz o meu melhor, professor – disse ele.

- A srta. Weasley tem uma boa noção em duelos – disse Snape sobriamente. – Ela se defenderá de modo adequado, caso aconteça alguma coisa.

Minerva suspirou. Ver dois inimigos mortais se dando tão bem era no mínimo inspirador, e era o motivo de Dumbledore andar tão alegremente anunciando que o amor era a resposta para todas as perguntas. Ela já estava meio enjoada daquela conversa, mas bem que o diretor tinha razão.

Cada um foi às suas atividades quando o café da manhã acabou. Snape foi a Spinner's End ver suas poções para Voldemort e aproveitou para dar o recado de que Hermione havia voltado à Ordem e que ela tinha uma missão que ele ainda desconhecia.

Logo que ele voltou, entretanto, Harry informou que as duas já haviam saído. Ele percebera isso antes do garoto falar, na verdade; Harry andava de um lado para o outro na sala.

- E se alguma coisa acontecer? – ele perguntava. – E se eles as acharem? E se elas se ferirem? E se os comensais conseguirem capturá-las?

- Não pense nesta hipótese, Potter – disse Snape, sentindo uma dor de cabeça forte se aproximar. – Nem sequer _imagine_ algo assim.

- Sabem, elas já são crescidinhas, e vocês poderiam ocupar essas cabeças antes de terem um colapso – disse Minerva entrando na sala.

- Já tenho poções no fogo – volveu Snape.

- E eu estou fazendo exercícios de oclumência, professora – disse Harry com a maior cara de pau do mundo.

- Você não está falando sério, Potter – disse Snape.

- Não – disse Harry.

Snape deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca, e logo se sentou no sofá.

- Você vai acabar me deixando tonto com essas passadas, Potter – disse Snape. – Vá encher a cara. Elas voltam logo.

- Que belo conselho, Severo Snape – disse Minerva McGonagall com ar reprovador.

- Ele vai se acalmar se encher a cara.

- Ele vai...

Snape sentiu a marca queimar. Fazia uma hora e meia que elas haviam saído.

Hermione e Gina estavam na Floresta Proibida. Os centauros se sentiam menos intimidados com a presença feminina, por isso tendiam a ser menos agressivos para conversar com mulheres. Por isso, Dumbledore as mandara para lá, para fazer contato com os centauros e convencê-los a ajudar o lado da Ordem, contra Voldemort.

Não seria uma tarefa nada fácil, pois era sabido que os centauros não queriam ter nada a ver com guerras de bruxos. Entretanto, as atividades de Voldemort os atingiam também, de alguma forma, pois as coisas ficavam cada vez piores conforme dos comensais agiam. Na natureza, nas pessoas.

Elas caminharam algum tempo antes de encontrar Firenze. Mas não tiveram tempo de lhe falar, ele parecia aflito para dizer alguma coisa.

- Vão embora, aqui não é seguro... – sussurrou ele. – Vocês... vão... CORRAM!

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Houve uma estourada de centauros na direção delas, e um raio de luz verde que atingiu Firenze antes de ele cair no chão, de olhos abertos, sem respirar. Elas não tiveram tempo para pensar. Correram dos centauros que vinham a todo vapor naquela direção, com os olhos vazios.

- Estão sob o efeito de uma _Imperius_ – disse Hermione.

- Vamos aparatar – disse Gina, arfante.

- Não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts! – gritou Hermione de volta.

- A chave de portal está comigo – disse Gina. – Me dá a mão, Mione!

Elas estavam um pouco afastadas por causa das raízes, que eram várias e estavam por todo o caminho. Gina olhava para Hermione com um ar de desespero, a chave de portal na mão, só esperando alcançar a amiga para ativá-la. Ela não viu a raiz, e tropeçou e torceu o pé. Deu um grito.

Hermione parou e olhou para trás. Dois comensais apareceram entre elas. Não era aparatação. Eles estavam ali o tempo todo, só que invisíveis.

- Gina, vai! – gritou Hermione com o coração disparado.

- Mas você... – disse Gina tremendo.

Hermione tinha a varinha em punho e seus cabelos esvoaçavam selvagens. O som do trote dos centauros continuava forte.

- O Severo não vai fazer nenhuma idiotice por mim, mas o Harry vai por você – sussurrou Hermione implorando.

Gina não teve escolha; antes de sacar a varinha ou de se pôr em pé, Hermione ativou a chave de portal. A ruiva só conseguiu ver flashes de luzes antes de se ver na sala da Mansão Black, suja e descabelada e ferida, fitando um Harry, um Snape e uma McGonagall alarmados.

- Gina! – Harry se abaixou ao lado dela. – O que houve?

A menina soluçava, em choque, e olhou para Snape.

- Ela disse... ela disse que o senhor não faria nenhuma idiotice por ela, mas que Harry faria por mim... Ela... ativou a chave de portal... e estava longe... eu não pude fazer nada... eu juro, eu não consegui... eu caí... Tinha comensais... e uma estourada de centauros... – ela falava tudo muito rápido, soluçando, mas fora o suficiente para eles entenderem. Snape estava lívido.

- É o tipo de coisa que Hermione faria, não – comentou Snape com um nó na garganta. – Ele está me chamando... Eu devo ir.

- Eu sinto muito, professor – sussurrou Gina.

- Não sinta, srta. Weasley – disse Snape, sério. – A srta. Granger estará aqui. Mesmo que eu não esteja.

Antes que alguém manifestasse alguma reação, Snape aparatou dali. Do alto das escadas, Dumbledore tinha um sorrisinho sábio por cima de seus óculos meia-lua.

- Bravo, srta. Granger. Bravo.

UM CAPÍTULO CURTINHO, MAS ESCRITO COM MUITO AMOR. QUERIDÍSSIMAS Q ACOMPANHAM A FIC PELO F&B TBM, A MÁ NOTÍCIA É Q AGORA AQUI E LÁ ESTÃO IGUAIS, NO MESMO CAP, ENTÃO SEJAM PACIENTES.

EU TINHA Q TERMINAR COM AQUELA FRASEDO DUMBIE, PRA CRIAR DÚVIDAS E MISTÉRIO. USHASUHASAHS COMO EU SOU MÁ.

ESPERO Q ESTEJAM GOSTANDO, PQ TENHO POUCAS LEITORAS Q ME FAZEM O FAVOR DE DIZER O Q ESTÃO ACHANDO :P

BEM, O CAP 14 ESTÁ PRONTO, ENTÃO TALVEZ EU O LIBERE NA SEMANA Q VEM.

ALIÁS, MALU CHAN, SIM, PARECE Q A FIC TERÁ MAIS DE DEZ CAPS, COMO SERIA MEU NORMAL. EU TO EVOLUINDO, NÉ?

BJOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	14. Surpresa!

Capítulo XIV: Surpresa

Capítulo XIV: Surpresa!

Snape apareceu de joelhos na frente de Voldemort.

- Meus parabéns, Severo, chegamos bem a tempo – disse ele. - Estou muito feliz com você. A Weasley escapou, mas pegamos a sangue-ruim.

Snape não conseguiu entender a razão dos parabéns, mas não manifestou nada a respeito disso.

- Eu vi quando a Weasley chegou e logo depois vim para cá. Estamos com a sangue-ruim aqui?

- Sim, ela está na sala escura – disse Voldemort calmamente. O sangue de Snape congelou. – Sabe, Severo, você conseguiu saber muito rápido a missão delas; estou feliz que tenha me mandado aquela mensagem.

Snape trincou os dentes. _Dumbledore, seu filho de uma puta, aproveite muito bem o dia de hoje, porque será o último_, pensou ele, tentando controlar os nervos.

- Pois é. Ela comentou comigo antes de sair; eu havia acabado de chegar da minha casa.

- Louvável, Severo – disse ele. – Você poderá pedir qualquer coisa que quiser, lhe será dado.

Snape tentou controlar o suor que lhe escorria, enquanto ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Quantos já estiveram com ela, milorde? – perguntou ele sobriamente.

- Hum... possessivo sobre seu brinquedinho, Severo?

- Não. Eu pretendia lhe pedir uma vez com ela, mas não vou tocá-la se já estiver suja.

- Entendo. Bom, você está com sorte – disse Voldemort calmamente. – Porque estou achando esse romancezinho dela com você muito útil para mim.

Snape ousou olhar para ele e expressar curiosidade.

- O que ela disse para a Weasley antes de ativar a chave de portal e ficar foi lindo – esclareceu Voldemort com um sorriso irônico. – Ela tem certeza de que você irá querer salvá-la, mas não vai arriscar a perda da posição de espião. Você é o herói dela, Severo. Eu mandei os Malfoy, o McNair, o Crabble e o Goyle baterem nela um pouco e apenas a tocarem com as mãos, sabe, só para assustar. E você vai aparecer lá e vai fazer o seu trabalho com ela. E vai salvá-la e levá-la de volta para a Ordem. E eu vou torturar você por tê-la deixado escapar, mas você vai conseguir me convencer de que foi acidente, então vou deixar você vivo. E ela vai cuidar de você quando você chegar na Ordem. E ela vai contar tudo o que souber para você.

Snape deu um sorrisinho cafajeste.

- Como quiser, milorde.

- Vá vê-la e faça o que achar melhor. E tire-a daqui. Não, melhor, vá vê-la agora e fale sobre alguma reunião de comensais que você vai aproveitar para tirá-la daqui. Ela tem que pensar que você teve sérios problemas para salvá-la.

Snape sorriu de novo.

- Ouso dizer que milorde está se divertindo com a situação.

- Mas você não faz idéia, Severo! A menina é uma estúpida.

- Mas é gostosa que você não faz idéia, milorde – ponderou Snape levantando-se.

Voldemort sorriu e assentiu.

- Pode ir, Severo.

Snape fez uma reverência e, com o coração apertado, andou altivamente até a sala escura, o lugar onde se _cuidava _de prisioneiros importantes.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou. A luz foi o suficiente para encontrar Hermione vendada, despida, sangrando em algumas partes, e com alguns hematomas. O lábio inferior sangrava. O desespero na voz dela cortou o coração dele:

- Quem está aí?

Ele não respondeu, apenas se aproximou devagar. A sala estava escura, mas ele conseguia ver as formas e as silhuetas.

- Pelo amor de Deus, quem está aí?

Snape envolveu a cintura dela delicadamente e aproximou o corpo do dela num abraço. As mãos acorrentadas ainda lhe permitiam devolver o abraço. Ela soluçou quando encostou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Severo... Eu sinto muito.

- Você entende agora, Hermione? – ele suspirou e apertou o abraço.

- Aquilo foi planejado... Alguém os avisou, Severo. Como os comensais saberiam que estaríamos lá bem àquela hora?

Snape trincou os dentes.

- Ainda não sei quem foi o informante, mas ele estará morto antes da meia-noite de hoje.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela de leve e beijou o topo da cabeça dela. E as mãos dele correram para cima e para baixo na cintura dela. Ela estremeceu.

- Você tem que fazer um papel, não tem? Era para você que eles estavam me guardando?

A voz dela saíra num sussurro.

- Eu não preciso fingir estar violentando você, se é o que você teme. Mas, sim, você é meu prêmio.

- Mas que sorte a minha – sussurrou ela de volta.

Snape sentiu o coração apertar.

- O que eles fizeram com você?

- Eu tenho que falar?

- Item por item.

- Eles... ahn... me... bateram no rosto... Um deles mordeu meu seio... Nossa, doeu tanto... Outro... ele... – ela soluçou.

- Você prefere que eu entre na sua mente?

- Por favor – sussurrou ela abraçando-o apertado.

Snape respirou fundo e entrou na mente dela. Ela foi arrastada para a sala, já vendada, e acorrentada às paredes, como estava agora. Haviam lhe tirado sua varinha. Ela chorava baixinho. Temia por Gina.

Então uma voz que era bastante reconhecível por Malfoy disse que ela era uma vadia e iria ter o que merecia. Ele bateu no rosto dela várias vezes e correu as mãos pelo corpo dela. Snape engoliu em seco quando viu Malfoy tocar as áreas mais íntimas dela com a velha grosseria que ele bem conhecia. E depois Draco. E depois Goyle. E depois Crabble. E depois McNair. Cada um deles bateu nela e a tocou de alguma forma.

Snape suava frio quando saiu da mente dela. Hermione chorava abraçada a ele.

- Eu deveria trancar você no seu quarto para sempre agora. Eu queria saber para onde foram suas habilidades de duelar.

- Gina tinha caído. Os comensais apareceram... e eu ativei a chave de portal dela antes que ela tentasse me ajudar. Não ia dar certo.

- Ela me disse o que você falou – a voz de Snape soou grave. – Que eu não faria nenhuma idiotice por você como o maldito Potter faria por ela.

- Severo, eu sei que você me ama, mas você tem um papel a cumprir nessa guerra.

- Você também tem. E na minha cama também, aí fica difícil dividir você com todos aqueles imbecis.

Hermione deu uma risadinha entre as lágrimas. Snape suspirou.

- Eu vou tirar você daqui, mas não pode ser agora. Haverá uma reunião entre os comensais que o Lorde das Trevas convocou, mas é só mais tarde. Eu poderei tirar você daqui nessa hora.

- Mas você não estará na reunião?

- Logo antes eu estarei aqui com você, então creio que o Lorde das Trevas entenderá se eu me atrasar um pouco.

Hermione o abraçou mais forte.

- O que vai acontecer com você?

- Eu não sei, sinceramente. Depende do que eu conseguir inventar para ele.

- Severo, me deixe aqui.

- O que?

- Se eu sou seu prêmio, talvez eu apanhe um pouco... Talvez mais alguém tente alguma coisa... Mas... eu não quero que você morra.

- Deixe de ser estúpida, menina – Snape estava furioso, de repente. – Você conhece Malfoy? Sabe em que dia ele vai respeitar que algo é meu e não pode ser dele? Dia 30 de fevereiro, com sorte.

- Eu... eu não me importo – sussurrou ela.

Snape teve dificuldades de ignorar a dor forte em seu peito.

- Hermione... Você não tem escolha. Eu vou tirar você daqui. Da próxima vez que aceitar alguma missão daquele velho idiota pense nisso, tudo bem?

Ela voltou a chorar com mais força.

- Severo, eu sinto muito.

- Não sinta. Não sinta. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele virou o rosto dela para cima e a beijou carinhosamente. Ela o beijou de volta e suspirou no meio do beijo.

- Você é tão gostoso, sr. Mestre de Poções – ela murmurou, e ele deu um sorrisinho enquanto brincava com os cachos dela.

- Acho melhor você se preparar para esperar agora, _srta. Granger_.

Ela sorriu de leve ante o vocativo. Ele deu um beijo na testa dela.

- Esperar muito?

- Um pouco. Vou ver algumas poções para curar suas feridas.

- Obrigada, Severo.

Ele suspirou e virou-se para sair. Sabia que haveria alguém do lado de fora. Sabia com certeza que alguém assistira à cena.

Ao abrir a porta, encontrou Voldemort, Malfoy e uma jovem que ele não conhecia. Ele revirou os olhos.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, eu não sei se agüento isso por muito tempo – disse Snape indicando a porta, agora fechada. – Milorde, você viu o que ela disse? _Eu sei que você me ama_. Céus, eu não tenho estômago para isso.

- Você quase me convenceu – disse Voldermort.

- Bem, eu adoraria fazer algo interessante com ela agora, mas eu devo parecer sensível aos problemas da pobre menininha...

Voldemort entregou uma varinha a ele e disse:

- É a varinha dela, como você deve saber. Diga a ela que você a roubou.

- Sim, mestre.

- Agora, vá descansar um pouco – disse Voldemort, e se retirou.

- Bravo, Severo – disse Malfoy. – Bem, esta é Lizzy Adams, de quem eu e McNair lhe falamos semana passada.

Snape olhou para a menina de alto a baixo. Ela corou, e ele estava certo de que ela esperava aprovação.

- Srta. Adams – Snape estendeu a mão para ela. Quando ela pegou a mão, ele a beijou cortesmente. – Eu sou um grande bastardo. Se você quiser se arriscar...

Ela tinha seus vinte anos, era pálida e tinha olhos azuis e cabelos negros. Era mesmo lindíssima. Ela abriu um sorriso enorme e disse:

- Sim. Sim, sr. Snape.

- Como já disse, meu amigo, não sei o que ela viu em você – disse Malfoy, e os deixou.

- Eu... o senhor está ocupado agora?

Snape deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca e se aproximou dela e a imprensou na parede. E forçou os quadris contra os dela. Ela arregalou os olhos para ele. Ele sentiu o coração acelerado dela.

- Bem, veja você, srta. Adams, estou tendo que me concentrar em ser um idiota apaixonado desesperado em salvar sua donzela. Por mais que eu adore a idéia de – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela – comer você inteirinha – ela estremeceu – eu terei dificuldades de me manter no meu papel se eu puder ser eu mesmo por alguns... deliciosos... momentos.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela. Ela estava bamba. Ele deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca e passou uma das mãos nos cabelos dela. Ela entreabriu os lábios com a respiração acelerada.

- Eu... eu posso esperar até você resolver o problema da sangue-ruim...

Snape deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca e separou as pernas dela com uma das suas.

- Mas que jovenzinha mais compreensiva... – sussurrou ele, ainda mexendo nos cabelos dela.

Ela guiou a outra mão dele para seu seio, por cima da blusa.

- Mas ainda assim... um pouco ansiosa... – ele brincou com o seio dela. Ela gemeu. – Diga-me, o que está esperando de mim, srta. Adams?

- A sua voz é tão sexy que você pode fazer o que quiser contanto que não pare de falar... – ela disse num sussurro, mas olhando diretamente para os olhos dele.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha direita.

- _O que eu quiser_ é uma oferta meio perigosa, considerando que eu tenho que me portar como um santo na presença da sangue-ruim – ele disse, descendo os lábios para roçar no pescoço dela.

Ela gemeu e arqueou.

- Estou falando sério, o que você quiser, do jeito que quiser – sussurrou ela.

Ele continuou brincando com o seio dela e roçando os lábios no pescoço dela.

- Me toque, Snape, por favor – ela pediu com uma voz manhosa, esfregando sua intimidade na perna dele.

- Estamos em um corredor comum, srta. Adams – ele disse. – O que você acha disso?

- Eu falei sério quando disse o que você quiser e do jeito que você quiser – gemeu ela, puxando a mão dele que estava em seu cabelo para o cós de sua calça.

Ele pôs a mão dentro da calcinha dela. Ela estava molhada. Ele se lembrava de Hermione pedindo para ele não fazer sexo com essa srta. Adams. Ele não faria. Mas era impossível dispensar rápido alguém que se oferecia a fazer _qualquer coisa_, se ele quisesse manter o papel de comensal.

Ele a acariciou.

- Severo Snape... – sibilou ela. – Até o seu nome é delicioso de falar.

Ele colocou um dedo dentro dela. As unhas dela cravaram em seus ombros. Ele colocou dois dedos dentro dela. Ela arqueou e gemeu.

- Você não está nem um pouco envergonhada? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Não. Continua...

- Sua safada – disse ele, forçando os dedos para dentro dela. – Você é... uma vadia... – ela gemeu. – Uma puta... – ela arqueou mais. – Uma gostosa apertadinha...

- Sim! – ela gritou. – Não pare!

- Você vai gozar e dar um espetáculo não só para mim, senhorita – disse ele, forçando os quadris contra ela e movimentando os dedos mais rápido.

- Foda-se. Termine isso, por favor.

Snape deu um meio sorriso, daqueles de mestre de Poções.

- Vamos lá.

Ele mordeu o pescoço dela e gemeu enquanto continuava a trabalhar dentro dela. As unhas dela arranharam seus ombros com mais força. Ele logo sentiu os músculos dela o apertarem enquanto ela gritava. Ele tirou os dedos de dentro da calcinha dela e levantou à altura dos olhos.

- Olhe só isso... Temos uma moça bastante excitada que acabou de atingir um orgasmo só com dois dedos. Imagine só se eu a arreganhasse com meu pau e minha força? – ele disse, e olhou para ela.

Ela pegou os dedos dele e os pôs na boca. E os circulou com a língua e os chupou.

- É esse meu gosto? Hum... Não tão ruim. E qual será o seu, sr. Snape?

Snape suspirou. A respiração dele estava acelerada no pescoço dela.

- Srta. Adams, eu posso procurá-la num dia em que não precisar ser um herói maldito que terá de salvar uma menininha imbecil? – a respiração dele estava difícil, e ficou mais quando a mão dela desceu para acariciar o membro dele.

- Claro que pode... Mas as suas promessas me deixaram pior. Eu sou incansável, sabe. Talvez eu até matasse você.

- Eu sou insaciável também – disse ele. – Você se cansaria antes. Mas não estou planejando desapontar o Lorde das Trevas, e, acredite, ele vai ficar desapontado se eu não conseguir enganar a sangue-ruim hoje. Então, eu devo pedir que você pare as suas... deliciosas ministrações.

Ela sorriu e passou a língua nos lábios.

- Estarei esperando, sr. Snape.

Ela se desenlaçou dele e andou pelo corredor. As pernas dela estavam fracas, mas ele se obrigou a ficar olhando para a bunda dela, apenas para o caso de alguém estar olhando. _Bingo_.

- Você tem muito autocontrole, Severo.

Era Malfoy. Snape olhou para trás.

- Ah, você queria aprender a foder, certo? Não foi dessa vez. Mas se a srta. Adams concordar, creio que possamos colocar uma poltrona no quarto para você assistir e aprender como se faz.

- Eu sei fazer.

- Nunca vi a sua senhora tentar arrastá-lo para o quarto a qualquer preço, Lúcio – debochou Snape.

- Ela é uma mulher de família.

Snape fez uma careta.

- Essas são as piores de cama. Nada melhor que uma boa vadia. E essa srta. Adams parece bem adequada.

- Parece.

- Bem, se me dá licença, vou tentar me concentrar em ficar romântico. Onde encontro um chuveiro frio aqui?

- Terceira porta à direita.

Snape assentiu em agradecimento e andou pelo corredor.

MALU CHAN E HAIRUKA TAICHOU (PUTZ, ESCREVI SEU NOME CERTO, FOFA?), CONTINUO AMANDO VCS DUAS PELAS REVIWES...

BEM, A TODAS VCS Q COMENTAM A FIC, ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A VOSSAS SENHORIAS, E NÃO VOU CITAR NOME POR NOME PORQUE CORRO O SÉRIO RISCO DE ME ESUECER DE ALGUÉM.

ATT DESSE CAP FOI UMA DAS MAIS PEDIDAS Q EU JÁ VI NA MINHA VIDA INTEIRA DE FIC WRITER (PELO MENOS LÁ NO F&B), ENTÃO REZO PRA NÃO DECEPCIONAR.

BOM, VCS VIRAM UM PEDACINHO DE SEVIE ROMÂNTICO E UM PEDACINHO DE SEVIE SEXY. QUAL DELES É O PREFERIDO? TO COLHENDO VOTAÇÕES, HEIN

USHAUSHASHUAHSU

BJOKASSSSSSSS


	15. Snape versus Dumbledore

Capítulo XV: Snape versus Dumbledore

Capítulo XV: Snape _versus _Dumbledore

Snape soube que Voldemort mandou ainda um comensal visitar Hermione antes da suposta reunião dos comensais. E ficou com ódio ao saber que não podia fazer nada.

Ele estava, entretanto, considerando com afinco qual seria o tipo de morte mais dolorosa para Dumbledore. Porque com toda a certeza o maldito velho não passaria de hoje, assim que levasse Hermione para a Ordem e cuidasse dela e a colocasse para dormir.

Ele decidiu que era uma boa hora para ir ver Hermione. Ele segurou a varinha dela em seu bolso para verificar outra vez que estava lá. Ele conferira a varinha várias vezes seguidas para ver se Voldemort não a enfeitiçara de algum modo, mas não encontrou nenhuma alteração. Ainda assim, ele mandaria alguém levá-la ao Olivaras para ele mesmo verificar se estava tudo certo com a varinha. Ele não queria arriscar a vida de Hermione mais do que já estava arriscada.

Ele não encontrou ninguém pelos corredores e sabia que aquilo eram ordens expressas de Voldemort. Abriu a sala escura. Hermione chorava copiosamente, e ele sentiu o coração acelerar. Revirando os olhos para efeito de aparências, ele se aproximou dela.

- Quem está aí? – voz dela veio esganiçada e desesperada pelo choro.

- Sou eu, Hermione – ele disse, e estava a centímetros dela. – O que houve?

Ela não respondeu. Snape usou um _Lumos_ para iluminar fracamente o ambiente e teve de se esforçar para permanecer indiferente. Havia sangue escorrendo pelas pernas dela.

- _O que houve, Hermione_? – a voz dele estava imperativa dessa vez.

- Um comensal... – ela sussurrou.

- Ele violentou você?

- Ele usou algum... algum objeto – murmurou ela.

Snape olhou para os pulsos dela, já roxos, e teve certeza de que ela estava apoiando o peso do corpo nas correntes dos braços por causa da fraqueza das pernas. Ele recitou o feitiço que prendia as correntes dela e, se não a segurasse, ela teria ido ao chão. Ela chorava muito e só o abraçou.

Snape bufou. Dumbledore estava morto. Estava frito e assado com batatas. Seria muita sorte dele se sobrasse alguma parte do corpo para enterrarem.

- Eu vou lhe dar suas poções na sede da Ordem. Vou nos tirar daqui agora.

- Mas Voldemort...

- Eu darei um jeito nisso. Vou nos aparatar, então vista meu casaco.

Hermione assentiu e, escorando-se na parede, vestiu o casaco. As pernas dela tremiam. Ela inteira tremia. Snape deu um beijo na testa dela e os aparatou dali.

No Largo Grimmauld, número 12, estavam preocupados na sala Harry, Gina – que chorava tanto quanto Hermione –, Minerva, Dumbledore e Lupin. Os outros haviam saído.

- Gina, tenho certeza que o professor Snape vai dar um jeito – murmurava Harry. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Mas Snape desaparatou com Hermione nos braços. Todos levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo.

- Vão todos para o inferno – esbravejou Snape, e levou Hermione escadas acima direto para seu quarto e trancou a porta.

Ele a sentou em sua cama e se ajoelhou à frente dela. Ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos.

- Hermione, olhe para mim – quando ela o fez, viu o desespero refletido nos olhos dele. – Voldemort foi avisado e ele decidiu que eu deveria fingir que fugi com você. Hoje à noite serei torturado, para dar a impressão de que fui castigado por deixar você escapar. Ele planeja que você confie mais em mim por eu ter arriscado a minha vida para salvar a sua. Ele acha que você vai me contar tudo o que sabe sobre a Ordem e ele poderá prever os nossos passos. Não há reunião de comensais. Ele mandou eu ir falar com você e avisar da reunião para parecer que eu tive muito trabalho de tirar você de lá. E ele me deu isto – ele tirou a varinha dela do bolso e entregou a ela – e me mandou dizer que eu a roubei de lá. Eu apenas gostaria que você não a usasse antes de visitar o Olivaras. Eu já procurei por feitiços nela e não achei, mas mesmo assim quero que você o procure. Você me entendeu?

Ela assentiu. Snape pegou em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira três vidros de poções e estendeu um por um para ela, explicando que um deles era para a dor, outro era para as feridas e outro era para ela se acalmar e dormir um pouco.

- Severo – ela sussurrou quase em sono.

- O que?

- Quem foi que avisou a ele?

As sobrancelhas de Snape criaram um risco entre elas e ele crispou os lábios. Ela já dormira e ele não precisou responder em voz alta.

_Dumbledore_.

Quando Snape desceu para a sala, todos o esperavam ansiosos. Mas Snape os ignorou. Tinha a varinha em punho e Dumbledore voou contra a parede e ficou suspenso nela.

- Severo! – gritou Minerva, atônita, enquanto Harry, Gina e Lupin, muito assombrados, não conseguiram dizer nada. Todos os quatro tentaram parar Snape, mas um poderoso escudo separava ele e Dumbledore dos outros.

A aura de poder que ele irradiava era algo tangível, e todos ali sentiram que não faziam idéia do quanto Snape era poderoso.

- Suas últimas palavras – disse Snape entre dentes.

- Severo, vamos conversar como pessoas civilizadas – disse Dumbledore com os pés no ar e sem conseguir alcançar sua varinha.

- Eu não quero conversar, eu quero matar você agora mesmo – volveu Snape, feroz. – Você não quis conversar na hora de decidir avisar o Lorde das Trevas que as meninas iam para a Floresta Proibida, por que você iria conversar agora?

O espanto do resto do pessoal da sala os fez calar, apenas para assistirem a interação entre os dois poderosos bruxos.

- Severo, a Hermione está bem. Eu sabia que ela ficaria. Sabia que ela mandaria a srta. Weasley segura para cá. E Voldemort confia ainda mais em você agora, não é?

- Aposte a _sua_ vida, não a de duas meninas inocentes! Bem, agora que você não terá mais uma vida, não terá que apostar nada.

- Severo, nós precisamos da confiança de Voldemort em você para vencer essa guerra.

- Eu consigo a confiança dele em mim, e, cá entre nós, matar Alvo Dumbledore vai garantir isso mais do que deixar a srta. Granger ser violentada por comensais da morte!

Gina arregalou os olhos e levou as mãos à boca. Mesmo Dumbledore empalideceu.

- Eles...? – Dumbledore não concluiu a frase.

Snape sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, lembrando-se do choro apavorado de Hermione.

- Não o ato em si, por que isso o Lorde das Trevas proibiu. Ele queria apenas assustá-la, e sabia que eu não queria que ninguém tocasse meu prêmio. Mas _assustá-la_, para ele, é algo que incluiu tortura, espancamento e preliminares. Você sabe disso. Você sempre soube. E agora você quer fingir que não sabia que isso aconteceria.

- Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Eu apenas achei que eles não conseguiriam levá-las.

- A srta. Granger é fenomenal com duelos, mas vinte comensais é muito mesmo para mim.

- Severo, eu não pretendia colocá-las em perigo...

- Então por que raios você não contou seu maravilhoso plano? A srta. Granger não sabia que ela era uma isca. Por Merlin, Dumbledore, se ela vai participar dos seus malditos jogos ela tem ao menos o direito de saber o que você quer deles!

- Eu concordo, Severo, mas as coisas não saíram como eu planejava. Não totalmente.

- O mundo não gira conforme você planeja, seu velho senil! – esbravejou Snape. – Você não é nenhum deus para escrever o destino da humanidade, você é só um velho estúpido que quer arriscar vidas pelo seu maldito bem maior.

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos azuis de Dumbledore.

- Eu só queria que isso acabasse logo... – murmurou ele.

Snape baixou a varinha e Dumbledore caiu com um baque no chão.

- De hoje em diante, qualquer plano impressionante que envolva alguma das crianças só vai acontecer se eu souber detalhe por detalhe do que você espera. Eu não brinquei quando disse que meu lado é contra o Lorde das Trevas, e não a seu favor. Agora, com bondade, o Lorde das Trevas está me chamando.

Ele se virou para os outros da sala, todos espantados demais para falar alguma coisa. Os olhos negros correram de Harry para Gina.

- A srta. Granger está dormindo agora. Eu ministrei poções para a dor e para as feridas e para livrá-la do estado de choque. Não a acordem; esperem que ela venha até vocês. Eu voltarei mais tarde.

Minerva tinha um olhar reprovador para Dumbledore, que não se levantou do chão onde caíra. Estava encolhido como uma criança.

Voldemort assentiu para Snape, que aparecera a seus pés.

- Como foi, Severo?

- Eu dei poções para as feridas e para a dor e para fazê-la dormir. Ela acordará quando eu estiver chegando e terá tempo de sentir muito peso na consciência, milorde.

- Ótimo. Pronto para cumprir sua parte?

- Tudo pelo bem da causa, milorde.

Voldemort assentiu com um sorrisinho. Adorava seguidores leais e dedicados.

_Crucio_.

Gina e Harry conversavam baixo na cozinha. Dumbledore ainda estava na sala, onde Snape o deixara cair. Ele estava pensando, com toda a certeza, e tinha um olhar fixo.

Lupin foi ajudar McGonagall a preparar a sala de treinamento de duelos para as crianças, pois Lupin sugerira a McGonagall que seria bom que eles tivessem treinamentos freqüentes todos os dias, principalmente Harry, que teria de matar Voldemort no fim de tudo.

E logo Lupin chamou Gina e Harry para verem a sala de treinamentos. Estava ótima. Ele começou a treiná-los, enquanto McGonagall ia ao Beco Diagonal procurar alguns itens de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que Lupin pedira e encontrar comensais no meio do caminho. _Pobrezinhos_.

Era noite alta quando Snape desaparatou na sala da Ordem. Ele mal parou em pé. Caiu de quatro imediatamente, e vomitou sangue. Com a respiração difícil, arrastou-se uns dois metros e caiu desfalecido no chão. Ele não viu Dumbledore no mesmo canto que o deixara cair mais cedo, no fim da tarde.

Mas o velho diretor o viu de onde estava, pois a chegada de Snape fora a única coisa que o despertara de seu transe. Ele levantou-se e andou até Snape e abaixou-se ao lado dele.

- Você morreria por nós, não é, criança? – sussurrou ele, triste.

Ele chamou madame Pomfrey de Hogwarts para lá e, junto a ela, levou Snape para o quarto de hóspedes, onde a medibruxa começou a fechar os ferimentos mais leves e tratar os mais profundos. Ela pediu para Dumbledore buscar algumas poções no laboratório e ele foi.

Hermione acordou quando ouviu passadas leves no corredor. Ela abriu os olhos e sentou-se. Estava no quarto de Snape. Como num raio, todas as memórias do que havia acontecido naquele dia chegaram a ela. Lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos. Ela olhou para o sangue seco em suas pernas e tirou o casaco de Snape.

Levantou-se com as pernas bambas e olhou-se no espelho. O corpo não tinha feridas nem hematomas, mas a dor da vergonha e da humilhação é uma que não se cura com poções.

Ela pôs de volta o casaco e abriu a porta e foi para seu quarto. Era noite alta, porque não havia ninguém no corredor. Quando entrou em seu quarto, separou roupas mecanicamente e foi para o banheiro e entrou no chuveiro. De baixo da água a mente dela repassou sensação por sensação. E também o alívio da presença de Snape. Arregalando os olhos de repente, ela se lembrou que ele dissera que seria torturado por causa do plano de Voldemort.

Sem mais, Hermione saiu do chuveiro e se vestiu em tempo recorde. E voou escadas abaixo para a sala. A luz acesa no quarto de hóspedes disse a ela que Snape já havia chegado e que não estava bem.

Ela andou até lá com o coração disparado, mas foi devagar, apreensiva.

Snape estava deitado na cama, com sangue enchendo sua boca e sujando o lençol e a frente da camisa. Dumbledore estava em pé a um canto olhando para ele, e madame Pomfrey parecia compenetrada no que quer que estivesse fazendo.

- Não, não, professor, eu o encaminharei a St. Mungus; é necessário. O pulmão esquerdo foi perfurado de verdade, pior do que Lupin... Olha todo esse sangue...

Foi o sonoro soluço de Hermione que os fez notar a presença dela. A medibruxa parou de falar. Dumbledore a olhou.

- Não... não há nada que você possa fazer, madame Pomfrey?

- Eu francamente não sei como ele ainda está vivo – suspirou madame Pomfrey.

- Eu... eu ficarei com ele em St. Mungus.

- Severo vai me matar se eu deixar – murmurou Dumbledore.

- Você não tem escolha, professor, eu vou de qualquer jeito.

Dumbledore assentiu e ajudou a mover Snape para a maca. E madame Pomfrey os levou via flu para o hospital. A entrada de Snape no hospital foi feita com um curandeiro da Ordem e não foi registrada, pois no hospital havia espiões de Voldemort e da Ordem que não sabiam as lealdades de Snape.

Hermione estava com os cabelos presos e com um gorro de lã e um cachecol envolvendo o pescoço. As pessoas ficam bem irreconhecíveis sem o cabelo.

Ela acompanhou o curandeiro logo depois de se despedir de Dumbledore e de madame Pomfrey.

Ela lançava olhares de esguelha para o curandeiro, mas a expressão do rosto dele estava vazia. Bem, no mundo trouxa também os médicos recebiam pacientes morrendo todos os dias, e o hábito os fazia frios. Hermione imaginava que com os curandeiros fosse a mesma coisa.

Entraram num quarto e o curandeiro levitou Snape cuidadosamente para uma cama e começou a examiná-lo com base na conversa que tivera com madame Pomfrey pouco antes.

A expressão de concentração do curandeiro deixava Hermione com os nervos fervendo de curiosidade, e ela estava tendo que se esforçar muito para não começar a perguntar.

Felizmente, ela não precisou. O curandeiro logo se virou para ela e disse:

- Eu fui informado de que a senhorita é Hermione Granger, correto?

- Sim, senhor.

- Bem, suas habilidades em poções chegaram a mim há algum tempo, pois suas poções estão sendo mandadas para suprir os membros da Ordem que vêm para cá. Sabe, não podemos tirar poções de nenhum estoque para dar a pacientes não registrados.

- Entendo.

- Bem, sua presença aqui na verdade me ajuda. Eu não posso ficar muito tempo sumido, entende, pois, tecnicamente, eu não estou aqui. Deixarei anotadas as poções que você deve ministrar e de quanto em quanto tempo.

- Sim, senhor. Eu posso cuidar isso. Eu apenas gostaria de saber se ele... se está tudo bem.

- O caso dele é muito grave. Eu não imagino como ele ainda esteja vivo, mas vou aproveitar esse milagre e tentar curá-lo. Madame Pomfrey tê-lo socorrido aumentou o tempo de vida dele, com certeza, mas não posso garantir que ele vai viver. Dê as poções nos horários indicados, e eu passarei para vê-lo a cada duas horas. Qualquer coisa, meu nome é Lawrence Brown, e você pode me procurar. Alguma dúvida?

Hermione não confiava na própria voz e lutou duramente contra as lágrimas enquanto ele anotava as doses e os horários de cada poção num pedaço de pergaminho. Ele deixou na mesa de cabeceira de Snape, assentiu para ela e deixou o quarto.

Ela lutou contra o nó na garganta, mas, quando se sentou na beirada da cama e segurou entre as suas uma das mãos frias dele, as lágrimas vieram cruéis a seus olhos. Ela chorou. Chorou muito, apertando a mão dele, tentando aquecê-la com as suas.

- Sevie... eu te amo. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse amar alguém assim, mas eu te amo. Fica comigo. Não vai embora...

Ela chorava. Snape estava pálido e imóvel naquela cama fria e indiferente. Será que Voldemort o puniu daquele jeito sabendo que ele poderia morrer? Se era para ser só um teatro, porque o aclamado Lorde das Trevas não o deixou pelo menos em condições de sobreviver? Será que Snape mentira para ela, para fazê-la se sentir melhor?

Ela não queria pensar. Ela não queria lembrar. Snape a salvara e agora estava ali, naquela cama, com um pulmão em estado quase irrecuperável. Como que se lembrando, ela olhou para a boca dele. Havia sinais de sangue saindo de seu nariz e no canto dos lábios. Ela apertou mais a mão dele. Era mesmo um milagre que ele ainda estivesse vivo. Mas milagres acontecem no mundo bruxo, não? Ela não queria uma explicação, ela queria Snape de volta.

- Severo – ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele. – Fique comigo. Eu quero você. Eu não consigo mais pensar na minha vida sem você. Eu estou sendo ridícula, mas que posso fazer? Eu não sabia que alguém poderia amar em tão pouco tempo. Eu... eu me apaixonei tanto. Como você pode ser tão diferente quando está comigo?

Ela suspirou. O coração dele batia fraco, mas ela ouvia claramente.

- Eu andei pensando. Eu nunca havia pensado em você como uma pessoa, só como o professor Snape. Uma homem respeitável e fechado, um membro da Ordem dedicado e responsável. Mas o homem Severo é tão... tão maravilhoso... Eu nunca achei que gostaria de alguém assim... Eu sempre pensei que meu destino fosse virar uma nerd em Poções e quem sabe me casar com Rony e viver um casamento de amigos... sem aquele fogo. Sempre dizem que o casamento acaba com a paixão mesmo.

Ela suspirou e levantou o rosto do peito dele. As lágrimas dela havia manchado a roupa de hospital que ele estava vestindo.

- Se você pode me ouvir, Severo, por favor, dê algum sinal. Eu não sei se eu consigo pensar em você em coma e morrendo sem eu te dizer pelo menos mais uma vez o quanto eu te amo.

Ela ficou em silêncio um tempo, mas não houve resposta. Um som agudo encheu o ambiente. Snape estava pálido. Ele tossiu sangue. E depois...

_Nada_.

ATUALIZEI RÁPIDO, PQ ACONTECERAM DUAS COISAS: VCS COMENTARAM MUITO (PELO MENOS O POVO DA FLOREIOS COMENTOU MUITO) E PQ TIVE UMA IDÉIA PRA UMA NOVA FIC E,COMO NÃO QUERO DEIXAR ESSA EM HIATUS, VOU TERMINAR ESSA LOGO PRA PODER COMEÇARA OUTRA.

EM HIPÓTESE NENHUMA ISSO SIGNIFICA QUE EU VOU ESCREVER COM PRESSA, OU QUE VOU TERMINAR A FIC ANTES DO QUE EU PREVIA, MAS PROVAVELMENTE POSTAREI COM MAIS FREQUÊNCIA.

ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO E QUE EU TENHA DEIXADO VCS ANSIOSAS.

EU SOU CRUEL.

UAHSAUHSUAHS

BJOSSSSSSSSS


	16. Escapa por entre os Dedos

Capítulo XVI: Escapa por entre os Dedos

Capítulo XVI: Escapa por entre os Dedos...

Hermione sentiu o coração acelerar quando se aproximou de Snape para sentir o pulso do pescoço. Nada.

Antes que ela chamasse o curandeiro estava ali e voou para a cama e parou ao lado de Snape.

- Faça alguma coisa, sr. Borwn, eu imploro... – murmurou ela.

Ele executou vários feitiços seguidos. Snape inspirou forte e tossiu muito sangue. Hermione passou para o outro lado da cama e tentou colocá-lo numa posição sentada, de modo que ele não teria de se dobrar para conseguir tossir.

- O que foi aquele apito, doutor?

- Ele teve uma parada cardíaca – explicou o curandeiro. – O que até demorou demais para acontecer. Ele não está conseguindo respirar direito, um dos pulmões está inundado de sangue, e a primeira poção que eu ministrei, antes de trazê-lo para cá, foi para limpar o pulmão e impedir que mais sangue entre. Só depois de limpar o pulmão é que poderei tentar fazê-lo cicatrizar.

- Quanto tempo você acha que isso pode demorar?

- Um mês, talvez mais.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

- Um mês? Um mês inteiro?

- Ou mais.

- Ele vai ficar em coma durante um mês?

- Não, é possível que ele acorde antes. Mas vai dormir muito mais do que ficar acordado. Ele não terá força para permanecer acordado por muito tempo. O coma é um mecanismo do corpo para não gastar uma energia que ele não tem.

Hermione assentiu.

- Você vai ficar com ele durante todo o tempo que ele ficar aqui?

- Sim – ela disse.

- Não existe nenhuma garantia de que ele vá sobreviver a esse ataque – ponderou o curandeiro.

- Eu sei disso, senhor, mas estarei aqui mesmo assim.

Brown assentiu e retirou-se mais uma vez e Hermione voltou-se para olhar para Snape. Naquela posição meio sentada o som da respiração dele era menos ruidoso, mas, em contrapartida, mais sangue escorria do nariz e do canto da boca dele.

Ela lavou uma toalha na pia do banheiro e limpou o sangue. As lágrimas não haviam deixado os olhos dela, e o nó na garganta persistia, mas ela tinha que cuidar dele.

Passou-se uma semana daquela agonia. Ninguém da Ordem viera vê-los, mas o curandeiro explicou que havia muitos espiões de Voldemort no hospital, e que por isso não era seguro ficar um entra e sai de membros da Ordem.

Hermione tinha olheiras profundas e os olhos vermelhos. O cabelo estava um ninho, mas ela pelo menos tomava banho todos os dias no banheiro do quarto. O curandeiro começou a se preocupar com ela, mas ela garantiu que não arredaria o pé dali sem Snape, andando ou carregado num saco preto.

O curandeiro trazia as refeições para ela e a fazia comer tudo na sua frente, porque ele tinha certeza de que ela não comeria se não fosse obrigada.

Ele incluíra uma poção de nutrientes para Snape, pois, como ele não acordara, era impossível fazê-lo mastigar. Hermione às vezes conseguia fazê-lo engolir uma sopa quentinha com um sabor mais razoável.

O sangue das tosses vinha diminuindo e o que escorria pelo nariz durante a respiração também. O curandeiro disse que pelo menos o corpo dele parecia estar respondendo às poções.

Depois daquela semana inteira, Hermione comentou com Brown que talvez fosse bom dar um banho em Snape, pois remover a sujeira do corpo com magia não era e nem nunca seria a mesma coisa que um banho.

O curandeiro disse que teria de chamar uma enfermeira, e ela disse que ela mesma faria, que só precisava de ajuda para colocá-lo na banheira.

- Isso não é muito sábio, senhorita, você não tem experiência com isso – disse ele.

- Eu juro que tomarei cuidado, senhor. Eu duvido que alguém tomaria mais cuidado nesse mundo do que eu. Apenas o levite até a banheira.

O curandeiro deixou-se convencer. Obviamente, ninguém além daquela jovem visivelmente apaixonada seria capaz de cuidar dele melhor. Além do mais, qualquer enfermeira que visse a feia marca negra no braço dele entraria em pânico e o negligenciaria com certeza. Aquela marca não era sinal de nada bom, mesmo sabendo que Snape era apenas um espião.

Ele levitou Snape e o pôs vestido numa banheira vazia, e então se retirou.

Hermione controlou a temperatura da água usando a varinha dele – impressionante como ela se dava bem usando a varinha dele – e delicadamente removeu a veste de hospital, que era mesmo desenhada para ser facilmente removível.

Ela poderia ter imaginado, mas o sentiu mais relaxado imerso na água quente. Ela o sentira meio tenso durante toda aquela semana e, embora o curandeiro dissesse que era impossível, agora ela via que estava certa. Não havia prova física disso, no entanto; era uma sensação.

Ela colocou sais de banho relaxantes na água, e um especial com propriedades curativas que ela mesma havia preparado e mandado para o hospital. Era uma poção que agia em contato com a pele, e o próprio curandeiro concordara em deixá-la usá-lo.

Hermione cuidadosamente lavou os cabelos dele e, quando terminou, deixou-o na água e apoiou os braços na beira da banheira e a cabeça nos braços, numa posição confortável para observá-lo. Os olhos dela eram ternos ao fitar o rosto dele. Ela olhou-o com atenção. Pela primeira vez em uma semana, não havia sangue escorrendo do nariz dele.

Ela executou o feitiço que Brown a ensinara para conferir se os pulmões já estavam limpos. O sorriso dela ao constatar que sim faria o sol parecer opaco.

O coração dela bateu forte quando o viu fazer uma cara de desagrado. Os olhos dele se contraíram e ele crispou os lábios. Ela segurou os lados da cabeça dele e a levantou de leve e deu um beijo leve nos lábios dele.

- Volta pra mim, Severo...

Ele piscou e abriu os olhos lentamente. Piscou várias vezes para clarear a visão e olhou para a mulher à sua frente. Parecia um anjo, se isso existisse.

Mas as lembranças passaram em sua mente, e a voz dela num lugar escuro implorando para ele não deixá-la sozinha o fez olhá-la melhor.

- Hermione... – a voz dele estava rouca e veio num sussurro, e ele tossiu.

- Shh... está tudo bem – sussurrou ela. – Está tudo bem. Eu vou chamar o curandeiro...

Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas uma mão em seu braço a reteve. Fora rápido demais, entretanto, e Snape sentiu a cabeça girar.

- Severo, eu só vou chamar o curandeiro – sussurrou ela. – Fique quieto aí.

Hermione levantou-se e pegou a varinha dele em cima da pia e executou o feitiço que o curandeiro ensinara para chamá-lo. E depois ela se abaixou ao lado dele. Ele olhava para ela, e a expressão dele estava vazia.

- Eu imagino que tenha alguma dor e que você esteja se sentindo meio tonto e meio fraco – sussurrou ela, acariciando o rosto dele.

Ele fechou os olhos e se inclinou ao toque dela.

- O curandeiro disse que você dormiria muito para recuperar as energias... eu quero que você descanse. Nós ainda temos que cicatrizar o seu pulmão esquerdo. Ele foi limpo durante essa semana, porque estava cheio de sangue. Ninguém sabe como você sobreviveu, mas por favor, não vá embora...

Os olhos dele se abriram e ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Brown chegou naquele exato momento. Hermione se levantou e se afastou. O curandeiro tomou o lugar dela e executou uma série de feitiços rápidos.

- Bem, o pulmão está limpo. Talvez seja bom deixá-lo na água por enquanto. Pegue a poção específica para a cicatrização de órgãos internos – disse ele, falando diretamente com Hermione.

O curandeiro deu um saltinho de susto quando viu o movimento brusco de Snape ao ver a menina sair do banheiro. E viu Snape levar uma das mãos à cabeça.

- Ela não saiu daqui – disse ele para o paciente. – E ela já disse que não vai sair sem você. Andando ou num saco preto, se me recordo das palavras dela.

Snape pigarreou levemente.

- Quanto... tempo...? – ele parecia exausto ao falar.

- Uma semana e dois dias desde que Dumbledore, madame Pomfrey e a srta. Granger o trouxeram aqui.

Snape não respondeu. Sua cabeça latejava como o inferno. Logo Hermione voltou com um vidro de uma poção azul nas mãos.

- Eu não fiz essa – sussurrou Hermione.

- Não, eu roubei dos estoques do hospital – disse Brown com um sorriso simpático.

Hermione sorriu de volta.

- Dê você mesma a ele – disse o curandeiro. – 100ml a cada hora.

- Eu não... – começou ela.

- Eu duvido que eu consiga fazê-lo beber alguma coisa – disse o curandeiro, olhando para Snape.

Hermione olhou para o homem na banheira e suspirou e se abaixou ao lado dele. Conjurou uma medida de 100ml e ajudou Snape a beber. Ele bebeu tudo.

O curandeiro assentiu.

- Eu deveria levitá-lo até a cama.

Hermione esvaziou a banheira e vestiu a roupa de hospital em Snape, que esboçou uma expressão azeda de desprezo. O curandeiro levitou-o até a cama e, depois de algumas instruções, saiu do quarto.

Ela foi sentar-se na cadeira, mas ele segurou a mão dela, e ela acabou sentando-se na beirada da cama, ao lado dele.

Ele fez menção de falar, mas ela pousou um dedo sobre os lábios dele.

- Não fale ainda. É bom ver você acordado, mas você deve estar cansado. Já está até com os olhos pesados... Durma, e eu continuarei cuidando de você.

Snape piscou lentamente e mais lentamente. E adormeceu. Hermione suspirou e deu um beijo nos lábios dele. Quando tentou se mover para se sentar na cadeira, sentiu a mão dele ainda a segurando e deu um sorrisinho entre lágrimas. Ela apertou a mão dele e ajeitou-se para se deitar ao lado dele. Também estava cansada e não conseguira dormir durante todo aquele período torturante.

Na sede da Ordem Lupin estava treinando Harry, Gina e Rony naquela tarde, e estava impressionado com a melhora dos três. O problema era que, se eles tiveram uma melhora tão visível em uma única semana de treinamento, isso significava que eles não sabiam quase nada de duelos. Como alguém que já soubesse o necessário poderia demonstrar tanta superioridade em relação ao próprio desempenho em apenas uma semana.

McGonagall acompanhava esses treinamentos e ela mesma dava uma sugestão ou outra. Pobres comensais que atravessaram ou atravessassem o caminho dela.

Ela também passava longas horas conversando com Dumbledore sobre as próximas ações, que deveriam esperar tanto Snape, quanto Hermione, quanto Moody, que receberia alta ainda naquela noite.

Os gêmeos Weasley haviam criado uma forma variada do feitiço não-me-note, menos durável, mas mais eficaz, pois conseguia encobrir o som de passos e de respiração também. Eles e Dumbledore estavam trabalhando em conjunto para garantir que funcionaria por mais tempo, afinal vinte minutos eram muito pouco.

Molly e Arthur Weasley se juntavam a Shakebolt e Tonks para vigiar o Ministério e observar os possíveis espiões de Voldemort. Era uma tarefa difícil, e por essa razão eles permaneciam tanto tempo fora da Ordem. Além do mais, camuflavam essa vigilância com o próprio emprego no Ministério. Aurores, afinal tinham de xeretar os outros, e isso Shakebolt e Tonks podiam fazer muito bem. E a função de Arthur Weasley era mexer com papéis. E ninguém via com que papéis ele mexia.

O maior problema pra quem estava encarregado de vigiar o Ministério era Lúcio Malfoy. Ele tinha influência e não havia nada provado contra ele afinal, embora a marca negra no antebraço esquerdo poderia ter provado qualquer coisa.

Hermione passou dois dias ainda dando poções de cicatrização para Snape. Ele não acordou, à exceção de uma vez, durante a noite, que Hermione não viu. O cansaço óbvio dela chocou Snape. Ele mesmo sentia suas tonturas diminuírem, mas agora o problema era voltar a ficar em pé depois de tanto tempo sentado ou deitado. Ele não se mexera. Ele apenas a observara até o sono tomar conta dele outra vez.

No fim do segundo dia de ministração da poção curativa, o curandeiro declarou que o pulmão dele estava completamente cicatrizado.

- Mas por que ele não acorda? – perguntou ela, apreensiva, enrolando a toalha com os dedos.

- A poção de cicatrização não faz o trabalho dela sozinha; precisa do metabolismo dele. Cicatrizar algo tão grave em tão pouco tempo consome muita energia do corpo. Talvez ele acorde lá pelo horário do almoço de amanhã bem mais disposto e, se ele conseguir comer e não voltar a dormir durante a tarde, terá alta. Mas deverá ficar no mais completo e absoluto repouso.

- Entendi – disse ela. Pode deixar que eu cuido disso.

E, quando Brown saiu, ela deu seu habitual beijo nos lábios de Snape e sentou-se em sua poltrona. Segurando a mão dele, adormeceu.

Era por volta das dez horas da manhã quando ela foi acordada por uma mão removendo uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto. Ela abriu os olhos devagar e encontrou um Snape sentado fitando-a com um meio sorriso.

- Eu não quis acordá-la – disse ele.

Ela abriu um sorriso estonteante e levantou-se para ficar em pé ao lado dele. Ele a puxou e a fez sentar-se à beirada da cama.

- Você está melhor? – perguntou ela.

- Com um pouco de dor de cabeça, apenas. Creio que é por causa do tempo deitado – disse ele.

Ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele.

- Você ficou comigo... – sussurrou ela.

Snape olhou para ela, mas não respondeu. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele.

- Eu achei que ia perder você – sussurrou ela, e abraçou-o e encostou a cabeça no peito dele. Snape abraçou-a de volta e deixou-a chorar. A voz dela estava no fundo de sua consciência pedindo-o para ficar com ela, dizendo-lhe o quanto ela o amava. É claro que ele ficara com ela. Como poderia não atender a um pedido tão doce da única pessoa que amara de verdade em sua vida? Nem Lílian ele amara tanto. Ele conseguiu sobreviver depois da morte de Lílian, mas não achou que teria algum motivo para continuar vivo se Hermione morresse. Nem a vingança teria sido capaz de trazê-lo para longe dos corredores escuros da morte se Hermione, sua doce Hermione, não tivesse permanecido a seu lado.

Pensando bem, agora que ele a olhara por inteiro, ela parecia desgastada. As olheiras mais profundas que ele já vira em sua vida eram as que circulavam os olhos dela, e os cabelos dela pareciam positivamente abandonados. Ele sentiu um aperto forte em seu coração. E quando ele morresse? A guerra não terminara. Se em uma semana tendo-o entre a vida e a morte ela ficara assim, o que aconteceria com ela se ele morresse, realmente morresse?

E não adiantava afastar a menina de si agora que ela já o amava. Ele devia ter feito isso antes. Ele não devia ter feito sexo com ela na primeira vez. Ele não deveria ter aceitado o plano maluco dela para devolvê-lo às boas graças de Voldemort.

Ele suspirou aborrecido, o que a fez se afastar dele e olhá-lo nos olhos.

- O que foi?

- E quando eu morrer, Hermione? O que vai acontecer? – ele bufou. – Se eu já deixei você _assim_ por causa de uma coisinha à toa, como vai ser quando você me vir morto, possivelmente no campo de batalha?

As lágrimas que encheram os olhos dela caíram rápidas e fluentes, sem parar. Ela não falou. Snape olhou para o outro lado. Nada mais doloroso do que provocar dor a alguém que se ama. Mas era a verdade, o que ele podia fazer? Sabia que não sobreviveria no final de tudo. Ele nem mesmo merecia viver.

- Hermione, vá embora – ele disse com um nó na garganta. – Vá embora e não fale mais comigo.

Ela olhou para ele. As lágrimas ainda marcavam o rosto dela. Ela parecia tão indefesa e abatida e cansada.

- Severo, porque você faz isso com você? Eu te amo. Amo, amo tanto que se eu voltasse dez mil vezes no tempo, sabendo as conseqüências de meus atos, dez mil vezes eu teria ido pra cama com você naquela tarde depois da cena do laboratório. Eu não vou embora. Eu não fui embora esta semana, sabendo que você poderia morrer. Mas no seu último suspiro eu estaria aqui para te dizer o quanto eu amei você.

Snape engoliu em seco, olhando para o outro lado. Hermione respirou fundo e enxugou as lágrimas. Dois pratos acabavam de aparecer na mesa de cabeceira dele.

- Comida para um doente ficar fortinho – disse ela com um sorriso angelical, ajeitando-se o melhor que podia na beirada da cama.

Snape olhou para ela. Ele via como suas palavras a haviam machucado, mas ela sabia que ele só queria seu bem. Ela juntou comida no garfo.

- Abre a boca.

- Você vai me dar de comer?

- Eu fiz isso a semana inteira, Severo, qual o problema agora? – perguntou ela.

Ele bufou e abriu a boca. Ela lhe deu de comer. Os olhos dela brilhavam com tanto amor que Snape se sentiu afogar. Como ela podia amá-lo de volta? Era fácil acreditar em Deus vendo um anjo à sua frente. Era fácil acreditar em toda a história trouxa, em todo aquele papo de misericórdia, perdão e sabe-se lá mais o que. Ele não merecia o amor dela. Mas ele o tinha. Ele deveria apenas corresponder a esse amor e se fazer merecedor, por mais que não fosse.


	17. Cansaço

Capítulo XVII: Em Casa

Capítulo XVII: Cansaço

Quando Hermione terminou de dar comida a ele, sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e ali ficou com ele, em silêncio. Doía nela saber que Snape achava que ela iria embora se ele falasse daquele jeito com ela, mas por outro lado ela via a dor dele ao dizer aquilo. Ele a amava. E há tanto tempo.

- Acho que vão te dar alta hoje à noite se você não sentir sono durante a tarde – murmurou ela.

- Ah, que bom – disse ele. – Não agüento mais ficar à toa. Só de saber que passei uma semana dormindo o dia inteiro fico com náuseas.

- Bom, meu amor, se você está com esperança de fazer _alguma coisa_, qualquer coisa, é melhor já se decepcionar logo, porque o curandeiro ordenou repouso.

- Ele que vá à merda.

Hermione riu.

- É um aviso, Severo. Nem tente achar que você vai se aventurar por aí. O máximo que você vai fazer durante a próxima semana é tomar banho sozinho e ficar sentado na poltrona lendo um livro.

- Igual a uma velha – rangeu Snape com cara de poucos amigos.

- Exatamente – disse ela com um sorriso amistoso.

De repente ele pegou uma das mãos dela entre as suas e fez uma cara de preocupação.

- O que foi, Severo? – perguntou ela.

- Eu me lembrei... da razão disso tudo – murmurou ele, com pesar. –Eu... Hermione... você está bem?

Ela deu um sorrisinho.

- Eu nem consegui ter tempo de pensar naquilo, desde a hora que eu te vi lá no quarto de hóspedes. Ainda parece tudo só um pesadelo.

Uma das mãos dele subiu para acariciar o rosto dela.

- Você está parecendo exausta. Você não dormiu, não é?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, e segurou a mão dele que estava em seu rosto.

- Eu não poderia – sussurrou ela.

Ele olhou-a, e ela viu os olhos dele descerem para os lábios dela.

- Com mais de uma semana morto... e depois de uma semana do seu trauma... – sussurrou ele com uma voz meio rouca – eu acho que mereço um beijo de verdade.

- Estamos no hospital, e o curandeiro vai aparecer a qualquer hora – disse ela.

- Mas é só um beijo.

- Até parece que você não vai dar uma de engraçadinho.

- Dizem que sexo faz bem para a saúde – murmurou ele, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Ele retrocedeu quando sentiu o calafrio dela, e olhou para ela, que havia corado. Ele a achou adorável, e a mão que estava no rosto dela se emaranhou em seus cabelos e a trouxe para perto. A língua quente dele invadiu a boca da menina, que envolveu os braços no pescoço dele e o beijou de volta.

O beijo foi um dos mais ferozes que ele já havia lhe dado, e ela se sentiu em chamas. A outra mão dele estava na cintura dela, e achou a barra da blusinha e subiu nas costas, e correu para os seios, e apertou um deles. Ela gemeu dentro da boca dele, e ele fez menção de deitá-la na cama, já insinuado uma das pernas entre as dela, mas ela se desvencilhou dele e levantou da cama.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele.

- Há dois dias em nem sabia se você ia viver e agora você já quer tentar se matar.

- Eu não sou tão velho assim – disse ele, emburrado.

- Não estou falando nada de idade, é só que eu não acho que você está totalmente recuperado. Nem sabemos se você vai receber alta hoje. Porque, aliás, se você dormir depois, sabe, eu não vou dizer ao médico _o eu_ te deixou tão exausto, e ele vai dizer que você não se recuperou e não vai te dar alta.

Ele pareceu se dar por vencido e cruzou os braços. Hermione riu, porque ele parecia tanto com uma criança contrariada.

Ele olhou para ela.

- Você está se divertindo, não?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

- É que eu estive tão apavorada durante essa última semana... não, quase duas, e agora você está aqui _de verdade_... parece que eu não vou conseguir parar de rir por muito tempo. Agora, eu tenho que tomar banho. Já volto.

Snape observou-a se abaixar para pegar uma muda de roupas numa pequena malinha que estava ao pé da poltrona, e a vida nos olhos dela era algo mais. Ele sentiu uma onda de carinho dentro de si e ficou quieto, enquanto ouviu o chuveiro sendo ligado e depois ela cantando em baixo dele.

Ela ainda estava no banho quando Brown entrou.

- Ah, está acordado – disse ele, deixando poções no criado mudo e retirando a varinha do jaleco. – E Hermione?

- No banho – disse Snape, mal encarado. Como o sujeitinho a chamava pelo primeiro nome?

- Bem, ela já lhe deu de comer?

- Sim.

- Sorte a sua – disse ele. – Agora, aqui está a poção de reposição de energias... essa é dos estoques que ela mandou para os membros da Ordem.

Snape, desconfiado, pegou a medida que ele lhe entregava e cheirou-a. E depois bebeu-a de um gole só.

Nesse meio tempo, o curandeiro o examinava com a varinha. Snape tinha os braços cruzados e uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Sabe, eu creio que você poderia me amaldiçoar, mas vou aproveitar que você está sem a sua varinha e dizer... nada de sexo pelos próximos três dias.

Snape olhou-o com sua melhor cara de mestre de poções.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia?

Brown deu risada.

- Concentração de sangue em uma parte específica do corpo.

Snape perfurou-o com o olhar.

- Bem, se não vai adiantar falar com você, eu falo com Hermione – disse ele, sacudindo os ombros.

- No mais você parece bem. Voltarei aqui lá pelo horário do jantar. Se você continuar bem disposto eu autorizarei alta.

Snape se esforçou muito para não atravessá-lo com uma resposta assassina, e conseguiu. O cara logo saiu, bem quando Hermione saía do banho. Os cabelos dela agora pareciam bem melhores e não havia sinais de olheiras. Ela fizera algum feitiço para aquilo, com certeza.

- Eu ouvi a voz do sr. Brown? – perguntou ela. – O que ele disse?

Snape fechou a cara.

- O que ele disse?

- Que estou bem, mandou eu beber uma poção, que vai voltar pela hora do jantar para me dar alta...

- E o que mais? – perguntou ela gentilmente.

- Nada de sexo pelos próximos três dias.

Hermione riu.

- Que bondade a dele. Eu tava achando que ia ser uma semana.

Snape não respondeu. O sangue ainda não deixara aquela parte de seu corpo e a situação já estava ficando desconfortável. Ele se remexeu na cama, incomodado. Os olhos de Hermione caíram bem ali.

- Interessada em alguma coisa, srta. Granger? – perguntou ele.

- A proibição do ato em si não me proíbe de achar que é um desperdício.

Snape deu uma risadinha infame.

- Eu não gostei desse cara.

- Qual é o problema com ele? – Hermione havia se sentado na beirada da cama, e Snape puxara a mão dela para acariciar seu membro.

Ele retorceu a face e gemeu. Hermione sentiu-se inundar por dentro.

- Ele chama você pelo primeiro nome – esclareceu Snape, com os olhos fechados, engolindo em seco. – Hermione... por favor...

- Eu não sei de onde você tirou forças para criar uma potência _dessas_ aí em baixo.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela estava com vontade também.

Snape se livrou daquela veste horrorosa de hospital. Era tão fácil. Sua ereção estava livre e enorme. Hermione olhou para ele.

- Se você não vai tomar nenhuma providência eu vou resolver isso sozinho – disse ele, rouco.

Hermione olhou para a porta. Ela suspirou.

- Mas e se você...? – ela parecia indecisa.

A mão direita dele envolveu seu membro e começou a subir e descer devagar. Ele a olhava.

Ela suspirou.

- Se alguém tem energia o bastante para ficar tão safado deve ter energia para uma vezinha – murmurou ela, pegando a varinha dele e trancando e silenciando a porta.

Snape tinha um sorrisinho vitorioso. Hermione despiu-se, sentindo calafrios ante os olhos famintos de Snape. Ela montou no colo dele. As mãos dele acariciaram seus seios e os apertaram. Ela estava tão excitada que sua lubrificação já escorria pelas coxas.

Ela segurou o membro dele e o guiou para sua entrada. Em um movimento de quadril para cima Snape se enterrou nela e gemeu.

- Ah... gostosa... se mexe...

Hermione havia gemido também. Ela começou a subir e descer os quadris. Estava tão louca. Às vezes ela tinha esses acessos de tesão incontrolável, mas era a primeira vez que se sentia tão dominada por ele.

As mãos de Snape estavam no lado dos quadris dela, forçando-a para baixo com força. E ele arqueava e gemia e suava, completamente entregue. Mas ele a desencaixou de si e a pôs na cama.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela, preocupada.

- De quatro... – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer em seu estado de torpor, com a respiração acelerada.

Hermione conseguiu pouco além de obedecer, pondo-se de quatro, com as pernas separadas. Ela gritou quando ele se enterrou inteiro nela naquela posição.

- Ah... isso! Isso! – ele gemeu alto. – Merda! Isso!

Ele não se mexeu. Ele respirava fundo e tentava se controlar para esperá-la atingir o orgasmo antes dele.

As mãos dele, novamente nos lados dos quadris dela, a traziam para si com uma violência quase brutal, ao mesmo tempo em que ele forçava os quadris para frente.

Hermione gritava e gemia. Ela estava tão incontrolável. Ela sentiu os músculos da perna ficarem tensos e suas paredes internas se contraindo. Ele meteu ainda mais forte e ela não sabia como agüentava tanto prazer. No meio do orgasmo, era como se o membro dele a preenchesse ainda mais. E então o líquido quente dele a encheu, e ele desabou em cima dela. E ela deitou na cama de barriga, e ele ficou ali, em cima dela, morto, mas satisfeito. Não completamente saciado, entretanto. Ele tinha planos para ela esta noite, assim que chegassem a casa.

Ele ainda não saíra de dentro dela, e não tinha disposição para sair. Ele não estava com sono, ele só havia exaurido a pouca energia que tinha conseguido.

- Você é tão gostosa... tão deliciosa... – sussurrou ele, beijando as costas dela. – Eu não sairia de dentro de você nunca se fosse possível.

Hermione sorria, mas tinha um peso na consciência.

- Nossa... hoje foi mais forte que das outras vezes...

- Acho que a adrenalina de podermos ser pegos fez isso – disse ele. – Fora que me bateu um tesão incontrolável... Imaginar você nua no banho. Foi um constrangimento quando aquele idiota entrou aqui. Eu ia me masturbar, mas as ordens dele me fizeram querer desobedecer.

Hermione corou, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu mais safada.

- Acho que se você receber alta a gente pode continuar desobedecendo ordens médicas.

- Ah, claro que sim – ele passou as mãos por debaixo dela e apertou os seios dela. – Você é malignamente desejável, Hermione...

- Acho que precisamos de um banho – sussurrou ela. – Mas você terá que descansar. Se não você vai chegar em casa morto.


	18. Conversa de Travesseiro

Capítulo XVII: Em Casa

Capítulo XVIII: Conversa de Travesseiro

Era de noite quando o curandeiro voltou e, se percebeu alguma coisa do que Hermione e Snape haviam aprontado durante a tarde, não disse nada.

Disse que Snape já estava melhor, mas lhe ordenou repouso absoluto, e depois lhe concedeu alta, e os levou a uma lareira, em que viajaram juntos via flu para a Mansão Black.

Quando chegaram, chamaram a atenção dos que jantavam na cozinha. Dumbledore veio recebê-los e abriu um sorriso paternal quando os viu. Snape fez uma careta ao vê-lo e passou direto para a cozinha. Ele andava devagar, pela fraqueza nas pernas, mas ainda se sentia perfeitamente apto a passar uma noite em claro com Hermione.

Ele sentou-se em seu lugar costumeiro à mesa de jantar, e foi cumprimentado, por Harry e por Gina mais fervorosamente que pelos outros. Moody fez uma careta, mas ignorou-o.

E logo entraram na cozinha Dumbledore e Hermione, conversando baixo. Snape fez uma cara de poucos amigos, mas não precisou dizer nada, que Hermione logo veio se sentar a seu lado.

Com um pouco de estranheza no começo, as conversinhas particulares à mesa de jantar logo começaram, e Snape aproveitou e sussurrou para Hermione:

- O que Alvo queria?

- Saber como foi no hospital, o que o médico disse e essas coisas – respondeu ela calmamente.

- Se você sonhar em sair numa missão que ele lhe dê sem eu dizer que tudo bem, você vai ficar presa em Spinner's End até o fim da guerra, você me entendeu?

- Em primeiro lugar, eu sou maior de idade e faço o que eu quiser – respondeu ela insolente, e a expressão dele ficou azeda. – Em segundo lugar, não vejo o menor problema em lhe falar sobre as missões que ele me dará, e você avalia o que quiser. Mas já combinamos que Dumbledore vai deixar claro o que ele pretende a cada vez que nos fizer sair.

- A minha confiança nele está... _abalada_ – tornou Snape, segurando-se para não dizer algo que a fosse fazer odiá-lo. Ele não queria brigar com ela depois dos últimos eventos. – Não saia numa missão sem eu saber o que é, e para que ela vai servir.

Ela lhe sorriu.

- E não é que ele aprendeu a falar? – provocou ela. – _Isso_ eu posso fazer.

Snape travou a mandíbula, antes de responder a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente, e forçou-se a continuar comendo. Hermione fitou-o de esguelha, sabendo que ele não gostara do jeito que ela falara, mas com a firme crença de que precisava ensinar a ele que se importar não significava ter propriedade em relação a ela.

Ainda assim, queria amenizar o humor dele. Ela também não queria brigar depois de tudo que andara acontecendo. Com um sorrisinho travesso para ele, pousou a mão na perna dele e apertou de leve. Ele quase deu um salto, e olhou para ela, que, com o sorriso mais meigo do mundo, disse:

- Não fique bravo comigo.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha direita para ela, mas deixou a mão dela ali. Terminaram de comer e foram com os outros para a sala, perto da lareira.

- Nós deveríamos pensar logo em uma maneira de acabar com Voldemort – suspirou Minerva, desolada. – Estou tão cansada de viver me escondendo, sempre sem saber se estarei viva amanhã.

- Eu me apresentarei ao Lorde das Trevas em breve – disse Snape. – É possível que ele tenha algum plano de ação, de modo que podemos atacar antes.

- Teremos de esperar notícias de Severo – disse Dumbledore. – Com todos os horcruxes destruídos, só falta matar a cobra Nagini e o próprio Lorde Voldemort.

Snape fez uma cara de desagrado, e olhou em volta para ver aonde Hermione tinha ido. Ela sentou-se no braço da poltrona dele, e ele sentiu-se ao mesmo tempo envergonhado e orgulhoso que ela quisesse explicitar que eles estavam _mesmo_ juntos.

Minerva fez uma careta, ele notou, mas ele já não se importava. Ele não se importava com o que ninguém pensava dele, além de Hermione. Ele suspirou. Quando tinha se tornado um idiota apaixonado? Uma pessoa tão melhor do que aquela que um dia fora?

- Bom, o médico disse que Severo deveria descansar, então vou arrastá-lo daqui antes que Voldemort o chame e ele não tenha tempo de repousar. Boa noite, gente.

- Boa noite – respondeu Gina.

- Ah... Potter – Snape virou-se para ele, lembrando-se de algo. – Foram alguns dias desde a nossa última aula. Você tem feito os exercícios que lhe passei?

- Sim, senhor – Harry ruborizou ante os olhares que se prenderam nele, curiosos.

- Certo. Nós conversaremos amanhã.

E subiu as escadas, dando a mão para Hermione quando estavam fora das vistas dos outros.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e os dois entraram. Ela puxou as cobertas da cama e ajeitou-a para ele poder deitar, enquanto ele se despia.

Snape dessa vez não estava sendo levado pelo desespero. Durante aquela tarde, ele precisara sentir o corpo dela mais que tudo, num desejo carnal acima de qualquer outra coisa. Agora, ele ainda a desejava, mas queria fazer amor com ela. Ele odiava essa expressão, pois o fazia se sentir tão ridículo. Mas era o que ele sentia, exatamente. Queria fazer a coisa devagar, mostrar para ela cada sensação que podia dar a ela, sem a pressa de um orgasmo necessário para o alívio. Agora, cada gesto seria a finalidade em si, até o glorioso final que ele sabia que viria.

Ele se deitou e disse:

- Você está pensando em sair ou vai continuar aqui comigo, srta. Granger?

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Na verdade, eu acho que vou ficar bem aqui com você, porque você é quentinho e a minha cama é tão fria!

Ele deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios, enquanto ela contornou a cama, para se deitar ao lado dele. Ela se aproximou e deitou a cabeça no peito dele. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela.

- Severo, você está melhor? – perguntou ela com uma voz incerta.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Acho que hoje de tarde você esgotou as suas energias... – murmurou ela.

Ela ouviu a risadinha de veludo dele e relaxou.

- Hermione, eu poderia fazer dez vezes mais, se você deixasse – ela riu.

Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

- Hermione, eu sei que você não gosta dessa minha possessividade obsessiva... – começou ele, e a fez calar quando ela ia retrucar. – Mas é que quando eu simplesmente amava e desejava você, mas não havia nada além disso, essas coisas que eu sempre senti não eram tão fortes quanto são agora, depois que a tive, depois que você retribuiu esses... sentimentos... ao menos em parte. Imaginar perder você é algo que não me deixa dormir... Eu vi que você ficou brava quando eu falei que você só sairia daqui numa missão se eu aprovasse. Não é que eu queira controlar o que você vai fazer, e eu sei que existe risco em tudo para todos, mas ainda assim, não quero que outra idéia maluca daquele velho senil a ponha em uma situação parecida ou pior do que aquela que você passou... antes de eu ir para o hospital.

Ela teve um calafrio involuntário, e ele a abraçou mais forte.

- Eu entendo o seu lado, e sei que você vê o meu, mas todo dia pensar que você pode morrer e me deixar com um vazio, um buraco na minha vida... Eu não teria mais por que lutar, você me entende? Eu sou um egoísta; eu ajudo Potter porque se o Lorde das Trevas vir a mente dele, você poderia estar em risco, e se o Potter morrer eu sei que você terá o coração partido, e para mim nada é pior do que você estar despedaçada. Eu não posso ver você sofrer. Ninguém nunca vai saber de onde tirei forças para continuar agindo como um comensal da morte depois de ter visto você naquele estado. O meu coração nunca tinha acelerado tanto, nem com o ódio pela morte de Lilly, nem com o medo de ser descoberto, dia após dia, depois de ter traído uma vez mais a confiança do Lorde das Trevas. Eu juro por tudo que me há de mais sagrado, nunca nada vai acontecer com você, ao menos enquanto eu viver.

Hermione estava chorando. Ela olhou para ele, que engolia em seco. Ele secou as lágrimas dela e deu um beijo na testa dela.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou ele gentilmente.

- Essa foi a declaração de amor mais bonita... e mais desajeitada que eu já vi – ela riu em meio às lágrimas, e ele sorriu para ela.

- Não é uma declaração de amor – ele fez uma expressão séria, mas ela sabia que ele estava brincando. – É só a verdade. Eu não sou dado a essas tolices românticas.

Ela deu um beijo leve nos lábios dele.

- Se você fosse qualquer coisa além de você, eu duvido que pudesse um dia amá-lo.

Ele deixou a cabeça voltar ao travesseiro e suspirou.

- Você acha que poderia me amar um dia? Depois de tudo o que fiz, depois do modo como tratei você, depois de tê-la prendido na minha casa, aquele buraco, e de ter deixado _aquilo_ acontecer com você... você acredita que poderia me amar?

Hermione fitou-o, ficando de bruços para poder olhar para ele.

- Severo, eu não sei se alguma coisa além de amor teria me feito ficar ao seu lado o dia inteiro, durante tantos dias... ou teria feito o meu coração bater tão mais forte quando eu vi você acordar... ou quando você ficou com medo que eu saísse.

Ele olhou para ela em silêncio durante alguns minutos.

- Você não está falando a verdade.

- Se você não consegue acreditar, porque não vem olhar na minha mente?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Se nós sobrevivermos a isso tudo... se eu sobreviver... Você se casaria comigo? Iria querer ter uma casa, uma família... _filhos_?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram para ele, ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentiu o coração acelerar.

- Imaginei que não – ele suspirou e se virou para o outro lado.

Ela olhou para as costas brancas dele, cheia de cicatrizes, e traçou a maior delas. Ele estremeceu ao toque.

- Você me pegou de surpresa. Eu não sabia que você era um homem que quisesse essas coisas.

- Eu nunca tive por que pensar nisso antes.

- Não que eu nunca tenha imaginado como seria... – murmurou ela.

Ele se virou para olhar para ela, visivelmente surpreso. Ela riu.

- Eu fico imaginando como seria uma casa, uma vida ao seu lado, às vezes, quando estou na minha cama e o sono não chega. Não que eu tenha pensado que seria assim, mas eu vejo crianças com os cabelos cacheados, pretos... e narizes pequenos.

Ele riu, e virou-se de lado para disfarçar as lágrimas que encheram seus olhos, mas ela viu. Uma corrente de carinho encheu o coração dela, e ela se debruçou sobre ele e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Severo, eu não pretendo deixar você se você não quiser me deixar.

Ele se controlou antes de se virar de volta para ela. Ele acariciou o rosto dela e, passando a mão por trás da cabeça dela, a fez abaixar e a beijou.

As línguas se encontraram devagar, e devagar ele manteve o ritmo do beijo. E devagar ele a deitou na cama e ficou meio sobre ela, sem interromper o beijo.

As mãos dela foram leves para as costas dele. E ele continuou o beijo devagar, mas de um jeito tão erótico que ela não entendeu como ele era capaz disso.

Ele começou a se mover como faria logo em seguida, mas lentamente, provocante. Ela arqueou e soltaram os lábios, enquanto os dele desceram pelo pescoço dela e os dela estavam partidos, soltando pequenos gemidos, leves, baixos.

Snape estava maravilhado com a simples sensação do corpo dela embaixo do dele, com a maciez da pele dela sob os lábios dele, os gemidos baixos de satisfação que ela dava. Era a primeira vez que eles não fariam tudo como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã.

Ele abriu o sutiã dela e o tirou e continuou beijando e lambendo e sugando de leve a pele fina do pescoço dela. Hermione desta vez arranhou as costas dele e arqueou mais, bem quando os lábios dele chegaram a um seio e se entreabriram para acariciar o mamilo de leve com a língua, e então o sugaram. Ela soltou um gemido mais alto e sôfrego, e arqueou mais para que ele não se afastasse; ele passou ao outro seio e lhe deu o mesmo tratamento, sem pressa, gloriando-se no prazer dela.

Desceu pelo abdômen e pela barriga, e lambeu a volta do umbigo e desceu mais, e tirou a calcinha dela devagar, acariciando as pernas, a parte interna das coxas, especialmente. Depois de remover a calcinha, voltou as atenções ao que estava entre as pernas dela. Sorriu ao notar que ela havia feito algum feitiço que lhe tirasse todos os pêlos e a deixasse completamente exposta. Facilitaria o trabalho dele, oh sim.

Beijou as coxas dela com adoração, separando-lhe as pernas devagar. Hermione emitiu um gritinho agudo de surpresa e prazer ao mesmo tempo quando a língua dele passou por seu clitóris, e ele sugou aquela sua região tão sensível.

As mãos dela agarraram os lençóis da cama com força; era a primeira vez que faziam isso para ela. Ele enfiou a língua em sua abertura e imitou os movimentos que seu membro estava querendo fazer, mas logo voltou ao clitóris para sugá-lo com vontade, enquanto dois dedos encontraram o centro dela e começaram a trabalhar.

Hermione nunca tinha sentido algo assim, e sentiu um orgasmo se aproximar mais rápido do que nunca antes. A pulsação ficou mais e mais forte, e um choque partiu daquela região e se espalhou por todo o seu corpo. Ela gemeu feito louca e Snape ergueu o rosto para observá-la, com um sorrisinho triunfante.

Ainda sem pressa, ele fez o caminho de volta corpo acima, beijando cada parte de pele que seus lábios tocavam. Voltou a brincar com os seios, e ela se retorcia sob ele.

- Severo... – ela gemeu.

- Estou indo... – respondeu ele, rouco.

Beijou-a outra vez, enquanto usava um joelho para entreabrir as pernas dela outra vez e se encaixava no meio delas. Seu membro encontrou a entrada dela e ele deslizou suavemente para dentro, sem pressa. Hermione soltou um gemido baixo e enlaçou-o com as pernas, mas ele gemeu alto, rouco, do fundo de sua garganta.

E foi num ritmo lento, num vai e vem cadenciado e profundo, em meio a suor e palavras incoerentes e gemidos e respirações aceleradas que eles chegaram juntos ao ápice. Snape suava, embora de prazer, e não por esforço, e deu um beijo na testa dela.

Ela o manteve dentro dela mesmo quando ele ia se retirar, e o embalou em seu sono. O amor é algo estranho, não? Ele chegou, parou e agora... quem diria. Severo Prince Snape, ex-comensal da morte e espião, o bastardo mestre de Poções de Hogwarts, sonhava com um lar e uma família! A contradição em pessoa!

SINTO PELA LONGA DEMORA, GENTE, MAS É QUE ENTREI EM SEMANA DE ENTREGA DE TRABALHOS, DEPOIS DE PROVAS, E ME ENROLEI, E AQUI ESTÁ O NOVO CAP. NÃO DEMORAREI PRA POSTAR O PRÓXIMO.

BJOSS!


	19. Comensal

Capítulo XIX:

Capítulo XIX:

CAPÍTULO MEIO PORN, OU TOTALMENTE, ABSOLUTAMENTE SAFADO E CHEIO DE PALAVRAS FEIAS, ENTÃO QUEM SE OFENDE COM O GÊNERO EU PULE A PARTE M-RATED, QUE TEM ALGUMA COISA DE HISTÓRIA POR AQUI.

Hermione sentiu Snape se levantar no meio da noite e virou-se para ele, sabendo o que era, mas desejando acima de tudo que estivesse errada. Entretanto, a capa escura e pesada que ele acabava de vestir não desmentia seu pior presságio.

- Ele chamou você tão cedo... – murmurou ela pesarosa.

Snape teve um sobressalto ao se virar para ela e encontrá-la acordada.

- Eu não quis acordar você.

- Severo, tenha cuidado.

- Não há por que me preocupar hoje, Hermione – ele abotoou a capa. – O máximo que vai acontecer é ele querer dar uma festinha. Eu o deixei satisfeito com a minha lealdade, e assim volto para ele. Vou contar que a Ordem começou a fazer planos de ataque e coisas que pareçam importantes. Com sorte não vou demorar.

Hermione se levantou e beijou os lábios dele.

- Estou te esperando – sussurrou ela.

Snape suspirou.

- De coração, eu preferia que você dormisse, sua criaturinha irritante, mas já percebei que isso não vai acontecer.

Ela sorriu.

- Que bom. Vai.

Snape assentiu e aparatou do quarto. Hermione se deitou na cama, com o coração apertado em apreensão.

- Meu senhor – Snape desaparatou aos pés de Voldemort.

- Acho que exagerei na encenação do seu castigo, Severo, uma enfermeira de St. Mungus me informou que você passou uma semana lá – a voz de Voldemort vinha cheia de malícia, e Snape soube que tinha de pisar em ovos.

- Tanto melhor, milorde – disse Snape. – Convenceu a todos. Principalmente a sangue-ruim. Ela não largou do meu pé durante todo o tempo que fiquei no hospital.

- É o que ouvi dizer.

- A hora que acordei e a vi ali... Nossa, eu fiquei impressionado com a estupidez dela. Eu tive de encenar um medo de ela sair. Foi ridículo. E aquele médico imbecil, achando que estava mesmo temeroso de deixá-la sair. Eu me senti a criatura mais patética do mundo.

- Assim você diz.

Snape ousou ergueu o olhar.

- Milorde?

- É difícil crer em você... A enfermeira que vigia St. Mungus para mim falou da sua conversa com a sangue-ruim e sobre as aventuras de vocês na cama de hospital.

Snape deu um sorrisinho infame.

- Quase não consegui andar depois daquilo.

Voldemort fitou-o brevemente.

- Você é mesmo muito bom ator para um dos lados. Mas é que você parece tão convincente para ambos que acredito que só você sabe por qual deles você está realmente lutando.

- Minha mente é um livro aberto para o senhor verificar o que quiser a qualquer momento, milorde.

Voldemort fez que não com a cabeça.

- Você é um dos melhores oclumentes e legilimentes que já conheci. E o único, salvo Dumbledore, que não matei, porque você é um mestre de poções habilidoso e sempre me pareceu fiel...

- Existe então, alguma maneira de provar minha lealdade?

- Há várias. Eu poderia mandá-lo matar a sangue-ruim e me trazer a cabeça dela num prato... E que após isso você assumisse sua posição de comensal da morte, sem mais espionar.

- Se milorde acha prudente eu o farei – disse Snape sobriamente. – Já cansei dela mesmo.

Voldemort fitou-o com um semblante curioso e pensativo e duvidoso. Snape se manteve neutro, esperando o outro bruxo entrar em sua mente, mas ele não o fez.

- E o que ficou sabendo?

- Bem, a sangue-ruim não pôde fazer muito durante esta semana em que ficou no hospital, aliás, estava horrível quando acordei. Mas ela me contou que Dumbledore dividirá várias equipes para começar a destruir alguns dos comensais da morte, os que eles sabem que são comensais, ao menos. Ela e Potter estarão na mesma equipe, pelo que ela disse, porque Dumbledore não confia nas habilidades de raciocínio do Potter, praticamente inexistentes. Se bem que ele está duelando melhor. Lupin e McGonagall o estão ensinando. E desconfio que Dumbledore esteja ensinando oclumência para ele, porque está cada vez mais difícil ver a mente dele.

Voldemort ouvia o relato que Snape fazia em tons monótonos. Snape era _tão_ convincente.

- Até onde sei, o trio de ouro da Grifinória mais a menina Weasley não matarão ninguém, embora eu não duvide da capacidade delas, em casos de necesidade. O Potter recebeu a missão de matar Nagini, então espero que ela fique segura se precisar dela, milorde, porque o merdinha do garoto é incapaz de ver os riscos das missões dele; está desesperado para ser útil. É tudo o que sei. Ainda não tenho datas e horários, só sei que não passa do fim do mês. Também acredito que haverá alguma coisa no primeiro dia da primavera, porque Dumbledore é cheia dessas coisas de amor e sei lá que porra mais.

E Voldemort assentiu em silêncio. A mente de Snape tocava uma sirene que gritava _mal sinal_, _mal sinal_, _mal sinal_, mas ele conseguiu se manter calmo.

- Bem, você deve estar cansado de fingir... Capturamos alguns trouxas para você brincar.

Snape deu um sorrisinho mau e seus olhos brilharam com fascínio. Voldemort quase se deixou convencer.

- Será que... aquela... qual é mesmo o nome da vagabunda? Era... Lizzy Adams. Ela está por aqui?

Agora Voldemort de fato sorriu.

- Está sim, e esperando para vê-lo outra vez, seu canalha.

Snape deu um meio sorriso.

- Temos que cumprir as promessas que fazemos às damas, não?

- Dificilmente uma dama.

- Alguém aqui a teve antes de mim?

- Não até onde eu saiba, mas sei que tentaram.

Snape deu um sorrisinho e desdém.

- Essa minha voz as deixa malucas.

Voldemort concedeu outro sorriso.

- O que vai ser primeiro?

- Eu poderia fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo e não me sentiria nada rebaixado – disse Snape com um suspiro, traçando o lábio inferior com o indicador.

- E por que não?

Snape estreitou os olhos.

- Eu já disse que não ia ensinar Malfoy a foder direitinho, porque eu sei que ele é um fracasso, apesar daquele cabelinho loirinho e sedoso.

Voldemort de fato riu.

- É, a gente ouve histórias.

- Nada como as histórias que Narcisa conta às amigas... Eu realmente adoro ouvi-las. Mas creio que vou aos trouxas primeiro. E quero que a menina veja. Ela parece ter algum fetiche por um comensal de verdade.

- Mas é bem o que parece.

Snape fez uma reverência e saiu da sala. Ele caminhou com altivez até a sala os prisioneiros. Sacou a varinha com uma espécie de brilho demoníaco faiscando nos olhos. Entrou na sala. Havia homens e mulheres trouxas vendados, aterrorizados.

Ele sorriu.

- Boa noite. Vocês vão conhecer um pedacinho do inferno agora. _Crucio_.

Snape saiu da sala deixando todos mortos, e um peso em seu coração que ficava difícil continuar com aquela expressão de ódio e alegria malévola.

Quando saiu da sala, viu a platéia de comensais que havia se formado do lado de fora. Lizzy sorria para ele, com os olhos pesados de luxúria. Ele ofereceu um sorrisinho cafajeste para ela, e fez uma curta reverência em agradecimento aos aplausos dos mais novos e o olhar de inveja dos mais velhos.

- Que maravilhoso espetáculo, Severo – sibilou Voldemort com seu sorriso mais cruel. – Você vai nos dar outro agora?

Snape olhou para Lizzy.

- Estou dependendo a dama em questão.

Lizzy se aproximou dele e a mão dela desceu para seu membro.

- Contanto que você não pare de falar, eu já disse – sussurrou ela.

Alguns comensais assobiaram. Snape deu outro sorrisinho e segurou o braço dela.

- Vamos para a sala de reuniões. Já comentei que eu adoro a mesa de lá?

Ela sorriu. Entraram na sala, além dos dois, mais uns vinte. Voldemort não estava entre eles, mas Snape sabia que ele veria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Snape encostou na mesa.

- Não quero ninguém no meu caminho, e juro que se eu vir alguém se masturbando será o fim desse alguém na Terra, e não quero saber quem é.

Ele se apoiou na mesa e inclinou a cabeça, fitando a sedutora srta. Adams. Teria que ter estômago para dar um show daqueles.

- Dispa-se, srta. Adams.

Ela retirou a varinha da parte interna das vestes e foi como se a cortasse de alto a baixo. As vestes caíram, deixando-a apenas de corpete vermelho e cinta-liga, sem calcinha. Ela pôs as mãos nos quadris. Snape fitou-a e logo se aproximou para desfazer manualmente os laços do corpete dela.

- Você parece uma vadia desse jeito – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Eu estava te esperando... – gemeu ela, quando ele tocou seu seio.

- Eu notei... – ele tinha uma das mãos entre as pernas dela. – Mas olhe só o estado disso.

Ela gemeu; ele se afastou e voltou a se apoiar na mesa, abrindo a braguilha e libertando seu membro ereto.

- De joelhos – ele disse.

- É enorme...! – ela exclamou.

- Pois é; relaxe a garganta, que você vai engolir tudo.

Ela se ajoelhou; Snape emaranhou uma das mãos nos cabelos dela e tentou se esquecer de onde estava, de quem estava fazendo aquilo para ele, que havia gente assistindo àquilo.

- Está trabalhando muito direitinho... eu vou gozar, e se prepare para engolir tudo... Ah! Porra! Puta merda, menina...

Snape chegou lá e ela fez como ele havia dito. Ele suava. Ela o olhou de baixo.

- Eu posso me levantar, sr. Snape?

Snape inspirou.

- Eu sei o que você está querendo, querida, porque você está pedindo para ser arrombada desde que colocou os olhos em mim...

- Eu posso esperar uns minutos... – sussurrou ela.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha, com uma expressão assassina.

- O que você está insinuando, sua vadiazinha?

Ela pareceu atordoada.

- Eu... eu apenas... achei que... uns minutos para... ahn... se recompor.

Snape segurou nos cabelos dela e a fez levantar e a virou conta a mesa, deixando-a de costas para ele, e pressionando sua nova ereção contra as nádegas dela.

- Oh... – murmurou ela, surpresa.

- Aha, você não acha que merece ser castigada? – sussurrou ele perigosamente, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela.

- Sim... Perdoe-me, meu senhor... Não quis ofendê-lo... Nunca antes tinha conhecido um homem tão...

- Potente? Grande? Violento? Gostoso?

- Oh, SIM! – ela gritou; ele a penetrara fundo, urrando com o contato da umidade dela.

Ele segurou os quadris dela, puxando-a de encontro a seus próprios, num ritmo forte que encheu a sala de um barulho de impacto e um outro melado, fora que a mesa balançava mais que as ondas do mar em tempestade.

- Agora você está me apertando... Você vai gozar tão rápido...?

- Sim... – murmurou ela, entre gemidos.

Ele puxou os cabelos dela e urrou:

- Diga mais alto, que é para mus colegas ouvirem...

- Estou gozando, Snape... você é tão gostoso...!

Ele se despejou no fundo dela e se retirou, fechando a braguilha das calças e recompondo-se, deixando-a em cima da mesa. Ela escorregou e sentou-se no chão, completamente nua, satisfeita, com as pernas tremendo. Ele se abaixou ao lado dela e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Você grita e geme como uma cadelinha no cio, sua putinha.

Ela olhou para ele.

- Quando vamos fazer isso de novo? – ela tinha um olhar feroz de excitação e a respiração acelerada. – Isso ou qualquer outra coisa que queira?

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Hum... Quando eu voltar aqui... nós podemos arrumar um tempo – disse ele. – Agora está amanhecendo e tenho de voltar à Ordem, então até breve.

Ele olhou com indiferença para os outros comensais embasbacados e saiu dali. Ninguém pelos corredores, e ele presumiu que todos os comensais que estavam na sala eram os que estavam na sede de Voldemort.

Ele aparatou dali, mas não foi para o Largo Grimmauld. Tinha traído a promessa feita a Hermione, mesmo sabendo que era um caso de extrema necessidade, e não conseguiria contar a ela, não conseguiria encará-la até pôr seus pensamentos em ordem.

ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO. CACAU ROSA PEDE PORN, CACAU ROSA GANHA PORN.

ROSY SS, MINHA LINDA, ADORO A SUA INSISTÊNCIA, MAS EU JURO QUE TERIA POSTADO ANTES SE TIVESSE CONSEGUIDO.

EU VOU CONTAR UMA COISINHA PRA VCS, OK?

ESTOU ESCREVENDO MAIS DUAS FICS QUE NÃO POSTEI AINDA, QUE SÃO DE TEMAS QUE TODA AUTORA DE FANFICS SSHG TEM DE ESCREVER: SEVIE VAMPIRO E LEI DE CASAMENTO.

E COMO ESTOU TRABALHANDO NAS DUAS COM AFINCO, POIS É CLARO QUE QUERO ARREBENTAR A BOCA DO BALÃO E NÃO QUERO ESCREVER _MAIS UMA FANFIC_ SOBRE O TEMA, EU ACABO ATRASANDO A BEM OU MAL, QUE JÁ ESTÁ ENCAMINHADA E QUE JÁ SEI O QUE VOU ESCREVER, ENTENDEM?

TENTAREI NON ATRASAR MUITO O PRÓXIMO.

BJOKASSSS

AMO VCS!


	20. Punição

Capítulo XX –

Capítulo XX –

Snape entrou em sua casa em Spinner's End e se preocupou se Hermione não ficaria aflita se ele não voltasse. Foi só esse pensamento que o fez escrever uma nota breve e enviá-la por seu patrono: "Estou bem, mas não voltarei para aí ainda".

Tendo feito isso, ele abriu seu uísque de fogo e não se deu ao trabalho de procurar um copo; bebeu direto do gargalo.

Ele se odiava. Ele queria morrer e queimar no inferno eternamente por cada maldita coisa que tinha feito, desde quando um estudante retraído de quem alguns judiavam, até quando se tornou comensal, até o que vivia ainda hoje.

Ele queria que todas as vidas que ele tirara o atormentassem para todo o sempre, porque era exatamente isso o que ele merecia. Ele se odiava com todo o ódio que possuía, mais do que odiara Tiago, mas do que odiava Voldemort.

Bebeu um gole e já sentiu a tontura característica. Sabia que quando acordasse sua cabeça o mataria de dor, mas ele queria isso, ele merecia isso, ele precisava sentir dor física, porque qualquer coisa era melhor do que a dor de sua consciência.

Tinha traído a promessa feita a Hermione, sabendo que Elisabeth Adams não significou nada para ele nem nunca significaria, mas lembrando-se de como Hermione falara, e ele tinha certeza que jamais poderia encará-la outra vez se não contasse a verdade a ela.

Quem era ele para amá-la? Como ele pudera ser tão egoísta ao envolver sua doce Hermione em sua vida e fazê-la gostar dele? Ele era um assassino cruel, ele torturara inocentes. Ela já ouvira falar disso tantas vezes, por que raios gostava dele?

Seus pensamentos começaram a ficar difusos, pois metade da garrafa de uísque já se fora, mas ele se recusava a desfalecer. Ele ia esvaziar aquela garrafa inteira, porque ele tinha que morrer e tinha que sofrer. Ele não ia sair vivo daquela maldita casa morta. Ele ia preparar uma poção forte o bastante e ia bebê-la e estaria morto. Fim da história.

Hermione recebeu o bilhete, mas de modo nenhum aquilo a deixou aliviada. Ela ficou sim preocupada. Será que Voldemort o mandara numa missão? Ela nem poderia escrever para ele; e se algum comensal ou o próprio Voldemort vissem seu recado para ele? Ele estaria morto.

Ela andou de um lado para o outro e por fim começou a chorar. Talvez ele não tivesse tido tempo de explicar o que ocorrera naquele diminuto bilhete, ou talvez ele não quisesse, mas ela tinha certeza de que aquilo não era nada bom.

Ela se sentou no chão, cansada de andar e esperou. Ela _tinha_ de esperar. A incerteza é a pior coisa do mundo, sem a menor dúvida, porque ela consome, ela leva à exaustão e aos piores tipos de pensamentos. A incerteza é cruel.

Quando Hermione percebeu, era manhã alta, então ela se arrumou e desceu, rezando para que Snape já tivesse voltado. Não com tanta sorte; nem sinal dele em lugar nenhum da casa.

Ela entrou em pânico. Subiu ao laboratório para fazer as poções que estavam em falta, mas sua cabeça girava e ela não conseguia atinar para o que estava fazendo. Estava sufocada, com medo.

Snape bebera a garrafa inteira e metade de uma garrafa de uísque, e tinha vomitado em suas próprias vestes e no tapete e no sofá da sala, mas não estava preocupado. Ninguém precisa ir bonito para o inferno.

Ele acordou sentindo uma dor de cabeça infernal, mas era tão fraca para aliviar seus pensamentos, a lembrança do rosto aterrorizado daqueles trouxas, o nojo de ter feito sexo com aquela mulher, daquele jeito, na frente de tanta gente.

Ele se arrastou para a cozinha, pois seu estômago roncava febrilmente, mas ele pensou melhor e decidiu não comer. Se a poção não o matasse, a fome certamente o faria.

No caminho para o laboratório ele pegou mais duas garrafas de vinho e uma de vodka e com sorte talvez ele morresse antes, de overdose.

Pegou seu caldeirão e uns ingredientes. Talvez pudesse usar dois ingredientes reagentes e explodir sua casa com ele dentro. Isso certamente poderia dar certo e seria ainda mais rápido que a overdose. Se bem que ele não merecia morrer rápido; ele não dera essa chance àqueles trouxas. Bem, a poção que ele tinha em mente demoraria dois dias para matá-lo, mas iria destruindo-o durante o processo, então tudo bem.

E a outra vantagem disso é que depois de morto talvez Hermione o perdoasse por ele ter traído a promessa feita a ela. A morte era mesmo a melhor solução para seus problemas.

Com esses pensamentos girando em sua cabeça e uma terrível mistura de bebidas alcoólicas enchendo seu estômago, ele começou a cortar e a separar os ingredientes.

Hermione estava sentindo um nó na garganta tão forte que não achou aquilo normal. Não podia ser. Ela precisava falar com Snape.

Pegou sua coruja e escreveu em linhas gerais, perguntando se ele estava bem. Se caísse nas mãos de alguém errado, só achariam que ela era a menininha idiota convencida por ele.

E mandou a coruja. Ela demorou horas a voltar e, quando voltou, não trouxe resposta, mas nem o bilhete de volta. Hermione respirou fundo. Tinha que pensar. Se Voldemort pedira algo para ele, era mais provável que fosse na área de poções e, nesse caso, ele só poderia estar em Spinner's End, que era onde ele tinha um bom laboratório e paz para trabalhar.

Ela foi para a lareira, pegou um pouco de pó de flu e disse seu destino. Sentiu-se puxada e logo atirada na sala de Spinner's End, que, conforme notou, estava cheia de vômito seco e garrafas de bebidas.

_Ótimo_, pensou ela, brava,_ eu apavorada e ele veio encher a cara!_

Ela olhou em volta. O lugar estava deplorável, e fedia de um jeito particular. As janelas fechadas não ajudavam nada, ela reconhecia.

Hermione foi direto para o laboratório e encontrou a porta aberta. Sentiu uma dor forte no coração ao ver Snape completamente bêbado, com uma garrafa de vodka numa mão e uma garrafa de vinho já vazia na bancada, enquanto ele mexia o caldeirão. Ele estava com as vestes imundas em vômito e álcool, e ingredientes, e sangue, o que a fez suspeitar que ele se ferira enquanto preparava os ingredientes.

O cheiro da poção não lhe era familiar, mas o aspecto, ao menos daquela distância, a fazia se lembrar vagamente de... não, não podia ser.

Ela se aproximou já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Severo... O que você fez com você?

Ele olhou para ela, e havia dor e raiva e amargura, tudo misturado ali.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, sua sangue-ruim suja?

Ela sentiu o coração acelerar e as lágrimas escorrerem.

- Você está bêbado! – ela disse, gritando, ofendida e triste, menos pela ofensa do que por saber que ele não queria dizer aquilo.

- Que brilhante constatação – debochou ele. – Eu não quis sua presença, não quero falar com você, então _vá embora daqui_.

Ele sabia que aquilo não ia adiantar; ele já tinha tentado daquele modo antes. Sua poção estava quase pronta. Tinha apenas que esfriar.

- O que é isso que você está fazendo? – questionou ela.

Ele sacou a varinha, mas a dela já estava em mãos e ela o desarmou com um _Expelliarmus_ não-verbal. Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Como você ousa? – os olhos dele faiscaram de ódio, e ele se levantou de um salto e segurou o braço dela, arrastando-a para as escadas. – Eu não quero você aqui, eu não preciso de você, sua menininha idiota!

Snape apertou seu braço com força enquanto a puxava dali, e a empurrou para as escadas.

- Suba isso, vá embora e NÃO VOLTE! – bradou ele.

Mas Hermione caiu nos degraus e ficou sentada lá, olhando para ele, sentindo tanta pena que não conseguia se sentir ofendida.

Ela olhou para a poção e o cheiro daquilo a estava deixando nauseada. Ela apontou a varinha para o caldeirão e pensou _Evanesco_ e o caldeirão estava vazio. Ele olhou para o caldeirão e, notando o que ela fizera, virou-se para ela com ainda mais raiva.

- VOCÊ É LOUCA? POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?

Ela se levantou e disse, altiva:

- Vá tomar um banho, que você está fedendo, e beba uma poção para ficar sóbrio. Estarei na cozinha, preparando algo para você comer.

Snape segurou os cabelos dela com uma mão e um dos braços dela com outra e a puxou escadas acima.

- Eu não preciso de mais uma puta particular, eu já arrumei uma mais vadia ontem!

E a jogou no sofá com toda a força em que ele queria bater em si mesmo. Hermione olhou para ele, desajeitada como estava no sofá, não assustada, mas tentando compreender o sentido daquelas palavras.

Snape se deixou escorregar para o chão e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, e o modo como seus ombros sacudiam a fez notar que ele estava chorando. _Chorando_! Nunca em sua vida imaginara aquela cena. Ela já o vira com os olhos vermelhos, mas chorando mesmo era a primeira vez.

- Você transou com aquela comensal, não foi? – murmurou ela, com uma vozinha fraca.

- SIM! – gritou ele com raiva, olhando para ela. Mas era raiva de si mesmo, não dela. Ele a amava por estar ali, por ela ser tão paciente, mas odiava não merecer metade da preocupação dela. – Na frente de uns vinte comensais da morte, logo depois de ter matado e torturado uns... dez, quinze trouxas!

Hermione olhava para ele sem dizer nada, tentando imaginar o que era para ele estar naquela situação miserável, e ter feito o que ele tinha feito, quando ela sabia que ele se recriminava por cada atrocidade que tinha cometido em sua vida.

Ela não era uma mocinha de novela mexicana, ela não se esqueceria de tudo o que ele havia dito a ela naquela noite por causa da grosseria dele estando bêbado e com ódio de si mesmo.

Com carinho ela se levantou do sofá e se abaixou ao lado dele, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Severo, eu vou te encher de tapa quando você estiver sóbrio, e você realmente me machucou quando segurou o meu braço... – ele desviou o olhar. – Mas agora eu vou levar você lá para cima e tomar banho com você, e depois nós vamos comer e vou te dar uma poção. Venha.

Ele era o mais miserável e o mais feliz dos homens. Sem saber como resistir, sentindo-se ainda mais culpado por ter agido daquela forma repugnante com ela, ele se levantou e a seguiu escadas acima. Ela lhe havia dado a mão e no mesmo instante ele sentiu vergonha por estar naquele estado na presença dela.

Hermione o ajudou a se despir das vestes sujas e temperou a água na banheira para ficar quente e agradável.

- Entra aí – disse ela.

- E você...? – Severo Snape envergonhado era outra história.

- Eu vou descer e fazer o almoço – disse ela. – Mas antes vou à Mansão Black para pegar roupas limpas para você.

Ele assentiu.

Ele desceu, já vestido e arrumado, sentindo o cheiro da comida dela e adentrou a cozinha, observando-a terminar de pôr a mesa. Observou um cálice com uma poção em cima da mesa, e isso o lembrou da primeira vez em que ficaram sozinhos na sede da Ordem.

Suspirando, Snape pegou o cálice e o bebeu de um gole só, e, em silêncio, sentou-se à mesa enquanto ela punha sua comida e um suco de abóbora em seu copo.

- Melhor? – perguntou ela gentilmente.

- Dificilmente – tornou ele, olhando para seu prato e finalmente se decidindo a pegar o garfo e começar a comer.

Ela começou a comer também, e em silêncio eles almoçaram. Hermione não falaria nada; ela sabia que tinha de deixá-lo começar. Depois que acabaram, ele disse:

- Hermione, me desculpe.

Ela considerou um momento.

- Eu só desculparei porque eu sou uma sabe-tudo que entende você melhor do que muita gente, e eu sei o quanto você se condena por eu gostar de você, e essas crises ficam piores quando você faz alguma coisa que te faz pensar que te torna menos merecedor ainda do meu amor.

Snape torceu o nariz e olhou para o lado, sabendo o quanto aquilo era verdade, e ainda assim envergonhado demais para admitir. Mas ela não disse mais nada, o que era quase uma declaração de que ela estava esperando explicações. Ele não podia lhe negar isso depois do modo como agira com ela.

- Eu... quando cheguei ontem, o Lorde das Trevas estava um pouco desconfiado. Não sei por quê, mas ao que parece, uma das enfermeiras espiãs dele em St. Mungus nos acompanhou dia a dia sem sabermos, ou sem você e aquele médico idiota saberem. Ele mencionou o quanto sou convincente e que é difícil saber onde está minha lealdade.

Ele ouviu Hermione prender a respiração, mas continuou contando.

- Eu perguntei o que ele consideraria prova da minha lealdade e ele disse que poderia me mandar matar você e passar de vez para o lado dele, sem espionar. Eu me mantive indiferente e dei uma resposta apropriada. Mas ainda assim ele não parecia convencido. Então ele mencionou os trouxas que trouxe _especialmente_ para mim, e eu não tive alternativa. Foi quando perguntei da srta. Adams, porque eu sei que procurar outra mulher, para ele, seria prova cabal de que não estou perdidamente apaixonado por você.

Aqui Snape parou um pouco com a narrativa, e observou o olhar de Hermione fixo no prato e sentindo-se pior do que antes.

- Eu pedi para que ela assistisse ao que eu faria com os trouxas, e eu... eu fiz. Depois saí da sala e os comensais estavam pedindo outro tipo show. Eu... eu não gostaria de falar dessa parte.

Ele suspirou.

- Fez bem para você falar? – questionou ela, depois de um breve silêncio.

- Não. Mas se não tivesse falado também não me sentiria melhor.

- Você já está sóbrio e sem dor de cabeça? – perguntou ela.

- Acredito que sim.

- Ótimo...

Ela desferiu um tapa no rosto dele, e ele não esboçou reação, tamanha surpresa. Levantando-se, ela disse:

- Você não pode me punir quando estiver sentindo ódio de si mesmo. Se você quiser expressar raiva, quebre vidros, grite até perder a voz ou soque a parede até quebrar os dedos, mas não me arraste para cá e para lá como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano sem terminações nervosas! Você ainda é homem, ainda é mais forte fisicamente, e essa sua língua afiada é capaz de me rasgar ao meio, como sempre foi. Nós vamos nos falar quando você começar a agir feito o adulto que é. E se eu tiver que voltar aqui para buscar você de novo, Voldemort será o menor dos seus problemas, Severo.

E ela aparatou dali.

Snape soltou a respiração que não percebera que havia prendido. Ele nunca antes havia testemunhado a fúria de Hermione, mas estranhamente as ameaças e a grosseria dela lhe fizeram bem, tanto quanto o tapa. Beber não lhe fora punição o bastante, mas ele se sentia punido depois da bronca que ela lhe dera, e o castigo pelos crimes é anistia, ao menos em parte.

Ele olhou para os pratos e os fez se lavarem sozinhos na pia, e logo aparatou dali para a Mansão Black.


	21. Limite da Tensão

Capítulo XIX

Hermione se perguntava se Snape não a estaria odiando nesse momento, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que tinha feito o certo. Afinal, Snape às vezes parecia se esquecer da própria força, o que poderia ser perigoso para ela e para ele mesmo.

Além do mais, se ele parasse para pensar com a cabeça fria, iria entender que ela só queria seu melhor, nada além disso.

Ela estava sentada na sala de lareira, lendo um livro sobre poções avançadas, que era o que ela mais queria estudar quando a guerra acabasse e ela pudesse ir para a faculdade.

Harry e Rony estavam jogando xadrez calmamente, mas sem as velhas brincadeiras e os sorrisos. Por um momento, ela sentiu um peso no coração, como uma espécie de certeza de que a guerra ia acabar muito em breve, e mais em breve do que eles esperavam.

Snape apareceu no hall e logo em seguida entrou na sala, e cravou os olhos nela, ali, sentada como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sabia que tinha errado, mas saber que ele estava se revirando por dentro e ela estava indiferente o irritou um pouco.

Com passadas largas, ele foi direto para as escadas, esperando se trancar em seu quarto e ficar lá até se acalmar, antes que fizesse alguma coisa de que fosse se arrepender. Harry, porém, notou Snape e o modo como ele olhara Hermione.

- Mione, o que aconteceu?

Ela ergueu os olhos do livro e olhou para o amigo, confusa.

- Que?

- Entre você e o Snape... o que houve?

- De onde você tirou isso?

- Ele fez uma cara quando entrou aqui e te viu... – murmurou Harry. – Está tudo bem?

- Ah, então ele já veio? – perguntou ela, olhando na direção das escadas. – Bem não está, mas logo logo vai ficar.

Ela voltou para seu livro, sua cabeça repassando incontáveis vezes a cena com ele, o quanto seu coração doera quando o viu ali, daquele jeito, e o quanto se sentiu mal quando ele falou que tinha transado com "a linda comensal", como Malfoy a chamara.

Ela estava se remoendo, na verdade. Será que ele gostara mais? Será que essa tal de Lizzy era melhor que ela? Estava sendo tola, sabia, mas não podia deixar de se perguntar. Afinal, mesmo que Snape a amasse, isso não impediria que ele preferisse o sexo de outra mulher, e isso a deixava com os nervos à flor da pele.

Com um suspiro, ela deixou o livro em cima da mesinha e subiu as escadas. Tinha que conversar com ele em termos decentes agora que ele estava sóbrio, e mais controlado, ela achava.

Bateu à porta do quarto dele, mas não houve resposta. Bateu de novo, e ainda sem resposta. Incerta, ela girou a maçaneta e a porta abriu. Ela ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e sentou-se na cama para esperá-lo, depois de trancar a porta e lançar um feitiço silenciador. Se ele resolvesse gritar, pelo menos quem estava em casa não ouviria a discussão.

Snape logo saiu do banheiro com a parte debaixo enrolada numa toalha. Ao vê-la ali, sua expressão endureceu.

- O que você quer aqui?

- Conversar. Podemos?

- Não. Desapareça da minha frente – disse ele virando o rosto e indo para o armário para pegar suas roupas.

Hermione suspirou.

- Quando foi que obedeci a uma ordem expressa que você me deu, eu me pergunto.

Snape virou-se para ela estreitando os olhos, com a mandíbula travada e os punhos cerrados. Ela sabia que ele estava no limite, mas não ia sair correndo.

- Você precisa me desafiar para se provar, não é mesmo?

- Bom, eu estava pretendendo conversar, porque achei que você já tinha voltado ao seu estado normal, mas ainda está com algum efeito de bebida no corpo, ao que parece – ela se levantou, insolente. – Eu volto outra hora.

Ela ia para a porta, mas ele a segurou no braço e a fez sentar na cama outra vez.

- Não comece a agir como se você fosse a senhora da razão, porque você não é.

- Ah, é? E quem é? _Você_?

- Não – ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e olhou para o chão. – Não, jamais eu.

Ele suspirou e se sentou ao lado dela na cama.

- Eu odeio ter agido com você daquele modo, mas você não é capaz de compreender que ontem, quando escrevi aquele recado, eu não estava preparado para encontrar você, eu não queria... Eu odiei ter feito cada coisa que fiz, eu me odiei por ter feito aquilo, mas eu não tinha outra escolha... Se eu não puder estar nas reuniões eu não terei a menor utilidade... O que será do Potter se ele for pego de surpresa? Ou nunca daremos um passe definitivo e viveremos nesse inferno para sempre?

Hermione pousou a mão numa das pernas dele, o que o fez olhá-la.

- Severo, eu não posso negar que estou morrendo de ciúmes... eu não conheço a menina e se ela for metade do que os seus dois colegas falaram eu estou em apuros...

- Não seja ridícula! – volveu ele imediatamente.

Ela continuou, ignorando a interrupção, embora seu coração tenha acelerado com a resposta tão imediata dele.

- Só que eu fui procurar você porque estava preocupada, achei que Voldemort tivesse mandado você fazer algumas poções ou qualquer coisa assim, e logo imaginei que você estaria em Spinner's End. A minha mente é bem lógica quando me esforço, e eu estava tão preocupada... E ver você daquele jeito foi tão horrível...

- Outro motivo por que você não deveria ter ido – rosnou Snape.

- Mas foi justamente isso que me fez ficar feliz de estar lá – sussurrou ela. – Severo, você não tem que se afastar toda vez que está se sentindo mal e se odiando. Sabe, se você resolvesse simplesmente conversar comigo você talvez ficasse melhor mais rápido do que enchendo a cara e me agredindo daquele jeito.

- Você acha que eu tenho orgulho de você ter me visto aos trapos? – bradou ele, levantando-se e indo para a janela. – Você acha que eu gosto de me lembrar o jeito que arrastei você pelo braço? Hermione, vá embora... Eu nunca mereci ter você comigo... Só me deixe em paz...

Lágrimas encheram os olhos dela.

- Sabe o que mais me dói? É saber que você não quer isso.

- Mas é claro que eu não quero! – bufou ele, derrubando algumas coisas que estavam em cima do criado-mudo. – Isso só prova o quanto eu sou uma pessoa podre por dentro.

Ela olhou para ele, calma.

- Por que você se martiriza tanto? Ajuda a aliviar a dor de ter de fazer o que faz? – sussurrou ela.

- Eu _não quero_ falar sobre isso.

- Quer sim – disse ela, petulante. – Você não sabe, mas você quer.

Snape rosnou.

- Sim.

- Sim o que?

- Sim, me odiar ajuda a... isso que você acabou de falar.

- Não adianta extrair suas memórias para uma penseira?

- Memórias ruins dificilmente são extraídas por inteiro.

Hermione suspirou.

- Coisas boas ajudam a esquecer as ruins?

- Não – ele sentou-se ao lado dela outra vez. – Mas ajudam a lembrar por que ainda luto.

Hermione olhou para ele e sorriu com simpatia.

- Severo, você é, de fato, umas das melhores pessoas que eu conheço.

Ele olhou para ela, um pouco desconcertado.

- Você está louca?

- Você só não percebe isso por causa do tipo de papel que você faz – murmurou ela. – Mas o seu coração é um coração bom. Se você fosse mau, por que continuaria lutando?

- Já disse que sou egoísta. Tenho minha própria vendeta e tenho que proteger você.

- E esse egoísmo permitiria que você tivesse tanta repulsa às coisas que faz? Matar trouxas? Torturá-los? Quero dizer, se você não se importasse com nada além dos seus motivos, será que você seria tão abalado pelo seu trabalho?

Ele olhou para ela.

- Se você vivesse no mundo trouxa, ficaria rica como psiquiatra.

Hermione riu.

- Eu sei – e riu mais ante a sobrancelha levantada dele. – É porque estou certa, e isso me faz falar coisas que fazem sentido, ahn...

Ele estreitou os olhos, mas dessa vez com um meio sorriso dançando entre os lábios finos.

- A senhorita está pedindo para ser calada...

- Hum... E você vai atender ao meu pedido?

- Eu me encontro ao seu dispor, srta. Granger – sussurrou ele com os lábios a centímetros dos dela.

Mas alguém bateu à porta.

- Severo... – era a voz de Dumbledore.

Snape bufou.

- O que você quer, Alvo?

Mas não houve resposta. Hermione se lembrou do feitiço silenciador e o retirou. Snape perguntou de nodo e Dumbledore respondeu:

- Haverá uma reunião em meia hora na sala de lareira. Você e a srta. Granger deverão estar lá.

- Certo, Alvo.

Ouviram passos leves se afastando.

- Por que o feitiço? – perguntou Snape virando-se para ela.

- Eu não queria que ninguém nos ouvisse se você reagisse igual hoje de manhã... Ainda mais o Harry ou o Rony.

Snape olhou para ela e se levantou.

- Temos reunião agora. Nos encontraremos lá embaixo.

Hermione fitou-o um momento, então se levantou e caminhou para ele. Espalmou as mãos no tórax dele e correu-as para os ombros e, ficando na ponta dos pés, deu um beijo nos lábios dele.

- Por que isso agora? – perguntou ele.

- Eu... – ela suspirou. Estava com vergonha e se achando infantil, mas queria ter certeza de que ele ainda a desejava.

Ela capturou o lábio inferior dele entre os seus e o sugou de leve, e depois aprofundou o beijo, encostando-se ao corpo dele, forçando os quadris contra os dele, enquanto as mãos dele a envolviam na cintura. O beijo dela, ele notou, estava ainda mais intenso que de todas as outras vezes.

Sentiu-a puxando sua toalha e tocando-o, o que o fez gemer. Ela separou os lábios dos dele e olhou para ele. O olhar dela disse q ele que havia algo errado, principalmente o modo como ela mordia o lábio inferior, o que era um forte sinal de concentração.

Com um suspiro, ele segurou-a gentilmente pouco acima dos cotovelos e a afastou levemente de si.

- Hermione, você vai me dizer o que há com você?

Ela baixou os olhos, corando muito, e seus olhos caíram no membro dele, já bem ereto. Snape observou-a, tão angelical e lhe ocorreu o que ela lhe dissera antes sobre a srta. Adams.

- Hermione – a voz dele soou séria, o que a fez erguer os olhos para ele. – Você está fazendo isso agora, logo depois de ter brigado comigo, porque você acha que perdi o interesse em você depois da noite catastrófica de ontem?

Ele estava sério demais e ela soube que ele tinha se ofendido, mas ela não sabia mentir para ele, então não disse nada. Ele rosnou e buscou a toalha no chão e se cobriu outra vez.

- Você ficaria feliz se eu tratasse você como a tratei lá? Seria prova do meu... como você diria?, _desejo_ por você? Tratar você como uma mulher imunda que serve para ser usada e largada logo depois do fim? Você quer isso? – ele bufou e pegou as roupas do armário e foi para o banheiro antes que ela conseguisse expressar qualquer reação.

Ele bateu a porta de um modo que deveria ter abalado as estruturas da velha Mansão Black, o que era um sinal forte de "não se aproxime", mas agora Hermione queria se desculpar, então se sentou de novo na cama e esperou.

Snape saiu do banheiro outra vez e a viu ali. Cruzou os braços e encostou-se ao batente.

- O que? O fato de eu não querer transar com você apenas para provar alguma coisa significa que eu não te desejo mais, é isso?

Ela sentiu um nó na garganta.

- Desculpe, Severo... Eu não quis ofender você, eu juro.

- Eu sei disso. Mas você não faz idéia do que você diz às vezes. Em certas ocasiões seria bom você ficar quieta para não falar metade das bobagens que diz.

E o nó na garganta ficou mais forte.

- Da próxima vez que eu mandar um recado dizendo que não poderei voltar, não vá me procurar. Aliás, eu provavelmente não irei para Spinner's End, já que é um refúgio conhecido agora.

- Você me ama só quando estou quieta e inacessível ou na sua cama, não é? – ela sabia que se arrependeria de falar aquilo, mas precisa dizer qualquer coisa para não chorar. – Na hora de dizer o que está te fazendo mal, eu não sirvo, na hora de conversar sobre alguma coisa trivial, eu não sirvo... Você não me ama! O que você ama é a imagem que você tinha de Hermione Granger até saber que eu sou de verdade, até saber que eu, como qualquer outra mulher do mundo, posso ser ciumenta quando o meu... o meu... alguma coisa... transou com uma menina da minha idade que é bonita e sei lá mais o que! Olha só que pessoa mais horrível eu sou!

Ela se levantou.

- Ao contrário de você, eu amei o que eu conheci – murmurou ela, agora sem segurar as lágrimas.

A face de Snape permaneceu dura como uma pedra, e o olhar de decepção dela arrancou alguma coisa em seu peito.

- Você amou a boba ou a corajosa Hermione Granger que você achava que eu era. Uma imagem de alguém que você queria que eu fosse – murmurou ela, e as lágrimas dela desceram cruas e quentes pelo rosto dela. – Eu amei cada centímetro de Severo Snape que conheci depois que a imagem do Mestre de Poções foi desaparecendo em tão pouco tempo.

Ela sacudiu negativamente a cabeça e saiu do quarto dele. Snape cerrou os punhos e segurou o nó na garganta. Fechando os olhos para substituir a Hermione que chorava por uma lembrança que lhe sorria. A que sorria como a que veio lhe oferecer o almoço que estava pronto no primeiro dia em que ele estava na Mansão Black. A que sorria depois da primeira vez que fizeram sexo. A que sorria com cada coisa mínima que ele falava.

Ele jamais teria arriscado tudo como tinha feito ao desafiar Voldemort da primeira vez se amasse apenas uma imagem, como ela tinha dito. E a coragem dela ao propor a ele aquele plano maluco para fazê-lo voltar às boas graças do Lorde das Trevas o fez admirá-la ainda mais.

Mas o que ela havia dito sobre amá-lo o fizera sentir um aperto no coração, que se dividia entre alívio e alegria e carinho e medo. Era tão estranho alguém sentir aquilo por ele, quanto mais dizerem aquilo para ele. Uma criança que não recebera carinho dos pais, um rapaz que nunca recebera afeto ou amizade dos colegas e das moças que estiveram em sua vida... E então a pequena e corajosa Hermione, que ele sempre admirara e depois de algum tempo amara, era tudo o que ele nunca tinha tido. E ele a deixara sair magoada.

No entanto, ele não iria atrás dela e não iria se desculpar. O que seria dela quando ele morresse? Agora ele sabia que Voldemort teria que morrer logo, e ele teria que fazer alguma coisa, antes que mais gente morresse, antes que ele causasse algo que a machucasse.

Nem que custasse sua vida, a queda de Voldemort estava mais próxima do que qualquer um, inclusive ele próprio, imaginava.

Com essa resolução, ele desceu para a sala da lareira. Passando os olhos rápidos pela sala, notou que Hermione não estava lá. _Talvez não tenha chegado ainda_, pensou ele.

- Onde está a Hermione, professor? – perguntou Fred.

- Por que eu deveria saber? – rosnou Snape.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam, e Gina, pousando de leve a mão no braço de Harry, levantou-se e subiu as escadas, rumo ao quarto de Hermione. Não achou a amiga lá, e subiu para o laboratório. Encontrou-a lá, cortando ingredientes, chorando tanto como Gina nunca havia visto.

- Mione... – sussurrou Gina.

Hermione deu um grito irritado e jogou a faca na bancada, e voltou a chorar, mas tanto, tanto, um choro tão sofrido, tão cheio de dor.

- Mione... – Gina se aproximou da amiga. – Você e o Snape brigaram?

- Ai, Gina... eu queria tanto que tivesse sido por culpa dele... – ela disse em meio ao choro. – Mas não precisava ter sido assim, é tudo culpa minha!

- O que aconteceu?

- Não tem importância... Não tem mesmo. Eu simplesmente agi como se fosse culpa dele as atitudes que ele tem que tomar a serviço do Voldemort... E ele se ofende tão fácil... Sabe, estava tudo indo bem, então a imbecil estragou tudo.

Gina suspirou.

- Mione, tem reunião agora, e parece importante. Se você não for mais gente vai subir aqui para ver o que houve... – ela olhou em volta e foi para o armário em que guardavam poções de enfermaria já prontas. Pegou um frasco e trouxe à amiga: – Olhe, este é calmante. Deve deixar você melhor.

- Não vai adiantar! – retrucou Hermione, em meio ao choro. – Porque ele vai me ignorar como sempre faz e então eu vou agir igual uma idiota e começar a chorar de novo. Eu não vou.

- Dumbledore deu a entender que precisará de todos lá... – murmurou Gina, com pena da amiga. Ela imaginava como seria se Harry brigasse com ela por culpa dela, ou que ela considerasse, mais provavelmente. Snape não era uma pessoa fácil, a julgar pelo que Hermione contara. Imagine, trancá-la na casa para ela não ir a uma missão!

Hermione olhou para o frasco e finalmente aceitou. Bebeu todo o conteúdo de um gole só e Gina sacou a varinha.

- Agora, vamos fazer a sua cara ficar um pouco melhor.

Com alguns feitiços rápidos, parecia que Hermione não havia sequer chorado.

- Agora vamos logo – murmurou Gina. – O Snape olhou a sala inteira logo chegou.

- Grande coisa – resmungou Hermione. – Ele provavelmente queria ver onde eu estava para se sentar o mais longe possível de mim.

- Pare de ser dramática, Mione. Vai, respira fundo e volta ser a Mione que eu conheço.

Hermione fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando esquecer a discussão. A poção estava fazendo seu efeito.

- Vamos – disse Hermione se levantando.

As duas desceram as escadas e Gina foi se sentar de volta ao lado Harry, onde estava. Hermione correu os olhos pela sala para achar um lugar, deliberadamente evitando o monte de vestes pretas a um canto. Parece que não havia onde se sentar, e ela sentou- se no chão, perto da poltrona de Harry. Gina olhou para ela e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Só falta a professora McGonagall agora – disse Dumbledore olhando em volta com um sorrisinho aprovador.

O silêncio estava na sala, até que Rony resolveu puxar o cabelo de Gina. Ela resmungou:

- Seu idiota.

Ele puxou de novo.

- Você ta com algum problema?

- É só pra passar o tempo – disse Rony.

- Vai à merda – disse ela.

Rony voltou e puxou um dos cachos de Hermione até se esticar e soltou, vendo o cabelo fazer o cacho de novo. E fez isso várias vezes.

- Está se divertindo, Ronald? – perguntou Hermione olhando para ele por cima do ombro.

- O seu cabelo é mais legal que o da minha irmã – atestou Rony. Harry riu. – Porque o dela não faz nada. O seu estica... e volta para o lugar.

- Realmente, Ronald – disse Hermione com uma risadinha.

Harry fez a mesma coisa que Rony estava fazendo.

- Nossa, é divertido mesmo.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Como vocês são crianças – disse ela.

Gina disse, com uma careta:

- Eu tenho aflição que mexam no meu cabelo.

- Depois de um dia em companhia de comensais da morte esse não deveria ser um problema – disparou Hermione com um sorrisinho tranqüilo, feliz pelo mal estar que sabia que causara.

- Eu já disse que sinto muito, srta. Granger – murmurou Dumbledore.

- Ah, não, tudo bem – disse ela. – Passou. O que acontece no passado fica no passado.

Snape se remexeu na cadeira. E Hermione travou as mandíbulas. Rony, Harry e Gina se entreolharam; Gina fez que não com a cabeça.

Dumbledore olhou para Snape, que parecia concentrado na lareira.

- Bom, cachichos são mais legais que cabelos lisos, está decidido – disse Rony.

- Gentileza e mentira são diferentes, Rony – disse Hermione, com um sorriso. – Meu, Deus, a professora McGonagall não vai chegar?

- Talvez tenha algum problema na escola – sugeriu Moody.

- Ela teria avisado – disse Dumbledore. – Com licença, vou falar com ela.

Ele saiu da sala e os outros voltaram ao silêncio, Rony ainda brincando com os cachos de Hermione e Gina recostada às pernas de Harry.

- A Srta. Granger e Snape tiveram um desentendimento? – perguntou Moody com um sorrisinho. – Mas que coisa mais adolescente.

Hermione olhou para Moody; Gina parecia aflita, e olhou para Snape, que já tinha o punho fechado sobre sua varinha.

- O silêncio geralmente significa sim – tornou Moody.

- Moody, cale a boca ou você estará morto antes que possa falar "trasgo".

- Eu não seria o seu primeiro, seria, Snape?

Hermione sacou a varinha, furiosa, e a tinha apontada para o peito do auror.

- Repete isso – disse ela, estreitando os olhos.

Moody olhava para ela.

- Agora a sua namoradinha adolescente é que defende você, Snape?

Hermione apontou a varinha para algo _abaixo_ e disse:

- Cala a boca se você for homem. Porque, se ainda é, isso pode mudar em alguns segundos.

Moody olhou para ela, bravo.

- Mione... – disse Harry. – Ele está do nosso lado, sabe.

- Ele pode continuar do nosso lado sem esta parte em especial. Não vai fazer muita diferença, você não a usa muito, usa, Moody?

- Quando foi que você passou de estrela da Grifinória a defensora de um comensal assassino, srta. Granger?

Até Voldemort teria medo do brilho de fúria nos olhos de Hermione naquele momento. Mas ela se acalmou e olhou em volta, esquadrinhando a sala, pretensamente.

- Um comensal assassino? – ela olhou para os amigos, curiosa. – Harry... você vê algum comensal assassino por aqui?

Harry sorriu e olhou para Snape, que mantinha uma expressão neutra, mas não mais apertava a varinha em sua mão. Depois ele entrou na lareira, e olhou atrás do sofá.

- Não, Mione. Gina?

Gina olhou em baixo da mesa e então foi até o pé da escada e olhou para cima. Depois olhou para os colegas.

- Nada por aqui. Rony?

Rony olhou em volta, levantou-se e foi até a porta da cozinha e depois até o quarto de hóspedes.

- Nada também.

- Bom – Harry se levantou. – O Moody não costuma falar coisas à toa, então é melhor a gente dar uma busca na casa à procura do comensal assassino.

Moody rosnou. Lupin resolveu apaziguar os ânimos.

- Moody, deixe de ser tão chato. Acho que temos mais o que fazer do que lutar uns contra os outros.

O auror não respondeu.

- Comensal assassino... uh uh – chamou Gina indo para as escadas.

Os ocupantes da sala riram, salvo Moody e Snape.

- O que você fez para estas crianças deixarem de odiar você, Snape, eu não sei, mas foi muito bom – disse Moody entre dentes.

- Está além do meu poder de compreensão também – volveu Snape tranquilamente, fitando Hermione, que olhava para o outro lado. – Srta. Granger – ele chamou em voz mais alta. Ela olhou para ele. – Suas poções estão prontas?

Ela franziu a testa.

- Poções?

- Ou a senhorita não viu a última lista de madame Pomfrey?

- Oh... não, ainda não – disse ela, curiosa.

- Seria bom terminar logo – disse ele.

- Eu vou adiantar alguma coisa logo depois da reunião... – murmurou ela, sem ao certo saber o que ele queria. Achou que valia à pena arriscar. – Acho que eu posso precisar de alguma ajuda...

- Estou disponível por hoje – disse ele com a expressão ilegível.

Ela assentiu e olhou para o outro lado. Gina sorriu.

- Já sei o que aconteceu com o comensal assassino – proclamou Gina, e todos a olharam. – Dumbledore o encontrou no meio do caminho, aí já era, né. Por isso a demora.

Eles riram, mas a risada sumiu quando Dumbledore veio, o rosto pálido.

- O que houve? – perguntou Lupin.

- Minerva... está em St. Mungus.

- O que houve? – perguntou Lupin outra vez, todos alarmados.

- Parece que houve um ataque de comensais liderado por Lúcio Malfoy no Beco Diagonal. Minerva estava comprando alguma coisa para o colégio pessoalmente.

- Ela está bem? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.

- Com poucas chances de sobreviver, pelo que pude saber – murmurou ele, abatido. – Eu... eu realmente preciso ir vê-la antes dessa reunião. Eu pretendia dar um passo rumo ao final... e ela era uma parte importante, como cada um de vocês.

- Eu tenho uma idéia que não será um passo... Que eu poderia ter executado há muito tempo, mas agora que a oclumência de Potter é confiável eu tenho certeza de que dará certo.

- Severo... – advertiu Dumbledore.

- Isso tem que acabar, Alvo – murmurou Snape. – Quantos passos nós teremos de dar antes? Quantos mais vamos perder? Outra Minerva? Outros aurores?

- Vocês têm um plano há quanto tempo? – perguntou Harry, histérico.

- Não é um plano – disse Dumbledore exasperado.

- É sim, e um que vai funcionar, porque é tão ridiculamente rápido e simples, sem necessidade de batalhas finais e essas coisas que só vão nos fazer não ter o que comemorar quando acabar – volveu Snape, olhando para Harry. – E tudo o que eu preciso é confiança para que você termine o que tem de terminar.

- Estará tudo cheio... – disse Dumbledore.

- O Lorde das Trevas tem espiões em St. Mungus. Se metade da Ordem for para lá ver Minerva... ao mesmo tempo... Talvez os comensais decidam atacar.

- Um hospital ser uma isca! – gritou Moody.

- Metade dos que estão lá estão mortos que ainda respiram – volveu Snape. – Onde você quer ter um confronto? Entre os trouxas? No Beco Diagonal? Em Hogsmeade? Se há vidas a perder, que sejam as que já não têm nenhuma chance mesmo.

- Que frieza – murmurou George.

- É por isso que tenho de ser eu – tornou Snape sério.

- Qual é o plano? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu falarei... às seis crianças que não visitarão St. Mungus – disse Snape.

- Mas nós vamos fazer alguma coisa? – perguntou Gina.

Snape fitou-a um momento.

- Você estará aqui – Snape assentiu. – E você não faz idéia de como isso vai ajudar.

- O que? Eu vou ficar aqui enquanto meus pais e meus irmãos mais velhos vão para uma batalha e o meu namorado vai matar Voldemort?

Snape fitou-a de um modo estranho.

- Acredite em mim, srta. Weasley, do mesmo jeito que discordou de Moody quando ele disse que eu era um comensal assassino. IA sua parte será... se eu estiver certo... a mais importante. E por mais que me dê ânsia de vômito pensar nisso, Dumbledore está certo.

O diretor sorriu.

- Você finalmente viu, não viu, Severo? – perguntou ele com um sorrisinho triste.

Snape assentiu em silêncio, olhando para baixo.

MENINAS... ANTEPENÚLTIMO CAP, DECIDIDO. NÃO POSSO FAZER NADA. MAS É FOFO!

Q ACHARAM?

EU ODEIO PEDIR COMENTÁRIOS, MAS EU QUERO, QUERO, QUERO, ENTÃO SEJAM BOAZINHAS.

COLOQUEI ESSE CAP ENORME PARA COMPENSAR O ATRASO NA ATT... É SÓ QUE ESTOU COM POUCO TEMPO PARA ESCREVER.

BJOSSSS


	22. Sobre a Lição de Dumbledore

- O que? Você vai deixar a nossa única chance de nos livrar de Voldemort nas mãos _dele_? – fora Moody o autor do comentário. – Impossível, Dumbledore!

- Acho que alguém deveria ficar – murmurou Lupin.

- Não, temos de ir todos, mesmo que nem todos apareçam para visitar Minerva – disse Dumbledore. – Seria muito suspeito. Mas preciso de todos lá para distrair os comensais. E alguém para chamar os aurores, mas isso só depois que... que estiver feito.

- O que? Voldemort estará morto entre hoje à noite e amanhã de manhã? – perguntou Harry, de repente de sentindo enjoado. – Se vocês tinham um plano, porque não falaram antes?

- Porque depende de você, Potter – disse Snape. – E você não estava preparado. Dumbledore achou que não estava conseguindo lecionar oclumência propriamente para você, mas eu falei que jamais forçaria aulas a você outra vez, e ele disse que você me procuraria. Se eu fizesse a menor idéia de _como_ ele planejava fazer isso... fazer você confiar em mim... Eu teria imposto as aulas a você – Snape lançou um olhar negro ao diretor.

- É sempre tudo um plano de Dumbledore no final das contas, não é? – murmurou Harry se deixando cair no sofá. Ele suspirou. – Até eu perder a confiança nele para confiar em você.

- Seria impossível se eu dissesse: "olha, Harry, você deveria confiar em Severo" – explicou Dumbledore. – E eu já pedi perdão à srta. Granger.

- _Duas vezes_ – rosnou Snape. – Mas não importa. Agora, podem se preparar. Potter, vá descansar. Srta. Weasley... – Snape suspirou e se aproximou dela, falando baixo. – Não comece a brigar com ele. O Potter já tem coisas demais nessa cabeça oca, e sinceramente não creio que ele entenda todas. Se quiser ficar com ele, é até melhor, mas o distraia em vez de fazê-lo pensar no que ele terá de fazer.

Gina tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Sim, senhor.

Snape assentiu.

- Srta. Granger, vamos às poções.

Confusa, surpresa, assustada, ela o seguiu escadas acima. Uma vez no laboratório, ele trancou a porta e lançou um feitiço silenciador nesta e nas paredes.

- Pode começar a gritar, Hermione – disse ele, sentando-se no banco.

- Não vou gritar, Severo – sussurrou ela. E no segundo seguinte o abraçou. – Eu te amo, me desculpe, eu fui horrível com você.

Snape fez que não com a cabeça, mexendo nos cabelos dela.

- Hermione, eu entendo você. Se fosse você tendo de estar com outro homem... eu ficaria maluco. Foi o modo como você agiu que me deixou transtornado... – ele olhou para o lado e viu o frasco da poção que ela tomara mais cedo. – Calmante?

Ela se afastou para olhá-lo, envergonhada.

- Eu... ahn... Gina me obrigou... para eu ir à reunião.

- Você precisou do frasco inteiro?

Ela olhou para o outro lado e Snape a abraçou mais apertado.

- Hermione, ouça o que tenho a dizer... Eu amo você. Amo mais do que amei ou vou amar alguém. Eu estou me sentindo um imbecil por estar falando abertamente, então não me interrompa. Isso está preso na minha garganta há tanto tempo... Eu quero que você entenda que o que quer que aconteça, eu nunca vou deixar de amar você e não me arrependo por um só segundo em que estivemos juntos.

- Isso parece uma despedida... – murmurou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Talvez seja – disse Snape sério.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram em horror.

- O seu plano... inclui a sua morte? – perguntou ela, as lágrimas correndo livremente pelo rosto dela.

- É possível, mas não é certo. Na verdade, é bastante provável, mas há uma chance... – disse ele.

- Que chance? – as mãos pequenas dela agarraram os robes dele na altura do peito, em desespero.

- Aquela coisa terrível que Dumbledore adora falar e que me deixa tão envergonhado admitir.

- _Amor_? – murmurou ela. – Como a mãe de Harry fez por ele?

- Em hipótese nenhuma – disse ele. – Eu prenderei você no lugar para assegurar que você não fará uma estupidez dessas.

- Como, então?

Snape suspirou e foi até a estante de instrumentos e pegou uma colher e um frasco limpos.

- Hermione, por que você está chorando?

- O que? Você vai morrer e está se despedindo dizendo coisas que eu jamais imaginei ouvir de alguém que eu amasse tanto! Por que eu estaria chorando, não é mesmo?

Snape deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

- Isso também devia fazer parte dos planos de Dumbledore – murmurou ele. – Vou pegar suas lágrimas, ok?

Hermione parecia curiosa.

- Mas por quê?

- Lágrimas de amor – explicou ele, com um suspiro. – Vou fazer uma poção enfeitiçada de magia negra. É um dos ingredientes básicos.

Ele recolheu as lágrimas no rosto dela e as pôs no frasco.

- Que poção?

- Sabe, quanto menos conhecimento você tiver do plano, melhor será – disse ele.

- Você vai me trancar em algum lugar?

- Na verdade, precisarei de você lá para chamar Potter na hora certa. Você verá tudo. E desde já quero que me prometa por tudo o que lhe é mais sagrado que, aconteça o que acontecer comigo, você virá buscar o Potter antes de fazer alguma coisa em relação a mim.

- Eu... – ela engoliu em seco.

- Prometa, ou levarei outra pessoa no seu lugar.

- Eu prometo – disse ela, chorando mais ainda.

Com carinho, ele terminou de recolher as lágrimas dela.

- Sabe, essa será uma poção muito poderosa.

Ela riu em meio às lágrimas, e ele parou para olhar para ela.

- Apesar de ser uma poção de magia negra, eu precisarei na sua ajuda em algumas partes. Mas antes... Hermione, quando você falou que se casaria comigo depois de tudo... Depois da faculdade ou o que você mais quiser fazer antes... Você falou sério?

Hermione fitou-o.

- Eu não digo coisas em vão.

- Até onde você iria por isso?

- Como assim?

Snape suspirou.

- Eu vou ter de explicar para você... Essa poção... Ela só funciona sob duas condições. A primeira óbvia é se estiver preparada corretamente. A segunda, é que precisa do sangue de duas pessoas que juraram se amar... para sempre. Esse é um princípio do casamento, mas a magia negra é mais forte que a do casamento. Se você não quiser, eu posso tentar pedir o sangue do Potter e da Srta. Weasley, mas é que como serei eu que levarei a poção ao destino dela, ela funcionaria melhor se o meu sangue fosse parte dela...

Hermione ergueu a manga das vestes sem hesitar.

- Onde?

Snape deu um meio sorriso para ela.

- Confiança... virá junto com seu sangue – disse ele. – Mas ele não pode ser contaminado com nada, terá de ir direto para dentro do caldeirão, ao mesmo tempo em que o meu, sob um encantamento forte. Estaremos praticamente casados.

Ela sorriu.

- Magia negra?

- Artes das trevas nem sempre são más, se você quer saber. Claro, Dumbledore me mataria se eu dissesse isso a algum dos alunos, mas uma magia negra feita para um bem é mais forte que qualquer magia elementar. Ainda mais quando é uma magia negra para a Poção dos Sentimentos Puros.

- Eu nunca ouvi falar.

- Porque é artes das trevas, já disse.

- Pelo nome, é algo que vai fazer muito mal ao Voldemort.

- Vai. Vai enfraquecê-lo para o Potter poder matá-lo.

- Mas se era tão simples... por que não fizeram nada antes?

- Já disse que o Potter tinha de aprender oclumência antes.

- Mas por quê?

- Torça para não descobrir – murmurou Snape num tom sombrio. – Agora, preciso que você prepare alguns ingredientes para mim.

Durantes horas, Hermione preparou os ingredientes enquanto observava Snape enfeitiçar desde o caldeirão e acender o fogo abaixo dele sem nada dentro. Com o caldeirão ainda vazio e o fogo sob ele, ele colocou uma adaga de prata e ouro lá dentro, enquanto recitava um feitiço que ela não ouvia, mas era algo forte, porque ela sentiu a magia que a envolveu e fez o ar ali pesar.

Ele acrescentou os ingredientes aos poucos, sempre mexendo devagar (ele enfeitiçou a colher para se mexer sozinha num padrão), e recitando os feitiços sempre no mesmo tom com a voz padronizada e grave. Quando ele pôs as lágrimas dela, tão poucas, uma fumaça vermelha saiu do caldeirão, o que a fez se afastar assustada, olhando para ele, mas ele ainda parecia muito concentrado recitando os feitiços, então ela achou que ele já esperava por aquilo.

Quando ele pôs a varinha na bancada e sentou-se, ela se levantou e foi até ele.

- Tudo bem?

- É cansativo, mas sim – disse ele.

- E agora? – perguntou ela.

- O próximo ingrediente é o nosso sangue, mas antes disso a poção irá evaporar inteira nessa fumaça vermelha.

- É seguro ficar aqui?

- Se não fosse, você nem teria entrado – disse ele.

Hermione estava em pé entre as pernas aberta dele, e ele começou a passar a mão nos quadris dela.

- Você quer aproveitar o tempo? – perguntou ela.

- Seria bom... antes do que virá... Sabe-se lá se farei isso de novo – disse ele.

Hermione suspirou e segurou o nó na garganta. Desceu os lábios para encontrar os dele, mas ele a agarrou e a pôs em cima da bancada e a beijou de modo voraz. Ela sentiu o coração acelerar em surpresa.

O beijo dele a deixou sem ar e a excitou por si só. Ele começou a passar as mãos por baixo da blusinha dela e a abriu e a tirou de um só puxão, descendo os lábios pelo pescoço e pelo colo dela. Ela se viu gemendo com a intensidade dele.

Ela começou a abrir as roupas dele, mas os lábios e a língua em seus mamilos a estavam deixando sem controle e tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era gemer e arranhar os ombros dele através do tecido.

Ele levantou a saia dela e a beijou outra vez, enquanto abria a braguilha de sua calça com movimentos rápidos e precisos. Ele só afastou a calcinha dela para o lado e penetrou com um único movimento, gemendo quando a sentiu envolvê-lo.

Hermione envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas e arranhou as costas dele; Snape puxava os quadris dela ao seu encontro em um ritmo frenético.

- Eu amo você... eu amo você... eu amo você... – ele repetia num mantra, suando muito, buscando a respiração no fundo de seus pulmões e consumindo todo o ar que podia com cada inspiração.

Hermione olhava para ele e sussurrou:

- Nunca haverá ninguém além de você, Severo.

Ele olhou para ela, e diante da profundeza daquele olhar negro ela soube que ele levara a promessa a sério. A respiração dele estava estridente e o suor dele escorreu pelo lado das têmporas.

- Hermione... eu vou...

Ela gemeu alto e apertou as pernas ao redor dele.

- Agüenta só mais um pouquinho, Severo... – sussurrou ela.

Snape engolia em seco e desceu uma das mãos entre eles para estimular o clitóris dela. Ela mordeu o ombro dele e seus músculos se retesaram. Ao mesmo tempo, ele despejou sua semente dentro dela.

Suados, juntos, ainda unidos, ele descansou a cabeça no ombro dela, respirando forte. A respiração dela também estava acelerada e Snape sussurrou:

- Eu duvido que um dia sinta com alguém algo parecido com isso que sinto com você... Por favor, não duvide disso de novo.

Ela sentiu certa mágoa na voz dele e apertou o abraço. O relógio apitou e Snape se separou dela e pôs o membro para dentro, ajeitando as calças mal e mal. Ele olhou para dentro do caldeirão.

- Só falta o último ingrediente, Hermione – disse ele.

Hermione olhou-o com um sorrisinho angelical, e ele achou que ela era a criatura mais bela que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Ela se ajeitou com as pernas bambas e puxou a varinha para se limpar e limpar a mesa. Quando apontou para ele, no entanto, ele disse:

- Deixe.

Ela guardou a varinha e ele levitou o punhal que estava dentro do caldeirão.

- Não pode pegá-lo?

Snape fez que não com a cabeça e chamou-a a se aproximar. Ela o fez. O caldeirão guardava uma réstia de um líquido tão límpido que parecia água da nascente. Ele estava falando encantamentos, ela o via pelo movimento dos lábios dele. Com levitação, ele fez o punhal fazer um corte leve na base do pulso dela e depois no próprio. E levitou o mesmo punhal de volta para dentro do caldeirão. Somente depois disso é que ele assentiu para ela deixar cair o sangue dentro do caldeirão.

Com isso, algumas gotas caíam enquanto ele pronunciava um encantamento que a fez, pela segunda vez, sentir uma aura de poder envolvê-los. Quando ele achou o suficiente, puxou a varinha e curou o corte dela e depois seu próprio.

Elevou um pouco o fogo abaixo do caldeirão e Hermione viu a fumaça que saía do caldeirão ficar verde.

- A cor do equilíbrio – disse Snape com um brilho de fascínio. – Eu estava esperando no máximo um azul esverdeado.

Hermione franziu o cenho e olhou para ele, como quem pede uma explicação.

- Equilíbrio. Significa que a intensidade dos seus sentimentos por mim é quase a mesma que a dos meus por você – explicou ele, ligeiramente desconcertado.

- E... você estava esperando azul porque achou que o que sinto por você não se compara ao que você sente por mim?

- Mais ou menos – disse Snape, observando a fumaça verde.

Ela estreitou os olhos e deu um tapinha do braço dele.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer para você acreditar em mim.

- Eu não poderia duvidar disso – disse Snape fitando a fumaça com olhos vidrados.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho de simpatia. E olhou para dentro do caldeirão.

- A fumaça vai sair até deixar o caldeirão vazio?

- Sim.

- Os efeitos da poção ficarão no punhal e você terá que usar esse punhal no Voldemort?

- Mas você é mesmo uma sabe-tudo.

Ela parecia pensativa.

- A sua chance de morrer é caso ele tenha tempo de lançar algum feitiço em você?

- Invariavelmente, ele pode pensar na Maldição da Morte, sim – explicou Snape. – Mas existe a possibilidade de ela não ser forte o bastante para me matar, porque ele estará, acredite, _muito_ debilitado.

- E se a maldição não matar você, vai fazer o que?

- Existe uma imensa quantidade de possibilidades nesse campo. Eu posso ficar em coma irreversível, ou em coma por algum tempo...

- Quanto tempo?

- Alguns anos... – respondeu ele, displicente. E virou-se para ela. – Mas nesse caso, eu quero que você me mate.

- Eu... _o que_?! Como eu faria isso?

- Do jeito que achar melhor.

- Eu não quis dizer isso! Eu quis dizer... eu não vou conseguir! Como você espera que eu consiga... que eu...?

Outra vez ela sentiu as lágrimas vertendo. Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão miserável e se aproximou dela com carinho.

- Hermione... – sussurrou ele. – Você é tão doce. Eu preciso que seja você. Eu não quero... eu não posso... impedir a sua vida quando existem tantas chances de eu nunca mais acordar e, no caso de um dia eu acordar, eu ter perdido a memória... de eu ter me esquecido...

A voz dele falhou quando ele pegou um dos cachos dela e suspirou, brincando com a mecha castanha. Ela riu quando ele a esticou e observou-a voltar ao estado cacheado.

- É mesmo divertido. Mas só eu posso mexer nesse cabelo – disse ele.

Ela riu.

- Você é impossível! – e o abraçou.

A fumaça verde finalmente parou de encher o ambiente e Snape olhou para o caldeirão com um suspiro. O punhal estava ali, em toda a sua glória.

- Hermione, avise aos outros. Nós nos reuniremos na sala eu, você, o Potter e a srta. Weasley. Não quero mais ninguém na Ordem, você me entende?

- Sim. Eu... você vai ficar aqui...?

- Eu preciso me concentrar – disse Snape. – Vá agora,por favor, e só me chame quando todos já tiverem partido.

Hermione assentiu e, com um último olhar para ele, vendo-o abaixar a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados em cima da bancada, saiu, sentindo uma angústia e ao mesmo tempo uma força preencher seu coração. Ela não ia perdê-lo, e o que Hermione Granger quer, Hermione Granger consegue. Respirando fundo, ela desceu e avisou aos que ainda não haviam ido a St. Mungus que estava tudo pronto, e eles partiram, conforme o combinado. Harry e Gina ficaram juntos, sentados no sofá.

- E quanto ao Snape? – perguntou Harry.

- Ele queria se concentrar e descer só quando estivéssemos só nós aqui – explicou Hermione. – Mas vamos esperar mais uns minutos.

Gina encostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry, que fitava o fogo da lareira com um ar distante, mas os olhos da ruiva estavam fixos em Hermione, que também parecia distante. Snape parecera falar sério quando disse sobre o papel dela. Não ia deixá-la para trás, mas ela não sabia o que era, nem fazia idéia.

- Bem, vou chamar Severo agora – disse Hermione, e voou escadas acima, o coração escapando do peito.

- Você notou como a Mione está? – perguntou Gina num sussurro. – O Snape deve fazer um papel... muito ruim.

Harry assentiu, em silêncio, ainda pensativo. Logo Snape e Hermione desceram. Ela parecia controlar as emoções a todo o custo; Snape estava sério, com o vinco entre as sobrancelhas mais profundo que o normal.

- Potter, você e a srta. Weasley vão esperar aqui, enquanto eu e a srta. Granger vamos até... a casa do Lorde das Trevas e dos comensais que nos serve como sede. Quando a srta. Granger aparecer, você irá com ela até lá, Potter, e a srta. Weasley espere. Se a srta. Granger vier buscá-la outra vez, você deverá estar preparada.

- A Gina não vai para uma batalha – disse Harry entre dentes.

Snape deu um meio sorrisinho.

- Eu nem pensei nisso, Potter.

Gina parecia brava.

- Mas o que eu terei de fazer?

- Vamos torcer para que não tenha de fazer nada.

- E por que não posso ir de uma vez?

- O Lorde das Trevas poderia usá-la para atingir o Potter – explicou Snape –, em vez de se virar contra o próprio.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Eu adoro a sua idéia – disse ele.

- Eu sei – volveu Snape.

- Mas o Voldemort não vai usar a Mione contra o senhor? – perguntou Gina na defensiva.

Hermione olhou para ele, que não se virou em sua direção.

- Ele estará ocupado com outras coisas, no momento – garantiu Snape. – Ele nem saberá que ela está lá.

- Mas porque eu não posso ir sem ele saber que estou lá também? – insistiu Gina.

- O Potter ficaria preocupado com você em vez de fazer o trabalho dele.

- Mas eu vou ficar preocupada se ela aparecer lá de qualquer jeito – disse Harry.

- Acredite, Potter, _se_ a srta. Weasley precisar ir até lá, você não vai se preocupar com nada.

O silêncio pesou sombrio ali.

- Eu não entendo – murmurou Hermione, por fim.

- Já disse que é melhor assim – tornou ele, sem olhar para ela.

- Por que você não olha para mim, Severo? – perguntou ela trincando os dentes.

- Eu não acho que possa fazer isso se olhar para você outra vez – disse ele, sério, sóbrio, sem emoção.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Quando vamos?

- Assim que Dumbledore mandar um aviso que os comensais já atacaram St. Mungus.

- Teremos de esperar? – o desespero na voz de Hermione era tangível.

- Acha que vai perder a coragem, Mione? – perguntou Gina.

- Não... – ela engoliu em seco. – Acho que vou ter um ataque antes... se eu esperar mais.

- Se você não está segura não precisa ir... – disse Snape.

- ESTOU segura! – gritou ela. – Medo de ver você morrer é que não ajuda a agüentar esperar. Eu preferia que fôssemos logo.

- Tenho de pegar o Lorde das Trevas sozinho – suspirou Snape.

- É óbvio.

Snape sentou-se na poltrona sozinho, olhando para o chão, e Hermione olhou para ele, a angústia voltando a apertar seu coração.

- Severo... – murmurou ela.

- Hermione, fique quieta – pediu ele com um suspiro cansado, com os olhos fixos no chão.

Tonks apareceu descabelada pela lareira naquele segundo.

- Os comensais estão em St. Mungus – disse ela, com a respiração descompassada. – Estou voltando.

Snape fez que sim com a cabeça, em sinal de reconhecimento, e levantou-se. Evitou olhar diretamente Hermione quando estendeu a mão para ela.

- Vamos.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e deu as mãos para ele. E no instante seguinte eles não estavam mais lá.

Desaparataram numa sala escura. Hermione ouviu a voz de Snape dizendo-lhe:

- Espere aqui. Eu já volto.

- Você vai me deixar aqui? – ela não controlou o pânico na voz ante a lembrança da última vez em que estivera em uma sala escura daquele lugar.

- Eu só vou verificar quantos comensais ficaram por aqui. Não vou demorar.

- Não posso ir com você?

- Não quero que o Lorde das Trevas a veja – sussurrou Snape. – Fique quieta, eu já volto.

Hermione abraçou a si mesma quando ouviu os passos dele se afastando e uma fresta de luz encheu a sala – que parecia mais uma sala de estar. Ele havia saído. Ela tinha a varinha em punho para qualquer caso, mas não se atrevia a lançar sequer um _Lumos_ ali. Ela não sabia nada sobre os feitiços de detecção que cercavam o lugar, e preferia não dar a menor chance de ser encontrada. Snape não deixaria que nada lhe acontecesse, ela sabia.

Ele logo voltou, como prometido, e disse:

- O Lorde das Trevas está na biblioteca, mas não me viu ainda. Não vi nenhum comensal, mas isso não significa que nenhum possa aparecer, então esteja preparada. E não se esqueça, antes de chegar perto de mim, você deverá chamar o Potter.

Hermione segurou o nó na garganta e fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela não esperava, mas Snape a abraçou ternamente e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

- O que quer que aconteça, Hermione, eu amo você.

- Eu também te amo – sussurrou ela com a voz embargada.

Snape a puxou pela mão, guiando-a no escuro para fora. Ela se viu num corredor velho e seguiu-o conforme ele instruía. Perto de uma porta entreaberta, ele a posicionou e depois entrou.

- Lorde das Trevas! – chamou ele, parecendo atônito.

- Já estou sabendo sobre St. Mungus, Severo – disse Voldemort calmamente. – Mandei os comensais e matarão todo mundo. Estou esperando notícias. Não sei se o Potter vai estar lá, mas o ataque à velha foi a melhor coisa que fizemos, de qualquer forma. Sem o velho ficará difícil o Potter completar a missão dele; o menino é um fraco.

Snape olhou para ele.

- Preparou alguma coisa para a mente do Potter? – perguntou ele com cuidado, parecendo curioso.

- Sim, sim. Estou apenas esperando a notícia da morte de Dumbledore – esclareceu Voldemort. – Mas o que você está fazendo aqui de qualquer forma? Poderia ter ido ao hospital e ajudar os comensais, sob a desculpa de estar ao lado da maldita Ordem.

- É, eu quis vir avisar, mas parece que souberam antes.

- Nossos espiões em St. Mungus sempre parecem ansiosos para nos dar uma boa notícia, como bem sabe, Severo.

Snape assentiu. Voldemort levantou-se e lhe deu as costas para pôr um livro na estante, e Hermione achou que aquele seria o momento em que Snape o esfaquearia, mas não. Ele andou para trás de Voldemort naquele passo silencioso que ele tinha quando queria e, no segundo em que Voldemort se virou para ele, Snape deu-lhe uma facada no coração, direto, sem hesitação.

Voldemort engoliu em seco. E olhou para baixo. O rosto de Snape estava sério. Naquele momento, ouviram o _ploc_ característico de uma aparatação. Voldemort deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

- Severo, meu servo mais fiel.

- Sou o servo mais leal que o senhor já teve, milorde – disse Snape com dignidade. – Qualquer outro o esfaquearia pelas costas.

Surpreendentemente, o rosto de Voldemort não exibia nenhuma variação de ódio ou raiva. Ele parecia tranqüilo.

- O Potter ainda precisa me lançar a imperdoável, sabe.

- É, ele irá fazer isso a qualquer momento – Snape torceu a faca, como se desse uma volta. Voldemort fez uma careta de dor.

- Você acredita que ele consiga? – perguntou Voldemort, mas a voz já vinha mais rouca, carregada de dor e cansaço.

- Não sei, mas é uma boa chance – disse ele.

Voldemort pegou a varinha no bolso, e Snape, sem tirar a mão da faca, segurou a varinha na mão dele, puxando-a bruscamente.

- Sabe, Hermione ficaria decepcionada se eu morresse – disse Snape.

- Ah, sim. Outra sangue-ruim o conquistou. Você tem vocação para isso.

Snape não respondeu. Ouviram o som de alguém desaparatando, mas era Elizabeth Adams. Snape bufou. Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

- Pode se livrar dele para mim, Lizzy? – perguntou Voldemort. – Isso dói.

Lizzy olhou para Snape e para Voldemort, horrorizada, e para a faca, e depois para o conjunto da cena.

Ela puxou a varinha. Snape esperou. Não podia soltar a faca; talvez Voldemort conseguisse tirá-la antes de Harry chegar.

- Eu... – ela parecia surpresa e confusa.

Naquele momento, Hermione e Harry apareceram ali. Snape bufou. Lizzy se virou para os dois e depois olhou para Snape. Hermione a desarmou com facilidade, mas a comensal não pareceu resistir. Olhava para Snape com um ar tão surpreso e chocado e ao mesmo tempo até aliviado.

- Potter – disse Voldemort.

Harry olhou para os olhos de cobra e, naquele momento, Hermione entendeu o papel de Gina na história. Harry caiu de quatro, uma das mãos na cicatriz.

- Fraco – murmurou Voldemort, já quase sem voz, e uma mancha preta atingia seu pescoço.

Snape olhou para Harry e a Hermione leu a palavra "merda" saindo silenciosamente dos lábios dele.

- Hermione – disse ele.

Ela olhou para Lizzy, que olhou para ela. Sem pensar, estuporou-a e desaparatou. Harry gritava. Snape empurrou Voldemort e enfiou a faca mais fundo, torcendo-a de novo. Voldemort fez outra careta de dor, mas Harry ainda gritava.

- Faça isso parar, faça parar... – Harry gritou.

Hermione apareceu com Gina, e estava tontinha. Gina olhou a cena com rapidez e viu Harry e olhou para Snape. E então ela também entendeu. Ela correu e se abaixou ao lado de Harry.

- Harry – sussurrou ela.

- Gina? Faça isso parar, faça parar... eu não consigo...

Gina forçou-o a sentar sobre os calcanhares e segurou as mãos dele. Ele tinha os olhos fechados com força.

- Harry... Ele tem tanta inveja de você que está fazendo isso. Ele não tem nada bom para pensar. Ele só tem o que você está vendo. Ele quer que você pense que você não tem nada de bom par pensar, mas eu estou aqui, Harry...

Ela apertou as mãos dele. Lágrimas grossas desciam pela face do garoto.

- Lembra do Natal na Toca, quando estávamos juntos perto da lareira? – sussurrou ela, forçando-se a ficar calma. – Eu fiquei imaginando como seria quando saíssemos da escola e estivéssemos livres _dele_... Nós podemos fazer tanta coisa, né, Harry?

- Nós podemos – Harry suspirou. E um monte de imagens de lembranças felizes passaram por sua cabeça, e ele se lembrou das aulas de Snape.

Respirando fundo de um jeito ruidoso, ele abriu os olhos, já vermelhos a essa altura. Ele olhou para Gina, que lhe sorriu confiante. A ruiva se levantou e foi para junto de Hermione, que tinha a varinha em punho apontada para Voldemort. Gina tirou a varinha também. Harry se levantou e olhou para Voldemort.

- Mas isso vai ser muito engraçado, Harry – disse Voldemort, e as manchas pretas já subiam por seu queixo.

- Lance a maldita maldição, Potter – cuspiu Snape, cansado.

Harry tirou a varinha e olhou para os olhos de cobra de Voldemort. E leançou a maldição, ao mesmo tempo em que Snape soltava a faca e se afastava de um salto.

Hermione e Gina se juntaram a ele, as duas furiosas, e uma quarta luz verde juntou-se pouco depois. Harry olhou para o lado e viu Snape, que assentiu.

Estava acabado.

Voldemort caiu no chão e a mancha negra o havia tomado inteiro. E ele se desfez em cinzas. Snape caiu de joelhos, exausto, respirando com dificuldade. Hermione correu para ele e abaixou-se a seu lado.

- Tudo bem, Severo?

- Sim... – ele respirava com força, ainda. – Eu só estou sentindo os efeitos...

- Alguma coisa da maldição acertou você? – perguntou ela, alerta.

- Não, não, de modo algum... – ele respirou fundo e se pôs em pé com dificuldade. – Fiquei muito tempo perto _dele_, e ele consegue fazer magias mais simples sem varinhas. Devo ter algum resquício ainda.

Os olhos dela estavam arregalados em preocupação, mas ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela e murmurou:

- Algum descanso é tudo e que preciso para voltar ao normal. Não se preocupe.

Snape lançou um olhar à forma de Lizzy Adams, ali, caída.

- É _ela_, não é? – perguntou Hermione, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Snape assentiu em silêncio e lançou um feitiço, e ela foi completamente amarrada.

- Os aurores cuidarão dela quando chegarem. Agora poderei dizer onde é o esconderijo. E vamos esperar que os membros da Ordem e os demais aurores tenham conseguido cuidar dos comensais.

Harry estava meio tonto e olhou para Snape.

- Você salvou um bom papel para Gina.

Snape deu um meio sorriso.

- A srta. Weasley foi bastante competente ao entender tão rápido – comentou Snape, fazendo uma curta reverência em reconhecimento.

Gina sorriu.

- Vamos voltar para a Ordem e esperar notícias – disse ela. – Quem sabe teremos de ir para lá também.

Harry travou as mandíbulas, mas nada disse.

GENTE, DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA!

JÁ ESTOU COM O CAP PRONTO HÁ MUUUITO TEMPO, EU SÓ TAVA SEM NET PRA POSTÁ-LO, MAS AGORA ELA TA MELHOR

A CULPA É TODA DO SPEEDY ¬¬

ENTÃO, ESPERO Q TENHAM GOSTADO

O ÚLTIMO CAP É BEM CARA DE ÚLTIMO CAP

NÃO DEIXEM DE ME DIZER O Q ACHARAM

BJOKASSS

ANNINHA SNAPE


	23. Qualquer dos Títulos

Grimmauld Place, entretanto, estava cheia quando chegaram, inclusive com membros da Ordem feridos.

- Mas já acabou? – perguntou Harry, incrédulo, olhando em volta.

Ao se darem conta da chegada dos três, a sala silenciou-se de imediato. Todos os olhos estavam neles.

- Harry, fala logo – disse Fred.

- Estamos curiosos – completou Jorge.

Eles continuaram em silêncio, olhando em volta, tentando reconhecer se havia feridos e quem estava faltando.

- Você matou ou não matou Voldemort? – perguntou Lupin, impaciente como era raro vê-lo.

- Bom, eu estou aqui, não estou? – perguntou Harry, olhando em volta. – Onde está o sr. Weasley?

- Está cuidando dos assuntos com o Ministério, querido – disse Molly, aliaviada, aproximando-se e abraçando-o, depois inspecionando Gina com atenção e finalmente decidindo que estava tudo bem.

- Deu tudo certo? – perguntou Dumbledore por fim, olhando para Snape com um olhar. – Tudo?

- Sim, está tudo certo – disse Snape. E fez uma carranca. – A poção ficou verde.

Dumbledore abriu um sorrisinho e bateu palmas.

- Formidável!

- E Minerva? – perguntou Snape, olhando em volta como os outros faziam.

- Papoula está cuidando dela em Hogwarts – explicou o diretor. – Ela foi removida logo que chegamos e substituída por travesseiros.

- Mas que truque mais trouxa – resmungou Snape, com uma mesura.

Hermione olhou para ele, séria.

- Bom, é coisa de trouxa, não é? – Snape se defendeu.

Houve mais silêncio. Todos contemplavam como seria viver eternamente num mundo sem Voldemort. Era uma sensação de alívio, e fora tudo tão rápido e repentino, sem perdas. _Ou quase_.

- Onde está Moody? – perguntou Snape por fim.

- Ele... ele foi atingido por Malfoy – explicou Lupin.

Hermione olhou para Snape, mas a face dele estava impassível.

- E Tonks? – perguntou Gina.

- Ela foi para o Ministério com Arthur cuidar dos assuntos... já que Moody não poderia – explicou Molly. – Agora precisamos de um banho, uma janta gostosa e um bom descanso, certo? É isso. Chega. Teremos o enterro amanhã e depois comemoraremos.

- Já mandei uma mensagem ao Ministério avisando sobre o paradeiro do Lorde das Trevas – disse Snape.

- Ele está morto _mesmo_? – perguntou Dumbledore, depois de um tempo parecendo pensativo, olhando para Snape.

- Nós o matamos – disse Harry. – Eles me ajudaram com a maldição de morte... Está morto.

Mas Snape fez que não com a cabeça.

- Só existe um môo de saber, Potter – disse ele.

- Mas... por que você não me disse lá mesmo? – perguntou Harry irritado.

Snape desabotoou a manga de seu casaco e puxou-a para cima junto com a da camisa, no braço esquerdo. Com assombro, todos os presentes viram uma marca vermelha de irritação da pele no lugar em que antes estivera a marca negra.

- Você sentiu, não foi? – perguntou Dumbledore.

Snape assentiu. Tanto Harry, quanto Gina quanto Hermione olharam para ele.

- Você _sentiu_ alguma coisa? – perguntou Gina.

- Na hora em que você caiu no chão – sussurrou Hermione.

Snape fez que sim com a cabeça e cobriu o braço outra vez.

- Por que você não disse logo? – insistiu Hermione.

- O braço está vermelho, não liso – disse Snape, sério, lançando um olhar de censura a Dumbledore. – Ainda há resquícios da marca, ou seja, ainda sinto a magia do Lorde das Trevas que me mantinha em contato com ele. Por isso mesmo não disse nada.

- Há chance de ele voltar? – perguntou Gina apavorada.

- Todos os horcruxes foram destruídos, não há mais partes da alma dele em lugar nenhum que não o próprio corpo dele, que já está desfeito, segundo creio.

- Está sim – disse Harry. – Virou pó.

- Pegaram todos os comensais? – perguntou Hermione.

- Alguns fugiram, mas é questão de tempo até termos pego todos – respondeu Lupin. – Já temos o que comemorar.

Snape olhou para Hermione e suspirou, e subiu as escadas devagar. Ela viu que ele parecia derrotado. Sem entender, ela se livrou rápido dos outros e subiu atrás dele, correndo. Ele estava sentado na cama dele, costas curvadas, olhando para o chão.

Quando ela entrou, ele ergueu o olhar para ela e forçou um meio sorriso.

- Livres finalmente – disse ele. – Agora é mais seguro; estará livre do seu confinamento aqui.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, entendendo aonde ele queria chegar com aquele ar tão infeliz, que ele escondia numa máscara séria.

- Parece que sim – murmurou ela, olhando para ele. Será que ele não ia querer mais nada com ela?

Ele olhou para baixo.

- Para onde você vai agora? – perguntou ele, como quem lança uma pergunta ao acaso.

- Eu... eu esperava... – ela hesitou e corou de vergonha.

Snape olhou para ela, curioso.

- Eu gostaria de... queria ser aprendiz... de Poções... em Hogwarts – sussurrou ela, e ele pareceu surpreso. – Mesmo antes... antes de _nós_. Eu sempre pensava em como convenceria você a me aceitar como aprendiz...

Ela ofegava e estava muito vermelha. Snape achou-a linda daquele jeito.

- Bom, se o senhor não me quiser por lá... eu vou arrumar um emprego qualquer e pagar uma faculdade – disse ela, ansiosa.

- Você, num _emprego qualquer_? – Snape deu um sorrisinho de simpatia. – Com esse cérebro eu não espero nada menos do que uma boa oferta no Ministério.

Ela corou ainda mais.

- Tive algumas... durante esses meses... Mandaram cartas para casa... e meus pais me enviavam – explicou ela.

- Oh, mesmo? – Hermione notou a decepção no tom dele, embora ele se esforçasse para parecer alegre ante a perspectiva. – E você vai aceitar alguma delas?

- Eu esperava que você me dissesse – murmurou ela.

Ele olhou para ela em silêncio.

- Como assim?

- Se você me aceitar como sua aprendiz não quero nada além disso – explicou ela, tímida. – Se não aceitar, eu escolho alguma das minhas outras alternativas.

- Mas é claro que eu aceito você – disse ele. E deu um olhar furtivo para ela antes de dizer: – Só que... ahn... eu não sei se vai funcionar se nós... – ele bufou – se nós continuarmos a nossa... ahn... relação.

Hermione olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você não quer mais ficar comigo? – ela parecia tão dolorosamente magoada que Snape sentiu algo apertar em seu peito.

- Não! Quero dizer, não é isso que eu quero! – ele pareia atônito. – É claro que eu quero continuar com você. Eu só não sabia se você iria querer...

Hermione secou as lágrimas.

- Seu idiota! Nem a fumacinha verde, nem nada do que eu digo, merda nenhuma convence você de que eu te amo, né?

Snape se levantou e olhou para ela.

- Hermione, me desculpe. Eu já acredito que você me ama. Isso não muda o fato de que eu sou quem eu sou, que eu sou como sou, e que sou um professor velho e rabugento que mora num colégio na maior parte do ano e... Serei o mesmo Snape de sempre como seu tutor do que como era como professor.

Hermione abriu um sorriso glorioso e disse:

- Eu já sabia disso!

Snape soltou um suspiro aliviado e sorriu também. Depois, puxou-a para si e beijou-a com paixão.

- Depois que você terminar a fase de aprendiz... poderá ser promovida a esposa – sussurrou ele, disfarçando seu tom de incerteza com maestria.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Eu vou me esforçar muito para merecer qualquer dos títulos que você tenha a me oferecer... especialmente o de "sra. Snape".

Ele sorriu para ela e a beijou outra vez.

ANHAAAAAAAAAA

BEM CURTINHO, EU SEI, MAS ERA FIM, EXPLICAÇÃO, E EU NÃO VOU ESCREVER UM EPÍLOGO, JÁ ADIANTO. QUANDO A GENTE QUER EXPLICAR DEMAIS AS COISAS SAEM RUINS.

BEM, ESPERO Q TENHAM GOSTADO DESTA FIC Q ESTÃO ACOMPANHANDO HÁ QUASE UM ANO, NA MAIOR PACIÊNCIA....

MINHA NOVA FIC, BRUMAS, JÁ ESTÁ COM O PRÓLOGO NO AR E O CAPÍTULO UM ENTRARÁ ENTRE HJ E SEXTA. AVISO DESDE JÁ Q A FIC É BASTANTE PORN, APESAR DE TER UMA HISTÓRIA (SEVIE VAMPIRO), TEM LINGUAGEM SUJA DE VEZ EM QUANDO E É MEIO DARK EM ALGUMAS PARTES.

BJOSSSSSSS

ANNINHA SNAPE


End file.
